


Of Blood and Fangs

by ashleigh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 133,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleigh/pseuds/ashleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam do the impossible, they close the gates of Hell but now Sam wants a normal life with Amelia and Dean is left alone. When Dean meets up with Benny, they become closer then either had ever imagined but nothing is easy when a hunter falls in love. Falling in love with a Vampire is unheard of and things become even more complicated when an old enemy makes a reappearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

What can I say? I went where my muse took me and as I haven’t had any desire to write at all for the past few months, quite frankly I was just happy to writing something again. I’m still fleshing out this story but don’t worry I have the overall plot worked out and where I want it to take me but the details are still being fine tuned. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think.

 

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

 

Dean shifted slightly as the sharp, splintered wood dug into his back painfully. His comfort wasn't helped by the dirty floor of the old church but none of that mattered. None of it mattered because at that moment, not four feet away from him there was a previously demonic human tied to a chair and next to him was his breathing, very alive little brother who, all things considered seemed to alright.

Looking around absently Dean was surprised the run down church was still standing, especially after the chaos they'd just caused inside the shaky building. Sam huffed and dropped his head onto Dean's shoulder. He'd survived, they'd both survived and the doors to Hell were closed forever. They had won.

"We did it Dean.” he whispered, blinking slowly as exhaustion washed over him.

"Yeah we did little brother. It's over." Dean smiled softly and lifted a heavy hand to ruffle Sam's hair. "How you feeling Sammy?"

"You haven't called me Sammy in years." Sam mumbled after a pause before falling silent once more.

When no answer came to Dean's question, he started to panic. "Sam?" he muttered, shaking his shoulder gently to get Sam's attention. "Sammy?"

A softy snore alleviated his fears, realizing exhausted had finally gotten the better of his brother. Dean sighed and slid further down the wall, allowing the muscles in his body to relax. His head thumped against the wall and he stared up at the ceiling, the large smoking hole in the roof standing as a reminder to what had just happened.

He shivered at the memory of Sam standing in the middle of room, bright blinding light shining from his eyes and setting fire to all it touched. The wooden rafters creaked ominously and Dean took that as their cue to leave. Sliding out from underneath Sam he shook his brother awake, happy when Sam woke almost immediately with clear eyes. Even dirty and exhausted, his brother looked better than he had in months.

"Come on Sam, time to leave."

Sam grunted in agreement and swung an arm around Dean, using him to pull himself off the floor. Dean grunted under Sam's weight but didn't complain and half dragged him across the room and down the front steps. Sam did his best to support his own weight but Dean knew that he was only thing keeping Sam standing. Thankfully the car was right outside and Dean had Sam shuffled into the passenger seat quickly. Before he could close the door, Sam reached out and stopped him.

"What about Crowley?"

As far as Dean was concerned Crowley could stay tied to the chair until the building fell down on his head but what was left of his conscience rallied against the thought, reminding him that as one point in time Crowley had been their ally and thanks to them his soul had been washed clean. Rolling his eyes and swearing loudly Dean slammed the door and walked back into the church. Crowley was still unconscious in the chair and Dean moved so he was standing in front of the demon.

No, human. Crowley was human now.

Reaching out he tapped Crowley's check, resisting the urge to slap the man. Crowley's eyes flittered open and Dean nearly reeled back at the remorse he saw shining in the man's eyes.

"Can you walk?" he asked briskly.

Crowley jerked away from him and looked away. "Just leave me here."

Dean swore and grabbed Crowley's chin roughly, forcing the ex demon to look at him. "I am really not in the mood for the self pity bullshit. So get your shit together and stand up." he ordered, unlocking Crowley's chains and pulling man up, much rougher than he had Sam. Thankfully Crowley was easy to get to the car and before long he had the ex demon laying along the length of the back seat, staring blankly at the back of Sam's seat. In the time it had taken Dean to get Crowley, Sam had fallen back asleep and he didn't have the heart to wake his brother so started the car and pulled away from the church, tires throwing up gravel and engine growling loudly.

They had been on the road for thirty minutes before Dean pulled his phone out and with a quick glance at a still sleeping Sam he dialed a well-known number. Benny didn't answer right away but Dean didn't expect him to, the vampire still had some problems with technology and more often than not declined the call instead of answering.

 _"Dean?"_ the smooth baritone of Benny's voice made the tight tension coiling in Dean's stomach relax.

"Hey Benny."

_"I'm gonna take the fact you're calling me and not laying dead somewhere that you did it?"_

"Yeah It's done." Dean could hear the disbelief in his own voice as he said the words. It didn't feel real.

_"Sam?"_

"Snoring softly next to me."

_"So why do you sound like you've lost?"_

"Because it's too easy. Sam's alive, I'm alive and the gates are sealed forever. So apart from the ex demon laying on my back seat currently have an emotional breakdown, everything worked perfectly. Except that's not how things work, there is always a price to pay and I feel like I've got something hanging over my head waiting to drop." Dean admitted softly, glad Benny couldn't see the death grip he had on the wheel, knuckles turning white.

There was a long pause and Dean cursed his inability to keep his mouth shut. Finally Benny spoke and when he did, Dean had never been so happy to hear that southern drawl.

_"Dean I want you to listen closely and try to believe me. You have sacrificed enough. Accept this for what it is; a victory. Sometimes happy endings happen."_

"People like me don't get happy endings."

The words came out without thinking out of habit. It was easy when he'd been repeating the same thing to himself for the better part of eight years and he couldn't deny the voice in his head when he said the words was his Dad's.

_"We are really going to have to work on your crippling low self esteem."_

Dean snorted at the idea but couldn't help the little bubble of warmth at the thought that Benny cared enough to even say it. Dean had been surprised when Sam had come back from Purgatory with Benny, he'd been sure Benny wouldn't want to come back and as much as it hurt to admit, Dean knew if he didn't it would be his fault.

He'd turned his back on his friend and left the vampire to struggle by himself in a world he didn't understand. But he had come back and Dean had promised himself that he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. So he'd ignored Sam's disapproving looks and curled lips, calling Benny at least once a week. Thankfully after his trip to Purgatory Sam had become a lot less vocal in his disapproval but it was still there.

"What are you going to do with me?"

Dean started and looked over his shoulder, having forgotten Crowley was there.

"I have to go."

_"Ok. Just.... I’m proud of you Dean, ya did good."_

Benny hung up and Dean was left more light hearted than he had been in along time. He was beginning to feel the relief he'd been expecting and not even the problem on his back seat could dampen that.

"I was thinking Garth." Dean shrugged. Human or not, that didn't wipe Crowley's slate clean and they couldn't just let him loose on the world.

"Who's Garth?"

"Oh you'll love Garth." he smirked thinking of the skinny hunter. Garth was the one person Dean could think of who wouldn't take the opportunity to take revenge on Crowley.

"The tone of your voice suggests otherwise." Crowley glared at him from the backseat and Dean was glad to see some of the old Crowley remained.

"So what's it like being human again?"

"Fucking miserable. How do you deal with the guilt?"

"Everyone deals differently. Personally? I drink. You feel guilty Crowley?" Dean wanted to hate Crowley, he really did but he couldn't. This broken man in his backseat was not the demon from two days ago.

"I'm drowning in it. At least I think it's guilt, it's been a long time since I've felt anything."

"Something heavy sitting at the back of your throat and your insides twisting?"

Crowley paused and seemed to be mentally cataloging the new feelings. "That seems about right."

"Yep, that's guilt."

"Wonderful." Crowley growled in answer but it didn't have the usual bite and Dean knew Crowley was just trying to deal with it the best way he knew how. Sarcasm was his nature and being human wouldn't change that but he would learn soon enough that no amount of wit would ease the guilt.

"So who was that on the phone Dean? Could it have been your vampire lover?" Crowley continued, clearly trying to deflect conversation.

Dean was so shocked he nearly swerved off the road, his heart clawing its way up his throat.

"You know about Benny? How do you know about Benny?" he demanded, voice husky with alarm.

Crowley raised an eyebrow and Dean wanted to slap the smirk right of the man's face.

"Do you think a hunter can start hooking up with a blood sucker and no one will notice? Especially when that hunter is Dean bloody Winchester?"

"We are not hooking up!" The denial flying from his mouth faster than his brain could follow. He didn't know where it came from, for years people had been making snide comments about his relationship with first Sam and then Castiel but he usually just ignored it, especially when it came from Crowley.

"But you are BFF's with a vamp?"

Dean refused to answer and instead kept his eyes firmly ahead of him. His eyes may have been firmly glued to the road but he could still feel Crowley smirking at the back of his head.

"Your silence may as well be a responding yes. I take it the moose hasn't been handling it well?"

"How about we have some silent time?" he ground out, Crowley's words hitting a little too close to home.

"I prefer conversation."

"I'll rephrase that. Either shut up or I'll gag you and throw you in the trunk."

"Kinky. Does Benny let you go fifty shades of grey on him, or do you reserve that kind of stuff just for me?"

 

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

 

It was hours later that Sam groaned softly and turned in his seat, eyes finding Dean.

"Where are we?"

His voice was scratchy and his eyes blurry but Dean was happy to see Sam looked better than he had in months.

"Bout twenty minutes away from Garth's."

Sam nodded pushed himself up the seat so he wasn't slouching, looking around as he did. "Where's Crowley?"

Dean steeled his jaw and looked away, tapping the driving wheel.

"Tell me you didn't leave him in that church!"

"I didn't!"

Sam narrowed his eyes and clicked his tongue. "He's in the trunk isn't he?"

Dean shrugged but a smile was pulling at the corner of his mouth. "I gave him the option of riding in the car, he declined. Anyway, how are you?”

Sam shrugged and raised a hand to scratch the back of his neck. “I’m ok. I mean, I’m not good by any stretch but at least I don’t feel like my head is gonna explode anymore so that’s something.”

“I’m just happy you’re not hallucinating anymore, anything else is just a bonus.”

“Yeah, that wasn’t fun. So what are we going to do with our reformed demon?”

“I was thinking we could give him to Garth.”

“Really? Not even thinking about revenge?” Sam asked, shocked at Dean’s lack of spite.

“I’m tired Sam and for the first time in our lives, a plan has gone perfectly. No horrible consequences, no backlash, we won. This is it Sam, the light at the end of the road and I’m not gonna ruin that by going after Crowley.”

“That’s a vey mature way of looking at things. I’m impressed.”

“What can I say? I’ve grown as a person.”

Sam laughed and Dean heard himself chuckling in return. The laughter faded and Sam turned to look out the window, watching as the scenery flew by, leaving Dean to his thoughts. He just wanted this night to be over and had ever intention of dumping Cowley on Garth and running away to find a motel.

His fingers were itching to ring Benny and he cursed himself for it, he didn’t understand where this need to hear Benny’s voice came from and he hated the fact that even when he finally got to wind down and relax he’d no doubt end up hiding in the car so Sam couldn’t hear who he was talking to. Thirty-five years old and he was reduced to sneaking around.

“So what do we do now?” Sam asked finally.

“We dump Crowley on Garth and then I suppose we go back to hunting, the way we used to. Hunting old school monsters like Ghosts and Wendigos.” Dean chuckled, ignoring the hollow sound to his words.

Sam hesitated and shifted uncomfortably, nodding softly. “Yeah, the good old days.”

The heavy silence was still going strong fifteen minutes later when they pulled up outside of Rufus’s cabin, which although having belonged to Bobby then Dean and Sam and finally Garth, was still referred to as Rufus’s cabin.

 

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

 

“I feel a bit bad for Garth man, we shouldn’t have dumped Crowley on him.” Sam muttered as he threw his bag onto the lumpy motel bed.

“Really? Cos you ran back to the car pretty quick when Garth suggested we stay for a drink.” Dean bit, he was getting a headache and Sam’s whining wasn’t helping. “Besides, I’m pretty sure Garth is the one person Crowley couldn’t drive into a homicidal rage.”

Sam pulled a face and threw himself onto the bed with a thump and the squeal of tortured springs made Dean wince. He really didn’t feel like sleeping so Dean sat on one of the old plastic chairs face a rickety table in the part of the room that passed for a dinning area. He pulled his phone out and twirled it around in circles, resisting the urge to call Benny.

“This doesn’t feel the way I thought it would.”

Dean looked up suddenly at Sam’s murmured words, having forgotten he wasn’t alone for a second. “What?”

“Closing the gates of Hell, I thought it would feel different. I thought after, it would feel like a turning point, the light at the end of the tunnel. But it doesn’t, it just feels like…”

“Same shit, different day?”

“Yeah.” Sam mumbled, not taking his eyes of the stained ceiling.

“That’s because you know, just like I do, that tomorrow they’ll be something else to hunt. And the day after, and the day after until something finally kills us and it sticks.”

The truth in Dean’s words was enough to sink the room in a funk of depression as they both tried not to let it overwhelm them. Dean frowned when a small piece of himself he’d long thought dead whispered that maybe it didn’t have to be that way, maybe he could get out now that demons were gone forever. After all, there were plenty of decent hunters that could deal with Ghosts and Shapeshifters.

“Doesn’t that depress you?”

Sam’s voice once again startled Dean out his thoughts. “Why do you think so much? Speaking of, I’m going out.” He announced, standing up and picking up the car keys off the table.

“What? Where?” Sam pushed himself up on his elbows and frowned at Dean suspiciously.

“To a bar, feel like a drink.” He shrugged, hoping Sam was too tired to see through the weak excuse.

“It’s three o’clock in the morning and you haven’t been to a bar in months. Why are you lying?”

“You want the truth? Fine, I’m gonna sit in the car and call Benny. I would do it in here but I don’t really feel like putting up with filthy looks.” The venom in his voice surprised even himself and judging by hurt look on Sam’s face, he wasn’t alone.

The hurt quickly flashed to anger and Dean could tell by the way Sam clenched his jaw there was going to be yelling.

“I just don’t get it Dean! Why can you talk to him but not me? I’m your brother!”

Dean shook his head and shrugged. “It’s different.”

“How?”

Dean gritted his teeth and moved towards the front door, opening it roughly. “It just is!” he threw over his shoulder and slamming the door behind him before Sam could respond.

 

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

 

Well there’s chapter one. I wasn’t too sure where to end it and I know it’s not very long but I was afraid of having too many scene jumps in one chapter or dragging it out so I just had to end it where it felt best. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed it, looking forward to any feedback and don’t worry they’ll be a bit more Benny in the next chapter.

Thank you all for reading xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Well I hope you enjoy this, I know there’s a lot of Sam and Dean is this chapter but I kinda have to set everything up so things actually make sense, trust me I would much rather just write Dean/Benny scenes all day but that wouldn’t really work for a multi-chapter fic. 

 

Anyway, enjoy and let me know if this is any good or if it’s all in my head.  

 

 

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

 

It was mid morning by the time Dean returned to the motel room with two cups of coffee in one hand and a bag of bagels in the other. The food had been Benny's idea, alerting Dean to the fact Sam would be completely pissed that Dean had disappeared for the night and Dean couldn't blame him. It had been a bad idea to run off for the night, not only because of the kink in his neck from sleeping on the backseat of car but because it had been proven years ago that storming off in a huff was not the best way to deal with things and more often than not made things worse. 

 

Unfortunately Dean had just been unable to deal with Sam at that moment, his emotions had been running too high and he knew he would have ended up punching Sam at one point or another. Sighing heavily and bracing himself for the inevitable lecture from Sam, he opened the motel door as he balanced the coffee precariously and backed into the room. 

 

The curtains were drawn closed, causing the room to be much darker than the bright morning outside and he was forced to blink repeatedly as his eyes adjusted. He placed the coffee and bagels on what passed for a dining table and looked over to where Sam had buried himself under the cheap, scratchy blankets. Dean was happy to see he looked much healthier than he had in a long time and was snoring quietly. 

 

"Sam." Dean muttered softly, kicking the bed leg. 

 

Sam snorted and shuffled around before settling back down and falling back asleep. Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed the coffee from the table before waving in under Sam's nose. His brother's eyes snapped open and he moaned softly, trying to follow the coffee as Dean pulled it away slowly. Sam pushed himself up into a sitting position and took the cup away from Dean. He frowned and narrowed his eyes at the fact Dean was still wearing the same clothes he'd left in last night. 

 

"Are you only just coming back? Where the Hell did you spend the night?" he asked roughly, voice husky with sleep. 

 

“In the car." 

 

Sam stared at him incredulously and took another sip of the boiling drink, enjoying the way it burned down his throat. "You'd rather freeze your ass off all night in the car than talk to me?" 

 

Dean rolled his eyes and tore into a bagel, throwing one at Sam and watching him trying to catch it with his left hand. 

 

"Except when it comes to Benny, it's never a conversation. It's a lecture and I got enough of them from dad and Bobby, I don't need that kind of shit from you." 

 

"I just think..." Sam started hesitantly but stopped short when Dean lifted his hand, ordering silence. 

 

"Let me make this clear. From this point on, Benny is none of your business. As far as you're concerned, Benny doesn't exist. You will not ask where he is, what he's doing. There will be no comments on how often we phone each other, or what we talk about when we're on the phone. And above all, when Benny and I meet up, there will be no questions as to what we do together. Are we clear?" Dean explained, as he ate the rest of his bagel. 

 

Sam stared at him like he'd just grown another head. "Oh yeah, because that whole speech wasn't suspicious as all fuck." 

 

"Look, if at some point in the future you can mention Benny without that vein pulsing in your head, we can revise the rules. Trust me, I would like you and Benny to get along. But I think we can both agree that the only way we're not going to end up in a massive argument is for you to be willfully ignorant." Dean explained.

 

Sam looked ready to argue but thought better of it, as much as he disapproved of Benny and Dean's friendship, he had to admit he really had no right to tell Dean who he could and couldn't be friends with. Also, one of the many things he'd learnt from the mess with Ruby was the more they fought, the more he would push Dean towards Benny. So he bit his lip, swallowed the words on his lips and nodded slowly. 

 

The room fell into silence as they both finished their coffees and ignored the awkwardness that seemed to permeate all their alone time together recently. Dean checked his phone out of habit; half of him was waiting for a call from Garth. If anyone could break Garth down it was Crowley. 

 

"Dean?" Sam mumbled eventually, when he could no longer pretend to be interested the dregs at the bottom of his coffee cup.

 

"Mmm?" 

 

"It's about last night." 

 

Dean groaned and thumped his head down on the dining table. "Were you even listening to me five minutes ago?"

 

"It's not about Benny." 

 

The tone of Sam's voice made Dean look up. He knew that tone. The was tone Sam used whenever he was about to mention doing something he knew Dean wouldn't approve of. 

 

"What you said last night in the car, about continuing to hunt. I think we need to consider the other option." 

 

"Other option?" Dean asked, knowing full well what Sam was getting at. 

 

Sam took a deep breath and stood up, moving towards Dean and sitting opposite him. He seemed hesitant to bring it up, afraid of starting an argument with Dean.

 

"Dean this is the closest we've ever come to a victory. Maybe we should quit while we're ahead?" 

 

"What do you mean a victory? We save the world all the time." Dean pointed out.

 

Sam snorted and relaxed back into the chair, satisfied that Dean wasn't going to start yelling. "Yeah, but we usually kill the bad guy and in the process accidentally replace him with a smarter, stronger, hard to kill bad guy. We got away clean on this one." 

 

"Sam we've had this conversation before." 

 

"Dean you're miserable, you haven't been happy in a long time. I understood your reluctance six years ago when you still loved this job but I don't understand why you won't take the out that's been handed to us on a silver platter?" 

 

"I tried being normal, with Lisa and Ben and look at the mess I caused. I destroyed their lives. I'm not like you, I can't just switch it off." Dean explained, he really didn't like having this conversation.

 

He knew where this was going. Sam wanted Amelia, wanted the safe, happy life she could provide and Dean would be left behind on his own. Again. Except this time, he wasn't in Hell or Purgatory, he would just be alone. 

 

Sam shifted uncomfortably, Dean hadn't mentioned Ben or Lisa in years and it had become an unspoken rule that they were never to be mentioned and if they were the result would be a broken nose. 

 

"I get that. But what's the alternative? You and I both know how it ends if we continue to hunt. It ends one of two ways, either something finally gets the better of us and we die bloody like.... well like every hunter we've ever known or we crack, and end up like Martin." Sam leaned forward and grabbed the last bagel, tearing it into small pieces. "And Dean? More than anything in this world, I don't want to turn into Martin." 

 

"Yeah that was pretty bad." Dean winced, the memory of Martin burned into his mind. "I'm getting the distinct impression you've already made up your mind." 

 

"I have. But I want you to be happy. And I don't want to leave you to hunt without a partner." 

 

Dean didn't know how to answer. He couldn't deny the fact hunting had stopped being fun around about the same time their dad had died. And the past seven years had been one nightmare after another, he was tired and had wanted out for a long time. The only problem was, he didn't know how to be anything else. He had tried to be happy with Ben and Lisa and to an extent he had been, apart from the fact he'd been drinking more in that year than he had ever done as a hunter and it was hard to pretend he wasn't broken.

 

"Look, can we drop this for a day or two? Garth called this morning; he's got a hunt for us. I said we'd take it." 

 

Sam didn't say anything about the obvious change of conversation but he did nod softly. "Why not, one last hurrah." Sam stood up and walked over to his duffle bag and threw it on the bed, stuffing clothes into, it. "But Dean? This is my last hunt. And I hope yours." 

 

Dean didn't answer but he smiled crookedly. A small part of him hoped going on an old fashioned hunt with Sam would change his brother's mind about leaving. After all, they had never gotten along better than back in old days when it was all ghosts and Shapeshifters. 

 

 

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

 

 

_Lewistown, Montana._

 

Dean leaned against the tree, the rough bark scratching against his jacket. It was a cloudy day; the park was dreary as the weak sunlight struggled through the clouds. Dean looked over to the playground, empty of children and looking remarkably depressing without them, although Dean was thankful for the silence. He was still staring off into the distance when something nudged his foot. He looked up with a smile at the tall, broad man with a closely cut beard holding a hotdog from the vendor across the park. 

 

"Awwww, you know you don't have to buy me lunch to get me to put out." Dean joked, taking the hotdog thankfully. 

 

Benny snorted and sat next to him, spreading his legs out in front of him. "Wanna tell me why you asked me to drive four hundred miles overnight?" 

 

"This hunt has been a fucking disaster from the moment we pulled into this town." Dean sighed, biting into the hotdog hungrily. 

 

"The great Dean Winchester can't handle a simple salt and burn?" Benny teased in that rough southern drawl Dean couldn't deny he liked. 

 

"The hunt isn't the problem, the problem is that I want to murder Sam in his sleep." he growled, irritation that had been building up over the past three days bubbling to the surface. 

 

"That bad huh?" 

 

"He uses all the hot water! I haven't had this many cold showers since I hit puberty!" he ranted, missing Benny's amused look. 

 

"And?" 

 

"And he snores! Loudly!" 

 

There was silence between them as Benny waited for Dean to continue, waited for the list all the things Sam had done to make Dean homicidal. He frowned when nothing came.

 

"That's it? Cold water and a bit of noise?" 

 

Dean opened his mouth to say something else, something more Sam had been doing to warrant his anger but was clearly struggling. After the third time opening and closing his mouth he shrugged and slid further down the tree. 

 

"Ok so I'm being a dramatic, whiny bitch." 

 

"Sam's quit before, it's never lasted." Benny pointed out, not liking the defeat in Dean's voice. He'd never seen him like this, not even in Purgatory.

 

Dean nodded in agreement and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He hadn't been joking about Sam's snoring; it had kept him up all night. He crumpled up the napkin that had held his hotdog and started tearing at the corners. 

 

"This feels different. The way he's talking, he's serious." 

 

Dean signed and leaned against Benny, arms touching and resting his head on the vampire's shoulder. Benny didn't miss a beat and responded by wrapping his arm tightly around Dean. Dean had never been a touchy person but in Purgatory he often found himself needing the vampire's touch and coming to crave it, the safety it seemed to provide. 

 

Everything had been confusing in Purgatory, it had different rules to anywhere else and this was the first time since returning that Dean and given into the need to be comforted by Benny's touch. It was just one of the many things concerning the nature of his feelings towards Benny he didn't want to think about. Ever.  

 

"You know, I thought that going on this hunt might make Sam stay. Remind him of what it used to be like before all this shit started, back when we used help people, how it used to feel. Instead this whole hunt was a clusterfuck from the beginning. Sam could see it, I couldn't. We just don't click anymore, we fight all day over nothing and when we're not fighting it's worse because we might as well be two strangers." He had no control over the words pouring from his mouth, all the things he'd bottled up for months because saying them out loud would make them real. But they were real and Sam really was leaving and pretending everything was fine, pretending that he hadn't seen this coming wasn't doing anybody any good. 

 

"Dean you need to stop seeing this like the end. Sam's not dying, he's not moving to the other side of the world, he's just...nesting."

 

"Nesting?" Dean snorted with a smirk, looking at him with a cocked head. 

 

Benny shrugged, "Yeah ya know, when birds build a nest because..."

 

"I know what nesting is." 

 

They looked at each other for a beat before they both burst out laughing. Benny was shaking his head at him and Dean was just trying to breathe but eventually he managed to get it down to a breathless chuckle.

 

"God no one has been able to make me laugh like that in decades." Benny drawled, pulling Dean closer.

 

"I know the feeling." 

 

"So how's the hunt going?" Benny asked finally.

 

"Well it took us much longer than it had any right to but we finally found where the body's buried. So we're gonna burn the bitch tonight." 

 

"How's Sam spending his afternoon if you're here?" 

 

"Oh he's in the bathroom of the motel pretending he's not on the phone to Amelia." Dean told him with more than a little bitterness. 

 

Benny opened his mouth but the vibrating of Dean's phone stopped him. Dean sighed heavily and pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket, flipping in open and groaning again when he saw Sam's name. 

 

"I'm being summoned,” he muttered, opening Sam's text. "Apparently we need to leave soon to be at the graveyard by nightfall." 

 

He moved out of Benny's arm and stood up, offering his hand to help pull Benny up. Benny took it and Dean blinked at how cold his skin was, sometimes he forgot that Benny was technically dead. 

 

"Do you want me to hang around until.... you know, Sam leaves? You don't have to be alone Dean. We could take a few days until you decide what you wanna do?" Benny asked, kicking his foot back and forth, kicking up dirt.

 

Dean smiled softly, he had never seen Benny look nervous before and he decided it was quite endearing. 

 

"I'd like that Benny." Dean admitted, smiling awkwardly. 

 

His phone vibrated again and he rolled his eyes. "Fucking Hell Sammy." he swore rolling his eyes. "He's like a nagging wife." he said to Benny who huffed in return. 

 

Dean turned and headed over to the Impala, ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach. He knew saying goodbye to Sam needed to happen and he knew Sam deserved a better life, a life with Amelia. Sam was too good for the life of a hunter, and he deserved to be happy. He knew all of that, but that didn't make it easy, didn't make it ache any less. 

 

 

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

 

 

Dean shivered as the night air brushed against the back of his neck. Digging up a grave was a lot more work than most people thought it would be and the sweat was dripping down his back, causing his shirt to stick to him. He pulled himself out of the grave and stood next to Sam. His brother dumped more salt than was strictly necessary onto the body and Dean flicked his lighter. 

 

"Kinda anti-climatic isn't it? I always thought we'd go out with more of a.... bang." Dean muttered, throwing the lighter into the coffin and blinked at the explosion of heat and the crackling of flames filled the graveyard. 

 

"I don't know, I kinda like it like this." Sam admitted, watching the flames flicker into the sky. "Are you ok with this Dean? I need you to be ok with this." 

 

Dean hesitated before turning his attention to Sam. "You know those couples who've been married for like thirty years and they stopped being in love a long time ago but they stay together because...well because they've been together for so long they've forgotten how to be separate people?" 

 

Sam frowned and pulled a face, looking at Dean like he'd finally cracked. "Kind of?" 

 

"We're that couple Sam. It's not healthy, for either of us and we need to learn how to live separate lives before we end up hating each other. I get that now." 

 

"I don't understand where the hell you came up with that comparison but I'm happy you're accepting this."

 

"So what are you gonna do? Amelia going to take your sorry ass back?" Dean asked, nudging Sam playfully. 

 

"Yeah. After many, many phone calls full of rather creative swearing, she's gonna give me a second chance." Sam smiled in the goofy way he always did whenever Amelia was mentioned. "What about you? Got any plans?" 

 

"I'm gonna head back to the Men of Letters bunker, there's a memory foam mattress calling my name." Dean laughed, picking up his shovel and beginning the walk over to the car.

 

Sam chuckled and followed him. "I have to admit, I don't like the thought of you alone locked in a war bunker." 

 

"I won't be alone." Dean admitted, opening the trunk and throwing the shovel and bag of salt in before moving out the way so Sam could do the same. 

 

Sam froze and narrowed his eyes at him; Dean could almost see the wheels turning in his head and the moment the light bulb lit up.

 

"Benny." Sam sighed, slamming the trunk shut.

 

Dean nodded and slipped into the car, knowing Sam would follow. It didn't take as long as he thought it might and Sam climbed into the seat next to him. Dean turned the ignition and drove away from the graveyard as quickly as possible. A heavy silence filled the car and Dean waited for yet another lecture. It never came. 

 

"Dean I hope Benny can be the brother you've always deserved." Sam said quietly.

 

"Sammy."

 

"No. I'm not saying that to be prissy or make you feel bad. I've done a lot of shitty things Dean, I know that and I know that the damage done to our relationship is mostly on me and you deserve better. I hope Benny can be that." Sam smiled and Dean was happy to see he was completely sincere. 

 

"When are you leaving?" he asked, doing his best to ignore the lump in his throat. 

 

"Tomorrow morning. It's a long drive and I still have some sleep to catch up on. You?"

 

"Benny's waiting for me at the motel, we're leaving tonight. Benny prefers to sleep during the day." 

 

"Of course he does." Sam huffed but Dean noted there wasn't the usual amount of contempt that was usually present whenever Benny was mentioned.

 

As soon as they pulled up in front of their motel room, Dean slipped out and headed into the room. He really didn't know what he was supposed to say or if silence was alright. Sam didn't follow his into the room and Dean grabbed his duffle bag off the bed and made his way back outside. Sam was leaning against the car and not far away he could see Benny's truck. He also spotted Benny behind the wheel who gave him a smirk in hello. 

 

Sam glanced over at Benny before turning his attention back to Dean. "This is kinda weird isn't it? I don't think we've ever gone our separate ways without having a massive argument before hand."  

 

"I know right? Maybe we've grown as people?" Dean joked, sharing a smile with his brother.

 

They looked at each other for a moment before shaking their heads and saying together, "Nah." 

 

“Right well, I suppose this is goodbye.” Sam murmured with a small smile.

 

Dean hesitated for a second before dropping his bag and pulling Sam into a tight hug. After all these years he still felt a bit bitter that he had to lean up to hug his little brother, he never had gotten over the wounded pride that came with having a younger brother head and shoulders taller than you. He moved to pull away and he felt Sam’s arms tighten for a moment before loosening his grip. He backed up and picked his duffle bag off the floor.

 

“Right, see ya around Sammy.” 

 

“Gonna miss you big brother.” 

 

Dean sighed, reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys to the Impala, throwing them to Sam who caught them in surprise. “Can’t have you being arrested for grand theft auto before you even make it Amelia.”

 

“You’re giving me the car?”

 

“Hell no. I’m lending her to you. I’ll be coming to pick her up.” 

 

Sam chuckled and saw it for what is was, an excuse to come and see him. 

 

“I’ll take good care of her.” 

 

“I know.” 

 

 

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

 

 

Hope you enjoyed chapter 2, don’t worry there will be much more Benny/Dean bonding in the next chapter. 

 

Thank you all for reading xxx

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Here’s the next chapter, thank you everyone who’s reviewed and/ liked this story. It really means a lot to me that people actually enjoy my writing. Anyway, enjoy and I apologize for any mistakes, I’m horrible at spelling and relying on spellcheck.

 

Enjoy.  

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

 

 

 

It took twenty minutes of driving in silence before Dean realised he’d never actually been in the car while Benny was driving and that spiked a bit of worry in him. If the vampire drove anything like Sam, they were going to be in for a bumpy ride. Thankfully after another ten minutes of carefully scrutinizing Benny’s driving, Dean came to the conclusion that he was in fact, an alright driver.

 

“You know, I’ve been driving for longer than you’ve been alive.” Benny spoke up, glancing sideways at Dean with a smirk.

 

“I didn’t say anything!” he protested, embarrassed at having been caught.

 

He didn’t know where his aversion to other people driving had come, probably around the same Sam had started driving and scaring the ever-living Hell out of him and their dad. Sam had a tendency to view speed limits as more of a suggestion than a rule. 

 

“You didn’t have to, I can see it on your face.”

 

“I’m not sure I like the idea of you being able to read me like that.” Dean admitted.

 

“Don’t worry, you’re not easy to read. I just seem to have a talent for it.”

 

Dean didn’t know what to say to that so he kept his mouth shut and kicked his feet up onto the dashboard, slinking down in his seat and taking advantage of being the passenger for once. He gazed out the window and watched at the scenery passed by in a blur, the rising sun an orange blur on the horizon.

“How’ve you been Benny? Really?” he asked eventually, knowing that the past few weeks had been as hard for Benny as it had been for him.

 

Benny shrugged and his hands tightened on the wheel, turning his knuckles white. “It’s been hard. It’s like being a recovering alcoholic and working in a liquor store, only a hundred times worse.”

 

“Do you ever have days where you want to say ‘fuck it’ and just give in?” Dean made sure there was no judgment in his words, he was honestly just curious and he didn’t want to make Benny shut down.

 

Benny’s response came hesitantly as though he wasn’t sure he wanted to tell him the truth. “Everyday.”

 

“What stops you?”

 

Dean was more than aware that the conversation had taken a step into the immensely personal section of questioning and he wasn’t sure if it was allowed. He would never have asked Castiel such a personal question, even with Sam it would have felt like crossing a line. But being tucked up in the run down truck, the morning light bursting over the horizon and nothing ahead but miles of road, he was feeling safe and content in a way he hadn’t felt in a very long time, if ever and it was making him push the boundaries of his and Benny’s friendship.

 

Benny looked just as surprised by his line of question as Dean was, his shoulder’s tensing and line of his jaw pulling tight and just when Dean thought he was going to be told to mind his god damned business, Benny’s postured relaxed and he answered quietly. “You.”

 

“Me?”

 

At this point both were aware that their friendship was straying into new and uncharted levels of not only trust but intimacy too. Just as they both knew that whether Benny decided to elaborate or not would either cement it or bring it bouncing back to the previous, safe arrangement they had of silent acceptance.

 

Dean really wasn’t sure which outcome he was hoping for.

 

“You bought me back from Purgatory and unleashed me onto the world knowing what I was, knowing that I could revert back to my old self as soon as I turned topside. You trusted me not to, trusted me to stick with my promise. I know how hard it is for you to trust. I don’t want to be another in a long line of people who’ve let you down.”

 

Dean stared in shock at Benny’s words, happiness bubbling inside his chest at his words. “You’re not. Not even close.”

 

Silence followed Dean’s words, silence where Dean felt like Benny deserved a secret in return. If Benny could share something personal with him, shouldn’t he return the gesture? Prove that he did trust Benny? A quiet, unbidden thought suggested that maybe, just maybe he should tell Benny about that night twenty years ago? The night he hadn’t spoken of in almost as long. But he crushed that thought immediately. No. Not now, not ever. Something else, something less damaging.

 

“Wanna know a secret? Something I’ve never told anyone, not even Sam?” he forced the words out, a lifetime of keeping himself blocked off from anything that might make him vulnerable made the words catch in his throat.

 

“If you wanna tell me.” Benny answered, looking at him and making it clear that he didn’t expect Dean to tell him anything he didn’t feel comfortable doing so.

 

“Remember when I told you I was a vampire for a brief period?”

 

That had been one of the many things Dean had mentioned while in Purgatory, mostly just to shock the vampire. Entertainment was hard to come by in that grey wasteland.

 

“Kinda something hard to forget Dean.”

 

At times Dean really was astonished by how much sarcasm could be conveyed with a southern drawl.

 

“Right well, what I didn’t tell you, what I’ve never told anyone, is that I enjoyed it.”

 

“What?” the truck swerved so violently Dean was forced to grab onto the dashboard.

 

“I liked it. The things I could feel and see, I’d never felt more alive. It was like being awake for the first time in my life!” he explained voice alight with excitement at the memory. But when he continued his voice was clouded with shame, it was much harder to admit the next part. “And when Sam handed me the cure, for a second, only a second! I thought about not taking it.”

 

“Why did you?” it seemed that Benny’s shock was outweighed by his curiosity.

 

He shrugged and picked at the hem of his shirt. “It was never really a choice. It was fun to pretend for a second but come on, me as a vampire? Plus it wasn’t all good; the hunger was horrible, like a physical ache. ”

 

Benny chuckled and ruffled Dean’s hair in a way that made Dean wrinkled his nose. “I for one am glad that you’re a human.”

 

“Worried about my humanity?” Dean teased.

 

“Hell yeah! That humanity is what got us out of Purgatory.”

 

Dean snorted wiggled further down in his seat. “I’m gonna take a nap, give me a shove when we pass a diner. I haven’t eaten since that hotdog yesterday.”

 

“Shit, sorry. Forgot about that whole needing human food thing.” Benny muttered, looking guilty at his oversight.

 

“Don’t worry about it, I only just realised I was hungry myself.”

 

“Get some sleep, I won’t let anything happen that pretty little head of yours.”

 

Dean knew Benny was teasing him, he really did but he couldn’t stop the words that came out in answer, or the unshakable trust behind them. “I know you wouldn’t.”

 

 

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

 

It was hours before Benny woke Dean with a gentle shove. The sun was high in the sky and the vampire could feel it on his skin, like an itch he couldn't scratch. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Dean grunted and sniffed before curling up further into himself and settling back to sleep. Benny rolled his eyes poked Dean in the ribs, harder than was probably necessary and it was enough for Dean to jerk awake with a cry.

 

"Hey! That wasn't nice!" he wined, rubbing the sore spot on his side with a pout.

 

"There's a gas station five minutes down the road, I thought you were hungry?" Benny spoke, ignoring Dean's wounded look.

 

"What are you gonna do while I eat? Just sit there staring at me?" Dean grunted, rubbing his eyes and arching his back to work out the kinks. It never got any easier sleeping in the car.

 

Benny didn't answer and instead turned the truck down the turn off and pulled into a gas station that looked close to falling down. Dean was surprised they were still in business.

 

"Someone's a bit grumpy. What's got your knickers in a twist?" Dean muttered, opening the car door and stepping out, enjoying the stretch of his muscles.

 

Benny was filling up the gas tank with a scowl on his face and Dean was worried he might have done something to put it there. He really couldn't handle Benny being angry with him, not today. If he was honest with himself, Benny's company was the only reason letting go of Sam had been so easy.

 

Benny's attention snapped to him and for a moment he looked like was going to tell him to piss off before it fell away and was replaced by guilt. "Sorry, it's the sunlight. All these years and it still gets to me sometimes."

 

Dean answered with a wide grin and slung his arm around Benny's shoulder, pulling him towards the diner. "Come on, let's go and grab something that passes for food in this shit hole."

 

They walked in and Dean wrinkled his nose at the smell. It wasn't too horrible but the entire place seemed to have a vaguely musty smell about it, as though no one had been there in a very long time. There were two tiny aisles of what appeared to be very dusty cans of fruit and a small heated box full of Dean could only guess had once been deep fried chicken wings and sandwiches wrapped in suspiciously soggy looking paper.

 

"Jesus. I was gonna use the toilet but I think I'll hold it." he muttered close to Benny's ear to make sure the surly looking attendant behind the counter didn't hear him.

 

"Smart move." Benny mumbled in return.

 

As much as Dean didn't want to even touch anything in the place, let alone eat anything, his stomach was making it clear that it was time to eat so with a small grimace he picked up a sports bar from one of the shelves and flipped it over.

 

"Oh look, it only expired a month ago,” he muttered sarcastically before placing it gingerly back on the shelf.  

 

The gas attendant seemed to take personal offence at his words and puffed up like an offended chicken. Benny shot him a look out of the corner of his eye and made his way up to the cashier. Dean followed behind him, a smile tugging on his lips. Benny handed over necessary money with an awkward smile.

 

“Lovely place you’ve got here.” Dean piped up over Benny’s shoulder.

 

The attendant glared and Benny grabbed a fistful of Dean’s shirt, pulling him out of the gas station and towards the car, a laughing Dean stumbling behind him.

 

“Oh come on! That place was like the land time forgot!” Dean protested, laughing and nudging against Benny playfully. He could see Benny trying his hardest to suppress a smile.

 

“It was rude.” The scolding was ruined by the smile tugging at his mouth. Dean lifted his head in understanding and wiggled his way out of Benny’s grip, turning around and walking backwards so when they reached the truck his body was blocking the door.

 

“Oh so that’s what it is, your Southern gentlemanly roots. I’m surprised that after all these years that’s still ingrained into you.”

 

“If you knew my mother you wouldn’t be.”

 

“My mum was like that, the little I remember of her.”

 

“What was she like?” Benny asked hesitantly, not knowing if Dean would want to discuss it.

 

They seemed to be doing that a lot lately, testing the boundaries of their friendship, each waiting for when a question would be too personal, wanting to know where the line was drawn.

 

Dean shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. “I don’t really remember her as a mum, I was too young but I’ve met her a few times when she was younger.”

 

Benny cocked his head and looked at him like he’d lost his mind, causing Dean to chuckle.

 

“It involves angels and time travel.”

 

“Oh well that makes perfect sense.” 

 

Dean snorted and pushed himself off the car door, moving around to the other side and pulling the door open. “I’ll tell you about it sometime. It’s a long story with a lot of history behind it.”

 

**……**

 

They were back in the truck and speeding down the road when Dean’s stomach made his hunger known once more but he didn’t care. He’d rather starve than eat anything from that place. The hunger did bring forth a question though.

 

“When did you last eat?”

 

Judging from the look Benny shot him and the slump of his shoulders, he knew he wasn’t going to like the answer. He’d had a lot of practice spotting that look with Sam.

 

“Two weeks ago.”

 

“Two weeks? Benny!”

 

“Black market blood isn’t cheap you know!” Benny defended.

 

“What about animal blood?” Dean suggested, remembering the nest of ‘vegetarian’ vampires he and Sam had run across years ago.

 

Benny snorted and pulled a face. “I’m a vampire. We’re designed to drink human blood, not animal. Sure I can survive on it but more often than not it makes me sick and I end up throwing it all back up anyway.”

 

“Really?” he’d never considered the difference before, just always assumed they were one in the same.

 

“Animal blood isn’t exactly known for its cleanliness.”

 

“Jesus. I never even thought….” Dean trailed off.

 

For the first time, Dean was beginning to understand just how hard it was for Benny. If their circumstances were switched Dean wasn’t sure he’d be as strong, most of him had given up on humanity years ago.

 

“Hey, don’t worry about it. It’s not your problem.”

 

“But it is!” Dean protested loudly, more forcefully than he’d intended. “I don’t want you getting sick and I don’t want you to be hungry all the time. You don’t deserve that.”

 

Benny smiled at him gratefully but shook his head. “Dean I’ve been doing this for a long time, don’t worry. I can handle it.”

 

“Don’t worry? Everything you know about me and you tell me not to worry?”

 

Benny opened his mouth to respond but closed it with a snap. It did know how redundant it was to tell Dean not to worry. Worrying is what Dean did. So instead he decided to take a different route.

 

“If it becomes too much, I feel like I’m slipping, I’ll let you know.” He promised.

 

“I’ve heard that before.” Dean snapped back and feeling guilty when the line of Benny’s jaw tensed instantly.

 

The car swerved as Benny pulled the truck over without slowing down. Tires crunched on the gravel and for a hysterical second Dean thought that maybe Benny was going to throw him out the truck. The truck stopped dead and Benny turned to Dean in his seat, looking at him in a way that made Dean feel cornered. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as his instincts screamed at him run, to get away from the predator.

 

He sat there is silence waiting for Benny to speak, it didn’t take long and when he did it came out as a low growl.

 

“I am not Sam, I’m not Castiel, and I’m not anybody else. You need to stop expecting me to fuck you over the first chance I get. I’m here, with you right now because your friendship means everything to me and I’m not gonna do anything to mess that up.”

 

Dean’s shoulders slumped as he took in Benny’s words. He hated feeling like this, hated the face that he was waiting for the other shoe to drop and Benny to let him down. Being around Benny was making him realise that he might just be a bit more damaged than he’d believed.

 

Trusting wasn’t his problem, not really. He trusted Sam to have his back in a fight just like he trusted Castiel, trusting your partner in the middle of a war was easy but now he had to trust Benny not to betray his friendship. He’d told the vampire things he’d never told Castiel or even Sam and he knew if Benny turned on him, it might be the thing to break him.

 

“I’m sorry Benny. I am trying, but it’s hard when I’ve not had the best track record with friends, or relationships of any kind really.” He admitted softly and he wanted to let it go then and there but he couldn’t. There was something he needed from Benny. “Can you promise me something?”

 

“What?”

 

“If you do slip. If you hurt someone, kill someone. Will you tell me?” he really hated how insecure he sounded when the words fell from his mouth.

 

“What will you do?”

 

“I don’t know.” He answered with a shrug. “But what I do know is that the thing killed my relationship with Sam, with Castiel, with Ben and Lisa. It was the lies. Don’t lie to me Benny.”

 

“I won’t.” he promised. “Besides, I might need someone to help me bury the body.”

 

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Dean snorted and rolled his eyes but he was smiling so Benny guesses he’d said the right thing.

 

“So we’re good?”

 

“We’re good.”

 

“Right, come on. We’ve still got a long way to go.”

 

 

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

They drove all day and reached Sheridan, Kansas a few hours after nightfall. It was an unspoken decision that they would stop the night in town before pushing on towards Lebanon. They’d reach the Men of Letter’s bunker just after lunchtime tomorrow. Unfortunately after driving around for half an hour they found that accommodation was harder to find then they’d anticipated. Apparently there was some kind of cheese carving convention in town and everywhere was booked.

 

“I didn’t even know cheese carving was a thing.” Dean muttered hotly.

 

“One thing I’ve learnt, anything is a thing for someone.”

 

“People are weird.”

 

Benny didn’t answer, just raised an eyebrow at and glanced at Dean sideways.

 

“What?” Dean challenged.

 

“Nothing.”

 

Dean glared at him for a moment, letting it go when it became clear that Benny wasn’t going elaborate.

 

“What do you wanna do? We could propably make the drive, I’ve driven further on less sleep.”

 

“Dean you’ve been through hell these past couple of days, I don’t want you loosing sleep. And I’m hungry, I’ve been out of the sun all day, I need to rest.” 

 

“Well what do you suppose we do? Sleep under a park bench?”

 

“I’ve got a bed in the back of the truck. It’ll be a tight squeeze but it’s big enough for both of us.”

 

“You asking me to share a bed with you Benny?” Dean joked, trying to hide the panic that had just erupted in his chest.

 

Logically he knew there was no reason for crippling panic that had just risen up inside him at the mention of sharing a bed. It wasn’t the first time he’d been forced to share a bed with someone, nearly his entire childhood sharing a bed with Sam came to mind. But this was different; it shouldn’t be because Benny was his brother just like Sam. Maybe not by blood but by circumstances and sharing a bed with him shouldn’t mean anything. But it did. He wasn’t sure what exactly but it did mean something.

 

“Have I crossed a line?” Benny asked quietly and Dean couldn’t help but think there was a hidden meaning in there.

 

He could hear his dad’s voice in his head, words from that night so long ago echoing inside his mind in a way they hadn’t done in years. Shame threatened to overwhelm him but he pushed it down. He’d spent far too many years letting his dad control his life; he wasn’t going to let him do it from the grave.

 

“No. No you didn’t.” he said with a tight smile. “Right. Let’s find somewhere to pull over for the night.”

 

Benny examined his face for a moment before nodding and turning his attention back to the road. It didn’t take them long to find an empty car park on the edge of the town. Dean waited for Benny to turn off the ignition before stepping out of the truck. He moved to the back of the truck where the camper part was. Benny opened the camper and a rather small mattress greeted Dean, no bigger then a king single.

 

He looked at Benny and pulled a face. “Big enough for the two of us huh?”

 

“I said it would be a squeeze.” Benny shrugged.

 

“Right.” Dean murmured, kicking off his shoes. He picked them up and threw them into the camper, watching as Benny did the same.

 

Without looking at Benny and once more pushing the panic down, Dean climbed into the camper. Benny followed him and the space in the camper seemed to shrink impossibly. Dean lay down on the mattress facing the wall and contained a flinch when he felt the heavy weight of Benny settle behind him. Hid heart was thumping wildly in his chest and his throat seemed to close up. The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife; Dean hadn’t known it was possible to be so tense.

 

“Dean can you try and relax? I’m kinda feeling like a sexual predator.”

 

Dean sighed and cursed himself for being silly. He took a deep breath and willed the muscles in his shoulder and back to relax. “Sorry. I don’t know why I’m being weird. It’s just, Sam’s the only guy I’ve ever shared a bed with and we were kids.”

 

“This isn’t the first time we’ve been this close. We’ve hugged and just the other day you were curled up against me under a tree.” Benny pointed out.

 

“Yeah I know. It’s just, this feels more…”

 

“Intimate?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

There was a heavy silence and Dean could feel himself buzzing with anticipation at what would happen next. In the warm, comforting space of Benny’s camper it was easy to forget the outside worlds, easy to forget the deeply ingrained self hatred John had fostered in him since he’d been fourteen. So when Benny wrapped a strong arm around his waist and rested a large hand on his stomach, Dean didn’t flinch away. Instead he relaxed into the touch and the strong body behind him.

 

“Tell me if I’m reading this wrong.” Benny whispered into Dean’s ear.

 

Dean started to shake his head but stopped, afraid that any movement would break the spell. “You’re not.”

 

 

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Well, there’s chapter three. I was worrying about moving things between Benny and Dean too quickly but they did know each other for a year in Purgatory so it’s not like they’ve just met. Well that’s my justification anyway. Next chapter will be coming soon and will include some domestic Dean/Benny and don’t worry, there is a plot to all of this. Hope you enjoyed reading this.

        xxx

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

I am truly sorry about the wait but here it is, the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy this and I hope it was worth the wait. I was actually really nervous about posting this; I was scared I was making them move too quickly but oh well. Let me know what you think. 

 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

 

Dean stared at the opposite wall of the camper afraid that if he made any sort of noise or movement, it would break the bubble they’d created. He could feel the heat of Benny’s hand burning through his shirt and warming his skin, which was odd because Benny didn’t have any body heat. He was in bed with another man, he had a man’s arm wrapped around him in the dark and he was completely all right with all of it. His panic from earlier had completely evaporated. However it had been replaced by confusion, he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do now. 

“You’re very warm.” Benny whispered eventually, sounding more awkward then Dean ever imagined the vampire was capable of. 

“Thank you. Can’t take credit for it though, it’s a human thing.” 

Benny chuckled and Dean felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. 

“I am so very confused right now.” Dean admitted, going with the decision that honesty was the best way to deal.

There was silence behind him and Dean was sure he’d messed up somehow. Those fears left when Benny stared to rub his thumb across his stomach in small circles. “We’ve been close for a long time Dean, closer then most friendships. You were in Purgatory with the angel too, would you ever find comfort in him the same way you do with me?” 

“Of course not. But I’ve never been like this with anyone before. What is this exactly?” the words came out hesitantly, kicking himself internally for sounding like a teenage girl. 

“The natural progression of our relationship?” 

“So is this one of those things we don’t talk about and just let whatever happens, happen?” 

“I can be.” Benny replied hesitantly, “But is that really what you want? I can only imagine that causing more confusion and eventually blowing up in our faces.” 

Dean had to admit the truth in Benny’s words, what they were talking about doing could end so very badly and Dean wouldn’t just lose a lover, he’d lose his best friend and the thought of that made the panic try to crawl it’s way back out of his throat. However talking about his feelings was going to be even harder, years of keeping everything bottled up was going to be tough habit to break but something told him he’d have to if he wanted things between them to work.

And he did, he really, really did. The rational part of his brain was telling him it would be much simpler if he just put a stop to the whole thing before things got completed, before they progressed and it’d be too late to take it back. But he just couldn’t, the allure of the happiness a relationship with the vampire might bring was overpowering everything else. If Sam could get his happy ending with Amelia, why couldn’t he get his? Sure, centuries old vampire wasn’t exactly the partner he’d ever imagined himself with but he couldn’t deny the fact Benny made him happier than anybody ever had, including Lisa. 

“Why are you being so understanding about all of this? Enough about what I want, what do you want?” Dean asked finally, wanting to roll over to see the vampire’s face but his instinct told him this conversation would be much harder if he had to make eye contact. “And I want an answer that doesn’t include the words; I just want you to be happy.” 

Benny snorted against the back of neck and Dean knew that was exactly what he had been planning on saying. 

“I want you. I’ve wanted you since I first saw you all bloody and dirty in Purgatory. I want you in every way possible. As a partner, and a friend and as a lover, you have no idea what you do to me Dean.” Benny’s voice was ruff and the drawl more pronounced in the silence of the camper. 

“I have a feeling it’s exactly like what you do to me.” Dean admitted softly, feeling his heart flutter in his chest at the vampire’s words. 

A part of him hated it, hated the weakness Benny bought out in him but that part was violently shoved down. There was nothing wrong in allowing someone else to take the lead, for far too long Dean had been the leader, the rock when everyone else fell apart and he was exhausted. 

“So we’re on the same level? We both agree there’s something more than friendship between us?”

Dean understood Benny’s questions. Neither of them had admitted out loud yet that they wanted a relationship, a sexual relationship and they needed to say the words otherwise it would be all too easy in the light of day to pretend it had never happened.

“Yes.”

“And we’re going to act on it?”

“We’re spooning on a mattress not big enough for one, let alone two grown men. I think the acting on it part began about twenty minutes ago.” 

Dean could almost feel Benny rolling his eyes at the answer and couldn’t contain a smile, which morphed into a yawn. It was only after that Dean realised how tired he was. 

“Go to sleep, I think we’ve been girly enough for one night.” Benny joked, having felt Dean’s body tense with the yawn. 

Dean opened his mouth to protest but gave up when it turned into another yawn before he could. His eyes fluttered closed and he went boneless in Benny’s arms as sleep beckoned. “Promise me it won’t be awkward between us in the morning.” He murmured softly.

He felt the arm around his waist tighten impossibly and pull him closer to the vampire behind than he’d thought possible. Benny tucked his face into the curve of Dean’s neck and inhaled the scent that was purely Dean. 

“I promise.” 

 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

 

Dean had never been a good sleeper, even as a kid he’d been ready to jump out of bed at a moments notice. A lifetime of hunting hadn’t done any favors for his sleeping habits which was why he was surprised when the transition from sleep to wakefulness didn’t happen in a second. Instead of being instantly alert like he was so use to, he woke slower. 

First his brain began ticking over again and then his eyes fluttered open and for someone who’d spent his whole life being ready to fight at any moment, it took him a distressingly long time to realise that he wasn’t in bed alone. And then a few more beats before he remembered the night before, remembered that the strong arm circling his waist belong to Benny; a charming centuries old vampire who’s Southern accent tended to make his insides feel like jelly. 

It was hard to tell if Benny was still asleep but judging by the relaxed grip Benny had on him, Dean would guess he was. With that knowledge the urge to look at the vampire became overwhelming and so as gently as he could Dean rolled over in, being careful not to bump Benny’s arm off him he moved to face him and when he’d finished his maneuvering Dean was thankful he’d been holding his breath because the sight that greeted him would have caused him to release a startled yell. Instead he bit into his lip so hard he thought he could taste blood. During the night Benny’s fangs had descended and were inches away from Dean’s face. He closed his eyes and tried desperately to calm his racing heart. He didn’t do a very good job at it because Benny awoke with a frown before his eyes widened and he slapped a hand over his mouth. When he took it away the fangs had receded back into his gums.

“Fuck. Sorry.” He mumbled after a moment. 

“Does that happen often?” Dean asked, more curious than upset. 

“It only happens when I’m really relaxed so no, it doesn’t happen often.” 

Dean huffed at the weak attempt at a joke. “It’s ok. Not the first time I’ve seen vamp fangs.” 

Benny nodded but seemed to be disinterred in the conversation now that he’d made sure Dean wasn’t freaked out by the show. He appeared to be more than happy to stare at Dean intently. Despite himself Dean could feel the blood rising to his cheeks at having Benny’s completely and undivided attention. He wasn’t used to being the center of attention. 

“Sorry if I woke you.” He apologized suddenly to draw attention away from himself. 

“Not your fault, I could hear your heart beat rise.” 

“Doesn’t it bother you?” Being so close to me?” 

“I’ve been dealing with it for a very long time. Besides, your blood isn’t all that appetizing.” Benny admitted looking a bit embarrassed at the admission. 

“Excuse me?” Dean demanded, surprisingly insulted by Benny’s words. “I am oddly offended by that. What’s wrong with my blood?”

“Your diet is horrible, too much grease and I can smell it in your blood. You smell like a deep fried Twinkie, I don’t even wanna know what your arteries look like.” He explained with a shrug, scrunching his nose as he described it. 

Dean didn’t know what to say to that and just stared at Benny with his mouth half open and a frown on his face. No one had ever insulted the way his blood smelt before and it was an odd thing to have to worry about.  
Benny appeared to realise his words had affected Dean more than he’d guessed and looked a little embarrassed. 

“That may have come out more offensive than I’d intended.” 

Dean laughed and buried his face in Benny’s chest, shaking with suppressed laughter. He wasn’t sure what was so funny, but the ridiculousness of the situation had only just occurred to him. When he pulled away Benny was looking at him with that strange look on his face again. 

“What are you thinking about?” he asked quietly, a small smile on his face. He was surprised how content he was at that moment, there was none of the awkwardness he’d been afraid of the night before. 

“Can I kiss you?” Benny replied suddenly, eyes flicking down to Dean’s lips. 

Dean could feel the breath catch in his throat at the question. Despite it all, he hadn’t actually had the time to think about anything physical between them. Did he want Benny to kiss him? Was he ready for that? He looked at him carefully, taking in the rugged lines of his face and the short beard Dean found oddly attractive. This was Benny, the one who had been by his side through Purgatory, the one who’d died for him to save Sam. In that moment he knew there was nothing he wanted more than for Benny to kiss him. 

“You never have to ask.” 

“Are you sure? Because sometimes you get this look on your face like a startled rabbit who’s ready to bolt the first chance he gets.” 

Without a word he lifted a hand to curl around the back of Benny’s head, allowing his fingers to tangle through the short hair. Before Benny could respond Dean pulled him close and pressed their lips together. As soon as their lips touched, warmth spread through his chest and his skin tingled at the touch. He moaned low in the back in throat and fell into the sensation. It felt like he was floating and he whimpered as Benny raised a hand to his cheek. Dean had had more passionate kisses in his life but never had they made him feel like this. If he’d had any doubts about what was happening, the kiss would have silenced them. Eventually they had to pull away, Benny might not need oxygen but Dean did and his lungs were burning for it. The sound of Dean panting for air in the cramped space of the camper was almost obscene. 

“Yeah, you can definitely do that whenever you want.” Dean panted as he tried to stop his head from spinning. 

Benny seemed at lost for words and simply pressed their foreheads together and huffing in response. “That was so much better than I’d imagined.” 

Dean nodded in response, not wanting to ruin the moment with too much talking. Unfortunately they had to leave the safety of the camper eventually and a quick glance at his watch told Dean they had to leave soon if they were going to make to the bunker for lunchtime. As enlightening as the previous night had been, he really wasn’t keen to spend another night on the tiny mattress. 

“We should leave soon.” 

“Yeah.” Benny muttered in return but made no indication of moving so Dean relaxed against the solid frame and enjoyed the moment. For all he knew, as soon as they left the camper and entered the outside world once more everything would go to hell.

 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

 

Thankfully everything did not go up in smoke the moment they got into the front of the truck and they travelled the rest of the way in slightly strained conversation, each pretending everything was completely normal. They reached the Men of Letter’s bunker just before nightfall and as they drove up the deserted road towards the unremarkable piece of land and Dean was faced with an unexpected problem. The bunker was the most protected piece of land in the world, surrounded by spells and enchantments to ward off every creepy crawly in the known universe and there was chance Benny might not make it past the front door. They pulled up outside the entrance with a gesture from Dean. Benny was about to get out of the truck when Dean stopped him with a hand on his arm, looking over at him with a strained look on his face.

“Is there any truth to that whole, ‘vampires bursting into flames thing?’” Dean asked as casually as possible. 

Benny raised an eyebrow and stared at Dean incredulously. “Not that I know of. Why?” 

“No reason.” He answered lightly, smiling tightly. 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah I’m sure it will be fine.” 

Benny narrowed his eyes and looked at him suspiciously. “See now sugar, those words alone make me think I should be worried.” 

“Nah it’s fine.” Dean announced loudly, insides fluttering slightly at the endearment and slapping Benny on the leg playfully and jumping out the truck before he could respond. Fishing out the key Dean did his best to ignore the searching look Benny was giving him and opened the heavy door. 

“The place looks like it’s ready to fall down.” Benny commented as he gazed up at the concrete building sat on the side of the hill. 

“Save your judgment until you see the inside.” Dean responded absently.

He stood to one side and gestured for Benny to go through first, holding his breath as Benny stepped over the threshold and into the dark room. 

A beat passed.

And another. 

Nothing happened and let out a sigh of relief, quickly erasing the look as Benny turned around to blink at him. He smiled and made his way into the room, flicking on the lights as he did. One by one the lights flickered on, illuminating the massive room below the balcony 

“Wow.” Benny whispered, staring down at the war room below. 

“Welcome to the Winchester legacy.” Dean muttered, remembering his own shock at seeing the bunker for the first time. 

It looked exactly the same as they’d left it and looking down at the room, the table large enough for twenty people, the old fashioned switchboard that lit up the far side of room and thinking of the room that lay down the hallway to the left, Dean felt something he’d never felt before. A contentment that settled deep into his bones and wondered if this was what it felt like to come home. 

Benny moved forward and lent over the railing, arching over to get a better look at the room, awe clear in his face. “Trust me Dean, you and your brother have your own legacy to leave behind.” He threw over his shoulder, never taking his eyes away from the sight in front of him. 

“Fucking up the world isn’t something I want to be remembered for.” 

“One day you’re going to believe me when I say this world is a much better place with you in it.” Benny promised, turning around and leaning against the railing. “Now does this place have a shower?” he asked, seeing the uncomfortable shift of Dean’s face. “I’ve been looking forward to a hot shower for what feels like months.” 

Dean was thankful for the change in conversation and nodded happily. “Just down the hall to the right, one of the best showers I’ve ever used.”

Benny nodded and they stared at each other awkwardly for a moment before Benny gestured to the hallway Dean had mentioned. “Well, I’ll just be having a shower.”

“Yeah.” Dean muttered, waiting for him to pick up his bag a head down the flight of stairs and to the right before Dean rolled his eyes at himself. “God I’m such an idiot.” 

He picked up his own duffle and headed down the stairs into the library and down the hallway to his bedroom. The place looked exactly the way he and Sam had left it, some of Kevin’s papers were still scattered across the library table. He made a metal note to give Kevin a call and see how he was holding up, he probably wouldn’t be too happy about Crowley’s survival. 

Distantly he could hear the sound of the shower being turned on and he couldn’t stop his mind from thinking about the vampire wet and naked not three rooms away and he shook his head quickly. Thinking about Benny naked was not taking it slow, and he had to face the distinct possibility that his internalized homophobia would even let him be with Benny intimately without having a breakdown. Sharing a bed and kissing was one thing but anything else was going to be harder to work through, but he would do it. He would do it because when he shut out the sound of his dad’s voice all that was left was a deep-seated need to be with Benny. He wanted Benny, wanted the vampire more than he’d ever wanted anything and he wasn’t going to let anything ruin that, not even himself. 

Reaching his room he threw the duffle bag into the corner and spinning around, fell backwards onto the bed with a happy sigh. He sunk into the mattress and closed his eyes; happy he’d chosen to get the queen-size bed instead of the single. It was nice to be able to stretch out his arm and legs on the crisp sheets. He stretched his arms above his head until something popped and he groaned in pleasure, eyes snapping open at the sound on a husky chuckle. 

“That was fast.” 

Benny shrugged from his position against the doorframe and looked down at Dean with a hungry look in his eyes that made him squirm. His short hair was still damp and Dean wondered if the skin would be slick if he ran his fingers across the piece of chest poking out from the top of Benny’s shirt. 

“Which room am I staying in?” Benny asked, holding up his bag. 

“There’s a room just down the hall to the left.”

“This place is massive.”

“Sam and I were here for months and we still have no idea how big it really is. This place is old, even older than you.” Dean teased, smiling when Benny pulled a face and pushed off from the doorframe and disappearing around the corner. 

He laughed rolled off the bed, grabbed his duffle and pulled out a black pair of sweatpants and a worn grey shirt. It was rare he actually got a chance to wear something other than jeans and it had taken him years but lately he’d really come to appreciate a warm pair of comfortable sweatpants. Sure they looked ugly but he wasn’t planning on leaving the bunker anytime soon so it wasn’t like anybody was going to see him apart from Benny. 

He was just about to make his way to the bathroom for his own shower when his phone rang. For the couple of seconds it took him to pull the phone out of his pocket, he thought it might be Sam and his heart thudded in his chest. When he saw it was Garth and not Sam, he really didn’t know if he was disappointed or not. 

“Hey Garth.” He sighed into the phone; Garth was taxing to speak to on his best days. 

“What’s up fo sizzle?”

Dean rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why are you calling me man? I told you I’m taking a holiday.” 

“Yeah, yeah I know and I am totally down with you taking a few mental health days, or weeks, whatever ya know. Just thought you’d like to know I’ve had some people asking questions about you and your brother.” 

Dean’s hackles raised at the mention of someone asking questions. “What people?” 

“Just some newbie hunters, just kids really. The ringleader’s name is Malcolm. Ringing any bells?” 

“No. But Sam and I haven’t been on the best terms with most hunters these past few years so that’s not surprising.” He pointed out, throwing the change of clothes over his shoulder and making his way to the bathroom. 

“Yeah a lot of people are still pissed about that whole Lucifer thing.” 

“Thanks Garth, I’d nearly forgotten about that.” Dean bit back, sarcasm dripping from every word. 

“No probs bro.” 

“Look, I gotta go. Do me a favor and don’t tell them jack shit alright? The last time hunters came looking for us, Sam and I got a shotgun round to chest.” 

“Don’t worry bout it, the Garth man has it all under control.”

“Yeah, great.”

Dean canceled the call before Garth could respond and flicked the phone shut with a sigh. “How is he still breathing?” he muttered under his breath and pushed the door to the bathroom open. 

He was looking forward to a hot shower and he did his best to shut out the warnings going off in his head. Nothing good ever came from hunters having an interest in either him or Sam and experience was telling him whatever they wanted wasn’t good. Even if they weren’t out to get him, the thought of the charming vampire down the hall made his stomach twist. No one could ever find out about Benny.

 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

 

Well there it is. I promise they’ll be more plot in the next few chapters but I really wanted to get Dean and Benny settled first. Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed it and I look forward to hearing your responses to this chapter. 

See you next chapter   
xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Well here it is. Christmas time has been crazy so I’ve been really lazy. Sorry. I will warn you that there’s mention of drugs in this chapter, nothing to hardcore but it is there. I hope you enjoy reading this, I like it much more than I thought I would. Read and Enjoy, this will probably be my last chapter until after Christmas. I’ll try to get one more up but I won’t promise anthing.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

 

By the time Dean stepped out of the shower and into the foggy atmosphere of the bathroom, his muscles were loose and his eyes were drooping slightly as he allowed the safety of the bunker to wash over him. Wiping himself down quickly with a towel, he was in a hurry to get of the bathroom and see what Benny was doing. He really didn’t want Benny walking around by himself, he may have made it past the front door but God only knew how some of relics stashed throughout the bunker would react to the vampire’s presence. Soon he was comfortably dressed in his ‘lazy day’ clothes and stepped out into the hallway. 

His bare feet slapped quietly against the wooden floor as he headed down towards the kitchen where he judged the crashing and banging to be coming from. Turning the corner he leaned against the doorframe and watched silently as Benny riffled through the cupboards, muttering under his breath. Dean wasn’t the only one who had changed clothes; Benny was rummaging through the kitchen in a simple white, long sleeved cotton shirt and loose slacks which Dean supposed was the most casual Benny was ever going to get. He really couldn’t picture the vampire in jeans or sweatpants. 

“Watcha doing?” Dean asked eventually, putting a lot of effort into appearing as casual as possible. 

Benny didn’t stop what he was doing, instead standing up and yanking open the doors to one of the higher cupboards and growling over his shoulder. “There’s no food in this place! I thought you said there had been someone living here recently?” 

“Well yeah, Kevin. But I dunno, that kid seems to live on hot dogs, pizza pockets and pop tarts these days.” Dean answered, shrugging automatically even though he knew Benny couldn’t see him. 

At those words Benny spun around and stared at him incredulously. “What is wrong with you people? Don’t you have any idea what proper food is? And what, on God’s green earth is a pop tart?” 

Dean stifled a laugh when Benny narrowed his eyes at his amusement and tried to speak while biting back laughter. “It’s kinda like a biscuit filled with liquid sugar.” 

“I really don’t understand how your heart hasn’t just given up.” Benny rolled his eyes in exasperation. 

“And I really don’t understand how someone who hasn’t actually eaten since before my grandfather was born can be such a food snob.”

“Just because I’m undead doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate nice food.”

“It kinda does.” 

They paused and looked at each other for a beat before both broke out in chuckles, both amazed at how easy it was to simply enjoy each other’s company. 

“Write me a list and I’ll drive down into town tomorrow and pick up some ‘proper’ food as you call it.” Dean suggested, moving into the kitchen and slipping onto on of the stools that lined the far side of the counter top. 

Benny’s eyes narrowed slightly and clouded with suspicion. “I can’t imagine you enjoy grocery shopping so the conclusion I’m coming to is that I’m being put under house arrest?”

Dean opened his mouth with every intention of lying but stopped himself. If he was expecting Benny to be honest with him, wasn’t it only fair that Dean return the favor? After all, everything was complicated enough without adding dishonesty into the mix, especially about something so trivial. 

“I just think it would be better if you lay low for awhile. I don’t want anybody who doesn’t already know about your existence to find out about you.”

“I gotta say Sugar, that sounds awfully like you’re ashamed.” 

Benny hid it well, he really did but Dean was an expert and reading the emotions buried beneath the mask, he had enough practice with his own. He could hear the hint of hurt nearly drowned out in Benny’s southern twang and see the shadow hidden in his eyes and Dean felt his stomach clench at the knowledge that he’d caused that reaction. 

“I’ve done a lot in my life that I’m ashamed of, a lot of choices I wish I could undo. You are not one of them. I’m not ashamed of you; I’m worried about you.” Dean protested, sighing when he saw the doubt on Benny face and continued with a sigh. “Garth called earlier, there’s some hunters sniffing around, asking questions about Sam and me. It could be nothing, or it could lead them to you, to us. And then we’re both royally fucked.” 

Benny examined him for a moment more, clearly searching his face for the truth and apparently he found it because one moment he was on the other side of the kitchen and the next he was stood in front of Dean, starting the younger man so much he nearly fell off the stool. Thankfully Benny saved him from a bruise by grabbing his arm quickly, holding him place while he regained his balance. When the threat of falling had diminished, the strong hand loosened slightly but didn’t let go and Dean suppressed a shiver Benny rubbed his thumb in soothing circles. Another hand came up and cupped his cheek, holding his head in place while Benny’s eyes flicked back and forth across his features rapidly, as though trying to take in everything at once. 

“You really have a thing for touching, don’t you?” Dean whispered as his head spun from the close proximity of the vampire’s body, which was invading his personal space, and making it extremely hard to concentrate. 

He wasn’t used to this. He was used to lust, desire and want. Sure, all of that was there but there was something else, something that terrified him and made him bubble with happiness all at once. He was used to getting what he wanted and leaving, Lisa was the closest he had ever come to this feeling and even that paled in comparison to the dizzying feeling of contentment that was swimming through him at Benny’s touch. He wanted Benny, wanted him with a burning desire that should have knocked him off his feet but instead he simply melted into the touch, pushing his cheek against Benny’s hand. 

“Don’t pretend you don’t love it.” Benny murmured in return, his voice light with teasing. 

He had no intention to; the attention was making him preen. Dean had always had a thing for touching even as a child. Why did this feel so natural? It should be awkward, every other relationship Dean had ever had had been awkward at least in the early stages. But not this, they just seemed to fit together. 

“If I hadn’t pushed you never would have told me about Garth’s phone call would you?” Benny asked as an afterthought. 

“No.” 

“Why not?” 

Dean cocked his head and looked at Benny strangely, “Because it’s my problem and I didn’t want to make it your problem.” He answered honestly. 

Benny pulled back slightly and sighed unhappily, looking down and shaking his head before meeting Dean’s eyes once more. “Do you know what your problem is?”

“Only one? I have a few.” Dean joked, smile turning strained when the joke fell flat in the face of Benny’s frown. 

“You’ve spent so long taking care of everyone else, you have no idea how to share the burden. I don’t want it to be like that between us. When we were just friends you treated me as an equal partner, I don’t want that to change now that we’re…involved.” Benny said seriously, needing Dean to understand where he was coming from. 

“I promise to try, you’ll have to patient. It’s a pretty ingrained behavioral trait.” Dean nodded softly and Benny could see how hard it was for the younger man. 

“That’s all I ask.” He muttered, losing himself for a moment and running his fingers down the curve of Dean’s neck and back up to his ear. “God I can’t believe I actually get to touch you like this.”

A part of Dean knew the possessive way Benny said those words coupled with the intense and undivided attention the vampire was giving him should have made him want to run away, after all, they were supposed to be going slow. But he couldn’t deny how much he was enjoying the attention, how much he was enjoying the fact that he could make the usually cool and unflappable vampire melt without even trying. 

“Such a romantic.” Dean whispered, falling back into old defense mechanisms. 

Benny answered by closing the gap between them and capturing Dean’s lips with his own. Dean surged forward into the touch, whimpering slightly low in the back of his throat and raising a hand to cup the back of Benny’s neck as though afraid he would disappear. Dean took control of the kiss, more passion than skill as their teeth clashed together. The taste of Benny consumed him completely and he was more than a little curious about how he tasted to the vampire. They kissed heatedly under Dean was desperate for breath and pulled away with a sigh, leaving his forehead pressed against Benny’s. 

“I really like doing that.” Dean said with a chuckle, eyes drifting closed as he relaxed in a way he couldn’t ever remember being. 

Benny’s hand had migrated to his hair and was running it through the short strands soothingly. It was nice, having someone care about him, someone who he didn’t have to take care of all the time. 

“So what are we going to do about feeding you?” Benny asked eventually, breaking the silence. 

Dean snorted and pulled away with a laugh. “Everything you know about me and you don’t think I’ve got a stash? I’ve been hiding my food from Sam for thirty years.”

Benny shook his head and smiled at him softly. “Let me guess. Twinkies and microwavable burritos?” 

“And pop tarts. God I love pop tarts.” 

“You eat like a fourteen year old boy! How do you not weigh three hundred pounds?” 

“I frequently have a lot people trying to kill me. Fighting for your life burns a lot of calories.” Dean shrugged and slid down off the stool, pressing his body against Benny’s. He was tempted to simply push Benny against the kitchen counter and jump Benny like a horny rabbit but he gathered every ounce of his self-control and stepped away. “I have a feeling you’re going to be feeding me a lot aren’t you?” 

“Trust me sugar, you’ll love my cooking.” 

“Will you cook pie?” Dean asked excitedly, eyes lighting up. 

“All the pie you can eat.”

“I can eat a lot of pie.” He warned. 

“Well then isn’t it good we have a massive fridge?” Benny returned, nodding towards the industrial size, double door fridge behind him.   
Dean had a warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach at the thought of home made pie. “You know what? I think I might just keep you.”

 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

They passed the afternoon in front of the television; Dean happily watching Dr Sexy MD while Benny frowned at the television in concentration. He wasn’t big on technology and didn’t watch a lot of television so he was quite confused. 

“Are they all like this? So…. fake?” he asked, cocking his head in a way that reminded Dean of a puppy. 

He laughed and craned his neck to look up at him. “Not really. This is considered trash TV. Kinda like a guilty pleasure for most people.” He admitted as he returned to his position tucked against Benny’s arm. 

Sometime during the third episode Dean had found himself laying on top of the vampire using his arm as a pillow while Benny had thrown an around his waist. Neither had mentioned the change of position and neither was planning to. It had been a long time since Dean had had the opportunity to indulge his touchy side and Benny was bringing it out in him. 

“What makes you like it so much?” Benny asked curiously and Dean was thankful he didn’t hear any judgment in his voice. Benny just seemed confused by the odd little human tucked under his arm. 

“I don’t know. There are a hundred other shows like it but for some reason this one really has me hooked.” 

“Wouldn’t have anything to do with Dr Sexy would it?” Benny teased with a smirk. 

Dean could feel the blush creeping into his cheeks and was thankful Benny couldn’t see his face. “Maybe.” 

“Awwww does little Deany have a crush on the television Doctor?” 

“I will hit you.” Dean threatened, although there was no heat in his words. 

“Nothing to be ashamed of sugar, kinda knew you were attracted to men when you shoved your tongue down my throat this morning.” Benny joked but there was seriousness in his tone. He still wasn’t sure Dean had accepted his sexuality and he didn’t know what might push him over the edge. The man seemed all right with acting on it, but talking about liking men might be too much. 

“Did you ever think maybe I just have a thing for vampires?” Dean answered, clearly joking and looking to lighten the mood. “These days it’s pretty common to have a vampire fetish. I may just be a closet Twilight fan.” 

“What’s Twilight?” 

He looked up at Benny incredulously for a moment before remembering that Benny had been dead up until recently and smiled, patting Benny on the arm. “Trust me big guy, you’re better off not knowing.”

The arm around his tightened and pulled him closer with a jerk. 

“Doesn’t matter anyway. Whatever attracted you to me, you’re mine now.” Benny growled with such certainty that Dean shivered. 

Not because he was scared but because it was the first time since they’d started this that Benny had spoken to him in any other way than compassionate and understanding. The complete possession in the vampire’s voice made him tingle. He wasn’t used to not being the dominant partner in a relationship. 

“As long as you’re mine.” Was the best answer he could come up with, as his brain seemed to have turned to slush. 

Benny didn’t answer and instead kissed the back of Dean’s neck, placing small butterfly kisses behind Dean’s ear. Dean whimpered and arched against Benny, his hips thrusting forward of their own accord. It had been a long time since he’d had any kind of sexual contact, even with himself. Saving the world kind of took the fun out of masturbating. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Benny whispered hotly in his ear. 

“I really, really think you should continue.” Dean whimpered in return. 

He shivered when Benny’s free hand ran across his chest before slipping under his shirt. 

“Christ.” Dean bit out as short nails scratched down his chest, catching on a nipple before reaching his stomach. Benny chuckled behind him and Dean could hear the catch in his voice. He was as turned on just as much as he was. Thick fingers massaged the bottom of his stomach where his sweatpants hung low on his hips and toyed with the elastic waistband. 

Dean’s hips were still jerking without his consent and he threw his head back, baring his neck to Benny instinctively. His cock was throbbing and hard in his pants and he couldn’t remember moving his hand down to his crotch and grinding into the palm of his hand desperately. He wined low in the back of his throat when Benny gripped his wrist tightly, pulling his hand away. 

“Just let me take care of you. Please.” Benny whispered, moving Dean’s hand up to the arm Dean was still resting on and letting it fall. 

“Please.” Dean groaned but made no attempt to move his hand again. 

His whole body felt like it was on fire. He had never felt this kind of desire before; it was so strong his vision clouded with it. It was nice not to be in charge of giving the pleasure, to just receive and enjoy. Two fingers slipped into his pants and rubbed against the short hair that sat above his cock and was quickly followed by the rest of Benny’s hand. 

His mouth fell open when Benny’s massive hand wrapped around his cock. His eyes fluttered closed and he sunk into the touch. 

“You like that.” 

It wasn’t a question but Dean nodded weakly anyway, thrusting into the vampire’s touch. He could already feel the tight knot of an impending orgasm in his stomach. Benny was jerking him off slowly, firm grip driving him insane. There was no finesse, no tricks just up and down in a steady rhythm. Enough to keep him hard but not enough to make him cum. It was maddening. 

“Please.”

“Please what Dean? You have to learn to ask for what you want.” Benny’s hot breath against his neck made his cock twitch happily. 

“Make me cum Benny please.” 

He was well passed the point of being embarrassed about begging. He’d do whatever Benny wanted him to if it got him to an orgasm. Sweat was pouring off him and although he couldn’t see it, he knew beads of pre-cum were gathering on the tip of cock. Thankfully benny changed tactics, seeming to take pity on him. His hand movements became more aggressive, twisting when he reached the head and a thumb swiped across the tip, collecting the pre-cum and smearing it across the hard, velvety flesh. The dirtiness of being lubricated by his own fluids made his eyes roll back into his head with pleasure. He didn’t know where Benny had became an expert at this but he was amazing. Dean hadn’t been this close to coming so soon since he’d been a teenager. He was shaking and shivering, desperate with want. 

“Cum for me Sugar.” 

“Oh God! I’m trying.” Dean moaned, body taunt as he reached his peak. He was close. So close but he needed something else to push him over the edge. Something more.

“Need. I need…” he couldn’t force the words out and growled in frustration. 

Benny seemed to know exactly what he needed even if Dean didn’t. He pushed closer so Dean could feel his erection press into his ass and jerked him off roughly, grip boarding on the line of painful. Dean’s body went into overdrive as he moved further and further to his orgasm. He was teetering on the edge, so close. So close, he just needed….

Benny bit down hard on his shoulder. Not hard enough to draw blood but enough to bruise and Dean came with a rush. Wave after wave of mind numbing pleasure as he exploded into Benny’s hand, his orgasm so powerful he jerked softly with each pulse.

Benny held him through it, holding him firmly and stoking him gently, wringing every last drop out of him. Eventually the spasms stopped and Dean lay limply, exhausted and content. His eyes drooped and his muscles turned to jelly, happiness bubbling in his stomach and he smiled stupidly.

“How are ya Sugar?” Benny murmured gently, bringing his hand up and rubbing soothingly circles on Dean’s sweaty stomach. His hand was sticky with cum but Dean was too happy to care. 

“I’m good. Better than good.” His voice was rough and scratchy. “What about you? Do you want me to…?” he continued hesitantly. He’d never touched another man’s cock before and if he was honest he didn’t think he was ready to but for Benny he’d try. 

“I think we’re both know you’re not ready for that. Let’s not ruin this moment by you forcing yourself to do something you’re not comfortable with because you want to make me happy.”

“How do you take this so well? Anyone else would be upset, frustrated.” Dean pointed out as he rolled around in the vampire’s grasp so he could face him. 

“Because I understand how new this is for you. I’ve had a long time to deal with my attraction to both sexes and while I don’t believe I’m the first man you’ve found yourself attracted to, I do believe I’m the first you’ve ever acted on it with.” Benny answered honestly, looking down at Dean. 

“It’s actually kinda fucking scary how well you know me dude.” Dean laughed but the sound was hollow. He reached up and touched Benny’s closely cut beard, scratching his nails against the course hair. “I really have a thing for your beard.” He continued absently, causing Benny to sigh at the obvious change in conversation. 

He wanted Dean to open up but he didn’t want to ruin what they’d shared by pushing Dean. It wasn’t the time or the place. They were not yet stable enough in their relationship for Benny to feel comfortable pushing Dean to reveal his past. 

“Well our plan to wait and take things slow lasted all of eighteen hours.” Dean grimaced and shifted as the cum started to dry and caused his pants to stick to him. “I need another shower.”

Benny smiled down at him when a yawn escaped him and he suddenly realised how tired he was.

“Did I tire you out Sugar?”

“Yes you did. I’ll return the favor soon.” He promised with a blush.

“Whenever you’re ready darlin’.” 

Dean didn’t bother answering and buried into Benny’s chest happily, ignoring the fact he’d have to get off the couch soon and enjoying the moment.

 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

 

Dean was just coming through the front door, arms over loaded with shopping bags when Benny appeared from one of the many hallways. Dean had been out all morning grocery shopping for the extensive, detailed and just a little bit confusing shopping list Benny had written up the night before. It had taken him them another hour to unstick themselves from each other and have a shower before shyly saying goodnight and going to their separate rooms for the night. Neither of them had been brave enough to ask the other to share a bed. Dean would make sure that wouldn’t happen again, it had been almost impossible to sleep knowing that Benny was just down the hall. 

“What took you so long? You’ve been gone for hours.” Benny asked, frowning up at him from below the balcony. 

Dean froze and shot him a glare that would have made anyone else stumble away but Benny just smirked up at him.

“Help me with the bags. Please.” Dean hissed, eyes narrowing dangerously. 

Benny schooled his features and headed up the stairs, taking them two at a time. With his help they managed to get all the bags from the truck and into the kitchen in less than fifteen minutes with the bags covering the entire counter top. When Dean dropped the last bag his forehead followed it, hitting the counter with a thump. He groaned and pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and slapped it down.

“What the fuck kind of language do you write in? It’s easier to read Enochian!” he grumbled, words slurred due to his face being pushed into the cool marble. “I thought I had bad hand writing but you’re on a whole other level.” He raised his head and pouted at the vampire sullenly. 

“Sorry Sugar.” Benny apologized, not sounding very sorry at all. 

“I expect some amazing fucking food for this.” He warned, standing up straight and beginning to unpack the groceries. “Do you have any idea how many different vegetables they are that are all the fucking same? Why does anybody need more than one kind of potato?” 

“Jesus Dean.” Benny snorted, pulling Dean close to him with one arm and kissing the top of his head.

“I can cook ya know. I just stick to steak and cheese burgers. But I make a pretty awesome Mac and Cheese.” Dean told him, not wanting Benny to think he was completely useless. “So what are you cooking for lunch?” he asked, cocking his head inquisitively.

Benny spun him around so he pressed into the counter, back pressed into Benny’s strong chest. Cold lips drifted against the curve of his neck and a nose nuzzled under his ear.

“I thinking Bayou fried Shrimp?” he murmured, lips brushing against the sensitive skin of his neck.

“Sounds good. Even if I don’t know what Bayou is. And I did buy a lot of shrimp just like you wanted.”

“I was a fisherman. I cook a lot of seafood.” 

Two strong arms wrapped around his waist and Dean found himself greatly enjoying Benny’s new stance on affection and sunk into the hold. His was just relaxing into the soft butterfly kisses when his phone rung loudly, snapping him back into reality. 

“Fuck.” Dean swore as he untangled himself from Benny’s hold and reaching for his phone. It was Kevin.

He’d forgotten about Kevin.

Fuck. 

“Hey Kevin.” Dean said, doing his best to hide his guilt. 

“Dean.”

Dean winced at the tone of voice. Kevin was pissed.

“Wanna hear an interesting story?”

He didn’t give Dean a chance to answer.

“See, I did what you told me to. I lay low, keep my head down but a few days went by and I didn’t hear from you and Sam.”

“Kevin.”

“So! I think, you know; maybe they’ve been brutally murdered on that really dangerous mission they went on. You know, closing the gates of Hell? So I called Garth, thinking he’d know if you and Sam were rotting somewhere in a ditch.”

“Kevin?”

“Can you guess who answered the phone?” 

“Was it Crowley?” Dean guessed hesitantly. 

“Yes. Yes it was.”

Dean was going to strangle Garth with his bare hands.

“Did you perhaps forget to tell me something important? Something like, oh I don’t know, closing the gates of Hell and saving the fucking world?”

Dean pulled the phone away from his ear hastily, Kevin’s voice blasting down the line. Benny pulled a face and looked at the phone over his shoulder curiously. Dean felt horrible, all that had happened over the past few days, first with Sam and then Benny. He’d completely forgotten to let Kevin know it was over.

“Where are you now?” 

“Oh, I’m with Garth. See, I thought Crowley might be up to something, you know, have Garth possessed. Do you wanna found instead?”

“Not really.” Dean answered.

Kevin wasn’t listening. He was on a roll and he wasn’t stopping for anything.

“I found Garth and Crowley watching The Breakfast Club, both high as a fucking kite.” 

Dean frowned, opening and closing his mouth in shock, completely baffled. “What?”

“Garth has a pot farm growing in his garden shed.” 

“That…. That actually explains so much.” 

“So where are you now Dean?” Kevin asked, sarcasm still dripping from his voice.

“I’m at the bunker.”

“You hooking up with that vampire?” Kevin asked bluntly. 

Dean nearly choked on his own tongue. “What are you…”

“Crowley really likes to talk.” 

“Umm.”

Benny rolled his eyes and plucked the phone out of his hands.

“I’m sorry, Dean is unavailable right now please leave a message at the beep.” Benny said quickly, disconnecting the call before Kevin could respond. 

Dean snorted and turned and turned around to face Benny, stabilizing himself with palms flat against the counter. “That was shockingly rude for a proper southern gentleman like yourself.” Dean teased, lips curling into a smirk.

“Rude was him asking if we’re ‘hooking up’” 

“I think he was just pissed. I would be too.” He replied with a shrug.

Benny looked unconvinced but didn’t say anything more.

“Do you want help cooking lunch?”

“No. You go and entertain yourself while I cook for you.” 

Dean nodded and pulled away, leaving the kitchen with a smile. He could hear Benny rustling through the bags and when he was out of the vampire’s hearing range he changed course to the exit. With Benny occupied Dean could arrange Benny’s surprise.

 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

 

There we go. Hoped you all liked it. I pinky promise the plot is coming, I just really enjoy writing Benny and Dean together. 

Until next time.

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Well here it is, I think this is the quickest I’ve ever written a chapter and it’s a long one as well. Hope everyone enjoys it. Thank you for all the support and all the lovely things everyone has said about this story. 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

 

By the time Dean entered the bunker again Benny was immersed in his cooking. He could hear the sizzle of the frying pan from the kitchen and the smell made his stomach growl. He snuck past the kitchen, hoping the smell of the shrimp would cover the smell of his present. He remembered all too clearly exactly how strong a vampire’s sense of smell was. Looking over his shoulder as though Benny would appear behind him and ruin the surprise, the thing he’d spent most of the morning trying to arrange. When he reached his room he placed the cooler on his bed and kicked off his shoes. Not wanting to risk it, he shoved the cooler under the bed and hoped the ice wouldn’t melt before he got to give it to Benny. 

Leaving the bedroom he headed back to the kitchen and peeked around the door so he could watch Benny cook. It was hypnotic in its own way the way Benny moved around the kitchen with practiced eased. 

“How’s it going?” he asked eventually, bringing attention to himself. 

“Nearly done.” Benny promised, glancing over his shoulder with a smile. 

Dean watched as Benny pushed the shrimp around the pan as they turned a golden colour before pushing them onto a plate. It smelled amazing and Dean, who had never really been a fan of seafood, found his mouth watering at the sight. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time someone had cooked for him.

“Lunch is served.” Benny announced with a small flourish. 

He picked up the plate and with a hand on Dean’s lower back he guided the hunter into the library that also passed as a research area slash dinning room. He was quite surprised by how romantic it was being served lunch in a room full off musty books. He sat down with Benny stood behind him, placing the plate in front of him, followed by a knife and fork. He paused for a minute to take in the sight. It looked amazing and Dean was actually excited. Stabbing a shrimp with his fork and shoving in his mouth. 

Benny was watching him expectantly and Dean continued eating with a smile.

“Oh my God!” he groaned as the flavor exploded in his mouth. 

“Good?”

“This is freaking amazing!” he praised, watching Benny preen with the compliment to his cooking. 

“Better than pop tarts?”

“Much better than pop tarts.” 

Benny smiled proudly and pulled out a chair across from Dean, sitting down and getting comfortable. Dean didn’t know what was more awkward, eating while Benny watched him or eating alone with Benny wandering around the bunker entertaining himself until Dean finished eating. None of the movies or books ever touched on the unexpected complication of dating a member of the undead. 

“What happens if you eat normal food?” he asked. Half out of curiosity and half just wanting to break the silence. 

Benny looked shocked by the question but recovered quickly and shrugged. “Pretty much what happens if you drink blood. I can handle a certain amount but my body can’t digest it. I get sick and it aint pretty.” 

Dean nodded and speared a shrimp. “This really is amazing. No one has ever really cooked for me before.” He admitted with a smile, feeling a little foolish for saying it out loud. 

He ate in record time, stomach growling happily at having real food for a change. Soon his plate was clear and Benny was watching him in amusement. 

“So was spending all morning at the shops worth it?”

“Hell yeah! You are officially in charge of all the cooking.” Dean warned as he pointed the fork in Benny direction. 

Benny laughed but nodded in agreement. 

“Now I have a surprise for you. There was another reason I took so long this morning.”

Dean stood up before Benny could respond and ran back to his room the fetch the cooler before returning to the table. Benny frowned at the sight of the cooler before his eyes went wide in understanding. 

“Is that?” he whispered, lips pressed together. 

“It sure is.” Dean smiled happily, placing the cooler in front of Benny, popping the lid open and showing the vampire what was inside. 

“You cooked for me, so I cooked for you. In a way.” 

Four chilled backs of blood sat in front of Benny and Dean waited silently for a response. He wasn’t sure if he’d done the right thing. 

“How did you….” Benny stumbled over his words but Dean could see his eyes light up. 

“I drove past a blood bank this morning and I know you haven’t fed in a while.” 

Benny continued to nod slowly, staring at the blood before motioning for Dean to come closer. When Dean came within reach, Benny curled a strong arm around his waist and pulled him close. Another hand snaked up and cupped his cheek, yanking him down into a bruising, passionate kiss. Dean moaned as he was enveloped in the taste and smell of Benny. 

“You are amazing.” Benny whispered to him when they’d pulled away, Dean gasping for air. 

“It’s just blood.” He shrugged as he tried to hide the blush staining his cheeks. 

“No it aint Sugar.” 

Dean opened his mouth but closed it again. He knew exactly what Benny was talking about. Getting blood for him meant he accepted Benny for what he was. It wasn’t long ago he’d been uncomfortable watching Benny feed but a lot had changed since then. 

“You are what you are. I don’t want to change that. How could I? If you weren’t a vampire, we never would have met.” He pointed out. 

Their faces were still close, foreheads nearly touching and Dean found himself playing with the vampire’s short hair, admiring the smatterings of grey that ran through it. “Now eat your lunch. You must be starving.”

Benny pulled the cooler towards him and picked out a bag.

“Do you want a straw or something?” he asked hesitantly, not sure what the proper decorum was for this. 

“I can manage.” Benny laughed but all of his attention was now focused on the blood and Dean realised with a thrill that Benny looked at him the same way he looked at blood. 

“If you don’t wanna see this, I’d turn around.” Benny suggested quietly, already tearing into the bag with his teeth.

“I’m good.” 

Dean was finding this oddly fascinating and he never took his eyes off Benny as he made his way back to his chair. He sat down and copied what Benny had done, relaxed and gave him his full attention. Benny paused for a moment, giving him a chance to change his mind before tipping back the bag and feeding. 

….

Dean found watching Benny feed to be quite interesting, which was surprising because he'd been expecting to be forced to hide his disgust at the process. In any other circumstances it would have made the bile rise in the back of his throat but with Benny it was thrilling. When Benny finished, dean had to shake himself out of his thoughts so Benny didn't catch him staring. 

"Any good?" Dean asked, clearing his throat and trying to appear unfazed. 

Benny nodded slowly but he seemed out of it, his pupils were dilating and his breathing had risen slightly. It also seemed to have affected him in a way Dean hadn't been expecting, he saw it in the way Benny stared at him with lust filled eyes, heavily lidded and licking the remaining blood off his lips. Dean unconsciously licked his lips in return, an act that broke Benny's self control and before Dean could blink twice, he'd moved faster than humanly possible and yanked Dean up roughly so their bodies smashed together. 

Dean gasped at the unexpected movement and stumbled slightly as he tried to remain balanced. Benny had him in an iron grip, one hand on his arm and the other wrapped possessively around the back of his neck. The age-old instinct at the back of his mind told him to be terrified of the predator that had him trapped between a broad body and the sharp edge of the wooden table, however that instinct was completely overwhelmed by the certainty that Benny would never hurt him, at least not physically. The hand on the back of his neck tightened and tilted his head up so he was forced to meet the vampire's eyes and he cocked his head in question. 

"So I take it you enjoyed your surprise?" Dean asked with a smile. That blood had been harder than Hell to acquire. 

"Very much so." Benny answered, voice low and husky, the twang of his accent more noticeable. 

The intensely possessive gaze was enough to make Dean shiver and he smiled at him happily. He still didn't quite understand the way his body reacted to the vampire; he hadn't been this responsive to a partner since he'd been a teenager. He leaned forward with the intention of kissing him when Benny pulled away before their lips could meet and Dean frowned unhappily. 

"My mouth still tastes of blood." Benny explained, looking just as disappointed as Dean felt. 

Dean hesitated for a moment, thinking it through before smashing their lips together before Benny could protest. 

At the first the taste of blood made his stomach roll but the taste of Benny quickly mingled with the taste and he found himself enjoying it. He licked his tongue around the vampire's mouth and hummed in pride when Benny groaned happily. When they pulled apart Dean was panting softly and he swallowed the faint of hint of blood left in his mouth absently. 

The bubbling happiness inside him made him giddy and he licked a long, wet stripe along the length of Benny's throat, stopping at the edge of Benny's beard. This seemed to break Benny's thinly held control and lifted Dean up onto the table before slipping between his legs. 

"Someone's in a cheeky mood." he whispered in his ear hotly. "Never would have guessed you had a thing for blood. You're kinkier than I thought."   
Dean replied by biting Benny's bottom lip hard enough to leave indents of his teeth on the soft skin. He had no idea what was making him act so freely but he knew he liked it. He liked being able to just do whatever came to mind without fear of retaliation. Benny made him brave, made him want to show Benny just how happy he was and how much he enjoyed touching the other man. He threw his arms around Benny's neck and attacked his throat. 

"Watching you drink blood was strangely hot." he admitted with a blush.

"That's not what you thought the first time you saw me doing it." 

"Actually it was, which was why I asked you to stop." 

Benny's hands were everywhere at once, rubbing at groping at every inch of Dean he could access, making Dean feel feverish. His heart was beating and his head spun as he tried to arrange his thoughts. 

"What do you want Dean?" Benny asked, seeing Dean struggle to form words. 

What did he want? Dean knew he wanted something more than heavy kissing and groping, he wanted more than Benny getting him off and leaving himself wanting. He was tired of getting all the pleasure and leaving Benny hanging. It was time their intimate relationship became more equal. 

"I want to suck you." the words came out before he could filter them but as soon as they came out he knew they were true. He might be nervous at the idea but he trusted Benny, trusted him to stop if it became too much. 

Benny went wide-eyed and pulled away slowly, blinking at him owlishly. 

"You sure?" 

Dean could see Benny was trying to remain the gentleman he usually was but he was breaking. The combination of the blood high he was riding, desire and Dean's words were pushing him to the edge. Instead of answering, Dean locked eyes with the vampire and pushed him away gently. Benny stumbled back and stared at Dean like Christmas had come early. 

His eyes were still glazed from the blood, pupils blown and dark and Dean felt proud that he'd provided that for Benny. When Benny was a certain distance away, he slid off the table and sunk to his knees. There were more comfortable places to do this, places that wouldn't make his knees creak but there was something incredibly dirty and satisfying and doing it in the middle of the living area. 

Benny swallowed heavily and Dean smirked up at him, flicking the suspenders off his shoulders, thankful that Benny didn't wear a belt. He unzipped his slacks, heart skipping a beat when his fingers brushed against the growing bulge. Without the suspenders his pants fell around his ankles and Dean was left to stare at Benny's underwear. He blinked a few times before snorting painfully as he suppressed his laughter. 

"You know Dean laughing when you see a mans crotch is a quick way to bruise a man's ego." Benny frowned down at him with a raised eyebrow. 

Dean looked up and was quick to reassure him. "I swear I wasn't laughing at that! I just didn't expect you to be a boxer-brief kinda guy." 

He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting but it wasn't the pale green boxer-briefs staring back at him. 

"The modern world has its perks. Comfortable underwear being one of them." 

Dean nodded and returned to his mission with renewed focus. Licking up his lips nervously he pulled the boxers down swiftly, like ripping off a Band-Aid. Benny's cock bobbed free and Dean was taken aback. He'd been fully prepared to not enjoy this one bit, none of his ex's seemed to enjoy the act but seeing Benny's swollen member he was beginning to think he'd enjoy this. 

His mouth was watering at the sight and he found Benny's cock to be very appealing. Benny's cock wasn't long but it was thick, the head a light pink mushroom and Dean was mesmerized. In theory he knew what to do, he'd been given enough blowjobs in his lifetime but it was very different form this angle. 

"Not to be pushy but if you're gonna go this, can you hurry it up Sugar?" 

"Sorry." Dean shook his head and gripped the base of Benny's cock firmly. 

Well he'd done it, he'd touched another man's penis and it was fine. It was easy and what was left of his fear melted away. The cock was wonderfully silky and at the same time rock hard in his grip. He started out by pumping him slowly, getting used to the alien feeling. Benny was grunting above him, hands clenching and unclenching at his side. 

Dean used his free hand and guided Benny's hand to the top of his head. Benny took the hint and gripped Dean's hair tightly, another hand quickly joining the first. Dean was much too focused on what was in front of him to worry about a bit of tugging at his hair. His pumping quickened and a bead of pre-cum gathered at the tip, pearly white and thick. Without thinking Dean leaned forward and sucked the head into his mouth. 

"Holy shit!" Benny swore loudly, eyes rolling back into his head. 

Dean suckled the head gently, savoring the taste of Benny on his tongue. He rolled his tongue around the head, pressing against the vein underneath the crown, causing Benny to nearly rip out a tuft of hair. Taking a deep breath he swallowed Benny down as far as he was able, the heavy weight feeling amazing in his mouth. He pulled away to lick the cock from base to tip before swirling around the tip once more, Benny shaking and swearing above him. His spare hand cupped Benny's balls, rolling them around gently and tugging gently in time with his sucks. Pre-cum was leaking continuously and Dean was humming at the taste. 

"Dean baby please, I need more." Benny moaned, desperation coloring his voice.

Benny's thighs were shaking and Dean had never felt more powerful. He'd done this to the vampire, it was because of him Benny was falling apart under his touch. He pulled away with a pop, a string of saliva joining them and looked up at Benny with wide, trusting eyes. 

"It's alright. Take what you need." Dean smiled up at him, knowing exactly what he needed and moved his hands to Benny's thighs, opening him mouth and relaxing his throat. 

Benny swallowed and used his grip on Dean's head to guide his throbbing cock into Dean's waiting mouth. What was left of his shredded control warned him to be gentle but Dean moaned so prettily and kept his gaze with a soft, submissive eyes and he snapped, slamming his hops forward and thrusting his cock down Dean's throat. 

Dean tightened his grip on the vampire's thighs as he gagged around the thick cock pushing against the back of his throat and causing his eyes to water. 

"Christ Dean. So perfect. So good to me." Benny mumbled, nearly incoherent. 

The strong hands on his head pushed him down until his nose was pressed against pubic hair and his throat convulsed around the intruding member. Benny held him firmly in place, not that he needed to; Dean had no intension to pull away. Benny was thrusting wildly now, fingers tugging roughly at his hair and he gagged violently, spit running down his chin. 

"So close. You're doing so good baby." 

Dean felt himself preening at the praise and doubled his efforts to bring Benny to climax. 

"I'm coming." 

That was all the warning Dean got before Benny exploded down his throat, cum flooding his mouth. As Benny shook above him, grunting low and deep as Dean did his best to swallow the massive amount of cum the vampire was pumping into his mouth. Eventually Benny's hips stopped jerking and he loosened the death grip on his hair. He pulled away and the now limp cock dropped out of his mouth with a wet pop. Dean gasped and rocked back until he was sitting down on the cold floor, leaning against the leg of the table. His mouth was pink and abused, eyes puffy and red. 

He swallowed, the taste of Benny still lingering and he hoped it wouldn't fade any time soon. Benny was leaning over him, one hand flat on the table to steady himself and the other absently stroking Dean's hair. Looking up Dean could see Benny's second set of teeth had made themselves known. Benny gathered himself and stood straight, pulling up his underwear and tucking himself away, his pants following. Dean continued to sit, watching Benny through heavy lidded eyes.

"That was amazing. You are amazing." Benny told him, holding out a hand to help him up. 

Dean took the offer and stood on shaky legs. "Thank you, I'm glad my skills are satisfactory." 

Benny was about to answer when Dean's phone vibrated from the table where Dean had left it the night before. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he muttered with an eye roll, picking up the phone out of habit. 

He was planning the decline the call when he saw Sam's name flash across the screen. 

"It's Sam.,” he offered in explanation as he answered. 

"Hey Sam." he winced was his voice came out husky from the abuse his throat had recently taken. 

"So I got a phone call from Kevin." 

"Well hello to you too." Dean huffed, his stomach already twisting at the direction this conversation was heading. 

His head was spinning from the sudden change. One minute he's basking in the after glow of giving his first blowjob and the next he's being yelled at by his little brother. 

"Do you want to know what he had to say?" 

"Did it involve mentions of Crowley and pot?" he guessed, thinking back to his own conversation with Kevin the day before. 

"Yeah that actually explains so much about Garth. But the thing that really stands out is the sort you hooking up with Benny." 

Dean froze and stood open mouthed, he was pretty sure his heart had stopped. His brain had short-circuited; it was surprisingly hard to lie when he could still taste the vampire in question. 

"Why do people keep using that word? Hooking up is what thirteen year olds do." 

"I'm not hearing denial." 

"Look, you have to understand something." Dean begun but was cut off.

"Fucking Christ! You are! Fucking Hell!" 

There were sounds that Dean guessed was Sam hitting the phone against something. "Sam."

"Don't 'Sam' me! You complete fucking idiot." 

"Listen." 

"No you fucking listen!" 

He waited for Sam to continue and was greeted by more angry banging followed by the slow beep of a disconnected call. 

"Well shit." he muttered softly.

"He knows." Benny stated calmly. 

"Ya, he knows." Dean rubbed his tired eyes; he couldn't believe he could go from being deliriously happy to homicidal in less than ten minutes. "I'm going to murder that little shit with my bare hands." 

"Sam?" 

"Kevin. And then Garth for paying attention to what his new housemates are doing." 

A strong hand gripped the back of his neck, a thumb rubbing the base gently. 

"He would have found out eventually." 

"Yeah from me! Six months from now when we weren't still figuring shit out." Dean yelled, frustration at Sam and Kevin building to dangerous levels. "Ideally it also wasn't supposed to end with him swearing violently down the phone before hanging up." 

Benny hovered behind him, not sure if Dean's anger would turn on him. 

"You can't do anything until Sam's had time to cool down. You and I just shared something amazing, don't let your brother's bad timing ruin it." 

Dean sighed and breathed slowly, allowing the anger to fade away. Benny was right, Dean had taken a big step and it had been amazing, every minute of it and he wouldn't let Sam stain the memory. 

"It's only eleven, how would you like to spend the rest of our day?" he asked with a tight smile, doing his best   
to continue normally. 

"We could explore? Have an adventure?" 

Dean laughed and nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a plan. Although first you should put the rest of that blood in the fridge, that ice will only last so long." 

Benny agreed and Dean followed him into the kitchen with his plate from lunch to wash up while Benny made sure his lunch was properly chilled. His worry about Sam still hovered at the back of his mind but Benny was right. Until Sam was ready to talk, there was no chance to fix the problem. And although he missed Sam, he had Benny; wonderful, supportive Benny. If Sam couldn't handle that, that wasn't his problem

 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

 

They spent the day exploring the bunker and Dean had a lot more fun then he'd thought he would. They found a garage full of antique muscle cars, as new and shined to perfection like the day they'd been made, they also stumbled across what once would have been a gorgeous swimming pool. The entire room tiled in blue and green mosaic and it would have been beautiful had it not been from the sludge black water that had been sitting stagnant for fifty years. The day was peppered with being shoved against various surfaces and being kissed until breathless. 

"What's gotten into you?" Dean asked as he was kissed soundly once more as Benny struggled to wash their dishes from his dinner while keeping a strong arm wrapped around him. 

While Benny was a perfect gentleman and treated Dean wonderfully, he was learning his lover had a possessive streak a mile wide. Dean stumbled as Benny held him against his side, a wide hand flat against his stomach. The vampire couldn't get enough of him, like he afraid Dean would disappear. 

"It's your own fault Sugar. First the surprise blood and the blowjob of the century, I can't keep my hands off you. You're wonderful." 

Dean blushed and thought about how much things had changed in the last few days. He supposed he should be concerned about moving too quickly but everything felt so perfect and he reminded himself that he and Benny had spent a year in Purgatory together. 

He nuzzled into Benny's neck and nibbled on his ear. "Well, you can have me on my knees any time you want." he promised softly, licking the shell of the ear.

"I'm really liking the new assertiveness." 

Dean smirked and used his hip the bump Benny away from the sink to take over the dish washing duties. It didn't take long; Dean was the only one who used the kitchenware. 

"So what are our sleeping arrangements tonight?" Benny asked. It was easier to just ask outright instead of waiting until they were awkwardly standing outside of Dean's bedroom door. 

"If you think I'm gonna sleep alone tonight, you're crazy." 

Benny laughed and leaned against the counter casually. "Just checking Sugar." 

Dean had never been a fan of nicknames and always rolled his eyes whenever he heard couples calling each other cupcake and cream puff but he loved Benny calling him Sugar. He didn't know if it was the affection behind the word or the way his accent rolled the word around in his mouth. 

"I'm going to a have shower." 

He was tempted to ask Benny to join him but he held back, he and Benny had not seen each other naked yet and he wasn't ready to be that exposed. Baby steps, he reminded himself. Pushing himself past his comfort zone could only do more damage than good. 

"I'll go after you." Benny said, knowing what Dean was thinking. 

Dean smiled, thankful that Benny wasn't going to push it. He backed away from him towards the bedrooms.   
"If you're lucky, I'll give you a nice wake up call tomorrow." he winked at him, the bubbling happiness inside making him brave. 

…

By the time Dean had finished his shower and dressed in his sleep gear; which was actually the same as his day gear minus the shirt now that he lived in sweatpants, Benny was standing next to him outside the door to his bedroom. Benny's hair was still wet and Dean was seriously considering running his tongue along the vampire's collarbone. He wasn't sure if it was lucky or unlucky that Benny apparently slept in nothing but his underwear. 

Dean had opened his door to be greeted by a broad, hairy chest. Benny was built like a brick wall and Dean found himself blinking stupidly at the yellow boxers hanging low on his hips. 

"Do you want me to put some more clothes on? I can if it makes you more comfortable." Benny asked hesitantly, seeing Dean's blush. 

"No! It's fine really. I'm just being silly, I had your cock in my mouth this morning. I think I can handle seeing you in your underwear." 

Without another word he turned around and gestured for Benny to follow him. Both climbed into bed silently and Dean was surprised by the fact he wasn't has nervous as he'd anticipated, although the thought of his bare skin being pressed up against Benny's close to naked body gave him Goosebumps. 

"Oh God!" he groaned happily, shifting in surprise. 

"I know right. Memory foam." Dean smiled knowingly. 

He loved his bed, loved the way he sunk into the mattress like he was on a cloud. The crisp blankets were cool against his skin and he lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He blinked and took a deep breath before rolling over and tucking himself against the vampire without a word. As soon as his bare skin touched Benny's he zinged with electricity. 

Benny was cool to the touch, similar to the sheets and Dean was glad he'd invested in a thick blanket. He pulled the blanket higher until it was tucked under his chin and he tangled Benny and himself together. He wiggled until Benny was wrapped around him, surrounding him with hard flesh and he sighed happily. He'd sleep well tonight. 

"This is gonna sound really girly, but I am so glad I didn't push you away that night in the back of your truck." he mumbled into Benny's chest. 

"So am I. And it's not girly to admit you have feelings, especially to me. You know you can tell me anything."   
Benny sighed softly and ran his fingers through Dean's hair. Dean was beginning to think Benny was oddly attracted to his hair in the same way he was to Benny's beard. 

"Real men don't show feelings." Dean said dully, as though they weren't his words, just something he'd been told repeatedly until he believed it. 

"Who taught you that bullshit?" 

"My dad mostly. I mean, he messed both of us up in different ways but it never got to Sam like it did me. Sam stopped caring about what dad thought of him before he hit double digits but I always cared too much." Dean sounded far away; like he was lost in a memory he'd relived many times. 

"You're a better man than he was." Benny assured him with certainty. 

"You didn't even know him." 

"But I know you, I know how wonderful you are. How much you care about other people, the things you've sacrificed for the people you love. And I know you would ever break someone down the way he's done to you. You hide it well Dean, but I know self-hatred when I see it. I had the same look in my eyes for a long time." Benny explained softly. 

He could Dean's heart beat slowing as he began to drift off. He made sure to continue the soothing stroke of gentle fingers through the think, damp hair. 

"I'm sorry I'm so much effort. I know how broken I am, I wouldn't bother trying to fix me." he whispered absently, the words tumbling out without control. 

"Never be sorry, I'll always be here to put you back together. No matter how broken." Benny promised. 

He waited for a response but Dean had already fallen asleep, so he held the man closer and allowed himself to follow the younger man into slumber.

 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

xxxx

He cried out as his back hit the wall with such force it knocked the wind out of him.

“No son of mine will be a fag!”

He flinched, head snapping as a backhand came from nowhere. 

Pain.

So much pain.

Each hit causing stars to burst in front of his eyes . Another fist. Another bone broken

“Men don’t fuck other men!”

“I’m sorry dad!” 

“You will be. How many others? How many men have you let touch you? Disgusting bastard!” 

“None! I swear, Collin was the only one! All we did was kiss.” It was hard to speak with a busted lip, blood dripping down his chin. 

Oh God. What if Sam woke up? He’d rather take the beating. 

“And he’ll be the last? Wont he?”

A pair of hands tightened around his neck. he couldn’t breathe. Oh God. 

“Wont he?” more insistent this time, the hands tighten. 

“Yes! Never again! It was a mistake!” he promises, gasping and choking as he fights for air, head spinning from the pain and lack of oxygen. 

Hands tighten once more before retreating. One last burst of pain. 

Never again. It’s not worth it. Never again. 

Another hit just to make sure he’s learnt his lesson but he barely feels this one as the darkness is eating at the edges of his vision. 

Darkness…..

xxxx

He woke with a violent jerk, gasping desperately for breath as his chest heaved. Sweat was pouring off him and he was shaking, his body in shock. He sat up and tucked his head in between his knees, trying to calm his breathing so he wouldn’t throw up. He was too busy trying to keep himself together to hear Benny stir beside him. 

“Dean? Baby?” 

Dean shook his head, not sure what he was saying no to but know he didn’t want to look up. The cool air against his sweat soaked skin made in impossible to stay still. His world was falling a part, he could feel the walls he’d built around his memories crumbling down and allowing them to overwhelm him. Tears were running down his cheeks uncontrollably and Dean cursed himself. He had spent twenty years of burying that particular memory and it had finally come back to haunt him. He wasn’t to deal with this, wouldn’t ever be ready.

A strong but gentle hand rested hesitantly against his shoulder and he resisted the urge to flinch away. Benny didn’t deserve that. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked up to see Benny’s eyes filled with despair, flicking his gaze across Dean’s face. Dean was as white as a sheet except for his eyes, which were bloodshot and puffy. 

“Nightmare?” He asked softly, already knowing the answer. 

Dean couldn’t answer, the knot in his stomach was too tight and his throat so dry he wasn’t sure he could form words. His jaw clenched tight and he nodded, more a tiny jerk of his head than anything else. Benny moved his hand and rubbed his thumb across the dark purple bruise he’d put there when he’d bit Dean on the couch two days ago. 

Neither had mentioned it yet but he’d seen the other man touching the mark occasionally and he got the impression Dean was rather fond of it. 

“Wanna talk bout it?” 

Once again Dean shook his head in answer, feeling like something had broken inside him. Why was it so hard to speak? Nothing seemed to be working correctly; it felt like he was just jangling around inside his own head. He felt raw and open. But there was Benny, calm and solid, an anchor in the storm that his mind was trapped in. He found his muscles relaxing and he was surprised by how tightly he’d been holding himself. 

“It’s alright.” Benny wasn’t sure what to do so he settled with gentle, soothing tones. 

That seemed to break Dean and he lunged at Benny, crushing him in a hug. He was sticky with old sweat but Benny didn’t care and he held Dean tightly, rubbing his back until the shaking subsided. 

“You need to talk about it Dean, it’s not healthy keeping everything buried.” Benny murmured as he pulled away, reaching out and sweeping a damp piece of hair out of Dean’s face. 

“Not tonight, please not tonight.” His first words were husky and his throat ached. 

“Whenever you’re ready.” Truthfully Benny was just thankful Dean was speaking again. “Hop out of bed, the sheets are soaked.”

Dean nodded slowly, feeling embarrassed even though Benny didn’t seem angry or frustrated. He felt like a little kid that had wet the bed. Untangling himself from the vampire he found himself standing on shaky legs. He was in shock; a nightmare had never affected him like this before, he usually just let them roll of him but this one was different. That night had been buried for twenty years, pushed to the deepest, darkest corners of his mind and having it slam into his face like this had knocked him off balance. 

Benny moved efficiently, stripping the blanket off the bed and disappearing down the hall only to return minutes later with a towel and a new blanket. He lay the towel down over the wet patch Dean’s sweat had created and threw the blanket over the bed. 

“I’ll change the sheets properly in the morning.” 

Dean nodded numbly and made to climb back into bed when Benny stopped him. 

“Other side Sugar.” he muttered, pointing to his own, dry side of the bed. 

“I can’t let you sleep in the wet patch.” Dean protested weakly. 

“The hell you can’t. Get in bed.”

Dean was too exhausted to argue and just gave in. He secretly enjoy having Benny take care of him, he’d never had someone to help him after a nightmare. Even as a child he’d always had to clean up his own mess, even when sick. He climbed into bed and looked at the vampire softly, he couldn’t imagine what he’d done to deserve Benny. 

“You weren’t my first.” He whispered brokenly.

“First what?” 

“First guy I ever…. did things with.” The lump in his throat was back, saying the words were harder then he’d thought. 

“Is that’s what bothering you?” 

“No, what’s bothering me is what happened after my dad found out.” 

Benny’s eyes widened in understanding before softening. He didn’t have to hear the rest of it, he knew enough about John Winchester to know about what would have happened. 

“Shit.”

“Yeah. That was the first time ever hit me. I’d never seen him like that before.” 

“How old were you?”

“Fifteen.”

“Sure you don’t wanna talk bout it?”

Dean shook his head. He wasn’t ready to go into details, not when it was so fresh in his mind. It would be easier tomorrow, when he was protected by the bright light of day. 

“Get some sleep Sugar.” 

To his surprise Dean did manage to fall asleep again without a struggle with Benny following quickly after, hoping Dean could get a few hours of uninterrupted sleep. 

 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

 

He woke later with a start. He rubbed his eyes and rolled over with the intention of snuggling Benny and frowned when he found the vampire missing. For a brief moment he considered the possibility benny had done a runner after his breakdown but it only lasted a second. He had more trust in Benny than that. He sat up and pushed himself up into a sitting position, kicking the blanket off in the process. Just when he was gathering energy to get out of bed and wash the stale sweat off when Benny came through the door holding a plate with four Pop Tarts. 

“Thought you might like some breakfast in bed.” Benny explained with a smile, placing the plate in Dean’s lap. 

“I thought you disapproved of Pop Tarts. They seemed to offend you.” 

“I thought you might like some, what’s the word? Comfort food.” 

Dean tipped his head in thanks and took a bite of the warm biscuit, groaning as the hot, sticky sugar flooded his mouth. Benny sat on the edge of the bed, watching him closely. Dean knew Benny was desperate to know the story behind last night. If their roles were reversed he knew he’d be jumping with questions.

“You’re not even gonna ask?” he muttered around a mouthful of biscuit. 

“You’ll tell me when you’re ready.” Benny replied with such certainty it made Dean warm. 

He took another bite and chewed slowly as he tried to think where to start. He’d spent too long pretending it had never happened and speaking of it felt like a betrayal. But Benny deserved to know. Last night his nightmare had paralyzed him but next time it might happen while they were being intimate and lash out. 

“You know, when I was in health class everyone used to tell me how I was growing up and soon I’d start to notice girls.” He paused and swallowed before continuing. “I was ready for that, what I wasn’t ready for, what no one had warned me about, is that I might start to notice boys as well. I ignored it for years, wasn’t hard, I like girls too.”

“Until you met a boy.” Benny guessed.

“Until I met a boy. His name was Simon Whitford.” Dean told him feeling strange. He hadn’t said that name out loud in a lifetime. 

“What made him different?” Benny wanted to know, curious about what had tempted Dean out of his shell.

Dean shrugged and smiled sadly, pulling a part his second Pop Tart. “He was smart. Used to help me out in math but never made me feel stupid. He was also a massive geek, I was too but I hid it. I liked him so much. He’d come over while dad was on hunts and one night I finally gathered enough courage to kiss him.” he smiled at the memory. 

The way Simon had made him feel had been amazing. Giving in to the desire had been freeing, made him feel like there wasn’t anything wrong with him.

“So how did your dad find out?” 

“Dad came home from his latest hunt and told us at the end of the year, we’d be moving. I was devastated and so was Sam. He started yelling at dad, saying how we couldn’t leave because he finally had friends and had settled. I tried to calm him down and he asked me how I could be alright with leaving? Wouldn’t I miss my boyfriend?” Dean could still remember that moment perfectly. He could remember the feeling of his entire world crumbling. 

“Christ.” Benny licked his lips and sighed in sympathy.

“Yeah apparently one night Sam had woken up to get a glass of water and had seen me and Simon making out on the couch. He told all of this to dad of course, completely oblivious to what his words were doing.” 

“And then it all blew up?”

“Oh no! I would have preferred that, trust me.” He hesitated before he forced the next words out; this was the hardest part to talk about. “He told us we were leaving first thing in the morning. All day he waited, didn’t say and word but there was something different about him, even Sam kept quiet. That night, after Sam had fallen asleep, that’s when it all kicked off.” 

“How bad was it?” 

“Split lip, black eye, two broken ribs. I was completely black and blue the next day. We never spoke of it again and I never touched another man, never even looked at one.” 

“Until me.” Benny pointed out. His heart was breaking at Dean’s story; no wonder the man hated himself. All his life he’d pretended to be something he wasn’t and hating himself for not being able to change himself. 

“Until you. And it was the best decision I ever made, kissing you in that camper.”

Benny leaned towards him, cupping Dean’s cheek and guiding him forward. He gave Dean ample time to pull away if he wasn’t ready to kiss him with the memory rattling around in his head. He was glad when he felt no resistance and Dean kissed him happily. The kiss wasn’t passionate or rough it was simple and soft, just two people soaking in the others presence. Dean was melting into the touch when his phone rang loudly, vibrating across the bedside table. 

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” Dean growled, rolling his eyes. 

Benny sighed against his lips and pulled away to lean over Dean and pick up the offending object.

“It’s Garth.” Benny said with a questioning eyebrow. 

Dean narrowed his eyes and sat up straighter, pushing the plate off his lap. 

“Give it here, that little bastard has some explaining to do.” 

Benny handed him the phone with a sigh, he’d prefer it if Dean didn’t take the call but it wasn’t his place to say. 

“You’ve got some fucking nerve Garth.” Dean answered the phone with a snarl. 

“Whoa dude! That’s some serious aggression I’m sensing,” 

“Only sensing? Clearly I’m not being explicit enough!”

“What’s the issue dude?”

Dean was stumped that Garth seemed to be completely oblivious. He really didn’t know how Garth had survived this long. 

“Hey is it true you and that vampire are hooking up?”

Dean was sure his eye had started twitching. “I swear to God, if one more person asks me that, I’m taking you all out! Because of you not keeping an eye on Kevin; or Crowley for that matter, Sam hates me. Not only that but people are talking about my personal life like Chinese fucking whispers!” 

“Look dude I can see you’re unhappy and I apologize.” 

“You have absolutely no idea what I’m talking about do you?” Dean asked with a sigh, rubbing his eyes. Talking to Garth was like trying to breathe underwater. 

“Not really.” Garth answered honestly. 

“What do you want Garth?” Dean asked tiredly. 

“Those hunters I told you about? The ones asking questions?”

“I remember.” 

“Well when I refused to tell them about you, they asked me to give you a message.”

“Do I want to hear this?” he asked, expecting the usual death threats that hunters liked to throw at them ever since opening the demon gates.

“I really think you do.” 

“Give it to me then.”

“They’re on the hunt for a vampire.” 

“Well they can’t have mine so that doesn’t affect me.” 

“No Dean, they’re after the Alpha. They want you involved.” 

 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

 

I know it’s really long but I just couldn’t think where to split it up so you get a massive chapter. I apologize for any mistakes; I forgot to take my laptop home for Christmas so I had to type it on my ipad and email to myself. 

See you all next chapter xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Here’s chapter seven, this is where the plot begins! Anyway, hope you enjoy it. I really struggled with this one, nothing seemed to click properly and I still think it’s a bit disjointed but not sure how to fix it. Promise the next one will be better.

Enjoy! xxx

 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

 

Dean sat frozen for what felt like an eternity, the wheels turning in his mind. His brain seemed to be having a difficult time grasping what Garth had just told him. He’d forgotten all about the Alpha Vampire, first with ending un in Purgatory, Castiel going AWOL and closing the gates of Hell, the Alpha had slipped to the back of his mind and he instantly felt horrible. How many people had died because he’d been distracted with other things?

How many children had the Alpha kidnapped and brainwashed? Countless, the answer was countless and all this time Dean had been sitting around playing house with Benny. His eyes had become unfocused as he lost himself in his thoughts but he still felt Benny laid a hand on his shoulder and mutter in his ear. “I’m going to have a shower.” Before his weight lifted from the bed and he disappeared out into the hallway. 

“Garth can you text me the details of whoever is in charge. Wanna talk to them directly.” Dean mumbled eventually, hanging up before Garth could answer. 

He threw his phone across the bed and sighed at the empty space Benny had occupied just a few minutes earlier. Benny hadn’t sounded upset or angry but Dean was getting the distinct impression that they’d just had a fight and no one had bothered to tell him. There was a chill in the air that had nothing to do with living underground. He sighed and rubbed the back of neck, slumping down with a grunt before rolling out of bed. 

His legs hit the floor and his knees nearly buckled under the unexpected weight, the muscles in his legs were tender and sore like he’d run a marathon. Wobbling slightly over to the door he stuck his head out into the hallway and clicked his tongue when he heard the splash of running water from the bathroom. It was of some comfort that Benny had actually gone to have a shower and hadn’t just said it as a means to put some distance between Dean and himself. 

Feeling like smacking his head against the nearing wall, he instead padded down the hallway to the bathroom, bare feet padding quietly on the hard wooden floors. He turned a corner to see the bathroom door open slightly and steam pouring out into the hallway. He moved forward and leaned against the doorframe, careful not to push it open any further, not wanting to violate Benny’s privacy. 

“Benny?” he called out, knowing the vampire would be able to hear him over the noise of the shower. 

There was no answer and he sighed, shaking his head before deciding that if Benny really wanted privacy he would have closed the door completely. Clearing his throat and gathering his jangled nerves he pushed the door open and stepped into the clammy room. He could make out the silhouette of Benny behind the shower curtain and was thankful for that at least. He wasn’t sure he’d be capable of having a coherent conversation if Benny was naked. 

“If you’re going to give the silent treatment, it would be nice if you told me what I did to piss you off.” Dean called out again.

The shower curtain crinkled and Benny pulled them across enough so Dean could see his face. Dean swallowed when he saw the rivets of water coursing across the vampire’s collarbone and disappear behind the shower curtain where the rest of Benny’s body was hiding. 

“I’m not angry Dean.”

“You sure cos I know what a pissy face looks like, and that.” He pointed to scowl that was currently decorating Benny’s face. “Is a prime example of one.” 

Benny paused and shook some water out his eyes; he didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t expected Dean to follow him into the bathroom. He took in Dean’s crossed arms and solid stance, knowing the younger man wasn’t going to back down and he knew he couldn’t expect Dean to be honest with him if he wouldn’t return the favor. 

“I don’t want you hunting the Alpha Vampire.” 

Dean stumbled and his arms went slack at his sides. He could feel his insides sink into the pit of his stomach. “You heard that huh?” he muttered, staring down at his feet.

“Dean I can hear your heart beat from three rooms away, did you really think I couldn’t overhear a phone call?” 

“Guess I forget sometimes.” Dean answered with a shrug. “So is that what’s got you all wound up?” 

Benny seemed to want to say something but thought better of it and turned back to his washing, letting the curtain fall back into place. Dean frowned and bit his lip as he made up his mind. Last night he hadn’t wanted to share a shower with Benny for fear of being too vulnerable however after his nightmare and subsequent breakdown, being vulnerable in front of the vampire didn’t seem like such a scary thing. Before he could talk himself out of it, his thumbs were hooked under the elastic of his pants and yanked them down, kicking them away with a huff. 

Benny jumped and started to turn around when Dean pulled back the shower curtain but was held in place when Dean wrapped his arms around the vampire’s wet waist from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder. Dean paid careful attention to keep his crotch away from Benny, not wanting to start something he wasn’t prepared to finish. This wasn’t about sex. 

He couldn’t deny the way his heart raced as their slick bodies rubbed together, the hot water was doing wonders for his aching muscles and his fingers stroked against Benny’s stomach absently. He was thankful that Benny didn’t push him away; he kissed the tender spot behind the vampire’s ear. The intimacy of the situation was breathtaking and Dean made a mental note to do this again under better circumstances. 

“I haven’t even decided if I’m going yet.” He said softly, trying very hard not to think about the fact that Benny’s cock was within reach. 

Benny seemed to relax at the words and Dean could imagine the sad smile on the vampire’s face. He took Dean’s hands in his own and tangled their fingers together. 

“We both know you decided the moment Garth mentioned the Alpha.” 

“And that makes you angry?” Dean asked, not denying the truth in Benny’s words. 

“No. It scares me. There’s a reason the Alpha has survived this long, and it’s not due to luck.” 

Dean huffed and shifted so he wasn’t directly under the spray, it was hard to think with hot water in his eyes. “I’ve taken on bigger and stronger monsters and won before.”

“And you’ve died for your troubles more than once. The next time might be permanent.” 

Benny twisted in his arms so they were face to face. Dean’s eyes quickly dropped to the broad, wet chest in front of him and ran his fingertips across the naked skin. His gaze dipped lower to Benny’s navel, taking in the sight. Benny was solid and thick, he was wider than Dean but it wasn’t fat, it was muscle, although there was a slight pudge around his hips and Dean was reminded that Benny had been turned later in life, early forties if he had to guess. He was tempted to sneak a look at Benny’s cock that he knew was hanging temptingly just a little lower but he restrained himself, now was not the time. 

“I’d stay if you asked me to.” He whispered, hating himself with every word. He wasn’t lying, all Benny would have to do is say the words and he’d decline the offer.

He’d leave the Alpha alone, he’d never forgive himself, never stop thinking about all the people he could have saved but didn’t, all the people who would die because Benny meant more to him then they did. That was the horrible truth, as much as he cared about the innocent people who would loose their lives, Benny came first. 

Benny’s hand came up to cup his cheek and rubbed a thumb across his bottom lip, mouth open slightly as he waited for an answer. “I’d never ask you to. I know what it would do to you.” 

“Thank you.” He hadn’t been aware just how terrified he’d been of the vampire’s answer. “This is it, I promise. After the Alpha I’m done. But he’s unfinished business, I should have ended this a long time ago.”

“I know, and it’s your choice, not mine. I’m your lover, not your keeper. It’s not my place to tell you what to do.” Benny murmured, stroking across the yellowing bite mark on Dean’s neck. He made a mental note to renew the mark soon; he didn’t want it to fade. He liked having Dean marked. 

“So we’re good?” Dean asked with a hesitant smile.

“We’re good Sugar.” 

“Well then, does that mean we can move on to more…. pressing matters?” he reached out a hand and stroked Benny’s thickening cock boldly. 

A steady hand wrapped around his wrist tightly, and removed his grip. “You sure your okay with this? You were pretty messed up last night.” 

Benny was being cautious, not wanting to push Dean, or allow the other man to do something he didn’t want because he wanted to make Benny happy. 

“It was just a memory from a lifetime ago. It was more the unexpectedness of it that got to me more than the memory itself.” Dean assured him, bringing their bodies together and pressing his half hard cock into Benny’s thigh as further proof of what he wanted. Benny hummed low in the back of his throat and grabbed Dean’s hips tightly, holding him in place. The slickness of the running water made it difficult to keep his grip and Dean suppressed a wince as fingernails dug crescent moon indents into his skin. He licked water droplets off Dean’s collarbone before whispering into his ear hotly. 

“Would you like me to take care of you Sugar? Swallow you down and suck every last drop of cum out of your spent cock?”

Dean shivered at the words. Benny had never spoken to him like that before and it was exhilarating. 

“Oh God!”

“Not even close.”

Benny spun him around and shoved him against the tiled wall before dropping to his knees. He looked down at Benny and watched as the vampire took him in. He supposed he should be slightly nervous about letting something with a second row of razor sharp fangs near his cock but the only thing on his mind was getting inside that warm, wet mouth. 

He braced himself against the wall and snapped his head back when Benny licked the tip of his cock without warning. His knees started to buckle and he only thing keeping him upright was Benny’s steading hand on his hips. 

“Benny, please!” 

“Tell me what you want.” Benny demanded, looking up at with wide eyes. He pulled away and used one of his hands to massage the swollen head roughly. “And please be clear.” 

“Dirty talk huh? Is that your thing? I can to that.” Dean chuckled breathlessly. “Come on big boy, suck me down. Your wet mouth feels so fucking good, like a fucking vacuum. Perfect, so fucking, you and that slutty little mouth.”

“Hmm.” Benny hummed happily, opening his mouth and swallowing him whole. 

Dean jerked, thrashing above him desperately as he wined like a puppy. The thick cock was perfect in his mouth, velvety and full, making his mouth water. He could feel Dean’s hear beat in his cock, feel the rapid thump of blood through the organ and his eyes fluttered at the knowledge that this was closest he’d ever get to drinking Dean. The thought of warm, coppery blood filling his mouth came unbidden and he had to concentrate on keeping his other set of teeth locked away firmly inside his gums. 

“Come on Benny!” 

Benny obeyed the order quickly, this wasn’t about teasing; there would be other times for that. 

Dean swore loudly, throwing his head back as that amazing, slick mouth choked him down. He could feel the muscles in his stomach twitching and his thighs shook violently. Benny swirled his tongue around the mushroom head, pressing against the bundle of nerves under the crown. The hand still on his hip snuck around to his ass, fingers probing down his crack and causing him to jump. 

“Woah!” he flinched, the sudden movement startling him. 

Benny pulled away and looked up at him carefully. “Too much?”

“No, no it’s fine. Just caught me off guard.” Dean shook his head, his stomach knotting up despite his reassurance to Benny. 

The thought of anything in or around his ass was enough to make him tense, but then three days ago the thought of giving a blow job had caused the same reaction and that had turned out to be amazing so he pushed his insecurities aside and decided to simply enjoy the ride. Benny’s mouth returned to its original goal and the fingers returned to his ass. 

He was ready this time so when the thick fingers pressed against the small puckered hole he didn’t pull away and instead allowed the sensations to wash over him. It was electrifying, the pleasure shooting straight to his cock. He moaned loudly at the duel sensations, hot mouth surrounding him with a talented tongue licking a teasing as a fat finger pushed teasingly against his entrance. 

“So close Benny!” 

Benny hummed and renewed his efforts, deep throating Dean, the rhythmic tightening of the throat making his head spin, his balls drawing closer to his body as he neared his orgasm. He could hear himself moaning and begging for something, for what he wasn’t sure but he knew he needed it. Whatever it was. His vision blackened when sharp, pointed teeth grazed the length of his throbbing cock without warning and he came in Benny’s mouth with a roar, eyes rolling back in his head. 

He pumped wave after wave of cum into the waiting mouth, his entire body twitching with the strength of his release. Below him Benny appeared to be experiencing his own orgasm and for a second Dean was worried he might black out. Benny released him with a wet pop, spitting the cum Dean had pumped into his mouth out onto the shower floor. As much as the vampire wanted the swallow everything Dean had given him but his body just wouldn’t allow it. 

Dean slumped down the wall, nearly falling over when Benny used his shoulder to pull himself up. He would be willing to bet the vampire’s legs were just as wobbly as his own. 

“Do you need me to, you know.” Dean made a jerking motion with his hand, not sure if Benny had actually cum or if he’d just imagined it. 

“I’m fine Sugar.” Benny answered, holding up his hand as proof. 

Dean looked at the cum covering Benny’s hand. Without thinking he grabbed the hand and licked the cum off Benny’s palm and humming happily at the taste. He sucked two fingers into his mouth, eyes fluttering closed at the taste of pure Benny.

“Holy shit darlin’.” Benny whispered, watching Dean with wide eyes, completely enchanted. 

Dean smiled around the digits in his mouth, gazing at Benny under lowered eyelashes. It was a real power kick to have Benny look at him with wide-eyed adoration. 

Dean frowned slightly when he noticed the second row of teeth that were half lowered, eyes widening when he realised Benny hadn’t scraped his cock with his human teeth. 

“Did you really…?” he asked, voice higher than usual as he pointed to the teeth.

“Got you off didn’t it?” Benny shrugged awkwardly and Dean was sure if vampires could blush Benny would be a lovely shade of pink. 

….

Dean was sitting on the kitchen counter when Benny came back from moving all of his possessions into Dean’s room; which was now their room. Dean knew Benny didn’t have enough to warrant the half an hour he’d been gone but wasn’t going to say anything as he had the feeling Benny had been giving him some breathing space while he made the call to Malcolm. It wasn’t coincidence that the vampire reappeared just seconds after Dean had hung up. 

“Well?” Benny asked, leaning against the counter. 

“Come on, I know you heard everything.”

“I’m more interested in what you thought about him, not what he said.” 

Dean shrugged and puffed out a breath, placing his phone down on the counter. He looked down at Benny, towering over the vampire from his seat on top of the counter. His were legs swinging slightly, kicking the counter with his heels gently. 

“He’s arrogant, not sure if it’s the normal arrogance a lot of hunters seem to have or if it’s something more dangerous.” Dean admitted. “Guess I’ll find out tomorrow. They’re in Little Rock, less than ten hours away.” 

Benny nodded and Dean could tell he was struggling with what he was telling him. He wanted to be supportive but at the same time he didn’t want Dean putting himself in danger. Dean watched as he pulled himself together and smiled crookedly before slapping Dean playfully on the ass. 

“Get your ass off the counter, I cook meals on there.” 

Dean snorted but slid off the counter, twisting as he did so, pinning Benny against the counter with a smirk. He wrapped his arms around the vampire’s neck and pulled his close, their faces nearly touching. His inability to stop touching Benny was actually becoming a little worrying, becoming dependent on someone else was more than a little disconcerting. 

“I think you’re just upset you won’t get to touch me for the foreseeable future.” Dean teased, wanting to make Benny smile. 

He got his wish and was rewarded with one of Benny’s brilliant smiles, the rare one where his eyes brightened and his teeth showed. 

“Please, like I’m the only one who can’t keep his hands to himself.” Benny smirked in return.

Dean’s breath caught as a pair of wide, flat hands ran along the length of his back before settling firmly against his ass, squeezing the soft globes roughly. His eyes fluttered shut and he pressed his body tightly against the other man, burying his face into Benny’s neck, nibbling at cool flesh. Benny shivered when Dean ran his tongue over the tender flesh he’d been nipping at. 

“Do you want me to pick up some more blood for before I leave? You’ve only got two bags left.” Dean asked when he pulled away, Benny still massaging his ass. 

“I’ll be fine. Those bags will last me two weeks if I’m careful and if you’re gone longer than two weeks, I’m coming to drag you back here myself.” 

“Ohh, caveman Benny! Will you hit me over the head with a club and carry me back over your shoulder?” Dean’s smile was wide and bright as he made an exaggerated sexy face. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about the Alpha would you? Save me some time.” 

Benny pulled a face and shook his head sadly, “Sorry no. We ran in different circles. I told you my old maker was possessive, that included me spending time with anyone that might challenge his authority.” 

“That bastard was shockingly similar to an abusive husband wasn’t he?” Dean pulled a face, his lip curling up at the corner. 

Benny paused and opened his mouth several times before his widened in realization. “Christ. You’re right.” He looked completely horrified at the thought and Dean had to stifle a chuckle at the disgusted shiver. 

“So what are you planning to do while I’m gone?”

“I’ll try to get in touch with an old buddy. If I remember correctly he used to be in the Alpha’s inner circle.” 

“Used to be? What do you have to do to get voted off the island?” 

“He ahh…. had a problem with controlling his feedings. Started dropping too many bodies, made the locals suspicious. He got too out of control.” Benny admitted with a wince. He didn’t like talking about his less than pristine past. 

“He sounds charming.” 

“Yeah, he is. That was part of the problem.” 

Dean frowned at the answer and narrowed his eyes. There was something strange in Benny’s tone and the way he shifted and wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

“Were you and this mystery vamp lovers by any chance?” he asked with a scowl, a little surprised by how jealous the thought made him. 

Benny shifted uncomfortably and rubbed the back of his neck, having picked up on Dean’s nervous habit. “I wouldn’t say lovers, there was never any actual love involved.” 

Dean swallowed his jealousy and cursed himself for being paranoid. Benny was centuries old, it was ridiculous for him the think Benny had never had any relationships before him. He’d known about Andrea, the woman Benny had left his nest for but he’d never considered any others. God knew Dean had had his own fair share of lovers and one night stand over the years and it was silly to get angry at Benny for not being celibate before meeting him. 

“Gonna come and help me pack?” Dean asked, grabbing onto Benny’s shirt and rubbing his chest through the material. “I might need some…. assistance.” He drawled, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

If he was going to spend God only knew how long away from Benny, he was going to enjoy the time they had left as much as he could. 

 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

 

The day passed by in a blur, each trying their hardest not to think about tomorrow. They had both been living in the delusion that nothing else existed beyond the bunker doors, that nothing could touch them and as reality always did; they had been rudely reminded that the world continued to spin. They went to bed early, Dean was exhausted from his nightmare and he had to leave early in the morning. 

Thankfully with no windows or outside light in the bunker, it wasn't hard to pretend it was later than it was. And so Dan found himself lying on top of clean, crisp sheets wrapped tightly around Benny, one leg hooked over the vampire's hip. His head was buried securely against Benny's chest, strong muscled arms holding him tight. 

"No nightmares tonight yeah?" Benny smiled softly. 

"Promise." Dean answered, lightly kissing the solid chest pressed against his face.

He pulled away and stared up at Benny thoughtfully, he never get enough of looking at his face, the rounded jaw line and rugged looks. He ran a thumb against Benny's plump bottom lip. He pulled the lip back, exposing the gums and pressing his finger against the almost invisible indents where the fangs would emerge. 

"Dean?" Benny frowned in confusion but made no move to stop him. He seemed content to allow Dean anything he wanted. 

"Can I see them?" he asked, suddenly shy. He didn't know what his fascination was but he knew they interested him in ways he'd never imagined. 

Benny swallowed and slowly revealed his fangs, careful not to startle Dean. "Why so curious all of a sudden?" 

Dean shrugged but a look from Benny told him that was not an acceptable answer. "I want to know every part of you. And I have to admit, being so close to a vampire and being able to just look without fighting for my life kinda appeals to the hunter curiosity in me." he answered honestly, replacing his thumb with a index finger and touching one of the fangs lightly. 

Benny released a deep, rumbling groan from deep in his chest, eyes fluttering slightly. 

"Are you ever tempted?" Dean continued, completely entranced by the sight in front of him. "To drink from me?" he added, seeing the vampire's confusion. "I mean, I know you said I wasn't particularly appetizing but I can't imagine a addict being picky about getting a fix, and here I am; easy food." 

Benny looked down at him, large hand reaching up to trace the length of Dean's long neck, eyes following the gentle curve. 

"I much prefer you alive." 

"You could feed from me without killing me. Wouldn't even have to turn me."   
Benny frowned heavily, narrowing his eyes and moving to hold Dean's hand in place; stopping him from his mission to touch each fang in turn.

"I don't like where this is going Darlin," he warned, teeth retracting. 

Dean was surprised by how upset the rejection made him. He was also surprised at himself and the soul deep need to share in everything Benny was made his head spin. 

"Do I really smell that repulsive?" his words tumbled without his consent and he cursed himself. 

Benny seemed to realize his words had hit harder than he'd intended. "No. It wouldn't matter what you smelled like, I still wouldn't drink from you. To do so would reduce you to nothing more than food." he explained, running his fingers tips reverently across the milky skin of Dean's collarbone before cupping his cheek. "And you are so much more." 

Dean gazed up at him before smiling sadly. "Sorry, I don't know where that came from." he closed his eyes and reminded himself that he couldn't lie to him; not to Benny. "I guess I'm just scared."

"Scared of what Sugar?"

Dean paused and curled in on himself, looking down and burying his face into Benny's chest once more. "I want to be everything you need, give you everything you need. And I'm scared if I don't give you everything you could want, you'll find it somewhere else." he said in a rush, hating how weak he sounded. "And yes, I am horrifically aware of how damaged that makes me sound." 

"Dean I would never...." 

"I know!" Dean cut him off, eyes flying back up to make contact with the vampire's. "I know you would never want me to do something I didn't want just to make you happy, but that's the thing. I do want to. I want to make you happy, whatever the cost. You are the best thing that had ever happened to me and I'm holding onto you as tightly as I can because losing you would break me in a way not even God could put me back together." Dean was rambling now, every insecurity falling out of his mouth without permission, he hadn't even realized he'd felt this way until the words appeared. "And I sound like a lunatic stalker. Oh God, I've turned into Becky!" 

"You need to breathe, I would really like to spend a night in bed together that doesn't include you having a panic attack." 

Soothing hands were rubbing up and down his back, helping his breathing to even out. Dean blinked and smiled tightly; avoiding eye contact and feeling the heat rise across his cheeks. He felt so naive when it came to Benny, he felt like a girl that had just gotten her first boyfriend. 

"Sorry again, I know I'm being crazy." 

Benny smiled and kissed Dean softly, no more than lips brushing together but enough to lighten the embarrassment Dean was feeling. 

"Did you ever pause to think that maybe I feel the same way about you? You're worried I'll find someone better and I'm dreading the day you realize just how amazing you are and decide that you deserve better than a grumpy, old vampire." 

"Benny! That's not what you are!" Dean protested.

"Darlin' my past is soaked in the blood of people who were guilty of nothing more than being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm a monster and yet here you are looking at me like I hung the stars. So if you can want me despite everything I am, everything I'm guilty of, why is it so hard for you to believe I want you? Not because of what you can give me but simply because you're you. I want Dean Winchester and you are the only one who could give me that." 

Dean bit his lip and smiled brightly, dragging his fingers through the thick hair of Benny's chest, scratching lightly. 

"Tomorrow I'm going to go and hunt down the Alpha Vampire, finally kill the bastard and then I'm going to come back here and you're going to make love to me." Dean told him with certainty, holding his gaze. 

"I can do that right now if you'd like?" Benny whispered, moving a hand down to palm at the soft bulge in Dean's sweatpants. 

"I don't mean a hand job or a blow job. I want you inside me Benny. I want you to take me in a way no one ever has. Can you do that?" 

Benny was too stunned for words and simply nodded enthusiastically, eyes wide and eager. Dean chuckled at the response and leaned up quickly to steal a kiss. He then settled comfortably against Benny, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. Benny held him tight once more and allowed the call of sleep to lull him. Just as he was drifting off to what promised to be a wonderful sleep when Benny's rough voice brought him back from the edge.

"Who the Hell is Becky?" 

 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

 

Dean blew out a mouthful of air as he pulled up in front of the building he’d been directed to. It was little more than a shack on the outskirts of town; the houses on either side looked completely abandoned and run down. Twenty years of hunting instinct made his stomach twist, however whether that was due to his sudden regret of leaving Benny or whether it was something more serious, he couldn’t tell. He’d never liked hunting with other hunters it always became too messy. 

Everyone thought their way was the best way and it almost always ended with an argument that more often than not ruined the case. He took a deep breath and consoled himself with the fact it was only one hunt and then he’d be done for good and the Alpha would be dead. So with a heavy heart he put the car in park and climbed out onto the dead, browned lawn. Looking back he frowned at the car he’d chosen from the bunker garage. It was a beautiful muscle car, racing green and curved lines but it was the Impala. It wasn’t his Baby. 

Although judging by how pissed Sam was at him, he wouldn’t be surprised if his car was a burnt out husk in a parking lot somewhere. He’d kill Sam with his bare hands if he’d done something to his car; his blood was boiling just thinking about it.

When he reached the front door he paused, knowing this was his last chance to back out. He could simply get back in the car and drive back to the bunker, back to Benny. The vampire would even have dinner waiting for him. He could die on this hunt, die on the floor of some mansion with the Alpha standing over him soaked in his blood. He wondered if there was a certain irony for him to be killed by a vampire? Would Benny find out what had happened to him? How long would he wait for him, all alone it the bunker? Would he go back to killing humans without someone to hold himself accountable for? If he turned around now, he’d be home by nightfall. Home to Benny’s strong arms and the safety of his presence. 

He knocked on the door. 

The door swung open after a moment and Dean blinked at the sight that greeted him. A boy no older than eighteen, tall and thin with messy blonde hair, everything a hunter wasn’t and Dean was skeptical the boy was even strong enough to swing a machete, let alone remove a vampire’s head with one. 

“Uhh?” Dean was completely at a loss for words and for a moment considered the possibility he was at the wrong house. 

“Dean Winchester?” the boy asked with a bright smile. 

Dean nodded dumbly; wishing with everything he had that the rest of the hunting party wasn’t the same as this mystery boy. 

“And you are?” 

“Jeremy Copen.” The boy was practically bouncing with excitement. “And you’re the hunter Clay can’t stop talking about!” 

“Clay?”

“Yeah, he’s the one who told Malcolm about you. Said you’d be useful in the hunt.” 

“Right.” Dean answered slowly. He opened his mouth to ask if perhaps he could talk to someone old enough to shave when a car door slamming drew his attention. 

Turning around he spotted two men heading up to the house from an old pickup. They were mirror opposites of each other. The taller man was thin and wiry, but he was clearly muscled and walked with confidence. While the other man was short and bulky, dark brown hair cut short and glaring at Dean in a way that made him very uncomfortable. 

The two men reached him and stood so he was wedged between them and Jeremy whose bubbly personality seemed to have deflated at the other men’s arrival. 

“Dean Winchester.” Dean announced, holding out a hand. 

The taller one looked at him searchingly before shaking Dean’s hand tightly. “Clay Cale.” 

“And I’m Damian Crawford.” 

Damian shook his hand tight enough for him to feel his bones creak but Dean refused to flinch. 

“And you’ve met Malcolm’s little pet.” Clay sneered, gesturing to Jeremy over Dean’s shoulder. 

“I’m not anyone’s pet!” Jeremy bit back and Dean was impressed. He hadn’t pegged Jeremy for the type to stand up for himself. 

Damian shot Jeremy a look and the younger man’s gaze slid to the floor, seemingly chastised for his outburst. 

“Are we going inside or are we going to discuss vampires in the open?” Dean spoke up, not wanting to get in the middle of something he clearly didn’t understand. 

“Come on in.”   
Clay elbowed past Jeremy into the doorframe, causing him to grunt out in pain. Dean glared at the man’s back, he hated bullies and although Jeremy was a little annoying in his enthusiasm, he couldn’t imagine him deserving the treatment he was getting. Dean raised an eyebrow when he noticed Damian looking at him strangely and sighed when the man looked away. He was already exhausted and he’d only been dealing with these people for five minutes. 

The house was in slightly better condition on the inside. The hallways walls were stained with years of dirt and grime and he didn’t even want to know what the ancient carpet would feel like on bare feet but the walls looked solid and from what he could see of the kitchen at the end of the hallway, it looked clean. There were a set of stairs that led up to the first floor and underneath the stair case there was a door. Dean guessed it would lead down to the basement, Malcolm wouldn’t have chosen this house if it didn’t have a basement. Basements were a hunter’s friend, no real chance of any neighbors stumbling onto something they shouldn’t. 

“Took you long enough!”   
Dean looked over to the source of the new voice but not before noticing Jeremy’s face light up. The new man was similar to Dean’s own height and body type however his face was much more rugged that Dean’s. From Clay and Damian’s body language he would guess this was Malcolm and Dean felt his stomach sink. The hallway was swimming in tension; there were way too many alpha males in the room.

“We’ve been running around fucking town all day trying to find this bastard! Maybe if you actually came out with us occasionally it wouldn’t take so fucking long!” Damian snarled, calming only when Clay but a warning hand on the shorter man’s shoulder.

A shadow crossed Malcolm’s face and he looked ready to blow when he was interrupted by and loud thump followed by a harsh groan from somewhere inside the house. 

“What was that?” Dean asked when it became clear no one was moving to check. 

Dean had never seen a person’s face go from livid to completely neutral in the time Malcolm accomplished it. “Nothing. Old houses make noises.” 

Dean got the distinct impression that any more questions regarding the noise would not be tolerated. Something was definitely wrong in this house. 

“Right, well. I’m gonna go and check into a motel.” Dean announced, wanting to escape the suffocating atmosphere. 

Clay barked a laugh and shook his head. “Not gonna happen mate. Only one motel in this town and as of half an hour ago it’s a crime scene.” 

“I told you not to make a scene! How are we supposed to get the drop on the Alpha if you keep announcing where we are? You might as well be setting off fucking fireworks!” 

“She was in the way. And she was a fucking vamp whore, she deserved what she got.” Damian answered simply, making Dean’s blood run cold. 

“All right, care to expand on that?” 

“We were after some blood sucker that knew the Alpha, found out it was involved with Maggie; the woman who ran the motel. She refused to tell us where he was, so we showed her what happens when you betray your kind.” Clay explained, smiling vindictively.

“You killed her? For what? She was human, she was innocent!” Dean protested horrified at what he was hearing. Even at his worst moments, the times where he’d committed his worst acts on Earth, he never would have done what Clay and Damian were admitting to with satisfaction clear in their voices. 

Damian’s stare hardened and he focused his attention on Dean, searching his face for something. For a terrible second Dean thought that he might be able to see Benny’s handprints on him, the purpling bruise on his collarbone Benny had given him as they had been saying their goodbyes that morning. His heart was beating wildly in his chest but he kept his face calm, careful not to show any on his worries and meeting Damian’s stare head on. 

“She was a human who fucked a vampire, she tainted herself. Even if she didn’t know what it was, it doesn’t excuse the crime.”

“I didn’t know having sex was a crime.” Dean answered, refusing to back down. He wanted to just get back in his car and drive away but he couldn’t. From the way Clay and Damian were talking combined with the Malcolm’s seeming acceptance of their actions, he would bet money that this wasn’t the first time someone innocent had suffered at their hands. He couldn’t walk away until he knew for sure. 

“Come on boys, we’re a team. Let’s put aside our different views on morality and get to hunt.” Malcolm stepped in to defuse the situation. 

Damian backed down but the looks he shot Dean made it clear it wasn’t over. Jeremy was making himself seem as small as possible behind Malcolm, nervous at being involved in the argument. 

Dean knew when he was outnumbered and although Clay and Malcolm were being silent on the issue he had no doubt whose side they’d chose in a fight. 

“Fine. Where am I supposed to sleep?” 

…. 

He hated this. He hated the yellow walls and the drafty room and he hated the old, dirty bedroom Malcolm had insisted he took on the first floor. He knew better than to think Malcolm cared enough not to want Dean sleeping out in the car, he just wanted him under the same roof so he could keep an eye on him. He’d had a feeling when he’d first met Malcolm but now he was sure, this was his punishment for choosing revenge over Benny. If he’d just let it go and left the Alpha vampire in the past where he belonged, none of this would be happening. He wouldn’t be trapped in a house full of murderous lunatics; he’d be having dinner with his vampire. 

Dean had spent the afternoon locked in the bedroom, doing his best to avoid the others until he’d come up with a viable plan. Thankfully Malcolm kept meticulous files on everything the group had been doing since starting and he became more and more horrified with each page he read. They had killed more humans than vampires in their pursuit of the Alpha, killing or torturing anyone who got in their way. Malcolm was driven by a need to kill the Alpha, anyone in his way becoming dispensable but Clay and Damian seemed to take a pleasure in the pain they caused, the amount of details in their written recounts of a hunt was enough to make Dean feel ill. 

The sun set outside his window and one by one the inhabitants of the house retired to their separate rooms; Dean could hear them throughout the house. One good thing about old houses, you could hear everything going on in the other rooms. Dean waited an hour after the last hunter had closed his bedroom door before venturing out into the hallway. The house was silent, his breathing sounding far too loud. The trip down the hallway, down the stairs and to the front door was a tricky one, old floor boards were not the best when wanting to be secretive. Thankfully Dean had had a lot of practice, first at Bobby’s house and then Rufus’s cabin and managed to get out of the house with only two close calls. The night air was freezing and Dean found himself shivering as he made his way down the street. He couldn’t take the risk of taking the car and waking the other up so cursing to himself silently he turned the corner and headed towards the park he’d driven past earlier. Dean may have been slightly reckless but even he knew better than to call his vampire lover in a house full of vampire hating killers. 

Reaching the park he walked across the damp grass towards the swing set, sitting down. He pulled out his mobile and rocked gently back and forth on the swing, kicking up sand with his boots. Benny picked up at the first ring and Dean had an image of the man sitting at the dinning table staring at his phone waiting for Dean’s call. 

“Took you long enough Darlin.”

“Well hello to you to.” 

“Sorry. Hello Dean. How are your hunting companions?”

“Completely fucking crazy!” 

“Doesn’t that come with the job?” Benny asked amused.

“Yeah but there’s normal ‘hunter’ crazy and then there’s fucking lunatics. I’m pretty sure two of them are psychopaths.”

Benny seemed to understand that Dean wasn’t joking around and his next words were laced with worry.

“Are you alright? Do you need help?” 

“No. I’m ok.” Dean sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at his feet in the sand. “I’m so sorry Benny. If I’d left it alone, you’d have no reason to be worried and I wouldn’t be freezing my ass off in a park.” 

“Dean it’s who you are, you want to help people and I want you to get your shit and come home.” 

Dean had never heard Benny beg and he never wanted to again. Not like this anyway. 

“I can’t Benny. I want to, believe me I do but they’re hurting people, innocent people. And they’re not going to stop. I can’t walk away from that.” 

“What are you going to do? I don’t want you caught in the crossfire.” 

“Malcolm’s in charge but the other two; Clay and Damian aren’t happy about it. I can exploit that.”

“And if they turn on you instead?”

“Then I’ll deal with it.” 

“Just…. get out of there as soon as you can. And don’t do anything stupid,” Benny sighed, knowing there was no point trying to convince Dean otherwise. 

“I would never!” Dean announced loudly and was rewarded by a husky chuckle. 

“I mean it Dean. You have to come home.”

“Oh yeah, and why’s that?” Dean asked with a smirk, teasing the vampire.

“So I can tell you I love you in person.” 

 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Well I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter, I know it’s long but I didn’t really know where to stop it so it just kept going and going and I still think the ending is a little awkward.   
Anyway, thank you for reading and thank you to all the lovely people that have commented/bookmarked this story, it really means a lot to me that so many people like it.   
Until next time xxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Well here’s chapter 8, hope you all enjoy it. I know it’s been a bit of wait but I really struggled to get this down on paper. Everything made sense in my head but when I wrote I wasn’t sure if it was actually a cohesive plot line or if no one would understand. Anyway, I think I’ve gotten it to the point where anyone who isn’t me can also understand it, sorry if I’m wrong. 

Enough of my babbling, I don’t think anyone actually reads this part anyway; but enjoy the chapter.

 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

 

Long after Benny had hung up, Dean stared at the phone with wide eyes. Benny loved him, Benny had actually said the words and had hung up before Dean had time to respond; something he wasn’t sure to be grateful or upset about. What he did know was that he had no clue what his response would have been. He did love Benny; at least he was pretty sure he did, he didn’t have a lot of history with serious relationships. He realised he had a massive, goofy smile on his face, cheeks tinged pink. 

A thumb rubbed over the screen of his phone happily but the feeling was marred by bitterness. The first time heard those words should not have been while sitting on a creaky swing set in the freezing cold. Sighing tiredly he jumped off the swing and begun to make his way back to the house. The last thing he needed was being caught sneaking out; he didn’t think Malcolm was the understanding type. 

Sneaking back into the house made his heart beat wildly. As assured he was in his abilities, he really didn’t want to run into Clay or Damian in the dark. Just as he reached the bottom of the stairs he heard a low groan come from the basement. Pausing he backed up and moved to the doors under the stairs, pressing his ear against the wood. He knocked softly and blinked when a thump answered him.

“Creaky old house my ass.” He muttered, eyes narrowing. 

He pulled on the doorknob, jiggling it softly. It was locked and he’d left his lock picking kit in the bedroom. 

“I wouldn’t go in there if I were you, if Malcolm finds out he won’t be happy.” 

Dean spun around quickly, breathing out shakily. Jeremy was leaning against the kitchen doorframe. 

“You gonna tell on me?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at the younger man.

Jeremy bit his lip and looked at the floor with a shake of his head. “No.” he whispered. 

“You’d lie to him for me?” Dean asked incredulously.

Jeremy shrugged and although Dean couldn’t see him properly in the dark but he knew Jeremy would be blushing. “It’s not really lying unless he asks. Besides, I like having you here.” 

“Why?”

Jeremy shrugged again and sunk in on himself. “Malcolm spends most of his time in the basement, which leaves me up here alone with Clay and Damian.” 

“They scare you.” It wasn’t a question; he’d seen the way Jeremy looked at the other two. 

“I can deal with bullies, have done my whole life.” Jeremy announced. “But there’s something different about those two. Something…”

“Cruel. Sadistic.” Dean finished when Jeremy appeared at a loss for words.

“Yeah.” The younger man nodded softly. 

Dean looked at his face and felt sorry for him; he wasn’t built for this kind of lifestyle. He had an innocence Dean had never had, not even as a child. This life would break him. 

“Why don’t you just leave?” 

Jeremy shook his head and shifted uncomfortably. “Even if I had anywhere else to go, I couldn’t leave Malcolm.” He answered with a gentle smile.

Dean was torn between keeping his mouth shut and urging Jeremy as far away from these people as possible. As always his sympathy outweighed his common sense. 

“It’s not going to end well you know. You and Malcolm, whatever you two are.” He warned, Clay’s words coming back to him. Jeremy had denied being Malcolm’s pet but Dean was sure he’d been implying something very different. 

“You don’t know anything about him or me!” Jeremy hissed angrily, eyes alight with a passion Dean hadn’t seen on the young man before. 

“I know you worship the ground he walks on. You ignore or are blind to his faults and would do anything to make him happy because his approval means everything; you’re nothing without it. And when he’s disappointed you feel less than worthless.” 

Jeremy watched him with wide eyes, struggling fro words. When he finally spoke his voice was shaky and rough. “How do you know all of that?” he asked weakly. 

“Because my dad made me feel the same way.” Dean answered softly, holding up a hand when Jeremy made to interrupt. “And yes I know you and Malcolm aren’t related, at least I hope you’re not otherwise the way you look at him is really freaking inappropriate.”

“What do you mean the way I look at him? I don’t look at him any way!” Jeremy growled and Dean noted he looked terrified. 

“Come on kid, I know love-struck when I see it.” Dean laughed gently. 

Jeremy hesitated before looking at him imploringly. “He doesn’t feel the same way does he?”

“No.” Dean answered sadly, feeling sorry for him. “How did you end up here kid? Who did you loose?”

“You think I’ve lost someone?”

“It’s the one thing all hunters have in common.” Dean explained. 

Jeremy looked at him closely before sighing. “I came home from school one day to find my dad dead in the kitchen, blood everywhere. Mum was standing over him with a kitchen knife, except it wasn’t my mum.”

“Spirit?”

“Demon.” Jeremy countered. “She advanced on me, eyes black and knife in hand. She would have killed me too but Malcolm came busting in through the back door. Turns out he’d been hunting this particular demon for days. Saved my life, mum wasn’t so lucky. In the space of five minutes I’d lost my whole world and I just kinda latched onto Malcolm. I fully expected to tell me to just piss off but he didn’t so I just followed him and I’ve been following him ever since.” 

“How old are you?” Dean asked, the mention of school setting off alarm bells, surely Jeremy wasn’t that young. 

“Seventeen.” 

“Christ! You really are a kid.” He snorted dryly. “I know you’re not going to listen to me but I’m going to try anyway. You need to get out, get out before you cross a line you can’t come back from. Malcolm is no better than Clay or Damian, he knows what they are and he keeps them around anyway. Because anyone who’s in the way of what he wants is disposable. One day you’re going to become disposable Jeremy and he will throw under the bus.” As soon as he saw the look on Jeremy’s face Dean knew he’d pushed too far. 

“You’re wrong!” he snarled, lip curling in anger. “You don’t know anything!” Jeremy elbowed past him to the stairs, pausing on the second step. “Whatever you may think of Malcolm, don’t tell him what I told you. Please.”

“I’ll forget this conversation ever happened.” Dean promised. 

“And in return I wont tell anyone you snuck out for some mystery reason.” 

Dean raised an eyebrow at the retreating back, while the words had sounded like a deal, they felt like a threat. Dean really didn’t like to be threatened. 

With one last glare at the locked door, Dean headed up to his bedroom. The last thing he wanted to do was fall asleep around these people but he couldn’t go days without sleep so he’d just have to deal with it. He knew tonight he’d dream of Benny, dream of his hands all over him and whispered words of love. 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Morning came quickly and Dean awoke to stare at the ceiling tiredly, eyes gritted a dry, each blink causing them to burn. He was exhausted, the stress of being the trapped in the house with those people made him feel like he hadn’t slept in weeks. He rubbed his eyes and rolled out of bed, feet hitting the cold floor with a quiet slap and he yawned as he made his way over to his duffle. 

There was only once shower in the house and he doubted it was in any better condition then the rest of the building, it wasn’t worth the danger of catching something so he settled for wetting a wash cloth and giving himself a quick rub down. Afterwards he felt fresher, if not clean and pulled on a pair of jeans and pausing when he spotted the bite mark on his shoulder. As he ran a finger over the purpling mark he was thankful for his preposition for bruising like a ripe peach, the mark would last much longer because of it. Sighing sadly he pulled a loose fitting shirt, covering the mark with regret. 

Lastly he slipped into his boots, shoved the car keys and phone into his pocket and headed downstairs. The kitchen was right at the end of the hallway, further up than the stairs and Dean found himself eyeing the locked basement door as he made the sharp left. He’d been lucky last night that it had been Jeremy to stumble on him and not one of the house’s other, less forgiving occupants. 

The kitchen was empty and Dean was pleasantly surprised, he’d fully expected the kitchen to be filthy and uninhabitable, and although it wasn’t the nicest kitchen he’d seen by far, it was decent. Everything looked reletivly clean, if old and he began to hope there might be something to eat for breakfast other than coffee from the ancient, groaning coffee machine next to the microwave. 

His hope was short lived when a quick search of the cupboards came up with nothing but a single Twinkie and a moldy piece of cheese. He knew it’d be easy to simply go into town and get something but he wanted a proper breakfast where things were cooked on a stove, whisked and whatever else Benny did to make the eggs so fluffy. 

“Fantastic.” He muttered bitterly. Only two days of Benny’s cooking and he’d been spoilt for life.

“Coffee machine works.”

Dean was proud of himself when he turned to face Malcolm calmly even though his heart was thumping in his chest like a jackhammer. 

Malcolm had come in from the living room to the right of the kitchen. Dean could see files spread out on the coffee table over the top of his shoulder. He glanced over at the coffee pot, thick, black liquid simmering away. It looked more like Leviathan blood than coffee. 

“Looks like tar.”

“It’d be a improvement on the taste if it was, trust me.” Malcolm pulled a face as he glared at the coffee pot like it had just insulted him. 

Dean wanted to bite back that he wouldn’t even trust him with his pet rock but he swallowed it. He couldn’t afford to have Malcolm kick him out of the house. “What do you lot eat if the kitchen’s empty?” he asked instead. He and Sam had lived of bagels from a near by coffee shop whenever they stayed in a motel but whenever they’d had a real fridge and a freezer, they’d always had at least eggs and bread. 

“I live off caffeine and energy bars, whatever the rest of you do for food is your own problem.” Malcolm answered with a shrug.

“Is that where Tweedledee and Tweedledum have gotten off to?” Dean asked, having noticed the distinct lack of Clay and Damian. It was easy to tell when they weren’t in the house because the atmosphere lacked a certain serial killer vibe without them. 

“No. They’ve gone out to pick up the hunt for that vampire we’re after, the one who caused all that unfortunate business yesterday.” 

“The vampire caused that clusterfuck yesterday? Really? Cos the way I remember it, Clay and his talking monkey killed that woman, not the vampire.” Dean wasn’t stupid, he knew he was pushing his luck but he just couldn’t let it slide. 

Malcolm stilled suddenly and took a deep breath. “I know not being in charge is new for you so I’m going to let that side but you really need to learn to watch your mouth.” He warned softly, holding Dean’s gaze. 

It took every ounce of Dean’s self control to not retaliate to the condensing words, instead he swallowed the angry tirade he had building and tilted his head in understanding. 

“You’re right, it’s not my place.” The words left like broken glass in his mouth and when he forced a smile he died a little inside. “I’m going to go and get some breakfast,” he continued lightly, pointing a thumb towards the front door. “Unless you have something for me to do?” 

Malcolm either accepted the fake humility or just didn’t care because when he spoke there was no hint of previous warning. “Nah, until we catch that vamp, we’re just chasing our tails concerning the Alpha.”

Once more Dean plastered on a fake smile and nodded. He was curious as to what made this particular vampire so important but didn’t bother asking. Malcolm didn’t trust him and more than he trusted Malcolm. 

“Right.” He pulled his car keys and backed out of the kitchen, pausing when a thought occurred to him. “Do you think Jeremy would want something to eat?” 

“Why the fuck do I care? Go ask him.” Malcolm shrugged as he pulled a face before walking back into the living room. 

“Oh yeah, I can see what Jeremy meant, you’re a real peach.” Dean muttered, rolling his eyes and heading out the door. 

As soon as he was outside it was like having a weight lifted off his shoulders and he let out a sigh of relief. Just being in the house made his blood pressure skyrocket. Unlocking the car he slid into the drivers seat and sunk down low against the leather. Closing his eyes he groaned heavily and slapped the wheel with the palm of his hand angrily. 

“Watch my mouth, fucking asshole!” he hissed, eyes opening and sitting up straight. “Talking to me like I’m twelve.” He continued to mutter as he stuck the key in the ignition and hearing the car rumble to life. 

Pulling away from the curb he made a left at the end of the street, intending to go to the supermarket he’d driven past yesterday. “And now I’m talking to myself. Just perfect.” 

…

It was a twenty-minute drive to supermarket, which gave Dean enough time to calm down. Drumming his fingers on the steering wheel he pulled into the parking lot and looked for the emptiest palace to park. Just because it wasn’t the Impala didn’t mean he didn’t care about it. 

It really was a beautiful car. Flicking off the ignition he huffed his thanks that the parking lot was nearly empty, he didn’t have the energy to deal with people today. After making sure the car was locked he made a beeline for the tiny bakery sitting next to the supermarket, the smell of freshly cooked bread making his mouth water. 

He walked out with a ham and cheese croissant, humming at the taste as he took his first bite. “It counts as food.” He muttered to Benny’s disapproving grunt in his head. 

He was onto his third bite and just making his way into the store when his phone rung. Thinking it would be Benny or Garth with something important to tell him he pulled the phone out quickly, fumbling with the half eaten croissant in the process. 

“Fuck me.” He hissed when he saw Sam’s name flashing across the screen. 

The taste of ham and cheese had turned to ash in his mouth and he swallowed painfully. He hadn’t heard from Sam since their disastrous phone call that had ended with Sam hanging up. Why was he ringing? It had only been a few days since their argument; it should have taken Sam much longer to calm down enough to want to talk to him. Dean wasn’t ready for this. He wasn’t ready for the yelling and the questions; they’d be so many questions. The phone was still ringing in his hand and cursing himself for being a coward he declined the call. 

Clicking his tongue he entered the supermarket and headed towards the packets of chips. The chips were at the very end of the last aisle next to the fruit and vegetables. He picked up a packet of chips and was about to leave when he hesitated and looked over at the fruit. He picked up an apple and stared at it closely, eyes flicking back and forth between the fruit and the junk food. 

His phone vibrated, signaling the arrival of a text. Looking down with a sigh he grunted unhappily. It was from Sam.

‘We will talk about this Dean.’ 

“Fuck me sideways.” 

Making up his mind with a shake of his head he went to put the chips back on the shelf. 

“He’s going to find out!”

“Well he will if you don’t keep your shit together!” 

Dean’s attention snapped to the voices. They sounded familiar so with a slight shuffle to the right he found a gap in the chip packets, making it possible to spy into the next aisle. Sure enough he spotted Clay and Damian further down the aisle have an argument. 

“He’s getting suspicious!” Damian hissed. “We should have been able to catch the vampire by now and Malcolm knows it.” 

“Malcolm doesn’t know anything! He’s an average hunter who thinks because he’s killed a few bottom level blood suckers he can kill the Alpha.” Clay answered in return, sounding much calmer than Damian. “If we’d handed it over when we caught it, Malcolm would have sent us after the Alpha by now and gotten us all killed. 

Dean’s eyes widened and a smile spread across his face, a real one this time. Clay and Damian weren’t as loyal as Malcolm liked to believe. If they’d already caught the vampire they had to be hiding him somewhere and that meant Dean might have found some leverage against them. 

“Someone’s been naughty.” He murmured happily. 

Dean was also happy to see the hunter’s partnership was not as strong as it appeared. Damian would turn on Clay if given no other option; he’d save his own skin. 

“”We’ll all be dead anyway if Malcolm finds out we’ve been lying to him. He may be incompetent but the Winchester isn’t, and judging from how he looked at us yesterday, if he finds out, he will tell Malcolm.” 

“You’re scared of him.” Clay sneered, shaking his head in disgust. 

Damian glared and shuffled his feet before looking around to make sure they were alone.

“Bit late for that dumbass.” Dean rolled his eyes. 

“Damn right I am! And you should be too, you’ve heard the stories about the Winchesters.” 

Dean smirked and suppressed a chuckle as he wondered exactly what those stories were. He had a feeling they’d be more fiction than fact. He turned his attention back to the scene in front of him in time to see Clay sigh and put a comforting hand on the other man’s shoulder, having seen that mocking him was not the best course of action. 

“Look, all we have to do is get the blood sucker to tell us where the Alpha is and then we can dispose of him and ditch Malcolm and his toy poodle.” Clay explained soothingly. 

“We should have left as soon as we had the vampire, hanging around is dangerous!” 

“You know why we stayed! Malcolm has something we need.” 

“And Winchester?” Damian demanded. 

“We’ll deal with him too if it comes to that.” 

Damian rolled his eyes but seemed to accept the other man’s words, grabbing an energy bar off the shelf. “Let’s just get the Hell out of here.”

Clay nodded and followed Damian to the checkout. Narrowing his eyes Dean threw the apple back on the fruit stand. Thankfully Clay and Damian were too involved in their own problems to notice Dean watching them. He waited for Damian to pay and walk out the front doors before following them. He watched them go into the coffee shop and used the opportunity to sneak past and run to his car. 

Looking over his shoulder he unlocked the car and slid in. From his seat he could watch the front door to the coffee shop. It didn’t take long before the two hunters came out with take away coffees. He watched them walked over to their car and get in. 

He smiled softly and turned the ignition on, following them out of the parking lot. He hoped they’d lead him to the vampire. He need to know where they were keeping him if he was going to use it to turning Malcolm against them, he needed proof. 

He followed them for over half an hour, up and down busy streets making so many turns Dean was having trouble keeping track. However finally they stopped outside a small house, one in much condition than the one Dean was currently staying in. Parking further up the street he waited until Clay and Damian had entered the house before following them. 

He ducked down and walked along the side of the house, cursing when he stumbled over a hosepipe. The bushes scraped his leg through his jeans and winced as the branches snapped loudly. Using the wall as leverage he knelt underneath the window, looking over the ledge cautiously. He could see into a living room, although he couldn’t see much because Clay and Damian were standing in front of the window with their backs to him. 

Ducking down quickly when Clay turned around, Dean breathed slowly to steady his racing heart. Being caught was not really an option. He was reasonably sure he could take them separately but both at the same time would be trickier. 

Taking a deep breath he peeked up over the windowsill and breathed in sharply at what he saw; a beaten and bloody vampire tied to a chain in the middle of the living room. Dean rolled his eyes and pulled a face, he couldn’t believe those two would be stupid enough to hold somebody hostage in the middle of a suburban living room. 

“Morons.” 

The moment Dean saw him he had a strange feeling that he knew the vampire from somewhere. It was hard to tell under all the blood but he’d guess the man had blonde hair; he must have been taller than Dean and was skinny but well muscled. Dean wondered how long they’d had him, he was a mess and Dean was surprised he hadn’t broken yet. Dried blood caked his face in layers. His eyes were cloudy and unfocused and Dean felt a bit sorry for the guy. Damian threw a punch and Dean winced in sympathy at the crunch that followed as the fist connected with an already broken nose. 

Dean decided he'd seen enough and moved back along the wall, returning back to his car with a plan forming in his head. If he played this right, he could get rid of Clay and Damian while seeing what was in the basement. It was tricky and there was a good chance it would backfire but it was all he had. 

The drive back to the house was spent with him trying to remember where he'd seen that vampire before. There was a chance he was mistaken, after all the vampire wasn't really in the best condition to identify but he had a feeling it was more than that. It was like an itch at the back of his mind, telling him he was missing something important but for the life of him he couldn't think what he had missed. He promised as many gods as he could think of that if he simply got out of this in one piece he'd never run off on another hunt again. 

As soon as he pulled up to the house he knew something was wrong and the feeling was confirmed when he heard yelling coming from inside the house. Throwing open the car door and running up the house, the hair on the back of his head standing up as he reached the front door. He swung the door open in time to see Malcolm backhand Jeremy across the face. They were standing in the hallway, Malcolm looking pissed and Jeremy red faced and scared.

"You're a fucking little shit!" Malcolm roared, smashing Jeremy into the wall, hand on the young man's throat. 

It was enough to snap Dean out of his shock and he rushed over, grabbing Malcolm by the back of his jacket and pulling him off Jeremy roughly.

"Get off him!" he snarled angrily pushing Malcolm away and standing between the two. 

He looked between Malcolm and Jeremy, one glaring angrily while the other huddled against the wall, making himself as small as possible. The left side of the young man's face was red and Dean could see him holding back tears.

"Get that fucking faggot away from me." Malcolm hissed as he pointed at Jeremy angrily.

Jeremy made a choking noise and before Dean could move, he'd pushed past him and ran out the front door with tears streaming down his face. Dean stood where he was for a moment longer before turning his attention to Malcolm. 

"You couldn't have dealt with that in a nicer way?" he asked, assuming Jeremy had made his feelings for Malcolm known and they had not been well received. 

"Keep your opinions to yourself! Or are you a fucking cock sucker too?" 

Dean didn't answer, just looked at him calmly and Malcolm stormed off in a huff when it became clear Dean wasn't going to retaliate. Dean watched him disappear into the kitchen and he sneered at the retreating back. Anger and hatred unlike anything he'd ever left towards a human before raged inside him. Malcolm was everything he hated, he was worse than Clay and Damian in Dean's eyes and he needed to be dealt with.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna enjoy this."

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Dean was sprawled out on the lumpy bed looking at the setting sun out his window when he heard a gentle knock on his door.   
"Yeah?" he called out, his heart beating in his chest wildly. He was wound tighter than a spring; there was nothing worse than having to just sit around waiting. 

The door cracked open and Jeremy popped his head through the gap. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy. He looked tired and worn out. 

"Hey. Where'd you run off to?" Dean asked gently. 

Jeremy had been gone all day and Dean had seemed to be the only who cared where the young man had disappeared to. No one had cared; even Malcolm had completely ignored his absence. 

Jeremy didn't answer; instead he slipped into the room and closed the door with a soft click. He shrugged and shuffled his feet, not taking his eyes off the floor. "Went to the park, It's quiet there." 

Dean nodded, being sure not to make any sudden movements. Jeremy was very jumpy at the moment and Dean didn't want to send him running. 

"How did it end?" Jeremy asked finally, raising his head and making eye contact. 

"How did what end?" Dean asked, blinking at the sudden change in conversation. 

"Between up and your dad?" 

Dean looked at him closely, he looked broken and Dean knew his loyalty to Malcolm was hanging by a thread. He swallowed before answering with a shrug. "He died. Not before leaving me with a ass load of character defects and emotional scars that will haunt me for the rest of my life." his voice was hollow and his smile bitter. 

Jeremy tilted his head and bit his lip as if coming to a decision. He appeared to make up his mind when he squared his shoulders and stepped towards Dean. 

"I don't know what's in the basement but I do know Malcolm doesn't want anyone down there and I also know you won't be able to pick the lock." he admitted before pulling out an old rusted key from his jeans pocket. "But this will open the door."

Dean's eyes widened and he blinked stupidly. "Why?"

"Because I never wanted this life and until you came along, it never occurred to me I might have a choice."

"Won't Malcolm notice?" 

As much as he wanted to see what the other hunter was hiding, he didn't want to get Jeremy involved. Jeremy shook his head and gave Dean a sly smile.

"He doesn't even know it exists. It's a spare I found behind the microwave when we first got here." he handed over the key to Dean and Dean knew the moment the key left Jeremy's hand, he'd turned on his mentor. 

"If you need help, I'm here."

Dean smiled but resolved not to get Jeremy any more involved than he already was. He still had a chance to get out of this clean; to escape before this world broke him. 

"I'd start packing. I have a feeling you're going to have to leave in a hurry tomorrow." Dean warned him. 

Jeremy sighed and nodded. "Yeah I had a feeling,” he answered sadly before squaring his shoulders. "Well I suppose I had to start looking after myself eventually." Jeremy chuckled but it wasn't a happy sound and he left without another word, leaving Dean to stare unhappily at the door. 

Clicking his tongue he lay back down on the uncomfortable bed with a grunt. He needed to wait until everyone had gone to sleep so he readied himself for the next few hours of boredom, stressing out about whether his plan would work. The whole thing depended on this first part, which was also the riskiest. 

…

Night came slowly and Dean spent the time resisting the urge to text Benny. As much as he would have liked to, he just couldn't risk it. He needed complete concentration on his current situation and thinking about what he and Benny were going to do as soon as he got back to the bunker, was not concentrating

Eventually the house quieted and Dean listened carefully for any hint of movement but heard nothing. So for the second time in as many nights he found himself sneaking around the house in the dark, careful of any loose floorboards that might give him away. Looking around carefully he made a right at the end of the hallway so he was stood outside Clay's door. The door was locked but it was easy enough to pick the lock and he took a deep breath before pushing the door open gently. The door swung open quietly and he ducked into the bedroom, 

Clay was asleep on his stomach, snoring loudly and Dean smirked. It would be so easy to just shoot him now and be down with it but he banished the dark thoughts directed at the prone figure on the bed.

Scanning the room he spotted what he wanted quickly; Clay's jacket hanging over the old wooden chair sitting in the corner of the room. He smiled and crept over to it wincing when the floor creaked loudly and he froze. 

Clay snorted and rolled over, throwing a hand over his face before settling down again. Dean swallowed and stuck his hand into the jacket pocket and pulled out Clay's mobile, smiling triumphantly

"Bingo." he whispered to himself.

Flipping the phone open made him blink rapidly, the light from the screen way too bright in the dark room. He quickly found Malcolm's number in the phonebook and before typing out a text. 

'We'll move the vampire tomorrow morning, you were right. Malcolm's getting suspicious.'

Dean smirked and sent the text to Malcolm before deleting it out of the sent inbox. He would admit it was dirty and quick but he was betting on Malcolm being too self-absorbed and angry to pay attention to the details. 

"Talk your way out of that one asshole.” he muttered as he shoved the phone back into the jacket pocket, leaving hurriedly. 

His heart was thumping wildly and he resisted the urge to just run back to his room and close the door; instead making sure to re-lock Clay's door and walking calmly down the hallway. He didn’t breathe until he was safely behind his bedroom door. Usually when he broke in somewhere he had the luxury of leaving after, not have to sleep down the hall from the crime and wait patiently for it all to kick off. 

As sure as he’d been about not getting any sleep that night, he’d underestimated just how exhausted he was and found his eyelids drooping. The stress of the past few days had taken their toll on him so with an exhausted sigh he threw himself face down on the bed and fell into a fitful sleep. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Dean rolled his eyes as he hung up on Sam effectively cutting off his little brother's rant. He did his best to calm his heartbeat, a mansion full of vampires he was probably going off like a car alarm; each thump of his heart giving his position away.

Walking down the empty hallway he wondered how Benny was fairing. He'd sounded serious about killing his maker earlier but Dean knew it might be different when he came face to face with the man he'd followed loyally for so many years. 

Pressing against the wall he took the head off another nameless vampire before continuing on. He reached the main living room in time to see Benny being bought down while standing in front of a beautiful woman who Dean guessed to be Anthea. 

"Idiot." he muttered, shaking his head. 

As they dragged Benny away Dean was left with the unsettling realization that he was completely alone in a nest full of angry vampires. 

"I love my life." he murmured bitterly. There was no way Sam would reach him time to be helpful. 

"Seems I've caught myself a pet." 

Dean spun around and came face to face with a thin, blonde haired vampire in an expensive suit. 

"I'm not very domesticated." he answered with a shrug.

"I don't know, you seem pretty well trained. Fighting a fight that isn't yours for your vampire friend. Benny always did have a soft spot for humans." 

"Go to Hell." 

The vampire stared at him calmly before flicking his eyes across Dean's body thoughtfully. "You wouldn't happen to be a Winchester by any chance?" 

"I'm flattered, you've heard of me." Dean smiled but it felt tight on his lips. 

"You should be. You and your brother are like the Boogeyman for my kind and all the other monsters like us." 

"You're awfully chatty for a vampire. Your kind are usually more slashing and biting." Dean countered, fingering the handle of his machete. 

"You're not my concern. I don't care if you leave right now, in fact I'd recommend it seeing as if your vampire isn't dead yet he will be soon." The vampire told him lightly.

"So you just don't give a fuck if I kill your entire nest?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow incredulously. 

The vampire shrugged and smiled softly. "Not my nest, not my problem. I'm just here on business." 

Dean opened his mouth to respond when another vampire appeared behind the first. 

"James, The old man is dead,” he announced calmly, not paying the slightest bit of attention to Dean. 

James hummed deeply, narrowing his eyes at Dean. "The stories were right Dean, you have a talent for making things awfully inconvenient."

Before Dean could answer the vampire spun on his heels and left, leaving him alone in the hallway.

"I should really find Benny." 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Dean's eyes snapped open and the air seized in his throat. He'd known that vampire had been familiar but he'd completely forgotten about his odd meeting with he strange vampire over two years ago.

Horror was pulling in his stomach as he realized he'd just sent three sociopathic vampire hunters after a vampire who could tell them Dean's deepest secret. Granted he didn't know about the romantic aspect of their relationship but he knew enough to get Dean killed. He closed his eyes and forced himself not to panic even though he could feel his plan slipping through his feelings. Getting out of bed he went into the hallway and knocked on Jeremy's door.

Jeremy opened almost immediately and Dean was surprised to see he was fully dressed as the sun hadn't been up for longer than half an hour. 

"Where are the others?" he asked hurriedly, feeling his stomach twist.

"Clay and Damian left just after sunrise and Malcolm followed twenty seconds after they pulled out of the driveway." Jeremy answered, clearly confused by the question. 

Dean took a deep breath. He knew he didn't have long. "You know how I said you might have to leave in a hurry? Well this is it. If you want out, this is your chance." he told the younger man before heading down to the basement in a hurry. 

His head was spinning he couldn't believe out of all the vampires Clay and Damian could have kidnapped, the had chosen the one who managed to get close enough and not loose his head, the one who knew about Benny. He'd always suspected but now he knew for sure, the universe hated him. 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Clay grunted as Malcolm shoved him against the wall and holding him in place with a forearm pressed against his throat. 

“You son of a bitch!” Malcolm roared, pressing down harder. “Don’t even think about it,” he snarled at Damian when the man moved to protect Clay. Pulling the gun out of his waistband and pointed the gun at Damian threateningly. 

“Why? What were you planning on doing with him? Were you going to go after the Alpha alone?” Malcolm demanded to know. 

“Of course not. I’m not suicidal. I just didn’t want you to have him; the Alpha would have killed us all.” Clay told him, not bothering to lie, there was no point now.

“Why bother sticking around then?” 

“I want what’s in the basement.” Clay answered simply, unfazed by Malcolm’s violence. 

For the first time since he’d followed them to the house, Malcolm looked unsure and narrowed his eyes at Clay suspiciously. “Why would you want what’s in the basement?” 

“Are you two fucking kidding? God, see this is why so many of your kind get killed! If you’re going to kill him, bloody kill him!” James yelled, rolling his eyes at the scene before him. “Hunters, you lot always have to make everything a big production.” He pulled against he bonds tying him to the chair, more out of reflex than of any hope of escaping. 

“Hey! You’re not in this discussion, keep your mouth shut.” Damian muttered, slapping the back of James’s head sharply. 

“Aren’t you the least bit curious how he figured it out?” James asked him slyly, nodding his head in Malcolm’s direction. 

Damian paused and frowned before turning his attention to Clay. “He actually has a point.”

“Yeah, how did you know?” Clay asked Malcolm. 

“Last night you meant to send a text to that dickhead and sent it to me instead.” 

“I didn’t send a text last night.” Clay told him, shaking his head as best could with Malcolm still holding him in place by the throat. 

“Don’t lie! I have it on my fucking phone!” 

“Why would I lie? Whether I sent the text or not doesn’t change what’s happening right now. And I didn’t send any text!” 

“Maybe someone used your phone without you knowing?” James suggested which earned him another slap.

“Stop shit stirring!” Damian told him. “But he might have a point.” He said to Clay.

Clay looked confused for a moment before his face went slack with understanding. “Fucking Winchester!” he growled angrily. 

“Those Winchesters are good at fucking everything up aren’t they?” James smiled calmly, the words falling off his tongue smoothly. 

“What do you know about the Winchesters?” Malcolm asked, taking his attention off Clay for the first time. 

“Oh so now you’re interested in what I have to say?” he dodged Damian’s hand, seeing it coming. “I know the oldest has a soft spot for vampires.” He said before Damian tried again. “The last time I saw Dean Winchester he was hunting with a vampire named Benny. And rumor has it, they share quite a bit more than friendship.” 

He seemed quite pleased with the reaction his words had caused and watched the hunters staring at each other in shock. Malcolm took the pressure off Clay’s throat and let him go. 

“Come on, honestly now. What part pisses you off more? The vampire part or the male part?” James asked, flicking his gaze between the three. “It’s the male part isn’t it? I’m getting some serious homophobic asshole vibes off you lot.”

“Wait, something’s not right about this.” Damian muttered. 

“There’s a fuckload about this that isn’t right.” Clay snarled. 

Malcolm hummed in agreement. For the time all had been forgotten and their attentions had turned to Dean. 

“What I meant was; if Dean knew we had him,” he jerked a thumb at James. “Why not just tell Malcolm? Why go through all the trouble of stealing your phone? Why take the chance that Malcolm would follow us here and not just confront us at the house?”

“He’d have to have known we’d figure out it was him.” Malcolm agreed. 

“He needed to be alone. He wants what’s in the basement.” Clay announced, face hardening into a bitter scowl. 

Malcolm turned to him with a confused look on his face. “Seriously, what do you think is in the basement? 

“Oh stop playing stupid! We know you’ve got one the Alpha’s little human pets down there.” Clay rolled his eyes. 

“No I don’t.” Malcolm told him with a small jerk of his head. “What would I do with a brainwashed kid?” 

“Same thing we were. Ransom them.”

“Do you really think the Alpha vampire cares enough about his humans to pay money for them?” Malcolm asked him, “And what made you think the Alpha even has money? What would he need to buy? Where would get money?”

Clay opened and closed his mouth before looking down at the ground in confusion with a deep frown creasing his forehead. 

“You two are fucking idiots.” Malcolm said with a shake of his head, astonished at the stupidity of the two men before him. 

“But…he said that was what’s down there.” Clay muttered quietly to himself. 

“Who said?” Malcolm demanded to know. 

Clay looked up and answered simply. “Jeremy.” 

…

Dean reached the basement door and pushed the rusty key into the lock, feeling a surge of satisfaction when the door clicked open. Opening the door he made his way down the narrow staircase and into the dark. His eyes adjusted to the lack of light quickly. The basement was tiny, no bigger than the living room. Stone walls and cement a floor made the room freezing, causing Dean to shiver. 

A low groan caused him to spin around and face the noise; his heart feeling like it was stuck in his throat. When he came face to what face with what Malcolm had been keeping hidden down there he was disappointed and confused. He’d expect something strange or horrifying, not a half awake vampire tied to a chair with an IV bag attached to his arm feeding him what Dean assumed to be dead man’s blood. 

“Who are you?” he asked gently, pushing down the swirling confusion that threatened to drown him. 

“Rayland.” The vampire answered immediately, in too much pain to put up a fight. 

“Why are you down here? What does Malcolm want with you?”

Rayland did his best to shrug but the dead man’s blood made it nearly impossible to move his body and Dean wondered just how long he’d been down here. However long it had been, Dean didn’t think he’d last much longer. 

“I used to be a member of the my Father’s nest. Now Malcolm uses me to give him the names of important vampires; the ones that have access to our Father.” His eyes drooped and he blinked sluggishly before passing out and leaving Dean with more questions than answers. 

“What? This doesn’t make any sense.” He muttered, trying to clear his head. He knew he was missing something, something important that he just couldn’t piece together. 

He could feel it like an itch at the back of his mind, the harder he tried to grasp for it the more it slipped between his fingers like quicksand. What had he missed? Why did it feel like there were important details he’d over looked? His plan had worked perfectly. 

His plan had worked perfectly. 

Too perfectly. It shouldn’t have been this easy, he’d made all the decisions so why did it feel like someone had been pulling his strings without him noticing? 

What had he missed?

Dean was too lost in his own thoughts to notice the shadowy figure appear at the top of the stairs. Too busy backtracking every moment of the last few days to see the figure descend into the basement without making a sound and by the time he felt the stranger’s presence; it was too late. 

His world went black. 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Please let me know if it made sense. I’ll get the next one up as soon as I can. Thank you to everyone who likes my story, it really means a lot to me that people enjoy my work. 

See you all next chapter xxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Well here’s chapter nine. I hope you all enjoy it, sorry its taken so long but I’ve been working full days for a while and by the time I get home I just want to go to sleep. I’ll try and get the next one up quicker. 

 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

 

Dean woke feeling like he’d been kicked in the head and his skull has shattered on impact. Pain flared across the back of his head and down to the base of his neck. His body ached from hitting the concrete floor when he crumpled like a rag doll. 

“Fucking hell.” He grimaced as he forced his eyes open, thankful for the lack of light in the basement.

He groaned as he pushed himself off the floor slowly, muscles protesting at the movement. How long had he been out? It had been a while if his stiff body was anything to go by. He’d had a moment of clarity before being bought down by the unknown assailant but now it slipped through his fingers like fog. It was infuriating. 

Turning around he groaned again he saw the empty chair, severed rope still wrapped loosely around the armrests, slack where wrists used to be. For a moment he considered the possibility that it had been Rayland who had knocked him out but quickly dismissed the idea. Even if the vampire had managed to escape, he had been in no condition to go anywhere, let alone knock Dean out cold. 

Blinking rapidly and doing his best to clear the fog from his mind he turned towards the stairs only to reach the top and find the door locked. 

“Of course it is.” He muttered to himself tiredly. He just wanted to go home. Home to Benny. “Shit!” his eyes widened as his panic cut through some of the haze. 

There was a good chance James had told the others about his partnership with Benny and even if he hadn’t Clay and Damian would have figured out who’d ratted them out to Malcolm. Either way, if he didn’t get out of there soon he was going to come face to face with some very angry hunters. 

Turning to the side and stumbling slightly due to the dizziness from the blow to the head and he forced himself to focus past the throbbing between his eyes. Shifting his weight to his back foot he leaned back and propelled his body forward, slamming his shoulder against the door. The door bent and cracked but didn’t break, the lock surviving the assault. He gritted his teeth through the pain now radiating from his shoulder. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and repeated the attack, slamming against the wood once more. The door stayed in tact however his shoulder wasn’t as lucky and he released a strangled yell as his shoulder popped out of place. 

His breath came in sharp gasps but he pushed the pain away. He’d dislocated his shoulder before, it wasn’t anything new and he certainly wasn’t going to let it stop him from getting out of the basement. Stealing himself he changed tactics, backing up to the edge of the step as much as he dared and prepared himself. If it didn’t work the force of the kick would send him flying down the stairs. There was a good chance at that kind of force if his head hit the concrete it would kill him. Gathering every ounce of strength he had, he leaned his weight back and kicked at the door. One solid kick below the lock and the door popped open with a sharp crack. 

The force of the impact vibrated up his leg and he stumbled forward into the hallway, barely managing to avoid smashing into the wall. Stumbling forward he leaned against the wall and regained control of his panic, his shoulder held at an angle that hurt the least. As his mind cleared he became aware that he wasn’t alone and rolled his head towards the front door. 

Seeing Malcolm, Clay and Damian standing in the hallway made three things dazzling clear. The first being his plan had blown up in the face spectacularly, the second being that the three men knew about him and Benny more than just hunting buddies and the third; the most horrifying realization of it all, the last few days had been planned. From the moment he’d agreed to come down here, Dean had been playing someone else’s game. 

And glancing at Malcolm he knew exactly who’d been pulling the strings from the very beginning. The realization didn’t do much good in the face of three angry hunters who wanted his head on a pike. 

“Hey boys. How’s your day been?” Dean asked lightly, pushing himself off the wall. 

He swallowed tightly as the three just stared darkly, Clay cracking his knuckles menacingly Dean nodded and dropped the act, rubbing his hand across his eyes. 

“Ok. Before we do this, how much do you know?” he asked simply. 

Nerves were churning in his stomach and he was scrambling for some extra time. The state he was in, he wasn’t going to fare well in the upcoming fight with his dislocated shoulder but his chances were better if he could wait for the dizziness to go away. Clay and Damian seemed to have fallen into the role of silent muscle on either side of Malcolm as he answered. 

“We know you spread your legs for a fanged bastard. The great Dean Winchester a whore for a vampire.” Malcolm snarled. 

Dean refused to rise to the bait and instead stared calmly at them. “Come on, honestly now. What makes you angrier, the vampire part or the male part?” Dean smirked, raising an eyebrow. 

His words had much more of an effect on Malcolm and the others than Malcolm’s words had had on him. 

“Yeah I thought so. I’ve been getting some serious homophobic vibes from you lot.” Dean answered with a smirk. “Does in infuriate you? Picturing me on his knees with a vampire’s cock in my mouth?” 

Clay snapped at his words, charging towards him and Dean had just enough time to throw his arms up in defense. Clay smashed him into the wall and Dean struggled, reaching back with his good arm to the knife tucked into the waistband of his jeans. Lack of oxygen making his head spin he hooked his foot around Clay’s ankle and kicking his leg, causing him to release his grip and stumble away. Dean pushed him quickly, muscles screaming at the movement from his injured arm and slashing with his knife. 

The knife slid into Clay’s shoulder and the hunter cried out. Before he could react, Dean kicked Clay to his knees and spun around behind him, ripping out the knife sharply and drawing the blade across Clay’s throat. Blood poured over his hand, splattering against the wall violently. Letting go of Clay’s shoulder he allowed the limp body fall to the ground with a thump. A loud crack split the silence and Dean felt the air whoosh from his lungs. Spinning around he shoved the knife into Damian’s throat. 

“You’re a terrible fucking shot.” Dean wheezed as Damian choked on his own blood. 

Dean yanked the knife out and watched blood pour out of the hunter’s mouth, eyes wide and fearful. He dropped to the floor next to Clay and Dean stumbled over the two bodies. He wiped his hand on his shirt and frowned when it came away covered in more blood. Frowning heavily he looked down and saw a massive blood stain spreading quickly across his stomach. 

He’d been shot in the stomach, thankfully it appeared to be a through and through shot where it had missed any major organs. 

Hopefully.

However if that didn’t kill him, the massive amount of blood he was loosing would. Leaning against the wall he slid down painfully. The blood loss was making him dizzy and he blinked at Malcolm slowly. Every ounce of him was raging to stand up and fight but his body betrayed him. 

Malcolm didn’t say a word as he moved in front of him and crouched down. 

“Before you end this, can I ask you something?” Dean asked softly. 

Malcolm seemed to think about it before nodding with a shrug. 

“How did you meet Jeremy?” he asked, needing to know if he was right. 

Malcolm frowned in confusion but answered anyway. “That little shit? Met him in a bar a week ago. Told me he was the son of one of my old hunting buddies. He said he wanted to get into the family business so I took pity on him.” 

Dean closed his eyes and let loose a sigh. He knew it. All of this could have been avoided with a question to Malcolm. 

“Why?” Malcolm asked with a frown. 

Dean opened his mouth to answer when blood sprayed across his face. He sat in shock slack jawed. His eyes had closed automatically and when he opened them he saw Malcolm’s head rolling down the hallway. His eyes flicked up and saw Jeremy standing behind what was left of Malcolm holding a machete, looking nothing like the naïve young man Dean had been talking to a few hours previous. He no longer looked young and inexperienced. He looked older and dangerous. 

“It was you all along wasn’t it?” Dean muttered eventually. 

Jeremy nodded and kicking Malcolm’s beheaded body to one side before sliding down to sit next to Dean. “Yeah. Don’t feel too bad. I was chosen specifically. With my big eyes, innocent face and tragic backstory, you never stood a chance.” Jeremy answered.

“Why? Why do all of this?”

“Because you disappeared on us and we needed you out in the open.”

“Us?”

Jeremy gave him a look; an eyebrow rose prompting him to find the answer on his own. 

“You work for the Alpha. You’re a vampire.” Dean muttered shakily. 

“Ding, ding, ding.” Jeremy sung with a smile. “See Dean, you’re smarter than you pretend to be which is why all of this had to be so elaborate.” 

Dean blinked and shook his head. “Sorry, can you explain this to me slowly? The blood loss is making me feel like I’m on a Merry-Go-round going round at six times the normal speed.” 

Jeremy sighed but nodded slowly. “We needed you out in the open and we knew your sense of duty would bring you out. Of course there had to be truth to it, which was where these three fucking idiots came in. Pleasantly enough they also served the duel purpose of keeping you occupied, I mean there were holes in my story big enough to drive a truck through. If you had bothered to talk to Malcolm for ten minutes my backstory would have gone up in a puff of smoke. Thankfully your need to protect innocents blind you to everything else.” Jeremy told him lightly as though discussing the weather. 

“Why go through all this trouble? You could have killed you days ago.” Dean was really struggling to form words as darkness swam at the corners of his vision. 

Jeremy rolled his eyes and huffed. “Don’t be dull Dean, if He wanted you dead, you’d be dead. No, you’re going to bring my Father something he desperately wants and to do that you need to be alive. You should have stayed in the basement where I left you and you wouldn’t have a bullet hole in you right now.” Jeremy paused for a moment before pushing himself off the ground with a slap to Dean’s knee. “Well, I have to be off.” 

“I’m not going to give you or the Alpha anything!” Dean growled finding a last bit of energy. 

“Yes you will.” Jeremy answered with a smile. “I’d call someone by the way, you’re gonna pass out in ten minutes.” 

“You went through all this trouble to just leave me here?” 

“Well this little fuck up wasn’t part of the plan.” Jeremy answered, gesturing to the three dead bodies. “And you weren’t meant to be bleeding out on the floor. So I’m jumping ship. You really should call someone.” 

Dean pushed himself against the wall, holding his hand tightly against the wound. “Why do you care?” 

Jeremy shrugged. “I kinda need you alive.” He made to walk away but paused at the door. “And I honestly like you. You remind me of a time when hunters had respect for what they hunted.” He left without another word, leaving Dean in a pool of his own blood. 

Reaching for his phone he prepared himself for the pain and felt his panic swell when none came. He’d gone numb and the darkness was growing. He managed to smash the right buttons to get Benny on the line. The vampire answered almost immediately. 

“Dean? Sugar you alright?” Benny asked quickly.

“Benny I fucked up.” Dean admitted shakily, slurring his words. 

“What? Dean what’s happened?” 

If he weren’t on the border of passing out, he’d feel warm inside at the clear worry in Benny’s voice. 

Benny loved him.

Benny loved him and Dean was dying alone in a run down house surrounded by corpses.

“I let him con me. Once again I my deep seated need to help people has exploded in my face.” 

“Dean I still don’t understand! Are you alight?”

“I’ve been shot and rapidly loosing a lot of blood, surrounded by dead bodies.” Dean didn’t have the energy to   
lie.

Benny didn’t answer and Dean feared he’d broken him. His head felt heavy and he had to keep jerking awake whenever he nodded off, the phone feeling like a lead weight in his hand. He wasn’t going to stay conscious much longer. 

“Christ Dean! Oh god. I’m coming, coming right now.” 

“I love you Benny.” 

“Don’t say that! Don’t say that like you’re not going to see me again!” 

Dean had never heard Benny sound so scared and it broke his heart. 

“I really do you love you. I didn’t know how to say it before but I do now. I love you so fucking much.” Even to his own ears his voice sounded weak. 

“You’re going to be alright Dean. I promise you. You’re going to be alright, I’m coming for you and when I get you in my arms, I’m never letting you go again.” 

Dean smiled sadly and closed his eyes. “I’m gonna pass out now.” He muttered, head dropping and phone falling to the floor with a quiet thump. He could hear Benny’s voice in the distance, begging Dean to stay with him as darkness surrounded him. 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Distantly Dean knew the fact that he was feeling anything at all should have been a good thing but he really wished the excruciating pain in his stomach would go away. The muscles in his arm were screaming and his stomach felt like someone had shoved a white-hot poker into him. He kept his eyes closed while he took note of his surroundings as best he could given the circumstances. He was no longer on the floor and there was a solid pressure wrapped around his waist making him guess someone had bandaged him up. His eyes fluttered open and his brain screamed at the sudden light making his eyes slam shut. A gentle hand pulled up his shirt and touched the bandages softly.

“Benny?” he muttered, tongue feeling heavy and thick in his mouth. 

It had to be Benny. Who else would have come for him? It would seem that once again Dean had cheated death and now he really, really just wanted Benny’s strong arms to swallow him. The hand tapped his cheek gently and Dean opened his mouth automatically. Four pills were dropped into his mouth followed by the brim of a glass and Dean swallowed without hesitation. 

One of the pills became stuck and he coughed to dislodge it, whimpering at the fresh flash of pain. His eye fluttered open and was startled to find a face staring back at him that was distinctly not Benny’s

“Sammy?” 

Dean squinted up and was sure for a second he was having a near death hallucination because there was no way Sam could be hovering over him right now. Sam looked down at him; worry shinning in his eyes brightly. Dean blinked up at him, hope growing that maybe he wasn’t having a breakdown and imagining everything. 

“What are you doing here Sammy?” Dean asked, mind fuzzy and still not entirely sure Sam was there. 

“Your vampire called me.” Sam told him. “And this is quite a fantastic mess you’ve gotten yourself in.” Sam sighed disapprovingly, looking around the lounge room. 

Dean sighed and pushed himself into a sitting position against the couch armrest. Sam tried to stop him from moving but gave up with a huff when Dean shot him a look. 

“You know Sam being shot has this weird effect where it lowers my ability with sarcasm drastically. Aren’t you pissed at me anyway?” he mumbled, having a little trouble wrapping his mind around what was happening. 

“Oh, I’m livid! However getting a phone call saying my idiot brother had gotten himself in a hurricane of trouble kinda put my anger on the backburner.” Sam told him, rolling his eyes at Dean’s stupidity. “Besides do you think I could ever actually be angry enough to let you die?” 

Dean pulled a face and looked down at the floor. He should be happy. He knew that. He was alive and Sam hadn’t left him to die. But he couldn’t help but wonder why Sam was here and not Benny. Benny had promised him. He’d promised. 

“You alright Dean? The painkillers kicking in?” Sam asked with a frown. 

Dean shook his head and told himself to get it together. Benny would have his reasons. “Why would Benny call you? Why didn’t he come for me himself?” he blamed the blood loss feeling like he was going to cry. 

Sam pulled a face when he realised what the problem was and was torn between tell him it was because Benny didn’t really care about him and telling him the truth. After a moment of hesitation he buried the darker thoughts and decided on the truth, not that it was much of a choice. 

“The Bunker is ten hours away, If Benny had come fro you, you’d be dead by the time he got to you. He knew that and phoned me. Luckily for all of us, I live an hour away.” 

Dean nodded and did his best to hide the smile tugging at his lips. He really couldn’t deal with Sam knowing just how happy it made him to be reassured of Benny’s love. 

“Come on. We need to leave, I don’t really wanna be in a house with three dead bodies.”

Dean agreed silently and shifted himself into a sitting position, feet touching floor with shaky legs. His eyes watered at the pain and his body begun to shake as the shock set in. He was waiting desperately for the painkillers to kick in. 

“Where’s all your stuff?” Sam asked finally when it became clear Dean wasn’t going to accept help. 

“Up the stairs to the left.” Dean told him, heart sinking at the distance Sam was putting between them. Sam was being perfectly calm and somehow that made things so much worse. Anger he could deal with but he was being to fear he’d lost his brother. He watched Sam leave sadly and raised his head higher when Sam paused in the doorway. 

“Dean? You really had me worried man. I don’t ever want to get a phone call like that again.” He said softly before leaving the room. 

Dean sighed and leaned back, holding his side and breathing through the pain. He heard Sam head out to the car with his things before returning for him. 

“Can you walk?” Sam asked.

Dean shrugged and hissed as the movement pulled his stitches. Taking a deep breath he pushed himself off the couch and stood on shaky legs. He’d pushed through worse and he forced one foot in front of the other and walked himself out to the car, avoiding looking at the mess he’d created. Sam hovered around him all the way to the car but didn’t help except to open the car door for him. Dean’s chest tightened at the sight of his Impala. He loved his car; his wonderful baby and he finally had her within reach again. 

“What about the other car?” Dean asked, gesturing to the car he’d arrived in what felt like a lifetime ago. 

“I’ll call Garth and Kevin to come and get it.” Sam told him, guiding him into the passenger seat. 

Dean growled softly and sunk into the worn leather of his Impala. Sam slid into the drivers seat and turned the ignition on. Dean watched numbly as they pulled away from the house that had been Dean’s private version of Hell for the past few days. And as it disappeared from sight Dean knew the choices he’d made in that house would haunt him for a long time to come.

“Did you pick my phone up?” He asked suddenly, turning to face Sam. 

Sam pulled a face and reached into his jacket pocket and handed Dean his phone. Dean took it eagerly and quickly brought up Benny’s number, calling the vampire. 

“Dean? Oh God Dean! Tell me you’re alright! Come on baby, talk to me.” Benny rushed out, not giving Dean time to respond. 

“I would if you’d let me speak.” Dean said softly, smiling happily. 

“Don’t get cocky with me Sugar! I think I’m the only vampire who’s ever had a fucking heart attack before.” 

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say fuck before.” 

“Dean!”

“Sorry Benny.” Dean apologized, feeling horrible for putting Benny through all that he had this last week. “I really am sorry, I know how badly I messed this up. But I’m ok and I’m coming home, and when I do I’m going to make this up to you. I promise.” 

Dean had curled up against the door, tucked up as far as his injuries would allow. A part of him was worried about saying all of this in front of Sam but the majority of him just wanted Benny to know how much he regretted his choices. 

“You don’t need to apologize Dean, just…. Christ! I am so angry with you for not being more careful and at the same time I’m blindingly happy that you’re still alive.” Benny explained and Dean would have sold his soul to be able to hug his vampire. “Just for the love of God get your ass home.” 

“I’m coming. We’re in the car right now and when I get home you can yell at me all you want.” 

“Do you know what I’m going to do Dean? I’m going to yell at you while holding onto you so tightly you can’t breathe and then I’m going to give you an orgasm the likes of which you can’t imagine.” 

Dean was sure he’d just swallowed his own tongue as he shivered violently, his cock twitching in interest. He made a choking noise, which drew the attention of Sam who had narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously. 

“Jesus Benny! You can’t say stuff like that while I’m in the car with Sam!” Dean chuckled breathlessly, the giddy feeling in his stomach making him smile uncontrollably. 

He heard a quiet creaking come from his side and he looked over to see Sam clenching the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles had turned white. Dean bit his lip and looked down at his knees. 

“I should go. Sam is looking like his planning on wrapping the car around a tree just so he doesn’t have to listen to this conversation anymore.” He told Benny quietly. 

“Tell Sam he can shove it up his ass.” 

“Such ungentlemanly language! You’ve been watching cable while I’ve been gone haven’t you?” Dean teased him. “Either way, I don’t think that’s gonna be taken well.”

“Ok Sugar. I love you.” 

“I love you too Benny.” Dean answered, trying to put as much emotion into the words as he could. 

When he hung up he did so with a heavy heart and the realization that this was going to be the longest drive of his life. He looked over at Sam and noted that although he’d been silent the whole time, his jaw was clenched tightly. The painkillers had finally kicked in and his head was swimming pleasantly. 

As much as he’d like to just drift off to sleep but he knew Sam was one wrong look away from snapping and he didn’t want that to happen in front of Benny because Dean wasn’t sure if he could protect Sam from the vampire if Benny was pushed far enough. Granted, Benny would never attack Sam for nothing but Sam had a tendency to say hurtful things when he and Dean fought and Benny was a protective bastard. 

The silence dragged on for twenty minutes before Dean finally said something, knowing if he didn’t Sam would stay silent for the whole ten hours just on principle. 

“So on a scale of one to ten, how much do you hate me?” he asked plainly, too tired to bother being delicate. 

Sam frowned and seemed ready to say something before closing his mouth and sighing. “I don’t hate you Dean. I disagree with your choices.” 

Dean huffed out a breath and looked at Sam with a slow blink. “I want to ask you something I need you to be honest with me. I won’t be mad.” Sam nodded and Dean did his best to ignore the twist of nerves in his stomach. “Your problem with this; is it because Benny is a vampire or because he’s a guy?”

Sam had never shown any hint of homophobia but he honestly couldn’t think of any other reason for Sam to be so against him and Benny. 

Sam looked over at him sharply, eyes wide with indignation. “Fuck that Dean! I’ve known about your bisexuality for twenty years. I didn’t have a problem with it then and I don’t now!” 

“Well what else am I supposed to think? All these you’ve been the one telling me there is such a thing as good monsters, that it’s not all black and white. Hell, what about your little Kitsune girlfriend Amy? So either you’re just a massive hypocrite or a closet homophobic.” 

Sam bit his lip and shook his head. Dean could see his shoulders slump and he knew he’d hit a nerve. 

“I knew. The first time I saw Benny, I knew he’d be the one.” Sam sighed bitterly. 

“The one?”

“All the shit we’ve been through together. All the things we’ve survived, I knew he’d be the one to take you away.”

Dean choked on the words he couldn’t find and squinted his eyes as he tried to swim through the sludge his brain had become. “Take me away? I’m not a favorite toy that can be stolen. And in case you’ve forgotten, you left to be with Amelia. So what the Hell was I supposed to do Sam? Are you four; you don’t want me but no else can have me either?”

“No! Yes. I don’t know. Look I know feeling this way makes me a dick. And I know Benny doesn’t deserve half the crap I throw his way.”

“Then why?”

“Because I know how much he means to you! I saw it from the first time I saw you two together. Even when you were just friends, I saw it. You have let him in, in a way you’ve never done for anyone. Not dad, Bobby, or Cas. Not even me.” Sam looked at him with wide eyes, voice husky. “I know what a massive thing being with a man is for you after…. after what happened. And if this goes wrong, and lets face it Dean, a vampire and a hunter, the odds are against you; it will damage you irreparably.” 

Dean blamed the pain in his chest on the bullet wound and if it happened to be where his heart was, it was just a coincidence and the tears in his eyes were due to the pain. It was first time Sam had ever mentioned that night and Dean had assumed Sam had forgotten about it. Or maybe that was just what he’d hoped. 

“I love him Sam. I love him in a way that’s embarrassing and sappy and makes me feel like I’m in a black and white movie. It’s unlike anything I’ve ever felt and it scares the shit out of me. But I know it’s going to be ok because Benny is everything I never knew I wanted.” 

Sam looked at him like he’d just started speaking another language and Dean realised this was the first time he had actually admitted to being in love before. After the shock from his words had faded, Sam softened and looked at him with a small smile, which although strained, seemed sincere. 

“You deserve that Dean. And I will do my best to get along with him. For your sake ok?”

“That’s all I want Sam.” He wanted to say more but he had a feeling they’d reach the end of the discussion and he didn’t want to push too far. 

Sam understood and patted Dean’s knew. “Get some sleep. The amount of drugs I gave you, I’m surprised you’re still awake. Besides, I think you’ve got quite a story to tell when we get back to the bunker.”

“Not till after Benny and I have had some alone time.” Dean blinked tiredly, eyes heavy and the smell of old leather comforting him like it had as a child. 

“Always knew you were a closet romantic.” Sam snorted. 

“Not much of a closet anything anymore.” Dean mumbled softly, eyes closed so he didn’t see the sad look on Sam’s face. 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

 

Dean woke suddenly when Sam nudged him and he jerked violently, eyes watering as the sudden movement. The painkillers Sam had given him seemed to have worn off while he slept.

“What? What’s happening?” he slurred, looking around with half closed eyes. 

“We’re here.” Sam told him softly, gesturing behind Dean.

Dean turned around to see entrance to the bunker and Dean blinked at it stupidly. “Have I been asleep for ten hours?” he asked incredulously, eyes wide in shock. “What hell did you give me?” 

“Bit of this, bit of that.” Sam shrugged.

Dean shook his head but decided seeing Benny was more important than yelling at Sam so he pushed open the car door and stepped out onto the gravel. His head spun but he was he was more steady on his feet than he had been ten hours ago. He left Sam to get the bags and wobbled as fast as he could to the door. He was reaching for his key when the door swing open and he wrapped up in a pair of strong arms quicker than he could blink. While his brain was still catching up with the situation he found himself burying his face into the comforting mass and inhaling deeply. 

He breathed out shakily and hugged back, warmth spreading through him like a like being covered in a blanket. Being in Benny’s arms made him realise just how disjointed he’d being feeling lately and how perfect Benny made everything feel. Everything was forgotten in that moment. Sam standing out by the car, the homicidal vampires after them or the home done stitches holding him together, it didn’t matter because Benny was there. Benny was there and nothing could hurt them. They were the same height and Dean still found it amazing how the other man could completely envelop him. 

Thankfully Sam realised that interrupting them would not be the smartest decision so he snuck past them with the bags and into the bunker. Benny backed them up onto the balcony and Dean followed with a stumble, reaching behind him and pulling the heavy door shut. The door was heavy and the action pulled painfully but he couldn’t bring himself to leave Benny’s grasp for even a minute. 

The door closed with a bang and Dean pulled away just enough rub his cheek against Benny’s beard, humming at the sensation. Benny unhooked an arm and used a gentle hand to lift Dean’s chin up before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss that quite latterly took Dean’s breath away. His heart skipped a beat and although Dean knew Benny would have heard it he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Fire spread through him like a wave, his throat closing at the feeling of pure happiness that made him feel like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He didn’t fight for control and instead allowed Benny to plunder his mouth, falling limply against the vampire. Eventually he pulled away with a huff, lips parted and shiny. Benny looked down at him with more love and adoration than Dean wouldn’t have thought possible. He stared up at him in return, hoping he was conveying the combination of love and guilt that was swimming through him. 

Soft fingers inched under his shirt, stroking at delicate skin and sneaking up until he touched the edge of Dean’s bandage. A rough thumb rubbed over the same patch of skin, tracing the edge of the tape holding the plaster in place. Dean shivered as Goosebumps rose across his skin, Benny’s touch making him feel like he perfect. 

He leaned into the broad hand still cupping his cheek with a soft smile, closing his eyes peacefully. 

“I love you.” Benny whispered, looking at Dean like he was afraid Dean would disappear if he weren’t careful. 

Dean smiled up at him brightly, feeling giddy as he finally got to say the words face to face. “I need to pee.” 

Benny blinked and pulled back slightly, looking down at him with a combination of confusion, shock and hurt. His eyes widened and he slapped a hand over his mouth horrified at the words. They blinked at each other stupidly for a minute before Dean found his voice again. 

“Oh God! I am so sorry.” He muttered, stumbling over his words. “Sam gave me something and it’s made me all wobbly, I didn’t mean to say that! I mean I do need to pee, I have been a car for ten hours so of course I have to pee but…” he didn’t stop rambling until Benny placed a hand over his mouth to silence him. 

“It’s ok Darlin.” Benny smiled in understanding.

Dean shook his head violently, swallowing around the lump in his throat and holding Benny’s face in his hands. “No it’s not ok.” He told him, voice barely above a whisper. “Because I do love you. I wish the first time I’d said it hadn’t been like that but I did mean it. I love you.” 

Benny pulled his into another tight hug, being careful not to aggravate Dean’s wound, strong hand spread across his lower back. Dean hugged back, wincing at the pressure on his bladder. “I really do have to pee.” He whispered in Benny’s ear sheepishly.

He could feel the rumble from Benny laugh in his chest and couldn’t help but laugh with him. Benny pulled away but kept his hand on Dean’s lower back as he guided him down the stairs watching him closely in case there was any sign of Dean need more help. 

“I’m alright Benny.” Dean reassured him, placing a hand on the vampire’s broad chest as they walked down the stairs to the closest bathroom.

“You were shot.” Benny pointed out gruffly as though Dean had forgotten. 

“It’s not the first time.” Dean said with an awkward shrug. 

Benny looked at him like he’d grown another head, mouth open slightly and blinkingly rapidly. “That doesn’t comfort me!” 

Dean winced and cursed himself for the poor choice in words, slumping his shoulders and staring at the ground. “Sorry.” He muttered quietly. 

Benny sighed and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. “I really wish you wouldn’t do that.” 

“Do what?” Dean. 

“The moment I show any hint of being unhappy with you, you go from being confident and happy to looking like you’re expecting me to fly into a violent rage and smack you around.” 

“I don’t think that!” he protested, stricken that Benny believed that’s what he thought of him. “I know you would never… It’s been a really confusing few days and thinking right now feels like wading through mud. Everything is really messed up right now and I didn’t mean to make you think that’s how I see you.” 

Benny smiled and wrapped his arm around Dean’s shoulder, pulling him close. “Come one. Let’s go pee.” He said, guiding Dean to the bathroom. 

“You’re coming with me to pee?” Dean laughed, happy they’d changed the subject. He knew Benny would never hit him but years of backing down to John had ingrained certain things into Dean and the state he was in made it easy for old habits to sneak out. 

Benny looked down at him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. “What part of never leaving you again didn’t you understand?” 

Dean chuckled and shook his head but didn’t protest. If that was what Benny needed to feel better then he’d do it, after all he could only imagine the nightmare he’d be if their roles were reversed. This is going to be interesting. He thought as Benny shuffled them into the bathroom. 

…

Sam seemed to put all his energy into making himself invisible as Dean only saw him once after leaving the bathroom. They’d passed in the hallway with Sam mumbling something about going to the shop, avoiding eye contact with Benny and slipping past them. Dean watched him go and waited until he’d started heading up the staircase before looping his arms around Benny’s neck and pulling them back into their room in an echo of Benny’s greeting. 

When Benny had closed the door behind him and locking it as a precaution before stepping back and running his eyes over Dean’s body. Dean stood still as he waited for Benny to finish his inspection, cocking his head to one side and doing his own scan of the vampire. He took in the strong, broad shoulders and imagined what those strong hands would feel like holding him against the mattress. He could feel his face heating at the thought, heart beating quicker as he imagined a heavy, muscled body holding him in place as the vampire pumped in and out of his body. 

Benny smirked and Dean knew his thoughts must be written across his face plainly, something that only made him blush harder. Benny kicked off his shoes and nudged them to the corner of the room, all without taking his eyes off Dean. 

“Lay down on the bed.” 

His words were soft and Dean knew that although not phrased as a question he still had the option of declining. Thankfully for both of them Dean had no intention of saying no and lay on the bed without hesitation, looking up at Benny and using his elbows to support himself. Benny smiled and climbed onto the bed, hovering over Dean, hands either side of his head and knees pressing tightly against Dean’s thighs. 

Dean’s mouth went dry at the intense emotions swimming behind Benny’s eyes and smiled nervously up at him; he had no idea it was possible to feel so vulnerable while still wearing clothes. He shivered at the closeness of their bodies; hands itching to reach up trace Benny’s jaw line lovingly so he gave into temptation and smiled as the short hairs scratched the sensitive skin of his finger pad. 

“God I love touching you.” He whispered. 

Benny smiled down at him and lifted a hand to slip up Dean’s shirt, pushing the blood stained cloth up to expose Dean’s bandages. 

“Lift your arms.”

Dean did as instructed; doing so slowly so he didn’t pull anything the wrong way. Benny sat back on his heels, placed his large hands on Dean’s sides and slipped the fabric up and over his head, making sure to touch and caress every piece of bare skin he could. He threw the shirt off the bed more reaching down and fiddling with the button of Dean’s jeans, looking at Dean and raising an eyebrow in question. 

Dean nodded, letting loose a shaky breath as the button was undone and the zipper pulled down. He lifted his hips as much as he could, making it easy for Benny to remove his jeans so they joined his shirt in a crumpled pile on the floor. He sat back once more and focused his attention on the bandages before shuffling down until his head was resting on Dean’s stomach, hand covering the wound protectively. 

“You humans are so fragile.” He whispered brokenly, kissing the line where bandage met skin. 

Dean knew Benny couldn’t see his face but he still smiled sadly and stroked his fingers through the vampire’s hair soothingly, twisting the short strands around the tips of his fingers absently. 

“Thank you for calling Sam. If you hadn’t I’d be dead.” Dean murmured, knowing how hard it must have been for him. 

“I know. That’s the only reason I did call him. I will admit; it did hurt my pride.” Benny answered honestly. “What happened Dean?”

Dean looked down with a frown and shrugged. “Can we not talk about it right now? I just wanna enjoy being with you again.”

Benny looked like he wanted to say something else but hummed in agreement, kissing below Dean’s belly button. 

There was a heavy silence between them and Dean smirked slyly when Benny’s hand moved from his chest down to curl over his hipbone tightly enough to leave indents. Dean waited for a moment to see if Benny would progress any further and narrowed his eyes when it became clear he wouldn’t. He bit his bottom lip and cover Benny’s hand with his own, curling their fingers together and guiding Benny’s hand to his boxers, settling it on his growing bulge. Benny arched his neck to look up at him, eyebrow cocked and grinning. 

“I recall we made a deal before I left? Something about you making love to me?” 

Benny smiled excitedly, eyes sparkling in anticipation but his face fell when he remembered Dean’s injury. 

“Sugar maybe we should wait until you’re better?

Dean smiled at the thought but shook his head, cupping Benny’s cheek. “I think I’ve waited long enough. We both have.” 

Benny looked at him carefully before nodding slowly. He moved around until he was once again hovering over Dean, their faces nearly touching and he kissed the tip of Dean’s nose quickly before springing off the bed and leaving Dean blinking stupidly at suddenly being left alone. 

“Stay there.” Benny told him, pointing at him in warning.

“Where else would I go?” Dean asked with a cocky smirk. 

Benny snorted and left with a shake of his head, leaving Dean alone to ponder what he’d just agreed to do. He knew he wanted this, wanted to feel Benny inside him. However knowing what he wanted and thinking about he’d have to do to get what he wanted were two different things. He knew sex between two men would have to pleasurable otherwise no one would ever do it but Benny was big and the idea of the vampire pushing his way inside him was a little scary. 

However he comforted himself with the knowledge that Benny would do everything he could to make it pleasurable for him and if it became too much he would stop. He hummed and lay there awkwardly, not really sure what he should be doing. Getting an idea he smirked and hooked his fingers underneath the elastic of his boxers, took a deep breath and yanked them down, throwing them to join the rest of his clothes. He felt a little silly lying there naked but he figured if he was going to do this, he wasn’t going to half ass it. 

Thankfully Benny wasn’t gone long and returned with an arm full of towels. He froze when he saw Dean was naked; cock lying thick and heavy against his thigh. He swallowed and Dean was impressed he hadn’t dropped the towels in shock. 

“Exactly how messy is this going to be?” he asked confused, gesturing to the towels. 

Benny rolled his eyes and moved further into the room, being careful to lock the door behind him. “If we’re going to do this while you’re injured we are going to proper precautions. These are for lumber support.” He smiled widely and Dean stifled a chuckle. Benny looked so proud of himself.

Placing the towels on the bed he stood back so Dean could see him clearly and stripped off his shirt followed by his trousers making Dean’s breath catch. If he didn’t know any better he would swear someone had just reached into his chest and squeezed. God the things he wanted to do to Benny’s body.

Benny tapped his finger against Dean’s hip, signaling Dean to lift his hips. Dean obeyed, giggling when Benny pushed a rolled up towel under him so he was bent at an angle that wouldn’t hurt. 

“Spread em Sugar.” 

Dean felt the nudge on his thigh and spread his legs as wide as he could while still being comfortable. He looked down at the naked vampire sitting in between his legs, looking at Dean like he was the most amazing creature in the world. He leaned over Dean and stuck his hand into the bedside drawer to pull out a bottle of lube.

“Someone’s prepared.” Dean teased, arching up gently as his arousal surge through him. “We’re you a boy scout in another life?” 

Benny looked down at him seriously, holding onto Dean’s chin and pulling their faces close. “No snark in the bedroom. I know you only do it when you’re uncomfortable and you’re trying to bluff that you’re not.” 

Dean didn’t say everything and instead watched enthralled as Benny popped the lid and coated his fingers in copious amounts of lube, more than was probably needed but still appreciated the thought. 

“If at any time you want to stop…” Benny told him as he placed his hand on Dean’s abdomen, right above the patch of hair that lead to his cock. 

“I’ll slap you across the back of the head, no please Benny, move this along.” Dean wined, canting his hips and pushing his fingers towards the elusive fingers. 

“You need to relax.” 

Dean nodded and lay down flat, closing his eyes and breathing steadily as he allowed his muscles to loosen. He felt a blunt finger sweep across his hole before pushing in and his eyes snapped open. 

How could one finger feel so massive? How was he ever going to fit all of Benny in him if a finger felt like it was splitting him open?

“Come on, relax Sweetheart.” 

Dean released a breath as the vampire run a thumb over his stomach before sweeping down and collecting the small bead of pre-cum that had gathered at the tip of his cock. He let out a shaky breath and forced his muscles to relax. Benny smiled up at his reassuringly and began to pump his finger in and out, each pump making it easier and Dean moaned as it started to feel good. The deliciously thick finger twisted and curled up, pressing against something inside him that made Dean see stars. 

“Holy shit!”

“And that my dear is your prostate.” Benny told him smugly while adding another finger. 

Dean closed his eyes and sunk into the feeling. He could hear the wet squish of the lube over his own panting and it made his shiver in arousal. Benny was inside him. Maybe not yet in the way he really wanted but the knowledge still made something in his chest clench. He could tell Benny was breathing harder and he smiled, knowing he was having an effect of him. 

“Another.” He demanded, pushing down onto the digits. 

Benny did as he ordered and a third finger joined the others and rubbed roughly against his prostate. Soon Dean found himself with four fingers up is ass and with Benny content enough to let Dean take the lead, he found himself humping the vampire’s fingers desperately. His body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and his cock stood solid and hard, a pool of pre-cum gathering steadily on his stomach. His mind was a pool of pleasure and need and he couldn’t believe he’d waited so long for this. 

“Benny please! I need you. Please, please, please.” Dean begged shamelessly. His body was on fire and Benny was playing his body perfectly. 

Benny nodded and removed his fingers with a wet pop, causing Dean to whine and shiver. Benny coated his cock and shuffled further in between his legs. 

Dean allowed himself to be positioned with his legs hooked over Benny’s waist and linked his ankles together so Benny has the best access. A strong hand held his thigh in place as Benny guided the blunt head of his cock into Dean’s stretched hole. 

“Fucking hell!” Dean yelled, eyes wide. It felt like being ripped open. How could he have thought a finger was big? 

Inch by inch Benny pushed his way in, and Dean did his best to keep his muscles loose. He adjusted quickly like had with the fingers and soon Benny was moving in his smoothly. Benny was over him now, bodies pressed together and Dean shook with each thrust. 

Dean watched as Benny grunted above him, their sweaty bodies slid together, Benny’s chest rubbing against his nipples and he gasped and moaned at the feeling.

It was too much. 

Couldn’t think.

Couldn’t breathe properly and explosions were going on behind his eyes. 

Each swirl of the vampire’s hips made his over-sensitized cock grind against his stomach, leaving behind a thin line of pre-cum. He flexed and tensed his muscles to the rhythm of the thrusts and the low groan it tore from his lover made his head spin the painful stretched having changed to a pleasant ache. 

He loved this, never knew something could feel so right. So perfect. And looking up at Benny, their eyes meeting, he knew he loved his vampire more than anyone or anything. He knew this was his future and nothing would ever be more certain. He could see the same in Benny’s eyes. See the possession and the love. Benny would never leave him, he would never let anything hurt him. Smiling happily he wrapped his arms around Benny’s neck and grinded down, earning him a grunt. 

“God you’re so perfect.” Benny grunted as he thrust roughly. “Made for me.” 

Dean groaned as his cock throbbed, his balls tightened and pleasure swam through his blood like fire. It was like burning and he didn’t care. He’d happily burn for this; all he wanted was Benny, for Benny to cum inside him and pull him over the edge with him. 

Benny hissed as Dean tightened around him and he dropped his head into Dean’s sweaty neck, panting and gasping. Placing tiny kisses on the salty skin. “Waited two hundred years for you Sugar. Must have done something good in a past life to deserve you.” 

Dean could no longer think, he’d gone blank so instead he gasped the back of Benny’s head and clenched at the sweat damp hair desperately, body moving of it own will, withering and rolling against the vampire’s.

His balls tightened and he knew.

“Come on Benny. Cum with me. Cum inside me, mark me as yours for forever.” Dean begged, scratching at Benny’s back. 

Dean shivered and the heated look Benny gave him, it was like watching Benny feed again. Benny owned everything he was and that didn’t bother him in the slightest. The thought was enough to bring his orgasm crashing on him like a wave, his body tightening and shaking violently. His vision blackened and he heard Benny roar as his own peak hit him. There was a sharp, blinding pain in the base of his neck and he jerked as another, less intense orgasm shook him. He lay completely spent as Benny spilled inside him, the warm fluid filling him. 

 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

 

Well there it is, hope it was worth waiting for. Sorry about any inconsistency, my mind has been all over the place lately and sometimes I forget what I have wrote and what I need to write. 

Hope you enjoyed it.

Until next time. xxx


	10. Chapter 10

Here it is. Hope you all like it. I promise, more plot in the next chapter. I hope everyone likes this chapter. 

 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Dean lay there silently, looking up at the ceiling while Benny panted into his neck. He blinked slowly and crunched his nose as the cum dried and stuck them together. He felt like he was in a bubble, untouchable and glowing in the moment. Benny pulled away and Dean noted his pupils were no longer blown. Dean smiled goofily, feeling a little detached from reality. 

“That was amazing.” He muttered, stroking Benny’s hair absently.

Benny trailed a finger down Dean’s jaw line and stopped at the base of his neck. Dean watched in confusion as the vampire’s look turned into one of horror. 

“Oh God!” he whispered harshly, pulling away quickly and scrambling to the end of the bed. 

“What? What’s wrong?” Dean pushed himself up on to an elbow and his hand flew up to where Benny’s eyes were trained. 

His finger brushed against a sore point where his neck met his shoulder. It was a circular mark about the size of the bottom of a soda can and when Dean pulled his fingers away he saw they were covered in a small about of blood. He suddenly remembered the sharp flash of pain before his second orgasm. 

“Did you bite me?” he asked more in shock than anything else. He didn’t have any problem with it, it wasn’t like a werewolf bite, it wouldn’t change him. Another touch told him the bite marks we’re normal, they were too pointed. “Did you use your fangs?” 

Benny looked down at his knees. “I am so sorry.” He said sadly, guilt coloring his voice. 

Now that he knew it was there, it had started to throb painfully. Despite that he couldn’t deny how much he’d enjoyed it. He enjoyed knowing he’d pushed Benny over the edge and made him loose control. 

“Hey come on. No harshing my buzz.” Dean smiled, moving forward onto his hands and knees and crawling over to Benny. He sat behind him and wrapped his arms around the vampire’s neck, pressing his chest against Benny’s back and dropped his chin against his shoulder. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” He whispered, dropping his arms to stroke at Benny’s chest hair. 

“I hurt you.” Benny protested but reached up and held one of Dean’s hands tightly.

“Am I complaining?”

Benny didn’t answer and just started sullenly at the wall so Dean tried again. “Hurting me is beating the shit out of me, not giving me a love bite.” 

“I drew blood.” Benny protested, looking up at Dean with a scowl. 

“Barely! And look, it’s stopped bleeding already.” Dean pushed, forcing Benny to look at it. “And I like it, so nothing is wrong. Promise.” 

Benny didn’t answer and Dean thought he was still upset when he twisted and tackled Dean to the bed, pinning him down by his wrists. Dean yelped and grunted at the sudden movement knocked some of the air out of him as Benny plowed into him like a brick wall. He looked up with a cheeky smile which turned into a giggle when Benny began started kissing along his jaw line teasingly, moving up to nibble his ear. Dean found himself hooking a leg over Benny’s back, not to encourage anything sexual but simply to be as close to Benny as he could be.

“I’ve never had a partner like you before. Andrea is the only other human I’ve been with and she needed things to be gentle. In fact she preferred it if me being a vampire was never mentioned.” Benny admitted softly, running his fingertips over the bite marks, pleased to see they had in fact stopped bleeding. 

“How did that work? She knew what you were from the beginning.” 

Benny shrugged. “She knew, she just liked to think fry cook Benny and blood drinking Benny were two separate people. She was never…cruel about it, she just didn’t like it.” 

“Well as I’m sure you’ve figured out by now, I have absolutely no problem with you being a vampire. In fact I find kinda hot.” 

Benny smiled and leaned down, kissing him passionately and caused the younger man to buck and moan. Dean kissed back enthusiastically; giddy with the thought that Benny was now officially his lover. Benny had been inside him, he’d given his something he’d never given anyone. He was Benny’s now, completely and Benny was his. When they pulled away Benny pulled Dean against his chest. Dean closed his eyes and buried his face against Benny’s neck. Strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and Dean found himself exactly where he’d wanted to be for the past week. 

“The guy who did this to you?” Benny murmured into the top of Dean’s head. 

“Dead. A knife to the throat will do that to someone.” 

“Pity. I have a few choice things I’d like to do to him.” 

Dean felt a thrill of happiness at Benny’s words. His lover threatening bodily harm on someone should not make his heart flutter like it did. Benny nuzzled into Dean’s hair and inhaled. 

“My hunter.” He muttered as he squeezed tighter. 

Dean placed tiny butterfly kisses on Benny’s neck before settling down. “Go to sleep Dracula.” He mumbled with a smirk. 

Benny snorted but didn’t answer and Dean allowed himself to relax fully. “Goodnight Sugar.”

“Goodnight Stud muffin.” 

There was a beat of silence before he received an answer. 

“Please don’t ever call me that again.” 

….

Dean woke up due to his painkillers wearing off and he felt like someone had shoved a hot poker into his side. His eyes burned from tiredness but he knew he wasn’t going to go back to sleep. He pushed himself off the bed and groaned when his feet hit the floor. Benny grunted and rolled over, throwing an arm over his eyes but didn’t wake; something Dean was thankful for. He saw the dark circles under the vampire’s eyes from a combination of lack of sleep and hunger. 

He grabbed one of the clean towels off the ground and a pair of pants, he paused before opening the top draw of his bedside table and pulled out a bandage from the first aid kit he kept there. Wrapping the towel around his waist he opened the bedroom door and made his way to the bathroom. As much as he liked it at the time, he didn’t imagine cum and sweat were very good for a bullet wound. 

He showered quickly, stripping off his dirty bandages and humming his approval at Sam’s stitches. Sam had always been the best at stitches, having had a lot of practice on him and their dad. He sighed as the hot water beat down on his skin, washing away all the dirt and grime. 

The soothing warmth did a little for his pain but when he stepped out of the shower he still had to grit his teeth when it came to toweling dry and stepping into his sweatpants. He left the bathroom with damp hair sticking to his neck and a new bandage making him feel fresher then he had in ages. 

He had every intention of going back to bed and cuddling up with Benny; even if he couldn’t sleep he could still watch Benny sleep. However a light coming from the kitchen caught his attention. He knew Sam would probably want to be left alone but the chance Sam might have some more painkillers made him change his course. Padding into the kitchen on bare feet he spotted Sam behind the counter making hot chocolate and smiled at the sight. Sam hadn’t appeared to have gone to sleep yet, still in the same clothes as earlier. 

“Enough there for two?” Dean called out, just loud enough to get Sam’s attention. 

Sam’s head shot up and for a second Dean thought he’d be told to get lost but instead Sam smiled tightly and nodded, gesturing for Dean to come into the kitchen. He entered and sat in one of the tall stools opposite Sam. 

“You look like a hot mess.” Sam commented as he leaned down to fish another mug from the cupboard. 

“I feel worse than I look. Don’t suppose you’ve got any more of those magic pills by any chance?” Sam nodded and reached into his jeans pocket to pull out a small bottle of pills, putting them down and sliding them across to Dean who picked them up thankfully. 

“Is that a bite mark?” Sam asked horrified when he spotted the quickly bruising bites. 

Dean sighed and placed his head in his hands and rubbing tiredly. “Can we not? I just went through this with Benny.” 

He tilted his head in thanks and popped the lid of the pill bottle open before swallowing four. He grimaced when the movement caused his rather sore ass to throb as he twisted in his seat. 

“You ok? Why are you flinching?” Sam asked, distracted from his earlier questions. Dean felt himself blush, heat spreading as snippets of memory from a few hours ago flashed before his eyes. 

Sam frowned at him while he avoided eye contact and he pulled a face when he realised why Dean was blushing. “I don’t want to know the answer to that do I?” he grimaced. 

Dean shook his head with a twist of his lips. “I doubt it.” 

Sam looked around awkwardly, deciding to focus his attention on pouring the hot water in with the powdered chocolate, adding milk and passing ne over to Dean. He hesitated before taking a breath and looking Dean in the eye. 

“Just one question and then we’ll forget this ever happened.” He started and Dean recognized the tone. It was a copy of Dean’s own ‘big brother’ voice.” 

“Shoot.”

“Has he hurt you?” 

Dean blinked and reeled back on his seat. “What the fuck kind of question is that?” he hissed, more angry that Sam could think that of Benny. 

Sam put his hands up in surrender. “I’m just doing my job as your brother. You’ve got that massive ass bite mark on your neck and you’re clearly having trouble sitting. Just how rough is he?” 

“Oh fucking Hell!” he muttered, letting his head smack against the counter with a sigh. “Look the bite was a highly pleasurable accident and I’m wincing because…” he paused and felt his cheeks heat up. “Because it was my first time.” 

Sam seemed dumbstruck, completely lost for words and now had his own blush to match Dean’s. “Seriously? Like never with a guy. Nothing at all?” 

“Why does that surprise you?” 

“I don’t know.” Sam shrugged. “I just always assumed you went off with men secretly. Figured a few of those times you disappeared all night you were with a guy.” 

“Yeah well I wasn’t. Before Benny, Simon was the only guy.” Dean admitted, clenching his jaw. He didn’t like talking about his sex life with Sam. 

Sam looked down at the counter and picked up his mug, warming his hands. He seemed to crumble in on himself. “I’m sorry Dean. I never said it before but I’m sorry. I outed you to dad and because of it you’ve spent your life hiding.”

“It’s not your fault. You were a kid.” 

“I knew better. But I was pissed and I threw you under the bus.” 

Dean took a sip of his chocolate and didn’t bother to argue; if Sam needed to apologize to feel better Dean would let him. 

“Where does Amelia think you are?” he asked suddenly, the thought just occurring to him. 

“Oh she knows where I am.” Sam answered quickly.

Dean blinked rapidly for a moment. “She knows? She knows you’re in a war bunker that was created by a secret society of supernatural hunters with your dead brother and a vampire?”

“Yep.” Sam took a mouthful of chocolate and watched as Dean choked on his own drink. 

“You told her? Everything? Vampires, Werewolves, Demons, Ghosts, everything?” Dean demanded, eyes wide in shock as he struggled to grasp what Sam was telling him. 

“Yes Dean. The last ten years of our life. Every detail.” 

“And she didn’t try to have you committed?” 

“I think she considered it. But I think I’ve halved convinced her, enough that she wants to meet you and Benny.” 

“Why risk it?” Dean asked. He couldn’t believe what Sam had done. Amelia could just have easily told him to get out. Even to Dean their past was completely unbelievable, and he’d lived it. 

Sam seemed to struggle for words and plopped himself down onto a stool opposite Dean and watched his brother over the counter. “I love her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I can’t do that if I have this whole secret past. Eventually something is going to come, like it did with mum and Jess. And I think her finding out I’ve been lying to her for years isn’t going to make her happy.”

Dean looked at his brother happily. All his life, all he’d wanted was for Sam to be happy, to have a normal life. 

“Is she the one Sam?”

Sam nodded and swallowed thickly before smiling awkwardly. “I’m going to marry her Dean. I haven’t asked yet but I’m going to.” 

Dean felt his heart seize in his chest and let loose a shaky breath. 

Married.

His baby brother would be someone’s husband. Sam would have a family outside of Dean and less than a year ago, that knowledge would have torn him a part. But it didn’t now. Their lives were separate now and Dean was alright with that. 

“I’m happy for ya Sammy.”

“I’m happy for you too Dean.” 

The words shook Dean and a knot in his stomach loosened and disappeared. Benny and Sam were the two most important people in his life and all he wanted was for them to get along. 

“Do you know, I think it might actually be happening. A Winchester is getting a happy ending.” He said softly.

“Bout damn time.” Sam snorted. 

They sat in silence, both thinking about the changes of the past week. It was Dean who finally spoke, made brave by the wonderful pills and the rather surreal atmosphere the kitchen had at this time of the morning. 

“Do you think about her?” 

“Who? Amelia? All the time.” 

“No. Jess.” 

Sam bit his lip and started picking at his thumbnail. “Does it make me a horrible person if I say no?” 

“No it doesn’t.” 

“It was just so long ago. I know it sounds really douchy to say this but it was another life. I was so naïve, so young and I thought Jess and I would live happily ever after. And you know what? If she were still alive and she bumped into me tomorrow on the street, I don’t think she’d recognize me. I was twenty-two and I thought I knew everything when really I knew jack shit.” Sam explained thoughtfully.

“I know what you mean. God sometimes I think back and I’m stunned by how ignorant we were. We were just kids, stupid kids that thought we knew how the world worked.” Dean agreed, thinking back to collage aged Sam. 

Back when there had been such things as angels and demons were a once in a lifetime thing to run in to. Back when he God didn’t exist and the Devil was just a story. And then everything had changed and more than once Dean had felt like he was playing a game no one had bothered to explain the rules to him. He rubbed his eye. Now that the painkillers had begun to kick in, he was getting tired once more. 

“I’m going to go to bed. I have a vampire that needs cuddling.” He laughed at the looks on Sam’s face. 

“Thank you for that image Dean.” Sam muttered, scrunching his nose. 

“Don’t mention it.” he slid off the stool and headed over to the door before pausing and spinning around. “Do you want anything specific for breakfast? Benny is an amazing cook.” He asked, leaning against the doorframe.

“Anything is good for me.”

“You’ll like Benny’s cooking. He has this vendetta against junk food. Makes me eat healthy.”

“Well I’m glad someone finally is, even if you never listened to me.” 

“Goodnight Sammy.”

“Night Dean.”

He spun on his heels and made his way back to his room. He was careful not to make any noise as he opened the door and slid inside. He was happy to see Benny was still asleep. Sighing softly he slipped under the covers and shuffled as close to Benny as he could. Benny grunted and rolled over, slinging his arm across Dean and pulling him close without waking up. Dean buried his face into the broad, hairy chest and sighed happily. He still didn’t understand how Benny’s embrace could make him so warm. 

 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

 

When he woke the second time he was face down with his head buried into his pillow. A heavy weight was sitting on his ass with a pair of strong hands kneading the muscles in his back in a way that made him groan in pleasure. Thumbs worked circles across his shoulder blades and dug into the base of his neck. Soft lips pressed lightly down his spine and licking back up in one long stripe. Dean hummed and stretched his arms out, arching his hips up as best he could with Benny straddling him. 

“You smell good Sugar.” Benny whispered into his ear, hot breath making him shiver. 

“I used the shampoo you like.” 

“I know.” Benny licked his neck and traced the indents from his fangs. “Do you know why I like it? Because it doesn’t really smell of anything so I just get one hundred percent Dean.” 

Dean simply hummed in response and stretched out more, moaning when something popped pleasantly. The soothing hand traveled lower, slipping under his sweatpants and cupping Dean’s ass. Each hand squeezed and massaged a globe and Dean was caught between hissing in pain from his still tender ass or grunting pleasure. What came out of his mouth was a strangled mixture of the two. 

Deciding he wanted to be more involved, Dean bucked his hips and rolled over so he was facing Benny. He quickly kissed the tip of his nose before flipping them over and pinning Benny to the mattress with a smirk. They kissed deeply, Dean licking the inside of Benny’s mouth and moaning into the messy kiss. 

Dean pulled away and bit Benny playfully on the chin before moving his way down, making sure to kiss and bite every available piece of skin. When he reached the patch of hair above Benny’s cock his rested his chin on the vampire’s stomach and looked up. 

“You know what really surprised me?” he asked, scratching a nail across one of the vampire’s nipple. 

Benny shook his head and swallowed thickly as Dean continued to scratch over his nipples teasingly. 

“I never thought I’d enjoy giving blow jobs. Always assumed it would just be something I’d suffer through every ounce in a while so I could get one in return.” He told him absently as he shifted further down the bed and took Benny’s still soft cock in his hand gently. 

He pumped slowly and marveled at the velvet feel; technically the same and yet so different to his own. He watched entranced as the foreskin pulled down on each downward stroke only to be pushed back up. 

“But you know what?” he asked again, looking up at Benny from under lowered lashes. 

“What?” Benny gasped, hips jerking without his permission. 

“I really, really enjoy it. I love the weight of it in my mouth.” He muttered, kissing the tip gently and the cock started to thicken and swell under his touch. “I love the taste and your fingers pulling my hair as you pump down my throat, filling my mouth.” He continued, his own cock twitching to attention. 

Benny groaned and watched Dean with dark eyes, his cock growing to its full size under Dean’s ministrations. “Such a filthy mouth Sugar.” he chastised, hand gripping a large chunk of Dean’s hair. 

“I thought that was one of the things you liked about me? My filthy mouth and all the things I can do with it.” Dean waggled his eyebrows, smiling cheekily. “Although maybe you need a reminder?” 

He licked the small bead of pre-cum off the tip delicately, using his tongue to probe into the slit teasingly. Benny swore and pulled Dean’s hair roughly, seeing stars. Dean smirked and opened his mouth and popped the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head before pushing up on that little bundle of nerves under the crown. Benny swore again and Dean took that as his cue to take a breath, relax his throat and swallow Benny whole until the head pushed against the back of his throat. 

“Shit!” Benny yelled, his hips twitching with the effort to remain still. 

Dean continued to lick and suck, humming as the taste of pre-cum flooded his mouth. Needing more he straddled Benny’s thigh and starting humping like a horny puppy, his cock rubbing perfectly against the muscled thigh through his sweatpants. 

Soon Benny was gasping and bucking into the warm, wet heat of Dean’s mouth rapidly while Dean humped his leg, each coming closer and closer to the edge. Benny came first, blowing in his mouth with a roar, hand holding Dean’s head down so he couldn’t pull back. Dean came while withering against the leg as he exploded in his pants. 

He lay there panting against Benny’s hip, eyes watering from the lack of oxygen but enjoying the high. Benny was stroking his hair and staring up at the ceiling.

“Have I mentioned that you are the more amazing person I’ve ever met and the best boyfriend ever?” Benny’s voice was husky and rough and it made Dean shiver as the cool air hit his sweat soaked skin. 

“I could always do to hear it again.” He mumbled, throwing his arm across Benny’s hips. 

“I love you Sugar. You and your amazing mouth.” 

“Awwww I love you too and your massive, juicy cock.” 

Benny laughed and started to say something when the bedroom door swung open, crashing into the wall from the force. They froze for a second as they both blinked at the unexpected intruder before Dean’s brain caught up to what was happening and he swore while quickly pulling the blanket up to cover them. 

“What the ever loving fuck Garth?” he screamed, gathering his wits. 

Garth stood stupidly in the doorway, blinking down at them. He seemed frozen to the spot and when he spoke his voice was higher pitched than usual. 

“Dean? Holy crap! Crowley was telling the truth. Is he really a vampire? A real vampire? And a male one at that!” 

“I am so not having this discussion with you!” Dean hissed at him angrily, as embarrassment made him blush. He waited for a moment and growled when it became clear Garth wasn’t leaving. “Why are you still here? Get the fuck out!” he yelled and pointed to the door. 

“Come on Dean. We’re family here.” Garth said with a smile that made Dean grit his teeth. He made to sit on the bottom corner of the bed but a look from Benny made him pause.

“You sit on this bed, boy and I promise you, the consequences will be unpleasant.” He warned in a tone that made Dean’s stomach flip. “Get out.” 

Garth nodded jerkily and backed out the room, sending fearful little glances at Benny on the way out. When the door clicked shut Dean let out a breath. His face was heated and he was embarrassed, horror swirling inside him. 

“What is he even doing here?” he hissed angrily as he tried the hide his embarrassment.

“I don’t know.” 

Dean shook his head and pushed himself up, climbing over Benny and off the bed. Benny made a grab for him but Dean evaded him and kicked his pants off. 

“Sugar, don’t let it upset you.” Benny told him, climbing out of bed to join Dean in getting dressed.

The vampire pulled on his trousers and one of his many long sleeve white shirts with suspenders Dean decided on a pair of jeans and a ratty band shirt. 

“I’m not upset because Garth busted in on us. I’m pissed because I liked it when it was just you and me and now Sam is here, Garth is here with God only knows who else. The honeymoon is officially over.” He said bitterly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Benny smiled sadly and moved forward to cup Dean’s face tenderly. “We will fix this mess and deal with whatever the hell is going on and it will just be you and me again.” 

“Promise?” Dean asked with an exaggerated pout. 

“Promise.”

Benny made to move to the door when Dean stopped him with a hand on his chest. “Just a bit of a heads up. Garth is a nice guy and he means well but he is really intense and he has a problem with boundaries. So as hard as it will be and believe me, I know how hard it is, try not to punch him out.”

“I’ll try to restrain myself.” Benny smirked and threw his arm around Dean’s shoulder, guiding him from the room. “Now lets go and see what kind of circus that is awaiting us.”

When they reached the end of the hallway, Dean found himself being dragged into the dinning room by a surprisingly healthy looking Kevin.

“Bloody moron! Getting yourself shot.” He yelled at him while pulling him into a hug. 

“Seems like someone has been spending too much time with Crowley, you’re sounding awfully British there Kev.” Dean mumbled, glaring over the teenager’s shoulder to ex-demon in question who was sat at the kitchen counter next the Garth. 

“Hello Darling.” Crowley answered with a smirk.

“What the Hell is going on?” Dean demanded, pulling away and staring at the scene in front of him. 

“I called Garth to pick the car up from your murder house.” Sam spoke up.

“That doesn’t explain why the rest of the circus is in town.” 

“Well I needed someone to drive my car back and I couldn’t leave Crowley at the cabin, even though he is a really cool guy.” Garth explained with a wide smile. 

“Oh yeah, Crowley’s the bomb.” Dean snapped back. 

“And this must be Benny.” Kevin spoke up, eyeing Benny carefully. 

“Oh yes, Garth has been telling us all about it. Never would have taken you for a bottom Dean, although I suppose the vamp’s… substantial assets must have made things easier.” Crowley smirked, looking pointedly at Benny’s crotch. 

Dean saw red and moved towards him but a strong hand on the back of his neck stopped him. 

“I’m hurt Dean. I thought we had something special.” Crowley continued which earned him a middle finger.

“You’re still an asshole.” Dean muttered to which Crowley shrugged. 

“Who want’s breakfast?” Benny asked suddenly, knowing that another word from Crowley and nothing would stop Dean from breaking Crowley’s nose. 

“Ohh what are we having my man?” Garth asked excitedly.

“How about waffles?”

“I thought waffles were no no food?” Dean teased, relaxing back into Benny’s touch. It wasn’t easy in front of people but he wasn’t going to move backwards just because of some surprise visitors. 

“Consider it a reward for coming back alive.” Benny told him. 

“Cool! I should get shot more often.” The words earned him a light slap to the back of his head.

“Not even close to being funny.” Benny warned him.

While Benny headed off into the kitchen to make waffles Dean sat down at the table and glanced at all the eyes on him. None of them said a word and sat down around the table, staring at him expectantly and Dean knew what they all wanted to talk about. Sam was the only one not staring pointedly, having most the answers he wanted already but Garth was practically crawling across the table in his eagerness while Kevin’s gaze flickered between Dean and the kitchen while Crowley smirked knowingly. Dean lasted under the intense scrutiny until the sizzle of the cooking waffle mix wafted in from the kitchen until he broke. 

“Right, come on then. Ask your questions.” Dean sighed as he rolled his eyes and rolled his eyes as he slid down in his seat. “Not you.” He hissed between clenched teeth when Crowley opened his mouth. 

Crowley clicked his tongue and looked ready to ignore the warning when Kevin elbowed him and shot the ex-demon a glare. Crowley grunted but closed his mouth and settled into his seat. Dean raised an eyebrow but stayed silent although he made a mental note to examine the interaction later. 

Garth took the opportunity to lean forward and looking at Dean with wide eyes. “Isn’t it weird?” he whispered, making Dean frown. “I mean…” he looked around nervously before dropping his tone even lower. “He’s a vampire.”

Dean frowned and leaned forward, mimicking Garth’s tone. “I’m aware of that.” He whispered in return. 

“He’s a dude.” Kevin spoke up, not bothering to beat around the bush. “Like an honest to God man with a beard and muscles and hands the size of dustbin lids.” 

Sam winced at the words and flicked his gaze between Kevin; who was looking at Dean in confusion and Dean; who seemed to be rapidly regretting his decision to opening the opportunity to ask questions. 

“Do you let him drink you blood? Is it painful? I bet it’s painful.” Garth broke in as curiosity got the best of him. 

Dean opened his mouth to answer when Kevin spoke over him, cutting off his response. 

“Are you bi or gay? Or do you just have a weird vampire fetish? Not that there’s anything wrong with that!” 

“What? I…” Dean blinked at the questions. 

“Don’t you worry about waking up missing like a litre of blood?”

“I…”

“I bet he’s hung like a fucking horse.”

“Crowley!”

“What? You know what they about men with big hands.”

“Crowley.” 

Dean watched as Kevin and Crowley bickered back and forth, both having completely forgotten about him. 

“Hey!” Sam yelled at Crowley when the ex-demon looked at Sam’s hands pointedly after another round of innuendo. 

Dean found his head zipping back and forth as he followed what had become a three-way argument between Kevin, Crowley and Sam. He could only imagine the look on Benny’s face as he listened from the kitchen. He felt like a parent who’d lost control of his children and sighed, both annoyed at the petty bickering yet happy that the attention had been taken off him. It was Garth who broke up the argument in a way only he could, completely unaware that he’d just shook the room. 

“What?” Dean asked, only half listening and sure he’d misheard. 

“Are you going to become a vampire?” he repeated, the words echoing through the large room. 

Dean blinked stupidly, completely unprepared to answer the question. Mostly because he had no idea what the answer was. “I don’t…I can’t” he cursed himself as the words caught in his throat and he just sat there dumbly. 

“Say no Dean.” Sam said, leaning forward and looking at him intensely. “The answer is no. Why aren’t you saying no?” panic was making his voice high and Dean looked at him sadly. 

The others looked on awkwardly; even Crowley was keeping his mouth shut.

“Dean.” Sam whispered pleadingly.

Benny came into the room before Dean was forced to choke out more of an answer and he hoped he could convey his thankfulness to Benny with his eyes. Even better was the massive stack of waffles Benny placed in the middle of the table, which gave Dean an excuse to avoid Sam’s searching look. Benny placed a plate in front of each of them followed by knives and forks. Dean reached out and speared a waffle to drag in over to his plate before looking up at Benny with a small pout. 

“Can I have some topping?” he asked softly. 

“Seriously?” Benny asked with a blink, looking at him incredulously. “Those things are two ingredients away from being cooked butter.” He pointed to the pile of waffles accusingly. 

Dean widened his eyes and parted his lips slightly, looking up at the vampire silently begging. Benny sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“Maple syrup or honey?” 

“Both?” Dean asked brightly, cocking his head.

Benny frowned and looked ready to argue but he just grunted and rolled his eyes. “Why do I even bother asking?” he muttered as he walked back to the kitchen. 

Dean grinned in triumph and smiled in thanks when Benny returned with his toppings. The vampire sat next to him and watched in morbid fascination as Dean attacked the waffle. The others watched the interaction between the two in fascination; none of them missing the fact Benny had placed a possessive hand on Dean’s thigh. There was silence as they all ate, except for Benny who just watched Dean closely and squeezing his thigh periodically. 

Once more it was Garth who broke the silence, timing had never been his strong suit. “Come on then Dean. Want to tell me why I got a phone call from Sam to pick up a car from a house crawling with cops?” 

Dean’s stomach lurched at the knowledge that what he’d done had been found. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and winced at his wound flared in pain at the reminder of what had happened. Everyone was looking at him in interest; even Benny was glancing at him. So he took a deep breath, now was a good a time as any. 

….

He told them everything. Everything about Malcolm, Clay and Damian. When he got to the truth behind Jeremy he noticed Benny frown and tense but didn’t interrupt but Dean noticed the same reaction when he mention James and the vampire in the basement. His gaze dropped to his plate when he got to the end, not proud about what he’d done to the other hunters, it was never easy killing humans. It always left a bad taste in his mouth. He could see Benny’s jaw clench tightly at the mention of him being attacked and he was glad he’d never been on the receiving end of Benny’s anger. 

When he’d finished he sat silently and waited for someone to speak. 

“Do you know what he wanted?” Kevin asked with a frown.

Dean shook his head and shrugged. “No. But I really don’t like the certainty in Jeremy’s voice that I’d give it to him.” 

He looked over at Benny and was surprised to see what little colour the vampire had drain from his face.

“Are you alright?” he asked worried, he would swear the look in the vampire’s eyes was fear. 

“You have no idea how lucky you are.” Benny whispered as he shook his head. 

“I like to think I didn’t survive out of luck. The only reason Damian got me was because he was standing four feet away.” 

“Not them Dean. Jeremy. You have idea who he is.” 

“Some lackey of the Alpha’s.” 

“Not even close.” 

Dean frowned and glanced at Sam, who was wearing the same confused expression. “Who is he Benny?” he asked softly, knowing that whatever could make Benny act like this couldn’t be good. 

Benny sighed and rubbed the back of his neck before turning his attention to the table. “All of you know the Alpha is the father of my kind.” He waited until they all nodded before continuing. “Back in the beginning, before Hell, before Lucifer corrupted the first human and was thrown out of Heaven; there was the Alpha and he created the first vampire; Jeremy. He is the prefect predator and the last of those first few pure vampires. He’s not cruel or sadistic. He doesn’t feel anger or hate or love. Nothing. And that makes him so much worse.” 

“So what’s his job? What does he do?” Garth asked. 

“He’s the enforcer. He takes care of any vampire that breaks the Law.” Benny explained. 

“The law? Vampires have laws?” Sam asked with a frown. 

“Only one.” Benny shook his head. “Each nest has it’s own set of rules like any family but there is one golden rule all vampires have to follow; keep the secret.” 

“The secret?” 

“Of our existence. Monsters have co-existed with humans since the beginning and I think we can all agree it’s better for everyone if they remain ignorant. James was one of many vampires whose job it was to travel between nests and report any vampires that might risk our exposure.”

“And if they find anything, Jeremy gets called in to clean up the mess.” Dean guessed which earned him a nod from Benny. 

“It’s more than that though. He wipes out the nest, killing any vampire in a fifty mile radius just for good measure.” 

“Why didn’t you mention this when I first told you about Jeremy?” Dean demanded with wide eyes, heart racing at the knowledge at how close he’d come.

Benny glared at him and pulled a face. “Jeremy’s not exactly a unique name! Excuse me for not realizing the vampire equivalent to the Boogie Man was on a hunt with you!” 

“You’re scared of him.” Crowley said with a smirk and Benny snarled in return. 

“He fucking terrifies me. And if you knew the things I do, he’d terrify you too.”

They fell silent and Dean rubbed Benny’s knee in a silent apology for snapping at him. His mind was swimming, he’d known Jeremy was dangerous back at the house but Benny’s words made him shiver. He had a feeling the Alpha was no longer their biggest threat and his stomach sank. 

“So what do we do now?” Garth asked eventually. 

“We do what we’ve always done.” Sam muttered, looking at Dean. 

Dean nodded sharply and squeezed Benny’s kneecap. “We fight.” 

 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

 

The bravery with which Dean had announced his intention to fight to the bitter end faded as day by day went by with no new facts and without even a general idea of a plan. As each day went by Dean found his patience wane more and more until he was one wrong word away from exploding for no reason on whoever was unfortunate enough to be in range and so; two weeks later Dean found himself stretching out on the worn leather backseat of a bright orange Mustang with an arm thrown over his eyes. 

The garage had become his safe haven the past few days. He would spend hours simply basking in the silence while feeling vaguely guilty for leaving Benny to fend for himself. Thankfully the vampire respected his need for alone time and never interrupted. He was determined to enjoy his solitude while it lasted as he knew the others were getting suspicious as the where he disappeared to for hours at a time and it was only a matter of time before his hiding place was discovered. 

Thankfully so far everyone else had been too busy to really pay attention to him. Sam spent the majority of his time on the phone to Amelia while flipping through dusty old books, Garth drifted from room to room on his phone while doing a rather impressive job of taking over Bobby’s duties. While Kevin and Crowley were never found far from each other and seemed to be on a different wavelength to everybody else, sharing private jokes that served to make Dean highly uncomfortable. 

More than once over the past two weeks he’d walked into a room only to see Kevin and Crowley shift away from each other when they became aware of Dean’s presence. The entire thing served to give Dean a headache; it’d be easier if he caught them doing something inappropriate at least then he couldn’t be accused of overreaction when he eventually elbowed Crowley in the face. 

A shadow fell over his face and he frowned, thinking one of the bunkers inhabitants had tracked him down however when he opened his eyes and arched his neck back to look up he was pleasantly surprised at the new arrival. 

“Hello Benny.” he mumbled, looking at the upside down vampire through the open car window. 

Benny smiled down at him and leaned against the window frame with crossed arms. “Enjoying yourself Darlin?”

“Very much so my fanged creampuff.” Dean smirked back. 

“And what are you doing exactly?” the vampire’s face twisted into a grimace at the nickname. 

“I’m hiding.” 

“That’s not fair. Why do I have to deal with those people if you don’t?” Benny pouted good-naturedly. 

“You’re taking one for the team.” Dean laughed, smiling up at him. 

Benny chuckled and moved away from the window. Dean’s eyes followed his route around the front of the car and cocked his head in question when Benny opened the car door, causing his feet to drop their resting place. The vampire placed his hands on the edge of the car seat and began to climb in. 

“What are you doing?” Dean asked, eyes widening when he realised what Benny’s plan was. “Stop!” he laughed when Benny climbed further in. 

“What was that Sugar?”

Dean laughed and used a hand on the top of Benny’s head to try and push the vampire back out of the car. “There is so not enough room for both of us!” he huffed out a breath and threw his head back when he got a knee to the shin as Benny crawled over him. 

“What’s that? You’ll have to speak up.” Benny yelled over him, grabbing Dean’s shoulders as he nearly fell down the gap between the back and front seat. 

“Asshole!” Dean choked out when the breath was pushed out his lungs as they struggled, legs tangling together. 

An elbowed jammed into his crotch and he squealed but couldn’t help but giggle at the ridiculousness of the situation. Benny grunted above him when his head hit the roof and he collapsed on top of Dean causing the other man to wheeze. The vampire wiggled around until his arms were crossed loosely across Dean’s chest with his chin resting on his arms.

“What are you doing?” Dean demanded when he was sure Benny had settled and he wouldn’t get another unexpected limb jammed into some soft body part. 

“I’m hiding.” Benny whispered loudly. 

“I’ve lost feeling in my legs.” Dean pointed out.

“Take one for the team.” The vampire shot back with a smirk. 

Dean raised an eyebrow and did his best to smile seductively. “Oh is that right?” he leaned up and kissed the tip of Benny’s nose, flicking his ear cheekily. 

When he pulled away Benny captured his lips passionately and Dean licked the inside of his mouth teasingly. When he pulled back he settled back down against the leather and looked up at the vampire with sleepy, content eyes. He took in Benny’s face and noted the darkening bags under his eyes sadly. The blood bags he’d stolen had been used over a week ago and he could see the hunger in Benny’s eyes. He knew the vampire needed to feed but there was only one hospital in town and there was only so much blood Dean could steal without arousing suspicion. 

“I don’t know how much more I can take Benny.” he admitted finally, feeling a weight lifting from his shoulders. “I love Sam and in a weird way even Kevin and Garth are like family but they’re driving me up the fucking wall!” 

“They mean well.” 

“I know that. Why do you think I’m hiding down here so I don’t take my frustration out of them?”

Benny sighed and stroked a finger over the exposed piece of skin on Dean’s collarbone where his mark was. They’d made a habit of renewing the bite mark whenever it began to fade. 

“And just while we’re on this subject, am I the only one who thinks there is something weird as shit going on between Kevin and Crowley?”

“I’d been meaning to ask about that actually. What’s the story behind them two?” 

“Crowley kidnapped Kevin, tortured him, cut of his finger and then killed his mum and girlfriend.” Dean told him; happy he wasn’t the only one who’d noticed something was off. 

Benny blinked up at him slowly, shock clear in his face and shook his head with a snort. “Yeah, definitely something weird going on.” 

Dean narrowed his eyes and stared down at Benny suspiciously. “What have you seen?” Benny was holding something back; he could see it in his eyes. 

The vampire shifted and avoided making eye contact until Dean guided his face with a firm hand of his bristly cheek. 

“Kevin is seventeen and my responsibility. Tell me what you know.” 

Benny still looked uncomfortable but he answered. “A few nights ago I woke up and Crowley wasn’t in his room.” 

“Where was he?” he could already guess he wouldn’t like the answer. 

“I don’t know. Not for sure anyway but there were two separate heartbeats coming from Kevin’s room.”

Dean blinked down at him rapidly, a hysterical laugh escaping him when the words sunk in. “Crowley was in Kevin’s bedroom in the middle of the night?” he asked, hoping he’d misunderstood. 

“I think so.” Benny answered with a grimace.

“What were they doing?” Dean really was trying his hardest to remain calm.

“I don’t know Sugar.” the vampire replied with a shrug. “But they weren’t making any noise if that makes you feel any better?”

Dean shook his head. “It really, really doesn’t. Not even a little.” He gritted out. 

“Don’t jump to conclusions Darlin.” Benny warned, brushing some stray hair away from Dean’s face. “If you jump down the kid’s throat and start accusing him, he wouldn’t tell you jack shit. He’s a smart kid Dean.” 

“Too smart for his own good. Just like Sam at his age.” He muttered but didn’t push it any further. 

They lay in silence, simply enjoying each other’s presence while Dean ignored the cramp in his leg. He and Benny had barely had any time together outside of the bedroom since the arrival of their new housemates due to the fact whenever they showed affection it attracted blatant staring. 

“I actually came down here with some news.” Benny announced eventually, not wanting to break the silence any more than Dean did. 

“Oh God. Come on then, what new and exciting shit do we have to deal with?” 

“My ex lover, the one I said I’d get in touch with?”

“I remember.” Dean grunted, hackles rising unwillingly.

“Well he finally got back to me.” Benny told him as he looked up at Dean languidly. 

“He took his time.” The other man snorted with a frown.

“I’m actually surprised he got back to me at all. We didn’t exactly part as friends. But he’s got some information on the Alpha.” 

“What did he have to say?”

“Bastard wouldn’t tell me over the phone. Insisted we meet in person.” The vampire grunted, showing his displeasure. 

“You’re ex boyfriend wants to have a little one on one get together? That’s just perfect.” Dean growled, the thought making his jaw clench.

Benny sensed what Dean wasn’t saying and pressed gentle, soothing kisses along the sharp jawline. “I don’t have to go.” He whispered soothingly and smiled softly. 

“Yes you do. It’s been two weeks and we have nothing. If this vampire can help us in any way, we don’t have much of choice. Even if the idea does make my skin crawl.” 

“You’re taking this awfully well.” Benny said suspiciously as though expecting it to be a trap. 

Dean shrugged and pulled a face. “I’m no one to judge on past relationships, I’ve had more lovers than I’d like to admit. The past is the past.” 

Benny grinned widely and leaned up to kiss Dean’s forehead, only to freeze at Dean’s next words.

“And of course I’m coming with you.” 

“What was that?” Benny choked out, face slack. 

“I’m coming with you.” Dean repeated brightly, voice leaving no room for argument. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” The vampire said slowly, as delicately as he could. The chaos that would ensue if Dean ever met Antonio swam before his eyes in violent flashes. No matter what Dean said, the hunter wouldn’t be able to contain himself; Antonio was everything Dean hated. He was cruel, sadistic murderer that had a liking for teenagers. 

Dean cocked his head and blinked innocently, never stopping smiling in a forced way that made Benny unsteady. “I wasn’t asking.” 

Benny nodded although they both knew is approval was not required. “Alright then. We’ll leave tomorrow.”   
He knew better than to argue with Dean when the man was like this. Besides he knew if Dean didn’t get away from everyone soon, hiding in the garage wouldn’t be enough and they’d all suffer his wrath. 

“And hopefully we can pass through a town big enough to have a hospital or a blood bank and get you some food.” Dean added as an after thought. 

Benny hummed happily and leaned down, sniffing at Dean’s neck and causing Dean the giggle. “Mmm food would be good.” He muttered, licking Dean’s neck. 

Dean sighed in pleasure as Benny nuzzled into his neck, gentle teeth nibbling his ear lobe. He shivered and was beginning to get in the mood for something more when a sharp knocking on the roof of the car caused him to flinch and Benny to smack his head against the roof with a curse. 

“Such sweat lovebirds.” The words dripped with artificial sugar.

Dean glared up at Crowley, teeth bared in a growl. “What do you want?”

Crowley shrugged with a smirk, eyeing them both. “I thought you might like to know Garth tried to make a smoothie but didn’t put the lid on properly so now your kitchen is covered in a thick layer of banana and ice-cream, while Sam and Kevin have gotten into a rather heated argument on which brand makes the better laptop. When I left Kevin had just picked a pen in a worryingly violent manner.”

Dean groaned and rolled his eyes and buried his face in Benny’s hair. “You have to get me out of this fucking place.” 

 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Well there’s chapter ten, Hope everyone enjoyed it. Thank you for everyone who reviewed and it means so much to me that people like this. 

Until the next chapter xxx


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you everyone for reviewing and liking my story, it really means a lot to me that people enjoy this. 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Dean resisted the urge to tug at the stiff collar of his FED suit and tried to give the impression it was something he wore everyday. For a while he had become comfortable in the attire, wearing it at least five times week however that had been when he and Sam still went on normal hunts and after the months of not taking it out of the boot once again he felt like a teenager going to his first school dance. It also didn’t help that as he walked as quickly as he could down the hospital hallway without looking suspicious, he felt like the most unconvincing CDC agent in history and at any moment he was going to slammed into the nearest surface but someone with a real badge and hauled away. 

He wondered how long Benny would wait for him in the car, how long before he came looking for his wayward lover only to find a hospital full of orderlies gossiping about the crazy man who’d tried to steal ten bags of donor blood under the guise of a Centre for Disease Control and Prevention agent. His heart was beating wildly in his chest and he cursed himself, he’d never felt this nervous doing anything before. It wasn’t like it was his first time sneaking about a hospital with a fake ID. 

He supposed there was just something inherently creepy about stealing blood, something that made him feel like a bit of crazy person. The swallowed thickly and hiked the cooler further under his arm, nodding politely at a smiling nurse leaning against the check in desk. 

Doing his best to walk like he wasn’t doing something illegal and weird Dean strolled out the front door, blinking as the strong blast from the air conditioning rushed over him. Even as he stepped off the stone path and onto the tarmac of the parking lot his neck still burned like he was being watched and he shook the thought away. Turning right he walked down along side the hospital building to where the Impala was parked out of the way behind the rubbish bins. 

Benny was exactly where he’d left him and looking just as shifty as Dean felt. Letting loose a deep sigh he rapped on the roof of the car and Benny popped the boot open. As quickly as he could he placed the cooler in the boot, making sure to wedge it between his and Benny’s duffle bags so it wouldn’t fall over and slammed the boot shut. He jogged around to the front and slipped into the driver’s side, slamming the door and revving the engine to life and pulling out of the parking lot. 

“How much did you get?” Benny asked finally, swallowing heavily.

Dean looked over at Benny in sympathy, having blood so close within reach seemed to have triggered something in the vampire. He looked desperate, pupils blown wide and face ashen white. 

“As much as I could get away with. The security on donated blood is ridiculous.” He answered softly. 

Benny just nodded and smiled at him tightly, turning his attention back to the landscape zipping past them. “Thank you.”

“You never have to thank me for this.” Dean told him as he placed a hand on the vampire’s knee and squeezed. “Although there is something I think we should talk about. And I know right now isn’t the best time but I have a feeling this is the only time we’ll have alone together for a while.” He added with a worried glance at Benny who was looking at him with a mixture of curiosity and trepidation. 

“Is something wrong? If you don’t want to do that again I understand.” 

“That’s not it. I’ll admit I do feel a bit wrong stealing donated blood but it’s nothing I can’t get over.” Dean smiled reassuringly, needing Benny to know that what he was going to say had nothing to do with his moral compass. “I would like you to seriously reconsider your position on drinking my blood.” 

“We’ve had this discussion before.” Benny growled pointedly. 

“Just for a moment can you put aside your personal reasons for not wanting to and focus on the pure practicality of it?” Dean asked with sigh, knowing Benny’s outright refusal to even discuss it was not a good start. “I managed to get my hands on ten bags today, how long will that last you?”

Benny licked his lips and looked ready to shoot down the conversation before it could even begin but instead he sighed and scratched the back of neck uncomfortably. “Just over a month, two if I really stretch them out.”

“And if you didn’t? If you just fed whenever you were hungry?”

“Two weeks.” 

“And how long do you think we’ll be able to steal it before we get caught? And God knows we can’t afford black market blood.” 

“You are not food.” Benny growls and Dean isn’t sure if he’s saying it for Dean’s sake or his own. 

“But I am Benny! You’re a vampire and I’m a human, whether you feed from me or not, I’m your food source.”

Benny flinched and turned his attention away from Dean, the atmosphere in the car had gone sour and Dean pursed his lips as he considered the fact he’d crossed over a line. Swallowing thickly he watched the highway disappear under the wheels of the car and breathing steadily as he tried to think of another way to broach the situation in a way that wouldn’t make Benny shut down. 

“Do you know one of the best things about watching you feed?” he muttered eventually, not taking his eyes off the road. “You’re eyes light up and your dark circles disappear. You’re skin gets this glow and you look healthy, happy. Sated. And I savor it because I know the next day you’ll be hungry again but you won’t be able to feed because what you have needs to last.” He continued, not waiting for Benny to respond. 

“That’s the way it is.” Benny whispered with a shake of his head as he smiled sadly.

“But it doesn’t have to be! I can make the hunger go away if you’ll just let me. You don’t even have to feed from me if you don’t want to, I can learn to take my own blood. I’ll put it in a cooler and you can pretend it comes from a blood bank or a hospital. It would be no different than donating blood and I’ve done that more than once!” 

Benny shook his head but Dean could see his resolve was crumbling. Knowing that pushing Benny now was not the right course of action he simply cupped a bristly cheek and cocked his head. “Just promise me you’ll think about it. It’d just be the same as me donating a kidney to Sam, except you know, kidneys don’t grow back and I can always produce more blood.” 

Benny nodded and patted Dean’s knee. “I’ll think about it alright? You’re right though, it would be much more practical in the long run.”

With those words Dean knew he’d won. It might take him a few days for Benny to reconcile the idea with his conscious but Dean knew he’d take him up on the offer sooner rather than later. Knowing that he’d pushed as far as he dared Dean allowed the silence to settle in the car, both men content to simply watch as the world sped by. Dean found himself wondering what chaos Sam and the others had managed to cause since he and Benny had left that morning. 

They’d been on the road for a little over seven hours and although he wouldn’t normally doubt Sam’s ability to keep control of the situation he knew his little brother tended to disconnect from everything when he was on the phone with Amelia; and he was always on the phone with Amelia. 

Before leaving he’d managed to pull Sam aside and tell him to keep an eye on Kevin and Crowley; an order that got him an odd look; Sam clearly hadn’t been paying attention to the body language between the teenager and the ex-demon, a fact which just confirmed Dean’s worries about his brother’s attention span. 

They would stop soon and find a motel on Benny’s urging. Dean would have been quite happy to just go straight to; Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes; Antonio’s apartment but Benny had insisted on booking a motel room for the night and traveling from there, and now seeing Benny’s desperate need to feed Dean understood. Benny wanted to be fed and alert when it came to meeting Antonio and Dean couldn’t blame him. 

“So what’s he like? By your reluctance to let me come, you think I’m going to lunge at him and tear his throat out with my bare hands while you try to pull he off him.” Dean asked finally, curiosity getting the better of him. 

“That was oddly specific.” Benny muttered, glancing at him sideways. 

“I may have been fantasizing a little.” He admitted with a small smirk that earned him a responding snort. 

Benny huffed and rubbed his eyes, trying to think of how to accurately describe his ex lover. “He’s just…everything that gives vampires a bad name. Most of us kill for food, killing was never important to him. He just liked to cause the maximum amount of pain he could.”

“And how long were in a relationship you with this physco?” Dean asked with wide eyes. He had no illusions concerning Benny’s past but he couldn’t believe Benny would ever choose to spend his time with a man like that. 

“Just over a year, although I wouldn’t really call it a relationship. Antonio never really understood the concept of monogamy.” Benny told him, not quite successful in hiding he bitterness in his voice. Finding out Antonio was constantly unfaithful had never lost its sting. 

“How could anyone cheat on you?” Dean shook his head. He would never do anything to risk losing his vampire and he couldn’t believe Antonio had just thrown it all away.

“It probably didn’t help I let him get away with it over and over. And it’s not like he tried to hide it so after a while I started to think maybe I was overreacting. And then I just accepted it for what it was.” 

“So what ended it?” 

Benny hesitated as he thought of a way to explain it to Dean. He knew his hunter would have trouble wrapping his head around what it had been like for Benny all those years ago. The longer he’d been a vampire, the harder it had to connect with humans until he’d just stopped seeing them as people. They stopped having families and loved ones, likes and dislikes until they’re just cattle. 

They were simply food; a step below him on the evolutionary ladder so ignoring Antonio’s tendency to play with his food had been easy. What Benny had failed to notice in his forced ignorance was Antonio’s sadism becoming more and out of control, his emotional and physical torture becoming more elaborate, pushing his own boundaries to see just how far he could go. Until one day Benny walked in on something he couldn’t ignore. 

“The Old Man wanted to speak with him so I had to go and fetch Antonio in the middle of one of his…feeding times. Usually I’d stay on the other side of the house when he was feeding simply because I didn’t want to know what he was up to. When I entered the room he was raping a young girl, no older than fifteen, her parents tied up in the corner watching. He snapped her neck before I could stop him. Then he ripped out her heart and then he offered it to me as an apology.”

“Fucking hell.” Dean whispered, horrified and wide eyed. His skin felt clammy and cold, Benny’s words washing over him like ice water. Suddenly Antonio went from being Benny’s ex-boyfriend Dean had automatically disliked to being a psychotic, sadistic serial killer. He’d assumed they’d spilt from a lovers spat or they’d simply grown apart, not for this. “I am suddenly very, very glad I came with you. Not leaving you alone with that psyco!” 

“He wouldn’t hurt me. His attentions are solely focused on humans. Which is one of the reason I didn’t want you coming long.” Benny answered honestly. 

“I can take care of myself.” 

“Oh I know you can. I’m just not looking forward to watching him leer at you. Pretty boys are his type.” 

Dean raised an eyebrow and took the out he’d been given, wanting to opt out of the conversation. He didn’t like the look on Benny’s face at the mention at his past; the haunted look that shone in his eyes. “I’m a pretty boy am I?” he asked with a teasing smirk. 

Benny quirked his lips and waggled his eyebrows. “The prettiest.” he paused before leaning across the space between them and licked a long stripe up Dean’s neck quickly, causing Dean to shriek in surprise. “Taste pretty good too.” He continued thoughtfully. 

“Dude! You can’t do that to person while they’re driving!” Dean yelled at him, not quite conveying the proper amount of frustration due to the fact he was holding back laughter. 

“Ummm, think I just did, Sugar. And may I just say you look gorgeous in that suit.” 

Dean felt his cheeks heat and he amazed after all they’d done together he could still blush violently at a simple compliment. He felt the familiar curl of desire in his stomach and he had flashed of Benny ripping the suit off him. His desire to reach a motel doubled and he begun drumming his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently, Benny saw the motion and smirked knowingly. 

“Antonio’s apartment is only another forty minutes away, we should stop at the next motel.” He spoke up, seeing Dean shift in his seat, the overwhelming urge to make the crisp, cleanly shaven man dirty. 

“Way ahead of ya Benny.” Dean breathed out shakily, flicking the indicator on turning off the highway. 

They were half an hour out of St. Louis and the sun had begun to set, casting a soft orange glow on the horizon when Dean found a motel that looked clean and cheap. Pulling into the parking lot he parked outside the check in desk and Benny volunteered to go in a book the room but Dean stopped him. 

“Do you even have a credit card? Or photo ID?” 

Benny paused and opened his mouth before frowning. “I take it I need those things?” 

Dean nodded his head with a chuckle and threw the car keys to Benny. “You grab the stuff and I’ll pay for the room.” He said as he slipped out of the car with a grunt, his side still a little tender after hours of sitting still. 

He headed over to the check in desk confidently and pushed the glass door open, cold air from the air conditioning hitting him in the face. Behind the counter was a young man who appeared completely disinterested in anything other than what he was doing on the computer. 

“Rates are two hundred a day, twenty-four hour minimum stay. We also sell condoms.” He repeated in a robotic voice, pointing to a small set of shelves behind the door without looking up from the computer. 

Dean blinked and turned around to look at the shelving in question that indeed stocked ten boxes of condoms, tissues, disposable toothbrushes and tiny bottles of shampoo and conditioner. He had to hand to them, the owners of the motel certainly knew their target audience. 

“Yeah. I just wanna book a room. King, please.” 

The young man looked up at him, ran his eyes up and down his body evaluating him before flickering his gaze to the Impala through the glass door. He spotted Benny, raised an eyebrow and turned his attention back to Dean with a smirk. 

“You’ve got good taste.” He muttered as he took Dean’s credit card from him and pushed the sign in book across the counter in Dean’s direction. 

“Thanks.” Dean mumbled with a slight frown, not sure what the appropriate response once. He sighed his fake name without hesitation, years of practice making it as natural as signing his own name. 

The young man handed over a key card to room twelve with a wink and Dean begun feeling a little violated, the hair on the back his neck crippling. Smiling tightly he stepped back outside to find Benny leaning against the car with their bags waiting by his feet, the cooler wrapped up in a blanket. 

“I think we might be at the Norman Bates motel.” He muttered, feeling the young man’s eyes on him.

“Is that a good thing?” Benny asked confused at the reference. 

Dean just shook his head with a chuckle, picking up his duffle bag and tucking the cooler under his arm. “One day we’re going to have a movie marathon and teach you about pop culture.” He bumped Benny with his hip and gestured in the direction of their room. “Come on. We have four wonderful hours of sexy time before our meeting with psyco vamp.” 

…

Dean's breathing hitched as the warm, wet tongue ran up the length of his neck to curl around his ear. He shivered into the touch as a strong hand ripped at his collar, the buttons of his shirt popping off. He reached around and buried his fingers into Benny's short hair and gasped when Benny growled as he pressed their bodies together. 

His heart was fluttering in his chest and he pressed their erections together and moaned at the touch, the fabric between them enhancing the sensations. Dean allowed Benny to push him back until his legs hit the edge of the bed and he fell back. He bounced slightly on the mattress and looked up at Benny with wide, begging eyes. The vampire leaned over him, placing his hands either side of him and lowered his face closer to Dean's with a lustful smile. 

"Such a pretty face." Benny murmured, cupping Dean's cheek and rubbing a thumb across his bottom lip. 

"You should have seen me in my twenties." Dean answered with a waggle of his eyebrows. 

"Mmm, you were a bit young for me back then Honey." 

"Ten years don't make much a difference in the grand scheme of two hundred years." 

"Cheeky bugger." 

Dean smirked and arched his neck to capture Benny's lips in a heated kiss, tracing the inside of the vampire's mouth greedily. He sighed at the taste and moaned as the scent of Benny overwhelmed him until he was drunk on it and he allowed himself to fall into the embrace. A strong hand on his shoulder pushed him down onto his back, never breaking contact as he followed Dean down. 

He groaned when his cock rubbed against Benny's thigh and he bucked his hips in encouragement when thick fingers played with his belt buckle. Knees either side of his waist, the vampire held him down easily and bit roughly along the soft, sensitive flesh of Dean's neck. He swirled his tongue teasingly at the bruised bite mark on Dean's shoulder, massaging the tender flesh. He was swimming in Dean's presence, the pliant young man withering and twisting beneath him beautifully. Holding Dean in place with one hand he popped Dean's pants open with the other and reached inside his boxers.

Dean’s eyes went wide at the sudden advance and he jerked against the touch unconsciously as the strong hand wrapped around his cock pumped up and down in confident, even strokes. Benny pressed his forehead to Dean’s and held them close, eyes locked and breath mingling with each pant and gasp. It wasn’t long before Benny bought him to a shuddering orgasm, back arching and cum spurting into his jeans. 

“Beautiful.” Benny whispered, watching as Dean twitched and shuddered in his rapture as he milked the man for all he had. When he was finished, Dean was nothing more than an incoherent, boneless body spread across the cheap sheets. 

Dean simply hummed in response, too blissed out to answer. He chuckled weakly when Benny removed his hand and wiped cum on Dean’s jeans as he pulled a face before kissing his forehead and standing up to look down at him. 

“Should I feed now or later?” 

“Now, definitely now.” Dean murmured in answer, his eyelids drooping but the lure of watching Benny feed proving too much. 

He pushed himself up the bed on wobbly arms and settled down with every intention of watching Benny feed before riding his cock. However that all fell away when his head hit the pillow and he stretched out languidly across the mattress, muscles feeling like jelly after his orgasm and he hissed in pleasure as he eyes drooped. Benny watched him closely as he continued to stretch like a cat, practically purring as he sunk into the soft bed. 

He was suddenly hit by how gorgeous Dean was at that moment, eyes heavy lidded with happiness and relaxed in a way Benny loved. He couldn't wait to make that beautiful man writhe and scream beneath him as he spread him wide and took him hard. Now that Dean had mostly healed from his bullet wound, he didn't feel guilty about taking Dean slightly rougher than usual and the hunters had no objections if his shuddering orgasms were any indication. 

"I'll be with ya in a moment Sugar." he announced as he turned to open the cooler. 

His hard cock was pushing against the fabric of his pants and driving him crazy. Watching Dean cum had that effect on him and when he got some food in him, he'd be insatiable with every intention of taking Dean roughly, the man's strong legs wrapped around his waist. He still felt a little odd feeding in front of Dean but he couldn't argue with the reaction it earned him, the other man could barely keep his hands to himself. 

"Take your time." Dean mumbled in return and Benny frowned slightly at the tone. 

Dean's voice was much lower then it usually was at this point in their coupling. By now he would normally be able to hear Dean's heart racing and his breath coming in shaky little pants. Shaking his head it chalked it up to Dean feeling happy and safe and so he picked up his chosen dinner for the next few days; unless of course he decided to take Dean up on his offer. He stood by what he said earlier, using Dean as food made him feel dirty however it had been much easier to take the moral high ground when he hadn't been living in a house full of humans while being constantly hungry. Shaking his thoughts away he ripped the bag open with his teeth and spun around to face Dean in a dramatic swirl, knowing the silly action would earn him a giggle from his hunter. 

It didn't.

What he did get was a gentle snore and a snuffle as the man twitched in his sleep. Benny sighed, a spike of irritation at being denied the opportunity to fuck Dean flooded through him but he couldn't contain an indulgent smile as Dean scrunched his nose cutely. The only time Dean ever looked completely peaceful was when he slept, long eyelashes brushing against his pink cheeks and mouth open slightly as quiet snorts escaped him. Huffing out he looked at the blood and headed into the bathroom. 

"Guess I'll just take care of myself then," he muttered as he straightened the rock hard cock in his trousers. 

 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Dean woke with a snort, hand rubbing his eyes as he blinked up at Benny in confusion. “Wa happened?” he mumbled, glancing around the room. 

“You ready to get dirty?” he continued still unaware he’d spent the last two hours asleep. He took in Benny’s healthy, flushed face and blown pupils with a frown. When had Benny fed?

“Oh god!” he whispered horrified as he broke through the sleep induced fog. “I fell asleep.” 

“It’s ok.” Benny soothed him as he ran his fingers through Dean’s sleep mussed hair. 

“No it’s not. You don’t just cum and then…oh Christ Benny I’m sorry.” He apologized hurriedly. “Do you want me to blow you or something? We have time.” He offered as he glanced at his watch. 

Benny shook his head with a chuckle. “Nah you’re alright Sugar, I took care of myself.”

“You masturbated?” Dean asked as he pushed himself into a sitting position. He didn’t know why but he’d never pictured Benny masturbating before, always imagining the vampire having too much self-control for that. 

“Yeah, in the bathroom.” 

“The bathroom? Oh Christ that makes me feel worse!” Dean exclaimed, holding a hand over his face. “You should have given me a shove, I wouldn’t have minded.” 

“It’s not a big deal Dean. If you really feel the need, you can make it up to me when he get back.” Benny told him, pulling him off the bed and into a standing position. “Now put on a clean pair of jeans, we have a meeting to attend.”

“Don’t I have time for a shower?” Dean asked as he winced in distaste as he pulled off his cum covered boxers and jeans. His shirt followed shortly and he kicked them over to his duffle with the intention of picking them up later. 

“You do.” Benny answered almost hesitantly, his shoulders tensing and Dean read between the lines.

 

“But you’d prefer it if I didn’t?” he guessed with a knowing smile. “You dirty bugger!” he knocked Benny’s hip with his own playfully. “You want me to smell like you in front of Antonio. You’re marking your territory!” 

“That’s not….”

“Oh come on! You might as well be peeing on me.” He cut him off with a wide smile, throwing his arms around the vampire’s neck from behind and kissed the nape of his neck. “You’re lucky I find the possessiveness extremely hot.” 

“I’m just being silly. Go and have a shower.” Benny reached up and grasped his hand, lifting it up to kiss the back of Dean’s hand. 

Dean shook his head and nuzzled into the back of Benny’s neck. “I’ll wipe the cum off with a tissue, throw on some clean clothes and then we’ll leave.” 

He pulled away and moved over to his bag, grabbing a clean set of clothes and heading to the bathroom for some toilet roll to wipe himself off with. He walked past Benny and yelped when a hand swatted his ass. 

“Oi!” he flicked the jeans out to hit Benny but the vampire simply dodged him with a chuckle. 

Entering the bathroom and not bothering to close the door Dean did his best to wipe himself clean. He looked at himself in the mirror, fingering the mark on his shoulder and wondering just how strong Benny’s scent was on his skin. He could faintly smell it himself so he could only imagine how strong it was to a vampire. 

Sighing softly he rubbed his eyes tiredly, not looking forward to the meeting with Antonio for many reasons, the most important being he sick feeling he got in his stomach whenever he thought about making a deal with the sadistic vampire. He had a feeling the vampire was not going to give them anything without asking for something in return and whatever it was; Dean knew he wasn’t going to like it. 

….

Dean pulled a face when they parked up outside the apartment block. The building was dark and run down, the bricks covered in decades of mold and the windows secured with rusted bars. 

"Well this is a charming place." he muttered, watching the prostitutes prowling up and down the street, the hard light of the street lamps making them looked washed out while illuminating the smudged makeup and messy hair that the dark usually hid. 

"Antonio always was attracted to places like this. No one really notices when people go missing." 

"You know I never thought I'd say this but I think I've finally found someone who makes my skin crawl more than Crowley." Dean mumbled as he turned off the gas and climbed out into the crisp night air. 

Shivering slightly he pulled his jacket tighter around himself and slammed the door shut, watching as Benny did the same. Locking the car he stepped around the front and onto the pavement to be greeted by a young woman who seemed to appear out of nowhere. Short pink hair clashed violently with a bright orange sequined top and a tiny plastic skirt. 

"You looking for a good night Sugar?" she purred as she pushed put her chest and Dean grit his teeth in distaste at the nickname, the term of endearment sounding wrong coming out of her mouth. 

"Sorry. Not interested." he smiled softly, trying to let her down without being rude. The job she was in, he was sure she got a lot of abuse from would be patrons and he didn't want to be one of them. 

Benny appeared at his side and placed a possessive hand on his shoulder and she noticed the movement immediately. A glint of understanding shone in her eyes and a knowing smile crossed her face.

"He's welcome to join too." she reached out and before Dean could pull away, ran her fingers along the length of his arm. 

Benny growled low in the back of his throat, no longer content to let Dean handle it. A line had been crossed and he was going to make sure she stumbled back over it as quickly as possible. He knew he was overreacting, knew he didn't have to fear Dean taking her up on the offer however the stress of meeting Antonio again after so long combined with the fresh blood currently coursing through him meant he was sitting a lot closer to homicidal than he usually was. 

"I'd walk away sweetheart." he suggested softly while leaving no doubt of the consequences if she didn't.   
She backed away, glancing nervously at Benny. Dean watched as she hurried off down the street towards the relative safety of her friends. 

When she'd faded from sight he turned to Benny with an unimpressed quirk of his lips. "That was mean. You scared her half to death." 

Benny shrugged and placed a hand on Dean's lower back, guiding him to the entrance of the building, the only light a flickering light bulb above the door that looked ready to give up at any second. The inside wasn't much better than the outside and Dean imagined he could feel the grit of the dirty carpet underneath his feet. The peeling walls and yellowed stains made him feel slightly ill, he and Sam had stayed in some dives in their time but nothing like this. They headed over to the lift and Dean pressed the button, the door sliding open with a squeal. He took one look at the dirty steal box and took and step back. 

"I'm not getting in that. We're taking the stairs." he announced, not looking back to check if Benny was following.

They managed to make it to the fourth floor with four more to go before Dean began to think the metal death sentence hadn't been so bad after all. Stairs had never been his strong point; he was better at short bursts of energy like fighting or running for his life. He was a sprinter not a marathon runner and by the eight floor he was panting, a thin sheen of sweat on the back of neck. Benny was looking at him completely unaffected by the hike and raised a single eyebrow. 

"When all this is over sweat cheeks you and I are seriously going work on your fitness level. At this rate you'll have a heart attack by the time you're forty." 

Dean flipped Benny off, still panting and feeling like an idiot. Glaring when Benny just laughed he raised a hand and knocked on Antonio's door. The door opened and Dean sucked in a breath. He's assumed Antonio was attractive; there must have been something that made it so easy for Benny to ignore his better judgment when it came to this man. 

However he was woefully unprepared for just how attractive Antonio was. Younger than Dean, closer to twenty than thirty. A light olive complexion that made deep green eyes framed by unnaturally long lashes pop, black hair that sat messily around his face while still looking styled and a smile that could light up a room under the right circumstances. He was taller than Dean, more Sam's height but he was built like Benny, broad and muscled without being bulky. 

Even with his size he moved with a grace Sam had never accomplished and as he nodded in welcome at Benny and noticed Dean's presence with a flash of surprise before motioning them into the apartment Dean was hit with the unsettling realization he'd drastically underestimated his opponent. Dean was ignored by Antonio as the vampire led Benny into the living room and looking around Dean never would have believe this apartment was in the same building they'd entered. It was small but decorated beautifully with dark walls and sleek furniture, the shine of a spotlessly clean kitchen catching Dean's attention from the entrance way. 

"It's been a long time Benny." 

The words snapped Dean's attention back and the more he watched Antonio the more unsettled he became, the hairs on the back of his neck rising. Benny had been telling the truth, this man was charming and gorgeous and if he had been anyone else he would have fallen for it. But he wasn't anyone else and he saw through the charming smile that didn't quite reach the eyes. This vampire had an aura around him that hinted at the deeply sadistic monster he was. There was a cruelty in his eyes Dean had seen enough times in his life to recognize. 

"Not long enough." 

Antonio rolled his eyes and threw himself onto the plush leather lounge across from them, smiling up at Benny unfazed. "That's not very nice. Especially considering you called me." 

Benny leaned against the archway that separated the living room from the entrance way and Dean wondered if Benny was blocking from him from Antonio's sight on purpose. 

"What can I say? Despite your faults, you've always had a talent for knowing things you shouldn't."   
Antonio seemed to preen at the back handed compliment and for the first time his eyes drifted over Benny's shoulder to Dean. 

"And you bought a friend. Is he for me? He's very pretty." 

Dean narrowed his eyes and stepped out from behind Benny, Antonio may have made his skin crawl but he'd faced bigger threats than the cruel vampire. He watched as Antonio pushed himself off the lounge gracefully and stalked towards him, lust shinning in his eyes. Dean could see the slip into seduction mode easily and Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Antonio had skill but you couldn't play a player. Dean could see past the charming smile and the easy gait to the predator underneath, no amount of charming smiles could cover the darkness in his eyes

"Well hello Darling." Antonio purred as he stepped closer to Dean, fluid and smooth. 

Benny shifted and pushed off from the wall, inching his feet apart and planting himself solidly in place. He didn't stop the vampire from coming closer to Dean but his stance let out a silent warning of what would happen should Antonio cross the line. 

"The name's Antonio Crane beautiful. Maybe you've heard of me?"   
Dean smiled in return and took the offered hand, shaking firmly and making sure there was steal in his eyes. 

"I'm Dean Winchester. I'm sure you've heard of me." he purred back in return. 

Seeing the mask slip, lips pursed and eyes widen in shock rewarded his rash words. They needed this man’s help; he knew that but couldn’t resist the opportunity. The hand dropped his quickly as though burned and he could hear Benny holding back snorts of laughter. 

Their eyes held, Dean refusing to the one to back down even though the glare Antonio was sending him made his stomach turn. The mask was back in place as quickly as it'd disappeared and the vampire stepped back to smirk nastily at Benny. 

"So the whispers are true? A hunter Benny, really? I would have thought you'd have more class than that." 

"Class? Oh that's rich coming from you." 

The words were light but Dean could hear the undercurrent of bitterness. 

"And there it is!" Antonio growled, mouth pulling back into a sneer. "Why should help after what you did to me?"

"What I did to you? You and I clearly remember things very differently." 

"You turned me over to the Old Man! I was exiled because of you. No other next would take me after word got round." 

Benny bit his lip and breathed deeply, anger and pain clouding his eyes. The tension was palpable and Dean felt like an intruder, standing on the edge of an argument he only knew the basics of. All he could do was flick his gaze between the two, knowing anything he said would only make things worse 

"Your actions put the entire nest at risk. You were drawing too much attention, it was only a matter of time before Jeremy got involved." Benny forced out, the words sounding fake even to him. 

Antonio snorted and lounged back against the back of the chair, hand either side and his smile icy enough to chill the room. "Is that what you tell yourself? Is that what you told him?" 

Dean was taken back by the hatred that was directed at him, he was used to monsters hating him but there was something different about this. The vampire seemed more offended by Dean's roll as Benny's lover than him being a hunter and he was beginning to suspect Antonio had been much more invested in the relationship than Benny believed. 

"You'd known for months I liked my food with a show. What really pushed you over the edge?"

"You raped a girl!" 

Antonio slapped his hand against the chair back hard, making Dean flinch. "Bullshit! You'd seen me do worse things. Tell me the truth or get out."

Benny struggled and Dean desperately wanted to put an arm around him and babble about nothing until the frown lines left his face. But he couldn't so instead he watched sadly as Benny squared his shoulders, swallow hard and focused his attention on Antonio. 

"I ignored a lot of your crap. The cheating, the lies, the fact that you have no loyalty towards anybody but yourself. And as much as I hate myself for it, I would have looked the other way concerning the rape too if you'd had the decency to be fucking discreet about it!" Benny snarled, advancing on Antonio with his fists clenched at his side. "There were thirty rooms in that house including a fucking cellar and I found you in our fucking bedroom! In the bed we shared! What would you have done if I hadn't walked in? Would you have let me fuck you that night! Let me hold you down in the same place you murdered that girl?" 

Dean was worried now, he'd never seen Benny so angry but at the same time he felt so very, very sorry for his vampire. He couldn't imagine the betrayal he must have felt. 

Antonio lowered his gaze and shuffled his feet, showing something other than confidence for the first time since opening the door. When he glanced up at Benny Dean was shocked to see true remorse in his eyes. 

"I was wrong, I understand that now, I pushed you too far too fast. But you have to know I didn't choose our room to spite you, I had hoped we could share the girl together. That's why I bought her to our room, she was a gift." 

"And ripping out her heart? What was that?" Dean asked, no longer capable of keeping silent with the bike rising in his throat. 

"An apology." he answered simply, not taking his eyes off Benny. 

"You're insane." Dean mumbled in shock, the horrible words sinking in. "And not in the normal way but in a special horrifying way usually reserved for horror movies." 

"I told you what your wanted. Now it's your turn." Benny told him after shooting Dean a silent warning. 

Antonio shook his head to clear his thoughts and lowered the hand that had unconsciously been rising towards the other vampire's face. 

"I know where the Alpha is, I know what he wants and most importantly, I know why you're going to fail."

"Care to share with the class?" Dean snapped when it became clear Antonio wasn't going to continue. 

"There's something I want first." 

"We had a deal!" Benny snarled. 

"Deals change!" Antonio snapped back. "You should have thought twice before bringing your human whore to rub in my face!" 

"What do you want?" Dean stepped forward, placing a steading hand on Benny's arm. 

He hadn't expected Benny to be this affected by Antonio's taunts and despite the vampire's earlier protests, Dean knew he'd loved Antonio at one point. 

"I want to taste you." Antonio answered simply, ignoring Benny and staring intently at Dean. 

"Excuse me?" He choked out, not quite understanding what he was asking for. Benny didn't share his confusion if the bunching of the muscles under his hand were any indication. 

"Not a chance in Hell." Benny growled through clenched teeth, hand flying up instinctively to hold the back of Dean's neck. 

Taste him? For some reason he was having trouble grasping what Antonio meant before he understood, eyes widening. "You want to feed from me?"

"There you go Pumpkin. For a moment there I thought you were just a pretty face." He made to move towards Dean but was stopped by the immovable force that was Benny stepping between them. 

"I will rip your fucking throat out if you touch him Toni." 

"Toni? It's been a long time since anyone's called me that. Come one Benny, it's just a taste, you never used to have a problem sharing." Antonio pushed, fluttering his eyelashes. 

"Do I get a say in this?" Dean asked, speaking up over Benny's shoulder. 

"No you don't." Benny told him over his shoulder. 

"You came to me because you're desperate." Antonio reminded them.

"Benny he's right." 

"No." Benny growled, pointing a finger at Antonio before spinning around to face Dean. "I can't believe you're actually considering this!" 

"These past few years I've done a lot of things I never thought I'd consider. We're kinda past the point of being picky." Dean told him.

"We're leaving." Benny told him, leaving no room for argument and Dean rolled his eyes. 

So that's it? This is how we do things now is it, you make the decision and that's that?" 

"In this? Yes." 

The stubborn line of Benny's jaw told Dean it would be useless to argue with him at this point. He'd already made up his mind and he didn't really want to be having a domestic in front of Antonio; who seemed to be taking way too much entertainment from their disagreement. He allowed Benny to guide him from the room with a glance back at Antonio. 

"Is loosing him worth it Dean? All I'm asking for is a bit of blood."

And as Dean left the apartment, the words rattled around inside him.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Dean stared up at the ceiling with Antonio’s words echoing through him. On some level he knew Benny was right, they’d find another way. Whether it took them a week or six months, they’d find the answers they needed. Unfortunately Dean also knew they were living on borrowed time as it was, The Alpha wasn’t used to waiting for what he wanted any longer than was necessary, they wouldn’t have long before he tried again and this time Dean didn’t think he’d get away with just a bullet wound. 

Antonio had answers, everything they wanted he was offering to them on a silver platter and all he wanted was some blood. Granted the idea of it made Dean’s stomach turn, a year ago he never would have considered it. However there had been a time he never would have used magic on a case and how many times had he and Sam made up hex bags or sold his soul? How many times had he allied with an enemy because the alternative was worse? 

Over the years he’d learnt that it was rarely about choosing the good over evil and more deciding which was the lesser evil. Allowing anyone other than Benny to feed from him was abhorrent to him however the other option was potentially loosing Benny. Loosing Sam and Kevin, Garth, even Crowley as he guessed the Alpha wouldn’t be all too pleased with the ex King of Hell. And he knew without a doubt whatever the Alpha was planning, one-way or another it would involve wiping them all off the board. 

Benny’s possessiveness was blinding his judgment, if it had been Sam Antonio wanted, Benny would have clubbed Sam over the head and let Antonio have his fill. He turned his to gaze at Benny’s sleeping face and sighed. He knew it was just the vampire’s nature and more than once Dean had basked in the vampire’s protectiveness; so he knew some of the blame fell on him. He’d allowed Benny to get away with much concerning making the decisions and he respected Benny’s opinions but his body was his own. This was not Benny growling at some stranger for flirting with Dean or being a little rough in bed, this was Dean’s choice to make and he’d made it. 

Raising a hand he cupped Benny’s bristly cheek and leaned over to kiss his forehead gently, careful not to wake him before crawling out of bed. He didn’t take his eyes off Benny as he pulled on his jeans and shirt, leaning down to pull on his boots. Grabbing his keys off the tiny coffee table he looked longingly at Benny once more.

“Love you Benny. Hope you remember that when I get back.” 

Swallowing harshly he left the room and tampered down on the sick feeling in his stomach. He could imagine how angry Benny was going to be when he got back but that didn’t stop him. He loved Benny and he trusted him but he wasn’t going to follow his lover’s commands even when he knew Benny was wrong. He was going to do what ever it took to end this, and end it quickly. 

The drive to Antonio’s apartment went by much quicker than his first trip had and before long he was pulling up outside the building once more. Looking at the dark sky he knew he’d have to be quick. The sun would be rising within the hour and he had to be back before Benny woke. 

As he walked up the stairwell he wondered if this was what it felt like to cheat. Blinking away the thought he told himself Benny would forgive him. He’d be mad but he’d understand. 

He would. 

He had to.

“I figured you’d be back.” Antonio smiled knowingly at him from the doorway. I

It had been harder than he’d anticipated knocking on the apartment door. The knowledge that he was here alone with Benny completely unaware half an hour away; He might have been able to beat Antonio in a fight given the element of surprise and a sharp enough weapon but right now he was completely out of comfort zone and Antonio could kill him rather easily. 

“Let’s just get this over with.” He mumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets and pushing past the vampire and into the apartment. 

Not bothering to wait for Antonio to follow him, he sat down on the lounge and swallowed as he sunk into the plush, plum coloured leather. Antonio stood behind him and Dean’s shoulders tense, a hand rested against the lounge back and dragged smoothly against the leather as he walked around Dean. 

“Relax Honey.” He whispered in Dean’s ear, leaning down and breathing against his neck. 

“Don’t call me Honey.” Dean growled, glaring at him as Antonio sat next him. So close their thighs almost touched and a blinked away the urge to pull away. 

He tried to stroke Dean’s neck and he got his hand slapped away with a glare, Dean’s jaw clenched and feeling more and more like a horrible person by the second. 

“Let’s get one thing straight, I am not here because I like you or because I find you attractive, I’m here because you have something I need. This is a business transaction.” 

Antonio’s face hardened and he bared his teeth, letting go of the charming mask and allowing Dean to see the hate in him. “Fine. You want it that way?” he snarled, ripping at Dean’s shirt collar. “Bare your neck.” 

Panic shot through him and he twisted away but Antonio was too strong and pushed him down. His back hit the lounge and Antonio slapped his failing hands away until he was pinned down. Fear grabbed at him, suffocating him as Antonio sat on his waist. 

“Not there! Not there.” He begged, as the vampire pawed at his neck. That was Benny’s place, Benny’s mark. The thought of having Antonio bite him there making bile rise in his throat, he didn’t think Benny could ever forgive him for that. 

“Where then?” Antonio hissed, clearly beyond playing nice. 

Breathing out shakily Dean fought a hand free and rolled up his sleeve past his elbows hurriedly. He was terrified that Antonio would become impatient and take what he wanted. 

“Above the elbow.” He directed as he exposed the soft flesh of his underarm. 

Antonio watched him closely for a moment before taking hold of the offered wrist and holding his arm out. Dean allowed his wrist to hang useless off the lounge. The heavy weight of a man on top of him felt wrong and the entire thing felt much more like cheating than he was comfortable admitting to himself. 

“Why are you doing this?” the words tumbled out without his consent, sounding broken and hating it. 

Antonio snarled down at him, tracing lines across Dean’s skin and Dean could almost feel the contempt radiating towards him. Antonio would kill him if he could, if he knew Benny wouldn’t come after him. 

“Because Benny loves you.” He sneered. “In a way he never loved me and I want to stain that.”

The words crashed into him and he closed his eyes, turning his head to the side. It was the only way to stop the vampire from seeing his tears welling in his eyes. 

“Just do it.” 

Think of Benny.

Do it for Benny.

Oh God it hurts….

When Benny bit him, it felt intimate and perfect. It made him feel wanted and safe; made him feel loved. Antonio’s teeth in his arm felt like being burned by Hellfire. It still felt intimate but in all the wrong ways, it felt sick and invasive. To his never ending humiliation tears coursed down his face and his chest tightened. Earlier Antonio had called him whore and with the strange body pressed against him, he felt like one. He squeezed his eyes tighter and wished for it to be over. He wanted to leave, wanted to leave and forget it. 

Eventually Antonio pulled away, mouth stained red and fangs drawn. He licked his lips and the fangs were sheathed. Dean looked down at the bloody mess that was his arm; it looked awful.

“Will it scar?” he asked softly, completely rung out. 

“If I did it right.” Antonio told him, licking the blood off Dean’s arm and humming happily. 

What have I done?

“What do you know?” 

The vampire wiped the stray tears away and stuck the finger in his mouth. Smiling coyly he leaned down and pressed his lips against the shell of Dean’s ear. “He wants the one in a million vampire who escaped Purgatory. Benny has become a legend, coming back from the dead, killing his maker. That’s never happened before. He’s a puzzle and if there is one thing the Alpha can’t resist; it’s a puzzle.”

“Benny would never….” 

“Oh but he would. Benny has been a vampire much longer than he was a human. He likes to pretend he’s better then the rest of us but he’s not. He’s a killer, he has a mark on his soul and that’s never going away. The Alpha will see that darkness in him and amplify it.”

Dean could feel the vampire’s mouth pull into a smirk against his ear and shivered when Antonio pulled back to gaze down at him. 

“He has to find him first.” Dean muttered defiantly. 

“No he doesn’t, Benny’s coming to him. Everyday you get closer to the Alpha and with you, Benny follows.” 

“Where is he?”

Antonio rolled his eyes and climbed off Dean, making sure to press his erection against Dean’s thigh, which caused the bile to rise in Dean’s throat. Standing over Dean and seeing the reaction he smirked and reached into his back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. 

“I don’t know where he is right now, but in a week he’ll be at this address. He’ll be there for two weeks and then he’ll move and you’ll loose your chance.” Antonio told him, holding out the piece of paper, which Dean took almost hesitantly. 

So this was what he’d sold himself for. 

A ratty piece of paper and one more thing to hate himself for. 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Hope everyone enjoyed. I can’t believe I’ve been writing this for five months. The next chapter will be up as quickly as possible and it’s one I’ve really been looking forward to writing. 

Thank you for all the support and kind words. xxx


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry about the giant spacing on this chapter, I had to publish it in HTML to get the italics working to make the dream sequence easier to read and this is how it published. If it's too irritating to read, let me know and I'll change it.

Well here it is, apologies for the wait but this one was a tricky one to write. I’m still not sure I’m completely happy with it but I’m probably simply being silly. Thank you for everyone how reviews I really do appreciate them, never think that I don’t I’m just really shitty at getting around to answering them. But I do love them, they always brighten my day and I always take criticism to heart and try to work off everyone’s suggestions. Anyway, please enjoy and let me know what you think. 

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

 

 

Antonio watched Dean leave the apartment with a smirk planted firmly across his lips. The hunter left barely concealing his body shaking like a leaf and closed the door silently behind him. Smiling in satisfaction Antonio stretched along the lounge and inhaled deeply, the smell of Dean would stay in his apartment for days. It had been a while since he’d had a human in his apartment, even longer since he’d had a live one. He really couldn’t believe Benny had managed to refrain from drinking the boy; he truly was delicious. He swirled the taste around his mouth and sighed happily; the night had gone better than expected.

 

Father would be proud.

 

Thinking of the Alpha ruined his relaxation and he pushed himself off the lounge in one fluid motion. Cracking a none existent kink in his neck and stretching his arms out in front of him he wondered if Dean would go straight back to the motel or if he’d be too ashamed. He straightened the collar of his shirt absently and wandered into the hallway, freezing on the spot when he found a tall, well dressed man standing in his hallway. With his dark skin the Alpha blended almost perfectly into the dark hallway.

 

“Father.” He whispered.

 

His stomach twisted nervously only to be swept away by complete adoration for the man in front of him. Feeling calm and content was still a new thing for him. If he hadn’t been on such a high, the effect the Alpha had on him would have been terrifying.

 

“Antonio. I take it everything went to plan? This entire place stinks of that Winchester.”

 

The Alpha’s lip curled slightly at the smell and taking the necessary steps to bring him unnervingly close to Antonio’s face.

 

“There was a small hiccup.” Antonio admitted, dropping his gaze submissively.

 

The calming atmosphere suddenly turned dangerous and Antonio tensed.

 

“I don’t appreciate…. Hiccups.” He snarled quietly, moving behind Antonio and leaning down to his ear.

 

“It wasn’t my fault! The Winchester proved surprisingly resistant to my charms, it doesn’t happen often but it does happen. But I fixed it, settled for less.”

 

“You were supposed to fuck him. Not settle for less.”

 

“I drank from him, he was willing, Benny less so. It amounts to the same thing.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Positive. It will be enough. I know Benny; I know how protective he is of the things he cares about. Just the though of another man touching his precious hunter will be unbearable.” Antonio assured him, shivering at the close contact.

 

It had hurt seeing Benny with someone else; he was ashamed to admit that. And seeing him look at that idiot hunter like he hung the moon made him homicidal. His only wish was that he could be there to see Benny’s face when he realised what Dean had done. When this was over he would have a home again, a family, everything Benny had taken from him. No more living in destitute buildings, feeding on drug dealers and hookers. He was going to get his life back.

 

“You’re positive? I need this to work, more importantly; you need this to work. A single bite is hardly a relationship deal breaker.”

 

“It will be for Benny. He won’t even be able to look at Dean. This will break them, I guarantee it.” Antonio promised him.

 

“Very well.” The Alpha placed a hand on Antonio’s shoulder and squeezing, his long nails digging in painfully. “And the rest of it?”

 

“Taken care of. He was too shaken up to question anything I told him. They’ll be at the address you gave me in a week.”

 

“You’ve done well Antonio. I’m very happy you came to me with this.”

 

Antonio smiled tightly and the hand on his shoulder disappeared. “So what now?”

 

When there was no answer he spun around with a frown only to find empty space behind him and blinked. “Well goodbye to you too.” He muttered bitterly, sarcasm flowing free now that the Alpha had left and taken the submission with him. 

 

He winced and pulled at the collar of his shirt, his shoulder was bleeding sluggishly where his Father’s nails had buried themselves into his flesh. He’d done what he was supposed to do, his part was over and now he simply had to claim his prize. Unfortunately he’d heard enough stories about the Winchesters to know it was rarely ever that simple.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

 

He shivered violently and sighed shakily, swallowing as his breath fogged up the dirty, cracked mirror. His forehead was pressed firmly against the glass and he tried to breathe through the urge to vomit. No matter how long he spent scrubbing at his arm under the running tap, he still felt dirty. Turning around Dean leaned against the sink and pressed back forcefully, the pain making it easier to focus.

 

He couldn’t believe this is what he’d sunk to; hiding in a filthy petrol station bathroom because he couldn’t bring himself to go back to the motel room. He had no idea how to even begin explaining himself to Benny. The sun had risen outside and he knew Benny would most definitely be awake by now, it would have taken the vampire all of five minutes after waking up alone to realise where Dean had gone.

 

He wasn’t sure if the lack of Benny trying to get in contact with him was good or bad.

 

_Bad. Probably bad._

He hadn’t been afraid to go home in years and he wasn’t surprised to find the jittery, nervous feeling had not gotten any easier to deal with. For a brief moment he considered sitting on the floor but a quick glance at the suspicious looking pool of brown sludge in the corner of the room quickly banished that thought.

 

Biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood and wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans, despite his vigorous scrubbing he still managed to wipe blood on his pants. His pocket started vibrating and he flinched violently before cursing at himself.

 

“Pull it together Dean.”

 

Benny. Of course it was a text from Benny.

 

**_‘Tell me you haven’t done what I think you have.’_ **

****

He was mildly shocked by the strangled noise that escaped him and he closed his eyes.

 

How was he even supposed to answer that?

 

Shoving his phone back into his pocket made him hate himself just that little bit more, not that it really mattered at this point; he was pretty much at the pinnacle of self-loathing. He took a deep breath and wiped his hands one more time before pulling himself together and leaving the sanctuary of the bathroom. The sun was staining the sky a deep orange and in the light of the day he felt exposed. It took another twenty minutes of sitting in the car staring silently at a rose bush of the edge of the parking lot; he turned on the ignition and headed back to the motel.

 

**…**

Dean wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself when he arrived back at the motel; there was a twisting nervousness in his stomach. So instead he stared aimlessly at the steering wheel and drumming his fingers on the leather. He took a deep breath and let it out in a huff before gathering his courage and opening the car door, climbing out and slamming it with more force that needed. The walk to the motel room door felt more like the final steps to his execution than anything and not for the first time he cursed himself for his dependency on Benny’s approval.

 

Disappointing his brother had never made his stomach twist this way, though usually that’s because he knew he was in the right and Sam was in the wrong. Although he still believed going to the Antonio had been the smart thing to do but he could already imagine the emotional distress Benny’s anger was going to cause him.

 

“Fucking girl.” He muttered as he shook his head.

 

The door swung open as he reached for the doorknob and he came face to face with an extremely angry vampire. He blinked and looked up at him with wide eyes, doing his best not to flinch away. Their eyes locked and Benny searched his gaze before flickering his eyes down to the still bleeding bite that had stained his arm pink.

 

His lips tightened and a muscle bulged in his neck, causing Dean to swallow. He opened his mouth to say something, anything when Benny grunted and walked back inside the room, leaving Dean to snap his mouth closed. He had no idea what Benny was like in a fight; would he be loud or quiet? Would he throw things or would he ignore Dean?

 

He was about to find out.

 

Making the decision that waiting for Benny to speak might soften the lecture he was going to get, Dean settled down on the creaky wicker chair next to the door and watched Benny silently. It took twenty minutes of watching Benny stomp around the room throwing things it his duffle bag and pretending Dean wasn’t there before he realised exactly what he was going to get.

 

Passive aggressive silent treatment. 

 

The stubborn part of was itching to tell Benny to fuck off. He immediately suffocated that thought, it wasn’t Benny didn’t deserve that just because Dean was falling back into his default setting of asshole. In the silence his mind wandered and he could feel the phantom touch of Antonio above him, their bodies pressing together and his stomach rolled.

 

His arm was throbbing painfully and he shuddered at the thought of Antonio’s mark on his permanently. He was completely engrossed in his thoughts and flinched when something hit his lap. It was a clean bandage and when he looked up in surprise he was ready when Benny threw the antiseptic cream at him. Frowning in confusion he looked over at the vampire curiously.

 

“God only knows where Antonio’s mouth has been.” Benny murmured, refusing to look at Dean directly.

 

“Thank you.” He whispered, unscrewing the cap and smearing a decent amount onto the bite.

 

Benny grunted and sat down on the corner of the bed to stare at Dean intently, eyes glazed in anger and his entire body tense. Dean placed more attention on cleaning and wrapping his arm than was strictly needed mainly because it was better than staring awkwardly while Benny tried to telepathically shoot fire from his eyes. When he finished and could no longer stand the silence he looked at the vampire from underneath lowered lashes.

 

“I really can’t deal with this silence bullshit.”

 

As soon as the words flew from his mouth he regretted them, as they seemed to shatter what little self-control Benny had going for him at that point. The vampire frowned and his face twisted into a snarl.

 

“I don’t give two fucks about how you’re feeling!” he roared as he stood up like a shot. “You’re lucky I didn’t rip your head off the moment you came through the front door! You are so self centered it’s amazing you can function. Do whatever you want and fuck everybody else.”

 

Dean jumped when Benny took a swipe at an empty coffee mug on the tiny coffee table and it shatter on the floor. Dean watched as he gathered his control and placed his hands on the coffee table with a shake of his head and a sigh. Even though Dean couldn’t see his face from this angle he could imagine the regret already clouding Benny’s face and his next words were spoken in a soft growl.

 

“I specifically told you not to. You disobeyed me.”

 

It was a that point any notion of backing down from this fled Dean’s mind and he was forced to try and blink away the boiling indignant anger that had clouded his vision once Benny’s poor choice of words had sunk in.

_Don’t take it personally. He didn’t mean it, he’s just angry. Breathe and don’t say anything you can’t take back._

Unfortunately Dean never had been good at backing down from fights and this time was no different. So before his brain could catch up with his body he was standing behind Benny with his hands clenched into fists.

 

“I disobeyed you? Are you shitting me?” he whispered dangerously through gritted teeth. “I am not some naughty puppy that’s peed on the carpet! You do not get to give me orders, who the hell do you think you are?”

 

“Don’t put this on me! You’re the one who whored yourself out.”

 

_Words shouldn’t be able to feel like a physical blow to the stomach._

“Yes I did. And I feel dirty and violated.” Dean hissed, his skin crawling at the memory. “And you know what? I’d do it again.”

 

His admission seemed to stun Benny into silence, the vampire staring at him opened mouthed. So Dean took the opening he was given and continued.

 

“And do you know why? Because I’m a hunter. I am the very best at what I do and I’m the best because there is nothing too degrading or humiliating that I’m unwilling to do to save a life; a complete stranger. So can you imagine the depths I would sink to, to save you? Or any of the others? Because at the end of the day there are more important things than my dignity. And you pretend for one second that if we were just friends, or Antonio had wanted Sam or Kevin we would even be having this conversation.”

 

He watched Benny closely, panting slightly from yelling and wondered what the vampire’s response would be. Judging from the simmering look Benny was shooting him and slightly curled lip Dean knew his words had only served to make Benny angrier.

 

At this point he really didn’t give a fuck.

 

“Don’t pretend you don’t enjoy my possessiveness. In fact you actively encourage it!” Benny growled finally.

 

“Because when it just you and me, I’m just Dean. And yes, the protectiveness is cute and the possessiveness is kinda hot. It makes me feel safe and happy and warm. But tonight? I’m Dean Winchester; hunter, and it was business. And I won’t allow my personal life to interfere with doing the job.”  

 

“He’s my ex! How much more personal can you get?”

 

“He was a source of information.” Dean snapped back.

 

“You really don’t think you’ve done anything wrong do you?” Benny whispered, completely baffled by what he was hearing. “I woke up to find the man I love had snuck out to be with another man. Do you know how that makes me feel?”

 

“He bit me Benny. I didn’t fuck him.” Dean hissed, past the point of backing down and watching Benny’s face harden.

“Would you have let him?”

 

“What?”

 

“Well from what you’re saying, there are no limits to getting the job done. What if hadn’t just wanted some blood? Would you have fucked him if he asked? Exactly what is your limit?”

 

A part of Dean recognized that Benny’s words were intended to hurt and Benny didn’t really believe them but that didn’t stop them from feeling like a punch to the gut.

 

“I know you’re upset so I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that.” He gritted out, warning him silently not to push it.

 

“That’s what you do best isn’t it Dean? Disconnect.” Benny growled, pushing past him and nearly knocking him over with the duffle bag thrown over his shoulder. “Get in the car.” He threw over his shoulder, yanking the door open and leaving Dean standing there alone.

 

Dean viewed Benny walking away first as a win.

 

When had winning starting feeling like loosing?

 

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

 

 

The bunker was peaceful and calm, the only noise being Crowley and Kevin playing chess with Crowley loosing rather ungracefully while Sam sat further down texting Amelia; who had spent the last day in bed with the flu. The bunker main entrance had become a general living area, none of them wanting to rattle around the massive bunker by themselves. Their attention was drawn up to the balcony when the bunker door screeched open and the peace was broken. Benny came through the door first and took the stairs at a jog, clearly intent on getting away from something. Dean followed closely behind as he tried to catch Benny’s attention.

 

“You can’t ignore me forever!” he yelled after the vampire, huffing.

 

Benny continued his decent and made it to the bottom when Dean caught up with him, grabbing on to his arm and stopping him. Benny stopped and spun around angrily, lips pulled into a sneer and enough anger in his eyes to make Dean flinch.

 

“What do you want me to say?” Benny hissed.

 

“Anything! Yell at me, scream, anything!”

 

“Believe me Dean, you don’t want to hear what I think of you right now.” Benny warned before turning around and walking away. He made it to the doorway before pausing and backing up and advancing towards Dean the danger in his movements causing Dean to back up instinctively.

 

“I can smell him on you!” He hissed, backing Dean up against the table roughly. “You stink of him! Can you imagine what it’s like to smell another man on you? To know another has touched you? It makes me sick to my stomach.”

 

The pain in his voice made Dean’s heart break and he looked up at the vampire sadly. “I said I was sorry.” He whispered brokenly.

 

Benny blinked and stumbled away. “You’re sorry? I close my eyes and I picture him touching you. His hands all over you and I feel sick. You’ve broken my heart _Darlin_ , sorry doesn’t cut it.”

 

He swallowed roughly and turned around, leaving the room and Dean’s heart sank. He’d really messed up this time and he didn’t know if he could make it right.

 

“So…. how’d it go?” Crowley asked finally with a smirk that morphed into a cough when Kevin elbowed him in the ribs.

 

Dean closed his eyes but didn’t respond, too exhausted to care about what came out of Crowley’s mouth. He’d become so dependent of Benny and the comfort and love the vampire provided the thought of what he’d do without that completely terrified him.

 

The ride back to the bunker had been painful, silence broken periodically by outbursts of yelling on both sides. It was a strange thing to regret your actions while knowing you’d do it again. As humiliating as it had been, he’d gotten the information they needed and he was still bristling at the fact Benny had simply expected Dean to follow his words as law.

 

A part of him wanted to just get on his knees and beg for Benny to forgive him, throwing away his dignity was not a hard thing for him, he’d done it plenty of times but there was just something in Dean that pushed him to fight. The more Benny ignored him, the angrier he became until he was prepared for a full out fight.

 

All his reasoning aside Dean didn’t think he’d ever forget the hollow look in Benny’s eyes when he’d come back to the motel. Or the emptiness that swallowed him when Benny hadn’t said a word, at least yelling would have proven he still cared.

 

“What did I miss?” Garth asked entering the room and sensing the tense atmosphere.

 

Dean shook his head and sat at the table allowing his head to drop against the wood with a slap.

 

“Want to talk about it?” Sam asked, unsure of what he should do.

 

“Not really.”

 

“Is this going to be a problem?” Crowley asked him. “What? Going after the Alpha is dangerous enough without two members of our little group having a domestic.” He continued when Sam shot him a disgruntled look.

 

“It’s not going to be a problem alright.” Dean told him tiredly.

 

They sat in silence while Dean wallowed in his own pity and wondered Benny was going. _Probably setting fire to my things._

“So what did this vampire have to say?” Kevin asked, drawing everyone’s attention away from the awkwardness the argument had caused.

 

“The Alpha wants Benny and he’s going to take us out to get him.” Dean told them as he slipped down in his seat.

 

“So what are we going to do?” Garth asked as he leaned against the doorway.

 

“I have to say, the Alpha aside, I’m not really embracing the thought of messing with Jeremy. Not the way Benny talks about him.” Kevin spoke out with a sigh.

 

“Yeah Jeremy kinda scares the shit of me.” Garth mumbled honestly.

 

“Has anyone considered the option of just letting the Alpha have him?” Crowley suggested with a frown.

 

“We are not giving him Benny!”

 

“Why do you care? Benny can’t stand the sight of you.”

 

Dean’s mouth opened and he stared at Crowley in shock. He couldn’t find the insults in response through the pain of knowing Crowley was right. His usual sarcasm was missing and no matter how hard he tried to couldn’t push aside the hurt those words had caused, he was falling a part and he hated it. He hated how despondent he was. This was why he didn’t get close to people; it hurt too much when it fell apart.

 

“What is your problem?” Sam hissed at Crowley angrily when it became clear Dean had nothing to say.

 

“My problem? My problem, _Cupcake,_ is the fact that when we should be planning our plan of attack we’ve got one Winchester attached to his phone every minute of the day talking to his girlfriend and another Winchester a useless, depressed blob who looks ready to burst into tears at any moment. And the vampire who was out best chance at killing the Alpha is sulking down the hallway!” Crowley yelled angrily before turning on Dean. “This is not a Jane Austen novel, pull yourself together!”

 

“How long do we have?” Garth asked, pretending Dean and Crowley were not glaring at each other across the table and the atmosphere wasn’t thick enough to cut with a knife.

 

It took Dean another moment before he blinked and rubbed a hand over his tired eyes, feeling grainy from lack of sleep. “We have a week until he arrives at this address.” He told them, pulling the folded piece of paper out of his jeans pocket. “After that we have two weeks before he moves again.”

 

“A week isn’t long.” Kevin pointed out.

 

“Long enough. This isn’t a special hunt by any means; we know where he is, we know how to kill him. The only reason he’s survived this long is his talent for dropping off the radar. All this will be over in a week and we can all go back to our lives.”

 

_What’s left of them._

“Look I’m gonna go to bed, fucking up the best thing that’s ever happened to you really tires a person.” Dean announced bitterly, standing up from his seat with a yawn. “If you don’t see me in the morning, Benny’s suffocated in my sleep.”

 

When no one answered, not that he’d expected them to; Dean made his way out of the room and down to his bedroom, turning a corner to see his bag and pillow sitting in the middle of the hallway outside his bedroom door.

 

His locked bedroom door.

 

“Really? You’re kicking me out of my own bedroom?” he yelled at the door, knowing Benny could hear him.

 

The door remained shut and Dean swore as he picked up the bag and pillow. Frowning he turned and went back the way he’d came, past the main living area and into what passed for a lounge room. Sighing heavily he threw his stuff onto the couch and sat down, trying not to think about the first night he and Benny had spent in the bunker together, falling asleep curled up on the couch. There was an ache in his chest he wasn’t familiar with and he told himself Benny couldn’t stay mad at him forever.

 

Even to him it sounded like a lie

**…**

Dean quickly learned something new about Benny, the vampire’s idea of ignoring Dean was very passive aggressive. Not telling Dean the coffee was boiling hot until Dean had taken a sip. Smacking him on the back of head with a plate while serving lunch or exchanging snarky comments with Crowley, who seemed to have hit it off with Benny to Dean’s eternal chagrin.  

 

“You look like Hell.” Sam told him as he sat at the table.

 

He’d spent the night crunched up on the lounge, one leg hanging over the side and neck held at an awkward angle.

 

“That’s because I slept on the lounge.”

 

“That thing is like a hundred years old!”

 

“Oh believe me, I know.” Dean groaned, stretching his neck and wincing when something cracked.

 

Benny came out of the kitchen and placed a plate of toast in front everyone neatly before throwing a plate down in front of Dean with a crash. Dean flinched and rolled his eyes at the aggressive act.

 

“So this is how we’re doing it? Very mature.”

 

Benny made no sign he’d heard him and walked back into the kitchen.

 

“You need to talk to him.” Sam pushed, leaning over the table towards him.

 

“Talk to him? In case you didn’t just witness what happened, Benny won’t even look at me.”

 

“Shouldn’t have fucked another man.” Crowley said simply with a nasty tilt to his voice.

 

Dean was ready this time and allowed the words to wash over him, he wouldn’t let Crowley get to him this time. “I thought becoming human again might make you a little more pleasant but you’re still a heartless asshole aren’t you?”

 

“That was needless cruel.” Kevin frowned at him.

 

“Does that really surprise you?” Crowley sneered back at him and Kevin huffed angrily.

 

“Don’t do this, this shit where you pretend not to care. You’re not the bad guy anymore, stop pretending you don’t have feelings!”

 

“Feelings? I have feelings. I am fucking drowning in feelings! Do you know it’s like to be suffocating under six hundred years of guilt and regret?” Crowley hissed, kicking his chair back and storming from the room. Dean wasn’t surprised that having his soul washed had done nothing for his anger.

 

“I’ll go and make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.” Kevin announced, standing up from the table and following the ex demon from the room.

 

Dean narrowed his gaze and felt the hairs on the back of neck stand on end as he watched the young man running after Crowley. He’d ignored it for as long as he could but he realised he was going to have to have a conversation with Kevin.

 

“I hope everyone realizes how fucked we are if we can’t sort our shit out.” Sam muttered, seemingly uninterested in what was going on around him.

 

As if sensing the upheaval currently occurring in the living area, Benny appeared from the kitchen and headed for the exit with Dean calling after him.

 

“Benny please…”

 

Not surprisingly his pleads were ignored and he was left staring at his untouched toast that had gone cold. He pushed the plate away from him and stood up with a sigh. “I’ll in the study.” He announced.

 

“What? Why?”

 

“That’s where the booze is.” 

 

**…**

_‘Men are supposed to be with women. Anything else is unnatural.’_

_He can only bring himself to nod numbly, throat too sore to speak. The bruises would be murder to hide from Sam…. or Bobby._

_Oh God!_

_Bobby could never know. He didn’t know if he could handle Bobby’s disappointment. John is still speaking but for the life of him he can’t focus on the words._

_Probably the blow to the head._

_He’s not cold but his body is shaking and tears are threatening to fall but he holds them back; knowing they’ll simply earn him another punch._

_His head is throbbing._

_But he’s alive._

_In pain… but alive._

_Stay silent. Just nod and crawl off the bed. Keep quiet and avoid more pain. Not surprisingly his mouth overrides his common sense._

_‘Unnatural? We hunt mythical creatures for a living. Three days ago we killed a werewolf. Unnatural is a matter of perspective.’_

_Stupid mouth._

_He’s not quick enough to dodge the backhand. The world spins and tilts. Everything burns and he cries out in shock before the world goes back and he hits something soft._

_His eyes open._

_Had he closed them? When had that happened? What was the weight on his chest?_

_‘You’re so pretty darling.’_

_Hands at his belt buckle. Burning pain in his arm._

_‘No! Antonio!’_

_‘Come on you little slut.’_

_‘No!’_

_His throat felt like he’d been following razors. Antonio’s hands down his pants, squeezing and groping roughly. This time he did let his tears fall._

_‘What did I tell you?’_

_He jerked at the new voice and looked to the source of the voice on his left._

_‘Dad?’_

_‘You’re fucking disgusting Dean.’_

_This was a dream._

_It had to be._

 

_‘Don’t fight it princess. You’re too much of whore not to enjoy it.’_

_‘He’s right son, you’ve always been a fucking slut.’_

_‘No wonder Benny can’t stand to look at you.’_

_‘You don’t deserve him.’_

_‘Whore.’_

_‘Slut.’_

_‘Fag.’_

He woke with a yell; breath coming in painful ragged gasps. Sweat was pouring off him and he was forced to swipe at his damp hair with shaky hands.

 

“Fucking Hell.” He huffed, closing his eyes and banishing the dark thoughts.

 

Thankfully he wasn’t as shaken as he’d been after the last time he’d dreamt of John. Swallowing heavily he pushed himself up and unpeeled himself from the lounge with a wince. He couldn’t deal with this, couldn’t deal with the crushing self-hatred his father always managed to make him feel. He hated himself enough at the moment with the unnecessary extra judgment. A dream should not make him feel so worthless.

 

Rubbing the back of his neck Dean straightened his sweatpants and padded out of the room on wobbly legs. The light of the bathroom bounced off the white tiles and temporarily blinded him. What he saw in the mirror made him scrunch his nose, he looked like warmed up hell. Dark black circles under his eyes, limp hair and sallow skin. Scotch as his soul nourishment for two days had certainly not done him any favors. His alcohol abuse had also managed to garner Sam’s attentions who had now started to watch him carefully, frowning whenever he caught sight of the silver flask Dean kept well hidden.

 

_Maybe I am a whore. Oh shut up Dean._

He shook his head and threw cold water on his face, rubbing his eyes tiredly and shook the thoughts away. The door swung open and he looked over quickly.

 

“Oh shit sorry!” Kevin yelped, covering his eyes dramatically.

 

“Calm down. I’m fully dressed.” Dean chuckled, smiling despite himself.

Kevin peeked out through his fingers and grinning when he saw Dean was telling the truth. “Sorry dude but I walked in on Garth the other day and I still can’t make eye contact.” He laughed, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. “Also, you look like shit.”

 

“Gee thanks Kev.”

 

Kevin smiled and watched Dean closely, searching him and looking more worried than any seventeen year old had any right to. “Seriously dude, how are you holding up?”

 

“Not good. But I’ll pull through, I always do.” He muttered bitterly.

 

“Wanna talk about it?”

 

“Not really. Do you want to talk about what’s going on between you and Crowley?”

 

“Not really.”

 

Despite the relaxed answer Dean saw the fear in his eyes and his body tensed. His gaze dropped to the floor and became very interested in his feet. It was odd for Dean to see the usually confident Kevin acting like the young boy he’d been when they’d first met.

 

“Look, I’m too exhausted to sugar coat this. Do I need to be worried about you?”

 

“I’ve got everything under control.” Kevin told him with a shake of his head.

 

“See now that kind of shit is exactly what people say before they get in too deep.” He answered with a roll of his eyes.

 

“How’s this, if I feel like things are getting out of hand, I’ll tell you.”

 

“I can live with that.” Dean conceded.

 

“Now it’s my turn. Why don’t you just apologize to Benny?”

 

“Why should I apologize? He’s the one overreacting.”

 

“If you really believed that you wouldn’t be sleeping on the lounge.”

 

“Benny kicked me out of my room!” he rolled his eyes, not quite sure where Kevin was going.

 

“There are eight empty bedrooms in this place and even if there weren’t we both know Benny would give you back the room if you asked. But instead you’re sleeping on a lounge older than my grandparents would be if they were still alive.” Kevin pointed out with a raised eyebrow. “You’re punishing yourself.”

 

Dean blinked before shaking his head and walking past Kevin while rubbing the back of his neck. “I refuse to take relationship advice from a seventeen year old.” He yelled over his shoulder.

 

“You know I’m right!” Kevin yelled after Dean with a smirk.

 

**….**

It was two days later Dean found himself flipping an omelet absently when Sam stumbled into the kitchen with his mobile clutched tightly in his hand. Knowing whatever was happening was going to require his full attention Dean turned off the gas and turned to Sam with a frown. His brother was whiter than a sheet and shaking gently and looking generally disheveled.

 

“Sammy?” Dean asked quietly, not liking the wide-eyed glazed look Sam was giving him.

 

“Amelia.” Sam stuttered out, leaning against the kitchen door and for a second Dean was afraid his brother’s legs were going to give out.

 

“Is she alright?” Dean asked him quietly.

 

“Turns out it’s not the flu.” Sam mumbled, no longer making eye contact and staring into space.

 

“Oh god it’s not anything serious is it?”

 

“Pretty serious, she’s pregnant.”

 

_Wait what?_

“What?”

 

Sam looked at him, eyes still wide with what Dean now recognized as shock.

 

“Amelia is pregnant.” He repeated slowly as though words felt heavy in his mouth.

 

Pregnant….

 

A baby…. A tiny human.

 

Having never thought this day would come Dean found himself woefully unprepared to respond. He assumed he should have some words of wisdom or comfort for his brother but he had nothing. His brother’s girlfriend was pregnant; his baby brother was going to have his own baby. The thought was oddly terrifying and he suddenly felt very old. Realizing Sam was waiting for him to give some form of response so Dean allowed the first words that entered his head to fall from his mouth.

 

“Is it yours?”

 

Sam shot him an incredulous glare and threw a tea towel at Dean’s head. “Of course it’s mine! What kind of question is that?”

 

“Sorry. First thing that came to my mind.” Dean apologized while pulling a face.

 

Sam rolled his eyes but Dean was happy to see he no longer looked ready to pass out. “You’re messed up.”

 

“Oh don’t worry I’m well aware of that.” Dean muttered with a smile before turning back to his eggs. He pulled out a plate from the cupboard and slid his omelet onto it smoothly before turning back to Sam who was now smiling dumbly at the empty space in front of him.

 

“I’m gonna be a dad.” He whispered, looking star struck. “I’m really gonna be a dad.”

 

Dean threw his plate on the counter and pulled Sam into a rough one-armed hug. On one hand he knew that he should be more supportive for his brother but he honestly had no idea how to do that. So he smiled and hoped it covered the hollow feeling in his chest that four days of constant alcohol abuse gave him. 

 

“You’re gonna be a great dad.” He told him softly with a gentle smile.

 

“You think so?”

 

“Hell yeah.”

 

“I feel like I should be freaking out more.”

 

“Life shattering changes are kinda what we do best.” Dean answered him with a chuckle.

 

“God having a pregnant girlfriend is such a... normal people thing.”

 

“What are you gonna do? You could go home?” Dean told him softly. “We could do this without you.”

 

Sam smiled at him thankfully but shook his head. “I need to finish this as much as you do. He’s after all of us now, I can’t risk bringing that back to Amelia.”

 

Dean nodded sadly, knowing that if this went bad there was a chance Sam wouldn’t be going back to Amelia at all. There was a chance none of them would be coming back. Could Crowley even fight? He seemed a good shot but Dean didn’t think he was very good at hand-to-hand combat. And Kevin couldn’t even throw a punch as far as Dean knew.

 

He should probably look into that.

 

“So, I’m going to go and call the future mother of my child.” Sam announced, smiling broadly.

 

Dean pulled him into another hug and let him to go with a huff. Sam turned to leave the room but paused and faced Dean.

 

“Look I know it’s none of my business, but don’t think you can drink your problems away. I don’t know what happened between you two but I can see he’s just as miserable as you are.”

 

He left the kitchen before Dean could reply, something he was grateful for because once again he didn’t know what to say. That seemed to be happening a lot lately.

 

He didn’t like it.

 

He also didn’t know how they were going to kill the Alpha when they couldn’t work as a team. When it came down to it, would he and Benny be able to keep things professional?

 

He was in so much trouble.

 

He needed to sort things out.

 

He needed a drink.

 

**...**

Kevin started when a heavy hand fell on his shoulder and he looked up from his now traditional game of after dinner chess with Crowley to see Dean smirking down at him in a way that made Kevin shift uncomfortably.

 

“Come on Kev.” Dean smiled knowingly and gesturing for Kevin to get up and follow him.

 

“Where are we going?” he asked slowly, hesitantly hovering in his chair, not sure if he should follow Dean or not.

 

“I’m going to teach you how to shoot.”

 

“It’s nine o’clock at night.” Kevin told him, looking at him like he’d lost his mind.

 

“The shooting range has lights.”

 

Kevin sat opened mouth and looked between Crowley and Sam, silently begging one of them to save him. When no help was forth coming he pouted and stood up from his chair. “Right then.” He mumbled awkwardly, following Dean from the room with nervous glances over his shoulder at the others. “Why are you doing this to me? Is this some kind of punishment?”

 

“Why would you think that?” Dean asked, not bother to turn around.

 

“Have I ever given any indication I want to learn how to shoot a gun?”

 

“You don’t?”

 

“Not in the least.” Kevin muttered and sighed when Dean paid no attention to him. “This is a pent up energy thing isn’t it? You’re not getting laid and I’m suffering for it.”

 

Dean stopped suddenly in front of a metal door, rolling his eyes at Kevin’s dramatics. “Get in.” he yanked the door open and waved the younger man in.

 

“Do I have to?” he whined, dragging his feet as he shuffled into the room.

 

He’d only been in there once on his exploration of the bunker and had immediately forgotten it when it became clear the room held no interest in him. Violence was not really his thing, he preferred using his intelligence.

 

Dean sighed and pinched the bridged of his nose with a sigh. “Look Kevin, you don’t want to fight, that’s fine. But you have to know how. You can’t do what we do and not know how to defend yourself.”

 

“I’ve been doing this for nearly two years! It hasn’t been a problem yet.”

 

“Things are different now. When this is over Sam is going back to Amelia and he won’t look back. God knows what I’ll do, but I know I’m done hunting. It’s time for you to step up Kevin.”

 

“And if I don’t want to? If I don’t want any of this?”

 

“I think we both know your exit route passed a while back.”

 

Kevin nodded numbly while staring at the ground beneath his feet. “Give me the gun.” He muttered eventually, holding out his hand.

 

Dean had assumed Kevin couldn’t be any worse than Sam had been the first time dad had taken him shooting. He’d been truly awful, couldn’t aim to save him life. Of course, with John’s teaching methods Sam had been a crack shot three months later.

 

Kevin was worse, a danger to himself and others. No matter how many times Dean corrected his stance, straightened his aim and ran him through the basics one more time, His shots still went wide. Twenty minutes of shooting and not one bullet had even grazed the target.

 

“I’m horrible.” Kevin grumbled as he lowered the gun with a sigh.

 

“Maybe if you stopped closing your eyes every time you pull the trigger, you might be able to aim.” Dean mumbled, sounding nastier than he’d intended.

 

“This just isn’t my field of expertise! I was never any good at physical activity.” He grumbled unhappily. He’d never been a graceful loser; even failing at something he wanted to do in the first place had a punch to it.

 

“You’ll get better. Even Garth is a pretty good shot and that guy can barely walk straight.” Dean reassured him with a slap on the back.

 

Kevin’s lips twitched and he traced the pattern on the gun grip absently before glancing at Dean nervously.

 

“You know that thing we talked about the other night?” he asked finally. “The Crowley thing?”

 

“Hmmm.”

 

“If I tell you something, can you promise me you won’t start yelling? Cos I really don’t need that right now. I need someone to talk to.” The words came out thickly and felt heavy in his mouth.

 

Dean bit his lip and prepared himself for whatever awful, rage inducing information Kevin was afraid to tell him. “I can do that.”

 

With a nod and a shaky sigh Kevin slid to the floor, back pressed against the cold bricks. He didn’t utter another sound until Dean joined him on the floor with a grunt.

 

“It started when I ended up at Garth’s. I mean he’s a good guy but I honestly don’t have a clue what reality he lives in half the time. I was lonely and bored as so was Crowley. It was a friendship based on mutual benefit. He’s smart you know? Like really smart, and funny.” The words were tumbling out without control and he could see the look of horror slowly crossing Dean’s face.

 

“Kevin he killed your girlfriend and your mum.” Dean answered slowly as though Kevin had gone mad. “He cut off your finger.”

 

“Yes I remember that rather vividly. But he’s not that man anymore. I don’t think his conscience would allow him to be. The Crowley who kidnapped and tortured me is not the Crowley I was just playing Chess with. He’s different.”

 

“Wow.” Dean stared at him wide-eyed. “You sound like one of those women who marry convicted serial killers.”

 

Kevin didn’t respond, choosing instead to pull his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them. “Why do you always do that? Make a joke out of anything that makes you uncomfortable? You know I think you and Crowley are more alike than either of you will ever admit.”

 

“Well what do you want me to say then? What is the point of this conversation?”

 

“Because I’m worried about him. He hates himself and I don’t know how to make it better. And I figured if anyone knows about hating themself it’s you. He hides it well but he’s a mess and I’m beginning to worry if it doesn’t start getting better he might…. try to hurt himself.” his eyes never left the floor in front of him, his stomach twisting from tell Dean of all people, Crowley’s secret.

 

Dean’s first instinct was to tell Kevin to get as far away from Crowley as he could before ex-demon pulled him down with him. If what Kevin was saying was true, Crowley was in the middle of a downward spiral, self-destructive and a danger to those closest to him. Dean knew how these things ended; he’d lived through it enough times. However he knew from the hard line of Kevin’s jaw and the stubbornness clear in every line of his body; Kevin was already in too deep.

 

“I’m sure it’s not that bad. Crowley’s tougher than he looks. What’s got you thinking he might try to off himself?”

 

Kevin winced at the indelicate words and pulled his knees tighter to his chest. Glancing over at Dean he swallowed thickly before deciding he might as well tell Dean everything. “About two weeks ago he started coming into my room in the middle of the night.”

 

“Oh Jesus Christ.”

 

“Why do you automatically jump to that? Jesus Dean!” Kevin rolled his eyes before continuing in a softer voice. “He has nightmares. I think not being alone makes it easier to get back to sleep. It’s gotten to the point where he doesn’t even bother going to sleep in his own room anymore. He’s always gone before I wake up in the morning and we never talk about it.” He looked over at Dean hesitantly and shifted uncomfortably. “Sometimes he has a nightmare and he wakes me up, I pretend to be asleep and sometimes I… I hear him crying.”

 

Dean pursed his lips and stared straight ahead, blinking steadily and desperately tried to comprehend what Kevin was telling him. He tried to imagine Crowley disheveled from sleep and crying silently into a pillow. The image made him feel dirty and awkward. It was difficult to imagine Crowley as broken.

 

“I know you want to save him Kevin but let me tell you what Sam, Bobby, Lisa and numerous others learnt the hard way from me. You can’t save someone who doesn’t think they’re worth saving.”

 

Kevin nodded and bumped their shoulders together playfully. “Thanks for not freaking out on me.”

 

“I think you’re crazy. And I also think you’re going to get your heart broken. But I’m in no position to judge poor decision making skills.”

 

They sat in silence for another moment before Kevin grunted and slapped his knees before standing up. “Can I go back to my Chess game now?”

 

“Yeah go on.” Dean snorted, a smile crossing his lips without his consent.

 

Kevin smiled in return and handed him back the gun before slipping out of the room quickly incase Dean changed his mind.

 

“Everything is so messed up.” Dean muttered bitterly, pushing himself off the ground and standing.

 

Sighing heavily he placed the gun down and rubbed his eyes. He reached into his back pocket to pull out his flask and put it to his mouth only to find it was empty. “Perfect.”

 

Shaking his head he shoved the flask back into his pocket and grunted in irritation before following Kevin’s lead and leaving the shooting range; only to run straight into a six foot brick wall of a vampire. He froze, inhaling quickly which only made concentrating harder because this was the closest he’d been to Benny in nearly a week and God he smelt good.

 

He found his gaze drifting to Benny’s thick arms, wrapped as always in a thin white undershirt that did nothing to hide the strong muscles. He remember what they felt like holding him, what it felt like to burry his face into that broad chest and in that moment he would have given anything just for Benny to hold him. Instead he stumbled back and rubbed the base of his neck awkwardly.

 

“Sorry.” He mumbled, eyes glued to the floor.

 

“Don’t mention it.” Benny returned just as softly and moved past Dean to continue on his way.

 

But Dean couldn’t watch him walk away again, couldn’t take being invisible anymore. “You can’t stay mad at me forever!” he yelled after him, hoping for a reaction. Anything at this point would be preferable to the current situation.

 

Benny paused and turned back around to face Dean, walking slowly back down the hallway until they were close. There was a haunted look in his eyes Dean hadn’t seen before and his stomach flipped.

 

“I can’t? Why not?”

 

Dean took a breath and stepped closer to him, hope fluttering in his chest when the vampire didn’t retreat. Deciding to push his luck he slowly raised a hand and cupped Benny’s cheek, his palm tingling against the short bristles.

 

“Because you love me.” He whispered out, gazing up at Benny giddy that the vampire was allowing physical contact.

 

Benny’s mouth tightened and a large hand came up to hold the smaller one against his face. He locked eyes with Dean for a long moment before dropping his gaze and pulling Dean’s hand away from his face.

 

“Every time I convince myself I can move past it, I see you and all I can think about is him. His hands touching you. The scar on your arm that will be a constant reminder. I can’t even walk past you because I’m afraid I’ll smell him on you. I look at you and I get so angry.” He held Dean’s hand tightly before his face hardened and he dropped it suddenly, stepping back. “I don’t think loving you is going to be enough.”

 

Time slowed and Dean could feel his heart shattering. 

“Where does that leave us?” he managed to choke out.

 

Benny bit his lip and stepped further back. Dean couldn’t help but think he looked like a broken man. When Benny answered he forgot how to breathe.  

 

“I don’t know if there is an us anymore.”

 

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

 

Well there we go. I hope it was coherent and easy to read. I wrote this is sections out of order so I was terrified of getting things jumbled but I’ve read through it and it made sense to me so hopefully it does to all of you. Hope everyone enjoyed it and see you all next time.

 

xxx

 


	13. Chapter 13

Here it is!

(Feels ashamed for making you all wait so long so slinks away silently)

Enjoy. 

 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

 

Dean had felt like this exactly three times before in his life. The first had been in those minutes in between seeing his mother burning on a ceiling and carrying his little brother to safety, the second time had been finding John dead in that hospital room; he’d almost forgotten what it had felt like by then, having being so young the first time but it quickly came rushing back; the ground falling out from underneath his feet, the world slowing down around him and the complete and utter despair that come from knowing his life was in the process of tumbling down around him. 

The third time came years later, triggered by his little brother being ridden around the devil. You’d think it would get easier, that sensation of falling, of knowing your world had just been permanently changed and there was nothing you could do to stop it, but it didn’t and standing in front of the love of his life and knowing he’d lost it all still felt like a punch in the stomach. This time was worse though because this was his fault, he’d done this to himself, to Benny as well. He’d put that empty look in Benny’s eyes; he had managed to push away the only good thing he’d ever had.

It was over. 

Benny hadn’t said the words but Dean knew it all the same. 

As the words and their meaning continued to swirl around his head Dean blinked slowly at Benny, mouth open slightly. He knew he should say something, anything but his throat had seized up and to his horror he realised the thick feeling at the back of his throat was the beginning of tears. Benny looked him over cautiously but didn’t push; apparently understanding how close Dean was to falling apart at the seams. His restraint didn’t last long and he took a tentative step forward but the movement startled Dean out of his thoughts and he stumbled back. 

Benny opened his mouth but Dean didn’t want to hear anything more he had to say and bolted, walking away as quickly as he could without running. His pride was damaged enough with Benny watching literally running away. He managed to make it back to the study he’d recently turned into his bedroom without being seen by everyone in the dinning room, his presence being hidden by Crowley and Kevin’s raised voices as they argued over their current chess game. As soon as the door clicked shut behind him he sighed shakily and leaned against the door heavily. His eyes closed and he flicked the lock shut, the door handled rattled softly and he realised he was shaking. 

His chest felt tight and he struggled to breathe as he allowed the tears to course freely down his cheeks. If he didn’t let them out he was afraid he’d choke on them. As he pushed himself away from the door he couldn’t help but think broken hearts were drastically dramatized in television shows. There was no overwhelming outpouring of grief, no wailing or hair pulling. Just bone crushing sadness, which was quickly spreading throughout him, and making him numb. 

He swallowed and yanked open the liquor cabinet so forcefully the bottles clanked together. It wasn’t nearly as full as it had been a week ago but there was still more than enough for his purposes. He scanned the shelves and plucked out a dusty bottle of whisky and took it over to the old wooden desk and sat down leaning against the side. Resting the bottle in his lap and pulling his knees up to his chest Dean stared into at the amber liquor absently as he wondered exactly how much he’d have to drink to make the pain go away. 

Approximately two bottles of very old, very extensive liquor turned out to be the answer. As he stared despondently at the opposite wall the door handle jiggled slightly and he frowned heavily. 

Well that’s weird. Door handles don’t do that. Do they? Maybe they do and I’ve just never noticed. 

He heard a voice he vaguely recognized as Sam asking him to open the door. Dean narrowed his eyes at the door and fought through the swirling fogginess of his mind. Was he supposed to open the door? Did he want to open the door? He couldn’t quite remember why he didn’t want to leave the room but he did know whatever was out there he didn’t want to deal with it. 

“Open this damn door Dean!” 

He shook his head and glared down at the nearly empty bottle that had slipped hallway out of his lax fingers. When had that happened? It’d been full the last time he’d looked. How man had he had? He wasn’t sure and when his head rolled to the side he found it nearly impossible to focus on the discarded bottles long enough to count them. His head felt impossibly heavy and room tipped violently to the side. It took him a confusing moment to understand that he’d fallen over and was now spread out across the musty carpet. 

“Dean I swear to god! Don’t make me get Benny!” 

He tried to push himself up and failed, his body was too heavy and his arms seemed to have disconnected themselves from his brain. Panic curled in his stomach. His bottle was empty and if he couldn’t get up his buzz would burn out and the feelings would come back. He couldn’t deal with that. 

I love Benny. Benny loves me. He shook his head. No that wasn’t right. Benny had loved. Doesn’t anymore. 

He lay on the floor staring up at the ceiling, his forehead creased as the thoughts slipped away from him. He managed to roll onto his side and buried his face into the curve of his elbow. The room had begun spinning again and his stomach turned violently. 

Why was his shirt wet?

Was he crying? 

I want Benny. Benny would know what was wrong. He’d fix it. 

But he couldn’t have Benny because he’d ruined it. Ruined it with his stubbornness and self-destructiveness. 

He remembered that much.

Remembered it was his fault.

…

Dean had died enough times to know what it felt like and this was it. His brain had exploded and was just a soupy mess running from his ears. He was dying, he had to be. There was no way such an ungodly pain could not mean something fatal. Dean whimpered softly, head feeling like a water balloon filled to its limits and mouth tasting like a litter box. 

Even blinking hurt but he managed to take a shaky breath and push him into a half sitting, half lounging position against the table leg of the desk. He was sticky with sweat and shivering uncontrollably. Half a dozen empty bottles were scattered across the floor, proof as to why he currently felt like he’d caught a deadly exotic flu. His head thumped loudly and he winced, the sound going straight through him. It seemed to echo throughout out the room. 

No, wait. That was someone knocking on the door. 

“Dean you bastard!” more knocking followed and he grimaced, flinching weakly. 

He opened his mouth with the intention of telling Sam to piss off but his throat was too dry and all he managed was a croak. He should know better, drinking until he couldn’t remember his name had seemed like a good way to avoid deal with his shit and now all he had to show for it was feeling like he’d had his head kicked in. 

“Open this fucking door!” 

By the sound of it Sam had given up on knocking and was now kicking at the door. Dean briefly wondered if Sam was going to try kicking the door down. He really hoped Sam wasn’t, he’d end up breaking his foot against the solid wooden door. He could now hear Kevin’s voice through the wood and wondered what had them all riled up. Why couldn’t they just leave him alone to wallow in his own misery? 

“You know what? Fuck it! Get him.”

Dean didn’t have to guess whom Sam was referring to and he swore under his breath as he pushed himself up into a standing position. He immediately regretted that decision when his legs gave out and the floor lurched beneath him. He pitched forward and too late realised his mistake, crashing against the corner of the writing desk. His knees gave out and he fell, pain exploding behind his eyes when his head cracked against the corner. His vision went black for a second and when his vision cleared he was on the floor looking up at the ceiling. There was a loud crack followed by a crush and a second later Benny’s worried face appeared above him and pushed the sweat damp hair away from his forehead before tapping his cheek gently to gain his attention. 

“Focus on me Honey. Come on, let me see those pretty eyes.” 

Dean swallowed and focused on the vampire, noticing Sam hovering over Benny shoulder. 

“What’s all the fuss about?” Dean slurred out, still slightly buzzed. “Cant a guy get pissed in peace?”

“Dean you’ve been locked in here for over a day.” Sam told him with a frown. “We were worried.” 

Dean rolled his eyes and did his best to hide his shock. At most he would have thought he’d been in there for a night, certainly not a full day. Benny’s hands were still stroking through his hair and Dean pushed them away. He was now clearly remembering the events of the day before and he really couldn’t deal with having Benny hovering him like he still cared. Rolling into his hands and knees Dean pushed himself up again however this time he was prepared for the room tilting and steadied himself against the offending desk. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t move around Dean? You look really shaky man.” Sam warned him. 

“Maybe you should piss off.” Dean hissed, raising a hand to touch the painful bump growing on the side of his head. 

Sam looked ready to snap back but a look from Benny made him pause. 

“I’ll handle this Sam. I caused this, I’ll fix it.” Benny told him. 

Sam hesitated but took in Dean’s hunched shoulders, clenched jaw and left the room with a huff. Dean’s gaze followed him as Sam rested a hand on Kevin’s shoulder and guided him from the room. His eyes widened when he saw what was left of the door, now nothing more than splintered wood. Benny must have kicked the door open; he was the only one strong enough. 

“You too Garth.” Benny called over his shoulder, never taking his eyes off Dean. 

There was a beat of silence before Garth’s head popped around the edge of the doorframe with a sheepish look on his face. “Sorry.” He muttered with a crooked smile before slinking off.

Dean flicked his eyes down and refused to look at Benny’s face. He found himself leaning heavily against the desk, his legs weak and barely supporting his own weight. Benny seemed intent to get as close to Dean as possible without actually touching him and visibly winced when Dean pulled away as though burnt. 

“Benny I really can’t handle you pretending to care right now.” Dean whispered. 

“Pretending? What makes you think I don’t care?” Benny asked him softly. 

“I know I’m still a fuzzy but I do remember our little conversation clearly enough.” Dean bit out.

“Don’t remember ever saying I’ve stopped loving you.” 

“No you just that the sight of me makes the bile rise in your throat. I sicken you. Amounts to the same thing.” 

Benny looked at him sadly but didn’t answer and pulled away to settle next to Dean against the table. Their shoulders brushed gently and they sat in silence. Eventually Dean spoke, no longer being able to hold back from opportunity to finally have a real conversation with the vampire. 

“What are we gonna do Benny? This is a mess. And putting everything else aside, if we go up against the Alpha like this we’re dead before we even get through the front door.” 

Benny nodded in agreement and sighed. “Yeah about that. I know me telling you what to do is partly to blame for starting all of this but I would really; really prefer to never have to kick down a door to find your alcohol soaked body again.”

Dean smiled bitterly with a nod of his head. “I let things get out of control last night, wont happen again. I just couldn’t….” he looked down and swallowed thickly when the words caught in his throat. “I love you so much Benny. But I know it’s not just about me so if you don’t…. want me anymore I’ll deal with it. I need you to tell me right now. I need to hear the words. Are we over?”

Benny hesitated and watched Dean closely. “When I saw you passed out on the ground I thought the worse. Thought I’d lost you, your heartbeat was so slow. I’m not going to loose you because I have my head up my ass.” He looked Dean barely keeping himself upright with just a bit too much of a daze in his eyes. “Can we talk about this when you’re sober? You’re more liquor than blood at the moment.” 

Dean felt himself nodding but he couldn’t deny the spark of hope that flared in his chest at Benny’s words. It was far from a declaration of never ending love but it was enough to lift the blanket of depression that had settled over him the past week. 

“I would really like to sleep in a real bed.” Dean agreed. 

“Come one then Darlin.” Benny muttered, standing up and pulling Dean with him. In his current state Benny was able to pull him around like a rag doll but he didn’t complain and allowed the vampire to guide him out of the study and towards his bedroom. 

As much as his pride rebelled, the majority of him wanted nothing more than to lie down with Benny’s arms around him. He new their relationship was by no means stable and there was a good chance Benny would take back his words and hurt Dean twice over. His heart would get broken again and he wouldn’t recover from it a second time. 

I never did know what was good for me.

 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

 

Sam drummed his fingers against the table absently while staring off into space. Worry churned in his stomach making him jittery. He knew he should be more worried about tomorrow but all he could think about was seeing his big brother passed out on the floor stinking of alcohol. 

Even worse had been the dead, empty look in his eyes when he’d come to. Sam would be happy if he could go his whole life and never see Dean in that state again. He’d wanted to just slap Dean and tell him what an idiot he was. Didn’t his brother know how much he needed him? Didn’t he know how much his child would need his Uncle Dean? Although it is was more like Uncle Dean and Uncle Benny at this point.

Benny. 

God how he both loathed and loved that vampire. No matter what Dean had done, he was still his brother and it had been Benny’s rejection that had trigged Dean’s drinking. Sam hated the power Benny had over his brother; he could see it in Dean’s eyes. He’d do anything to make Benny happy, craved the acceptance and love Benny offered him. Sam was under no illusions; he knew the only reason Dean had been so calm about him leaving to be with Amelia was due to Benny. However he couldn’t deny the majority of the time Benny made his brother happy.

Now all he could do was hope. Hope the scare Dean had given them all would be enough to get Benny to pull his head out of his ass and for Dean to apologies properly for what he’d done. If anyone deserved a happy ending, it was Dean. 

“Heya Moose.” Garth announced as he entered the room, muscles straining under the weight of a large cooler.

“Garth we’ve talked about this. Stop calling me that!” Sam snapped, eyes flickering up from where he’d been slowly scratching the varnish off the table corner. 

“Crowley calls you Moose.” The other man pointed out, forehead frowned in confusion as he dropped the cooler down on the table with a thump. 

“Yes. Yes he does, which is an excellent reason why I don’t like it.” 

“You don’t? I though it was some kind of friendly nickname he had for you. You two seem like you’ve been through a lot. I mean you don’t even look like a moose.” Garth mused, scanning the gaze over Sam as though looking for some moose like quality he had over looked. 

Sam rolled his eyes but let it slide knowing Garth didn’t mean any harm by his words and getting angry wouldn’t achieve anything. 

“So what’s in the cooler Garth?” he asked instead as he leaned back in his chair and kicked his feet out. 

Garth puffed out his chest in pride and popped the lid of the cooler off, reached in and placed a chilled jar of what Sam assumed to be dead man’s blood.

“How much did you get?”

“Twenty five jars.” Garth told him with a proud smile 

“Twenty five? How many bodies did that take?” Sam asked shocked, he and Dean had enough trouble trying to get one jar in their history of hunting vampires. 

“Five bodies over three days. It really makes it hard when the person you’re pumping doesn’t have a heartbeat.” 

“That is a fantastically creepy thing to say man. What was your cover?” 

“Cover?” Garth cocked his head and blinked. 

“Yeah you know, your cover for why you were draining blood out of dead bodies. You were in a hospital, someone had to ask you.” Sam explained slowly. 

“Huh. It never came up.” Garth shrugged. 

“Let me get this straight. Over three days you wandered around a hospital stealing blood and not one nurse, doctor or security guard thought to ask you what you were doing? Man I always knew you were lucky; I mean how else would you have survived this long? But shit, this is ridiculous. What hospital did you go to?” Sam demanded to know, completely baffled by the fact no one had bothered to check Garth’s ID. 

“Just the one in town. They have a lovely nurse there that bought me a doughnut.”

Sam nodded slowly and slid down slightly in his chair, watching Garth with narrowed eyes. “I’m never going to not be baffled by you am I?” 

“I’m an enigma.” Garth joked as he waved his fingers in front of his eyes and pulled a face at Sam.

“Yes you are.” 

Silence settled over the room and Sam watched Garth closely. “What are you going to do when this is over Garth?” he asked suddenly. 

Garth smiled and slipped into the seat across from Sam and twirled the jar around slowly suddenly looking serious. He bit his lip and scratched the back of neck before speaking. “Go back to what I was doing before I imagine. Our world needs a Bobby and without the real deal, I’ll just have to do. I’ve found something I’m actually pretty good at, more than I ever was as a hunter in the field anyway.” 

“Well someone needs to do it and I suppose you’re not awful at it.” Sam said with a smile to let Garth know he was only joking. 

Garth laughed and leaned back, gangly arms thrown over the back of the chair. “I know you think I’m crazy for actually wanting to do this job but I’m not like you Sam. I still believe in what we do.” He hesitated tapped a nail on the lid of the jar in thought before looking back up at Sam and grinning. “I know you think I’m a joke. And that’s ok! Because I know I’m silly and ridiculous but it’s just how I deal with this. We see so many awful things and the only way I can get through it is by seeing the good in people, by seeing the best in everything. But I’m not oblivious and I’ve seen the state Dean has been in recently and I’ve gotta ask, is going to be all right tomorrow? Crowley is right, we need to be a team and we cant do that if Dean doesn’t pull himself together.” 

Sam sighed rubbed his eyes tiredly, the stress of everything had made his blood pressure shoot through the roof. All he wanted was for everything to be over and to be able to hold his pregnant girlfriend. “He’ll be fine. Doesn’t matter what shit he’s got going on he has always pulled himself together when it counts. He’ll be on the top of his game tomorrow, I guarantee it.” 

Garth made to open his mouth but jumped when a loud crash came from somewhere in the bunker. “What the Hell was that?” he asked, wide eyed.

Sam sighed and looked over his shoulder in the direction the crash had come from. “It’s just Crowley and Kevin. I’ve got them searching through the weapons room.” 

 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

 

“Do you think it was expensive?” Kevin asked with a wince as he looked down at the shattered glass knife that had fallen to the floor along with the rest of the cabinet’s collection. 

“In this place? Definitely.” Crowley answered, staring down at the mess of priceless daggers and knives that lay broken and dented in front of them. 

“Shit! It’s probably some priceless magic artifact.” Kevin groaned, rubbing his eyes. 

“Or, just as likely, some pretty but useless knife. Look around Kev.” Crowley gestured around the over packed weapons room. “These men of letters were clearly hoarders.” 

Kevin couldn’t deny Crowley had a point, eyes sweeping the massive basement room. Thousands upon thousands of knives, swords, guns and exotic weapons Kevin couldn’t think of the names for. 

“What exactly are we even looking for? I mean technically any of these things could be used to kill the Alpha if we’re creative enough.”

“Well I certainly don’t think the moose had this in mind when he suggest a weapon of stealth.” Crowley murmured, holding up a heavily spiked mace. 

Kevin rolled his eyes while pulling a face before turning around and rifling through an open chest. The activity was beginning to become tedious as he became more and more certain Sam had only sent them back here in order to give them something to do and make them feel useful. He was busy deciding whether or not he should open a small wooden box when something bounced off the back of his head. He turned around and frowned at the older man. 

“Really Crowley? We’re throwing things now?” he tried to appear serious but he couldn’t stop the smile tugging at his lips. 

Crowley winked at him while scrunching up another piece of old paper and throwing it at him, this one hitting him directly in the middle of his forehead. He blinked before bursting out in laughter, Crowley quickly following suit. 

“Wanna do something naughty?” Crowley asked with a waggle of his eyebrows when Kevin had calmed down. 

The younger boy narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “How naughty?”

“Nothing worthy of damnation. Pinky promise.” 

“What did you have in mind?”

“Sneak into town and get some dinner?” the ex-demon suggested. 

Kevin froze and shook his head immediately, all thoughts of breaking the rules flying from his mind. “Leave the bunker?” he stuttered out wide eyed. 

It had never been strictly stated but he knew damn well Crowley was never allowed outside the protection and security of the bunker. Even Garth had been aware of the security risks of bringing a demon, even an ex-demon into the holy grail of everything magic and had blinded folded Crowley for the entire car ride there. 

“Sam and Dean would have my head.” 

“Oh come one Kev! Don’t try and tell me you aren’t dying to get out of here, aren’t you tired of being locked away in windowless rooms?” 

Kevin snorted and looked at him like he’d lost his mind. “Excuse me? In case you’ve forgotten, the only reason I’ve spent the last eighteen months locked away in windowless rooms is because someone; who shall remain nameless, was hunting me down like a prize pig.” 

Crowley scoffed and waved his hand. “Details, details. And stop fretting about Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb, incase you haven’t noticed they’re both way too wrap up in their own problems to worry about me. Especially now that I’m relatively harmless.” He pointed out. “Come on Kev, let’s go and have some fun. Think of it as a last meal.”

Kevin bit his lip hard as he argued himself. 

Why shouldn’t he?

No! Come on man you know this is wrong.

He deserved to have some fun. And it’s not like they’d be hurting anybody. 

“Sam is by the door. He’ll see us,” he pointed out in a last ditch attempt to convince himself it was a bad idea. 

Crowley smirked and Kevin knew he’d lost the battle.

“We’ll go out the garage.” 

Kevin bit his lip and gave in with a sigh and a slight smile. “Oh what the Hell, come on then.” 

He had to stop himself from giggling like a schoolgirl as they snuck out of the bunker. Doing the wrong thing was still a new thing for him but he didn’t feel guilty; simply excited and it was proof at how much he’d changed. 

“You’re a bad influence.” He whispered as they snuck past Sam and Garth. 

“Oh Honey, I’m the worse.” Crowley whispered back to him. 

….

“My ass is wet.”

“So is mine.”

“Whose idea was this again?”

“I do believe, my Scottish friend, it was your idea.” 

Crowley snorted but didn’t respond otherwise and continued staring up at the sky. Kevin wriggled around to find a more comfortable spot and wince when more dew from the damp grass soaked through his clothes. The night air was chilly and he was glad he’d pulled on a think jumper before leaving the bunker. It had taken them over an hour to make the walk into town but it was a clear night and the stars illuminated the road clearly. By the time they’d arrived in town the only thing open was a seafood store so their last meal consisted of overcooked squid rings and undercooked fries. Somehow Crowley had convinced him it was a good idea to lie down and eat at the local park. 

“They’re beautiful aren’t they? The stars.” Kevin muttered, relaxed and content despite the dampness. 

“I’ve never really noticed before but yeah, I suppose they are.” Crowley answered, holding out the bag of fries to Kevin. “Another one?” 

Kevin hummed in thanks and took a fry, glancing over at Crowley lying beside him. “What are you going to do now?” 

“Not much of a choice. I’m too valuable to be let loose. I suppose I’ll be entrusted back under Garth’s watch to be a walking demonic encyclopedia.”

“Is that such a bad thing though? I know you feel guilty about your past, this way you can make amends.” Kevin pointed out, rolling onto his side and propping his head up with a hand. “And you’ll still have me.”

“I will?” Crowley frowned and copied Kevin’s posture. “Kevin after this is over why don’t you go back to school? Get a life?”

“Because I’m a Prophet. There’s no quitting that. Can we not have this discussion, I’ve already had it with myself about five hundred times.” Kevin grumbled, not wanting to ruin the night my starting an argument. 

Crowley didn’t answer and Kevin watched him closely. He’d finally trimmed down on the full beard he’d been growing and the dark bags under his eyes seemed to have lightened considerably. More often then not he still woke up with Crowley curled up next to him in bed but the nightmares had lessoned. 

“Are we friends Crowley?” he asked, unsure if he was crossing some invisible line by asking. 

Crowley’s breath caught and he coughed in surprise before running his fingers through his short hair. “I think so. I’m not exactly an expert but I think that’s what we are.” 

Kevin hesitated, biting his lip and staring at the space between them. He swallowed heavily before shifting close to Crowley until their bodies touched and he rested his head on the older man’s chest. Crowley froze, his entire body tensing and Kevin feared he was going to be thrown off him with a punch to the nose for good measure but it was worth the risk. 

The reality of tomorrow was hanging over him and he’d never felt more his age. It had been a long time since he’d had someone to offer comfort. Slowly Crowley relaxed and begun to breathe again, a moment later Kevin felt a cautious arm wrap around his shoulders and hold him tightly. 

“I don’t want to die.” He whispered into the wool of Crowley’s borrowed jumper, cursing himself for sounding like a child. 

“You won’t. Do you really think I’m going to let anything happen to the first friend I’ve had in over half a millennia?” 

 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

 

When Dean woke the second time he was achingly sober although his headache had eased. He was comfortable and warm tucked under Benny’s arm, the vampire’s mouth pressed against Dean’s neck as he slept. He smiled and buried his face further into his pillow before freezing when he recognized the feeling curling in his stomach and knew he was going to pay once more for his bad choices when his stomach rolled and he bolted from the bed. 

Benny jerked awake when Dean fled from his arms and blinked at the sudden movement. He followed Dean down the hall to find him empting his stomach into the toilet. He watched sympathically for a moment before moving towards him and rubbing his back soothingly. 

“It’s ok, I’m here.” He murmured as he kneeled down next him. His nose crinkled at the smell but he focused on rubbing circles on Dean’s back.

Dean groaned and let loose another retch as he continued to vomit violently. When he’d finished vomiting for the second time he was sweating and hugging the toilet. He rested his forehead against the rim and moaned weakly. 

“Fucking hell.” He whined, looking over at Benny.

Benny chuckled and ruffled Dean’s hair. “Consequences are fun aren’t they Darlin?” 

“Go to hell.” Dean groaned before jerking and sticking his head back into the toilet. 

Eventually Dean managed to empty his stomach and turned to sit on the cold tile floor with a huff. He was panting slightly. “Well that was fun.” 

He closed his eyes and sighed, resting his head on Benny’s shoulder. Benny wrapped an arm around Dean’s shoulders. He smiled happily when he felt the vampire kiss the top of head gently. 

“Are we good Benny?” he asked softly. 

“I wouldn’t say good but I’m not going to let what happened ruin what I have with you.” 

Dean was currently covered in sweat, sat in a bathroom with the taste of vomit in his mouth. He felt like he’d been run over by a truck and ached all over. And he was happier than he’d been in a long time. 

“Really?”

“Really.” Benny tilted Dean head to the side and placed a soft kiss behind his ear. 

Dean hummed and tilted his head back, baring his neck to Benny. Soft lips traveled down his neck and across his collarbone. A large hand cupped the side of his neck and pushed him down onto his back. Dean hissed as his tortured muscles protested the treatment but he pushed the cramps away and pulled Benny closer. The vampire hovered over him and kissed down the length of his neck, beard rubbing against the soft flesh and leaving behind a slight tint of pink on the irritated flesh. 

He bit along Dean’s jawline and took in the hunter’s slow inhale. Normally he’d be pushing for more but at the moment he was simply happy to have Benny touching him again. Too happy at not being rejected anymore. Benny’s touch set his skin on fire and he sighed happily. The strong hand curved around his neck and a thumb pressed underneath his jaw, holding him in place. He latched onto Benny’s short hair and pulled the vampire’s face up to his own, bringing their lips together into a deep kiss. 

Benny pulled a face at the sour taste in Dean’s mouth but didn’t break the kiss. Dean seemed to realise and pulled back with a crooked smile. 

“Sorry. Forgot about all the vomit.” He chuckled. 

“Forgotten already? You don’t learn lessons easy do you Darlin?” Benny said with a smile while he stoked Dean’s arm. “That’s gonna scar.” He murmured, rubbing a finger over the pink, angry looking mark. 

“Yeah he made sure of that.” Dean muttered, trying to pull his arm back only to give up when Benny refused to let go. 

Benny looked his straight in the eye and bought the mark up to his mouth, kissing it gently. “I love you Dean. I’ll learn to love this part too.”

He let go of his arm and Dean pushed himself off the ground. 

“I’ll never do it again Benny. I swear.” Dean promised him. “I mean, I stand by what I said; I did what was best for the case. But I’m not a hunter anymore and I have to stop thinking like one. I’ll admit my hackles were raised by you telling me what to do but I honestly had no idea just how much it would hurt you.” He continued, silently begging for Benny to believe him. 

“I know Darlin.” He darted forward and kissed him quickly on the nose before standing up and holding out a hand for Dean to take. “Come on. We’re leaving tomorrow, lets make the most of our last night.” 

Dean allowed himself to be pulled up and enveloped in a pair of warm arms, Benny licking his neck when he chuckled. “What happened to not being able to touch me?” he asked with a laugh to hide the hesitance in his voice. 

“I was worried I’d never be able to touch you without thinking about Antonio. However I find that isn’t true, the more I do it, the easier it is. Now that I have you in my arms again, I can’t imagine why I thought I wouldn’t be able to.” Benny explained to him, flushing the toilet and backing out of the room, pulling Dean with him. 

His legs were still shaky but he followed as best he could with Benny being careful not to move too fast. As they reached the bedroom Dean looked over in time to see Sam emerge from his own bedroom looking bleary eyes and confused. He noticed Dean and Benny and his eyes widened as Benny pulled a laughing Dean into the bedroom. The heavy door closed with a click behind them and Benny twirled him around to wrap a pair of strong arms around his waist.

Dean huffed out a chuckle that turned into a moan when the vampire began attacking his neck with hot, wet kisses. He gasped and arched back, desire flaring in his stomach a large hand settled just above his crotch and massaged firmly. Benny canted his hips forward, grinding his groin into Dean’s ass. He allowed Benny to guide him towards the bed, crawling onto the bed and kneeling. Benny stood next to him and placed a hand on his lower back. 

“You sure you’re up for this Darlin?” 

“Benny is all honesty I don’t think I have ever needed a fucking more. I need to know this is real. That I really have you back.” Dean answered, making sure their eyes were connected so Benny knew he was telling the truth. 

Benny still seemed hesitant and looked him over seriously before his desire outweighed his sense of chivalry. “How fast can you get naked?”

Dean seemed to take his words as a personal challenge and rolled onto his back. He was hooking his thumbs beneath the elastic of his sweatpants when he froze. 

Sweatpants?

“Did you undress me?” he asked with an amused smirk. “Because I distinctly remember falling asleep in jeans.” 

Benny froze with his shirt halfway over his head and when his face became visible he looked sheepish. 

“I thought you might be more comfortable.”

“Did ya cop a feel?” Dean teased as he continued pulling his pants off and kicking them to the floor. 

“No!” 

Dean raised an eyebrow and snorted before pulling off his own thin undershirt. 

“I may have accidently brushed my hand against certain… body parts. Completely unavoidable.” Benny admitted with a shrug and a smile tugging at his lips. 

Dean laughed and lay down on his back, using his arms as a pillow and spreading his legs. He watched Benny grab a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer and ignored the gentle flutter in his stomach as pure, bubbling happiness consumed him. He grunted when Benny climbed on top of him, the weight of the vampire pushing down on him. 

His breath hitched when their bodies rubbed together, skin simmering at the contact. Benny closed his eyes above him, mouth open and basking in Dean’s touch. Their bodies rocked together slowly for a minute, lust temporarily forgotten as the simply enjoyed being together. 

Bodies sliding together and cocks bumping gently, hot breath on his neck made him arch his back and hook a leg over Benny’s hip. Before he had a chance to demand more, he felt two slicked fingers nudging against his whole and he whined low in the back of his throat. His eyes snapped open and he met Benny in a heated gaze. 

“You ok Sugar?” Benny asked as he pushed in a thick finger and pressed deep. 

“Less talking more fucking.” Dean managed to gasp out, pulling the vampire down into a crushing kiss. 

Benny added another finger and moaned when a full body shiver wracked Dean and the younger man withered perfectly beneath him. Two fingers became three and three quickly became four as Benny prepared the plaint body beneath him. By the time he was finished, Dean was a sweaty, babbling mess, whining mindlessly and hips twitching in the hope of more friction.

“Hold on to me Baby.” The vampire instructed, gesturing for Dean to wrap his arm around his neck. 

Dean obeyed and steadied his breathing as much as he was able, mouth opening in a silent gasp when he was split open impossibly wide by Benny’s hard, slicked cock. Strong hands held his hips in place as Benny slammed into him hard enough to make him slide up the mattress. His nerves were on fire as each slide of their sweaty bodies made pleasure zing through him and his stomach twist on each thrust. 

Benny was inside him, slamming away. Battering against his prostate, causing him to gasp and whine at being completely filled. Each slide of the thick cock into him pushed away the heartbreak and emptiness of the past week, Benny straining above him, fighting to keep himself under control. He arched once more and clenched tightly around the vampire who swore violently into the air. 

“You close Darlin? I need you to be close Baby.” Benny grunted out, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut. 

“I’m getting there. Not much longer.” He managed to wheeze out; surprised that he was still capable of speaking. 

He was close, 

So close. 

Benny pounded away almost violently and Dean wrapped both his legs around him, causing the vampire to fold him nearly in half, the new position hitting his prostate on every thrust. Dean keened and ground down, head swimming and balls tightening. Benny head fell to his neck and began whispering in his ear. 

“Come on Sugar. Show me who you belong to you. Cum for me Baby.” 

Dean jerked violently in shock when a razor sharp set of teeth bit into the tender skin of his neck. He recognized that they weren’t human teeth and shock turned to white-hot pleasure as he hit his peak. Cum shot between their bodies and he twitched helplessly as his orgasm surged through him, hitting him in waves. 

Benny groaned as warm blood flooded his mouth and the last of his control broke, coming in Dean with a strangled roar, pumping into the hot, slick hole tightening around him. 

Dean sighed softly as warmth filled him as Benny poured his cum into his ass, filling him. Eventually the euphoria passed and Dean was left boneless with the dead weight of Benny on top of him. He winced in pain when the fangs were removed from his neck; they hurt a lot more coming out then they had going in. He was left with a warm trail of blood running down his neck and staining the pillow beneath him. 

He stared at the ceiling as he waited for his breathing to even out, which wasn’t helped by the fact Benny was content to simply lay on top of him and breath peacefully into Dean’s neck. Eventually the vampire pushed himself up and pulled his now limp cock out of Dean, the hunter grimacing at the sensation. 

Taking a breath Dean rubbed a hand along Benny’s back absently, enjoying the feel of strong muscles under his hand. 

“How much longer do we have?” Dean asked finally, never stopping his soothing movements. 

“Until morning. A few hours.” 

“Are we gonna win?” Dean asked curiously, suddenly feeling unsure. 

Benny hesitated and rolled off Dean only to pull the younger man against his side. Dean hummed and turned on his side to bury his face into the vampire’s shoulder.

“I think we can win. The Alpha Vampire has survived by hiding. He’s strong, but not as strong as some of the other enemies you’ve faced. Actually getting to him will be the hardest part.”

Dean nodded and tangled him legs around Benny’s, squashing their bodies together. “Do we even have a plan? Or is just stab anything with fangs until he get to the Alpha?”

“It’s been decided that I’ll take the Alpha due to my increased strength. Garth has spent the last week stock pilling dead man’s blood while Kevin and Crowley have been scouring the bunker for any weapons we can use.” Benny explained, mumbling slightly as he drifted closer to sleep. Dean wasn’t the only one who hadn’t been getting much sleep. 

Dean huffed and buried himself further down into the soft skin beneath him. “I’ve missed quite a bit haven’t I?”

Benny hummed and began stroking his fingers up and down Dean’s spine, scratching at the nape of the younger man’s neck. “Will you be alright to fight tomorrow?”

“Of course. You can’t call yourself a hunter until you can fight hung over.”

Benny didn’t like that answer any more than Dean liked giving it. However Dean couldn’t deny it was the truth, he’d fought battles in much worse conditions than he was now. All he had to do was pull himself together for tomorrow, they’d kill the Alpha and any other vampire who got in their way and then it would all be over. He wasn’t sure what they’d do when it was over, he couldn’t imagine them staying the in bunker forever, they would both go crazy with boredom. 

“Stop thinking Sugar and get some sleep.” Benny mumbled as he kissed the top of Dean’s head. 

Dean sighed and allowed the safety of Benny’s arms to lull him into the first proper sleep he’d had all week. 

 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

 

The night passed quickly for all of them and when Dean woke it was to Benny nudging him gently awake. 

“Come one Sugar, it’s show time.” 

Dean huffed and opened his eyes slowly, pushing himself up onto his elbows. “What time is it?” he wondered as he rubbed at eyes crusted with sleep. 

“Three in the mornin’ But it’s six hour drive so we’ll get there when everyone is asleep.” Benny told him as he begun packing Dean’s bag for him. 

“How are you going to deal with that? Middle of the day can’t be a fun time for you.” He asked, climbing out of bed and pulling on a pair of jeans Benny had left out for him, having gotten everything so Dean could sleep for as long as possible. 

He pulled his shirt on next, not being able to resist looking at the silvery scar on his arm. 

“I’m used to sleeping on a human schedule, I’ll be fine.”

Dean nodded and pulled on his jacket, it was always cold in the concrete bunker. “Is everyone else awake?”

Benny froze and looked up from trying to fit one more knife into Dean’s already full to bursting bag. “In a way.” He answered hesitantly, not making eye contact. 

“In a way? What kind of way?”

“We’re having a little… trouble, locating Kevin and Crowley.” The vampire admitted, smiling in a way he hoped was reassuring.

Dean blinked as he processed the words before frowning heavily. “You lost them? That’s basically what you’re telling me.”

“Basically.” 

“Right well, fuck it. One problem at a time. Come on let’s go, we’ll leave without them.” Dean sighed as he gathered his things and left the bedroom with Benny trailing behind him. 

“Really? That’s it? I was expecting more profanities Darlin.” Benny admitted, shouldering his own bag. 

He shrugged and entered the main living area where Sam and Garth were waiting with their own supplies. 

“Well let’s face it, neither of them were particularly vital to the plan. Crowley is a good enough shot but he has no spine and Kevin is a hazard to himself with a gun.”

“Ya tell him about the runaways?” Garth asked Benny over the rim of a coffee cup. 

“Yep.”

“He’s taking it well.” Sam remarked. 

“He is also standing right here.” Dean huffed as they spoke around him. “Oh and don’t worry, when this is over and they turn up, they are going to get the reaming of a lifetime. And Kevin is grounded.”

“You can’t ground Kevin.” Sam told him slowly. 

“Wanna bet?” he mumbled as he reached for the paper coffee cup Sam handed him. 

Benny bumped his shoulder playfully and Dean smiled at him, heart skipping a beat. Being with Benny had always made his stomach flutter but now it was almost overwhelming. Almost loosing it had made him realise how valuable it was. 

“So you two are good now?” Sam asked hesitantly, not wanting to put his foot in it. 

Benny leaned down over Dean’s shoulder and nuzzled at Dean’s neck where his mark was, still angry and red. 

“Yeah I’d say so.” Dean chuckled as Benny’s beard tickled his neck. 

Sam pulled a face at the display of affection but looked happy nonetheless. “Right. Come on love birds.” He announced, shouldering his bag as Garth did the same. 

With one last look around the bunker they exited, the only noise was the sound of their boots on the metal staircase. Dean shivered when he stepped outside, the cold air giving him goose bumps. Fog concealed anything in the distance the stars would have illumined and the road was wet with condensation. 

Dean had his back turned to the road as he threw his and Benny’s bags in the trunk of the Impala when Sam drew his attention. 

“What the hell?”

Dean turned around and his mouth dropped open in surprise at what he saw. Coming up the road were Crowley and Kevin looking like they’d had the night from hell. Covered in grass stains with twigs and other greenery littering their hair. 

“Today is not the day for this crap.” He whispered hotly, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Kevin slowed to a stop a few feet away from Sam and Garth, hands shoved in his pockets and head bowed. Crowley stood behind him equally silent and staring at his shoes. 

“What in the ever living hell happened to you two?” Garth asked eventually when it became clear no one else knew what to say. 

“We fell asleep in the park.” Kevin whispered, scuffing his shoe long the pavement. 

“That actually brings up more question than it answers.” Benny told him, looking amused with the situation. 

“We don’t have time for this, you two get in the car.” Dean growled, pointing at Garth’s car. 

“What? Can’t we have a shower? Look at us!” Crowley gestured to the muddy, stained jumper that had once been a light grey.

“No you can’t have a shower! You forfeited that right when you decided to pull a Romeo and Juliet the night before a hunt!” Dean growled, breathing sharply as he tried to rein in his anger. “And you Kevin, I thought you were smart enough not to let Crowley talk you into doing stupid fucking things!” Kevin opened his mouth to protest but Dean silenced him with a heated look. “Don’t pretend for one second this wasn’t his idea.” He warned the teenager. 

“Let’s just hit the road yeah?” Sam suggested, looking between the two of them and Dean. 

Kevin knew now was not the time to be smart and slipped into the backseat of Garth’s car without another word, pulling a fuming Crowley with him. 

“Ok Sam you’re with me and Benny.” Dean announced, throwing open the car door and climbing in. 

Garth got into his own car while Benny barely beat Sam to the passenger seat, forcing Sam into the back with a pout. 

Without another word Dean bought the car to life and pulled out into the road, glancing in the rear view mirror to make sure Garth was following.

“Why do I have to sit in the back seat?” Sam grumbled with a pout. 

“Because that’s where the whiny little bitches sit.” Dean answered with a smirk.

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

Benny watched the interaction with narrowed eyes before sighing. “This is going to a be a long drive.” 

 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

 

I did it! I thought that chapter was going to be the end of me. I feel horrible for making you all wait so long, especially with how nice everyone is being about this story but I promise I’ll never take this long again. I’ve just been really sick, first with a cold and then Bronchitis. 

So, so sorry again and I hope it was at least a little bit worth the wait. 

See you all next chapter. xxx  
(Which will be up a hell of a lot sooner, pinky promise)


	14. Chapter 14

Well here’s the new chapter. Got this one out much quicker than I did the last thankfully. I hope it makes sense; I’ve never had to write from so many viewpoints before. Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed and likes this story, it really means so much to me, you have no idea how happy you all make me. 

Anyway, enjoy. 

 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

 

Dean turned his head just as another vampire charged towards him, spinning around he swung his machete and cut through flesh and bone, spraying the wall with blood. The body fell to the floor with a thump, another one following behind him as Benny cut through another. Blood splattered across his face and he wiped at it with his sleeve. 

“How many do you think there are?” Kevin panted. 

Dean looked around the foyer at the five dead vampires littering the floor and pulled a face at the mess. “I’m surprised actually, there’s usually more than this.” He mumbled. 

“Remind me why I’m here again?” Kevin asked in a small voice, holding his sword tight to his chest.

“Because you chucked a hissy fit when I told you to stay in the car.” Dean answered absently, too busy deciding which door they should go through. 

The hallway ended in a blank brick wall, four doors on either side of the hallway. They had barely made it through the front door of the old Victorian house before being ambushed. Thankfully Kevin and Crowley had proven themselves to not be completely useless in a fight. 

“Benny? Wanna choose a door?” Dean asked.

Benny cocked his head as thought listening for something and after a moment pointed to the second door on the left. “That way.”

“How do you know?” Crowley asked petulantly. 

Benny shrugged. “I don’t know, just got a good feeling.”

“Wonderful way to make important choices.” 

“Right, that way then.” Dean said, cutting Benny off before he could retaliate and heading in the direction Benny had pointed. They had barely made it five feet down the hallway when the lights flickered and they were plunged into darkness. 

“Shit!” Sam swore loudly, dropping to the floor.

Dean was reaching for his flashlight when something heavy smashed into him, the force knocking him through the open door. He heard the others yelling before there was silence. A moment later the lights came back on and Dean found himself standing in a bare room with Crowley. He spun around with his weapon raised and waiting for an attack, relaxing slightly when it became clear they were in no immediate danger. 

“They’re messing with us.” Crowley snarled, kicking the leg of an old antique writing desk. 

“Ya think?” Dean hissed back, slamming against the door they’d been forced through. 

He didn’t like this, something felt wrong. 

Being separated from Benny was not an apart of the plan. 

“I can’t believe this is how I’m going to die.” Crowley muttered. 

“Oh pull yourself together.” Dean rolled his eyes at the ex demon’s dramatics. 

Turning away from the door Dean scanned the room again and spotted another door tucked next to an empty bookcase. Every sense was telling him not to go any deeper into the house and simply find the others but it didn’t look like he had a choice so with a long suffering sigh he motioned Crowley to follow him. The entered into another room and Dean found this one to be just as empty as the last. 

“Our survival chances are getting slimmer by the second aren’t they?” Crowley asked as he threw himself into one of the plush leather chairs by the door. 

Dean turned to face him and raised an eyebrow. “Your highs and lows are giving me whiplash. One moment you’re having a melt down and another you’re relaxed and bitchy.” 

“Human emotions get a little overwhelming.” He answered with a shrug. 

“Tell me about it.” Dean mumbled. “Get your ass up, we need to keep moving.” 

Room after room yielded nothing but empty rooms and Dean was finding it harder and harder to ignore the sick feeling twisting in his stomach. As each second ticked by with no sign of anyone else; vampire or human, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and his skin crawled. There was something off about the whole thing and it made him twitchy. 

“How many room do you think this place has?” he asked Crowley suddenly. 

“It seems to be made of nothing but rooms so far.” Crowley muttered. 

Dean hummed and scanned the room thoughtfully. Purple walls so dark they were a shade away from black, cream carpet; other than a singled bed in the corner stripped of its sheets there was nothing. It wasn’t right; the place should be crawling with vampires. History had taught him that the Alpha Vampire’s safe house should be overwhelmed with guards. 

“Do you know what I learnt a long time ago? If it looks like a trap and smells like a trap, It’s a trap.” 

“And this is definitely a trap.” Crowley sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and resting against the wall. 

“Hell yeah. And not a very well hidden one.” 

“Shit.”

“Fucking hell, so much for having the element of surprise.”

Their eyes met, both of them understanding exactly how much trouble they’d stumbled into. 

“The others have no idea.” 

“They’ll figure it out. They’re smart.” Dean assured him. 

“But will they realise before they walk right into it?”

Dean opened his mouth to answer when a shiver ran down his spine and the hairs on his arms stood up making him freeze in place. 

“What?” Crowley asked, noticing to change in him.

“I think we may have figured it out a bit too late for ourselves.” He murmured, feeling the presence of another and shifting into a defense position. 

The sound of slow clapping filled the room and a figure slipped through the door behind Dean. “Well done beautiful.” 

Dean’s teeth clenched at the voice and turned around slowly, a snarl spreading across his face. “I should have known.” He hissed, glaring at the intruder. 

“Maybe. But you did figure the trap part out. Maybe you’re not just a pretty face after all.” Antonio praised him, leaning his hip against the doorframe. 

“And you are a special kind of bastard.” 

“Oh come one Darlin’ you cant be that surprised.” 

“Don’t call me that!” Dean growled out before he could stop himself. 

Antonio smirked and looked at him knowingly. “Why not? Is that what Benny calls you? Although I bet not so much anymore.” 

Understanding hit Dean like a punch in the stomach and he stared at Antonio with an open mouth and blinking rapidly. “You really did all of this just to break me and Benny up? Really?”

“Not too sure who you are but if that’s true, wow. You are nuts.” Crowley spoke up, watching Antonio in shock. 

Antonio’s gaze flickered over to Crowley instantly and he sneered, lip curling in disgust. “And who are you?”

“Oh I’m the guy who can see your future.” Crowley told him with a smirk, looking remarkably relaxed behind Dean. “And here’s some advice you could have used before you fucked yourself; the Winchesters are more trouble than they’re worth. But don’t worry, you’ll find out the hard way by the time all this is over.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Antonio spat out. 

“Oh he knows better than most.” Dean agreed. “The truth is; you are in way over your head.” 

…

“And she did this thing with Nutella and her tongue that was just…”

“Stop talking.” Benny demanded quickly before Garth could get into any more details.

Being pulled into a dark corridor would be enough to rattle most people but not Garth, the man had taken it without batting an eyelid and had began babbling while Benny’s head was still spinning. Nothing seemed to keep the man down and the vampire found the limitless energy off putting. Thankfully the natural air of danger he gave off was enough to keep Garth on edge and the younger man dropped silent, allowing Benny to think clearly. 

Everything about the current situation set Benny on edge, he didn’t like being pushed and pulled by unseen forces. Didn’t like being separated from Dean and really did not enjoy the feeling of being out of control. Slowing to a stop he took a breath and closed his eyes, searching for Dean heartbeat. 

“Can you hear them?” Garth asked, the first hint of worry coloring his voice. 

“I can hear Dean, a quieter one that I’m pretty sure is ex-demon’s.” Benny admitted; torn between worry for the others while starkly relieved that Dean was in one piece.

“Do you think that means they’re…ya know?” 

“Doesn’t mean anything Garth, I’m sure they’re fine.” 

“Then why can you hear Dean’s?” 

“I’m more in tune with Dean than I am the others. I’m sure that’s all.” Benny did his best to reassure the man beside him while focusing most of his attention on what to do next. Clicking his tongue softly and grunting when he’d made up his mind. “Right. Turn around, we’re heading back.” 

Before Garth could answer Benny had swiveled him around him the shoulders and was directing him back down the hallway the way they’d come. With each step Benny became more and more certain they had to get out of the house as soon as possible, dread curled in his stomach and suspicion sat heavy in the back of his mind. He couldn’t pinpoint how he knew but he was sure they were no longer the ones doing the hunting. 

“The door is locked! We’ve already tried once.” Garth mumbled to the vampire over his shoulder. 

“Then I’ll kick the thing down.” Benny hissed, facing the door in question with a glare. 

Garth watched wide-eyed as the vampire rammed his shoulder against the heavy door. Had it been anyone else Garth was sure the end result would have been a broken shoulder, as it was however the vampire popped the door from its hinges on the second try. The crack of the splintering wood would have been audible throughout the house and Garth winced. 

“That’s gonna attract attention.” The hunter muttered, following Benny through the doorway and back into the entranceway. 

Garth looked longingly at the front door but Benny didn’t stand still for long and headed in the direction of Dean’s rapidly beating heart. The door opened with ease and they frowned, as it swung open with a gentle creak. 

“The doors open from the outside.” He mumbled more to himself than anything. 

“I feel like I’ve stumbled into a bad horror movie.” Garth answered as his stomach twisted. 

“Yeah, my kind’s always had a flair for the dramatic.” Benny told him with a crooked smirk, stepping into the room cautiously. “Let’s just find everyone and get our shit together.” 

“How are we going to find Sam and Kevin?” 

Benny shot him an irritated look and growled. “One problem at a time please.”

…

Dean looked towards the door when he heard a loud crack from somewhere in the distance and smirked.

Benny. 

Benny would be able to hear him, Benny would find them and Dean would take great pleasure in watching him tear Antonio to pieces. He briefly considered doing it himself but he knew he’d gain quite a few injuries from the fight and it wasn’t worth it; not when he’d have to deal with the Alpha later. Let Benny have the fun; he deserved it. He wasn’t the only one who realised it’d be Benny who had decided to kick his way out of the trap they’d set. Antonio’s mouth pulled into a frown and glanced over his shoulder, eyes narrowing. 

“I’m surprised Benny came. How’s that going by the way? Your betrayal must have been devastating.” The vampire sneered at him. 

Crowley suddenly perked up at the words and smirked, gaze moving between the two of them. 

“So he’s the one you cheated on Twilight with? You really are a bit of a vamp slut aren’t you?” Crowley asked, looking at Antonio in interest. 

“I didn’t cheat on Benny!” Dean bit out angrily. 

“You kind of did.” Antonio smiled. “What did Benny do when he saw it? I’m curious. Did he yell? Curse? Did he call you a whore?

Dean shot Crowley a warning look to keep his mouth shut. The last thing he wanted was Antonio to know the pain he’d caused between he and Benny. Antonio pouted at the lack of response and his jaw clenched as he watched Dean’s emotionless face. 

“No he wouldn’t, would he? Confrontation isn’t his style, never was. He gave you the silent treatment didn’t he? That’s what he used to do to me.”

“Don’t compare us. I’m nothing like you, I’d never put Benny through what you did.” Dean said quietly, suppressing his anger.

“Oh get off your high horse Dean! It took a grand total of thirty seconds to get underneath me.” 

“I did what I had to. I took no pleasure in it.” 

“Pity. I sure did. You really do taste delicious.” Antonio purred, humming low in the back of his throat at the memory and taking a step towards Dean. 

Crowley was openly gaping at Dean, a smirk tugging at his lips. “Naughty boy, Dean! You let another vampire feed on you? No wonder twilight was pissed.” 

“Shut up Crowley!” 

“Don’t get angry at me! You’re the who can’t keep his legs closed.” 

“For the last time, I didn’t cheat on Benny!” Dean yelled, resisting the urge to kill Crowley himself. 

“There’s more than one way to cheat Dean.” Crowley told him with Antonio nodding along with what he saying.

Dean gaped between the two, blinking stupidly and wondering when he had become the meat in a ‘let’s hate on Dean’ sandwich. 

“Oh fuck the both of you.” He muttered hatefully, glaring at them. 

There was a loud smash, this time directly on the other side of the door and Dean couldn’t contain a flinch. 

“Dean!” Benny yelled, smashing the flat of his hand against the door. 

“Benny it’s…!” Dean yelled in return, his outburst earning him a backhand from Antonio. 

Benny’s voice had caught his attention and his guard had dropped, only for a second but the attack was so sudden it sent him to the floor, machete flying out his hands and skidding across the hardwood. 

…

Benny growled and charged the door, desperate to reach Dean. He was backing up to try again when a familiar scent caught his attention. He froze and a thunderous anger clouded his face and caused Garth to take a step away. 

“Son of a bitch!” he roared, fury raging through him as his vision turned red. He kicked the door, causing the wood to creak and bend. “Antonio! I know you’re in there!” 

There was a moment of silence before a smug voice drifted through the door. 

“Bit busy at the moment sweetheart.” 

“If you lay a hand on him I swear I will rip your fucking throat out!” 

“Bit too late for that threat, handsome.” 

The sound of a scuffle made Benny’s breath hitch. He heard Antonio cure violently followed by a thump and sudden spike of Dean’s heart rate. 

“You really know how to pick the feisty ones don’t you?” Antonio snarled through the door. 

“I am going to kill you.” Benny warned him quietly, knowing the other vampire would be able to hear him. 

“He’s fine Benny! Just slightly…. Unconscious.” Crowley yelled out to him. 

“Shut your mouth.” Antonio sneered, 

Snarling angrily Benny prepared to ram the door again when a hand rested on his shoulder lightly. 

“Garth…” he hissed, not bothering to turn around. 

“Not me dude.” Garth whispered, voice shaking slightly. 

“You must be the famous Benny. Because of you I’ve been busier in the last month than I have in decades.” 

Benny didn’t recognize the voice but it sent a chill down his spine. When he turned his head slowly he saw a man who looked about Kevin’s age and he swallowed. He’d heard enough of the stories to know who was standing behind him and fear unlike anything he’d felt before flooded him. He really, really hoped whatever the Alpha Vampire wanted involved him being alive because if not he was in trouble. 

“And you must be the infamous Jeremy; the vampire boogie man.” Benny answered, fear making him snarky. 

Before Benny could stop him, Garth raised his machete above his head and charged at Jeremy, screaming what Benny could only describe as a battle cry. Jeremy stepped out of the way, kicked Garth to his knees and forced him to drop the blade by snapping his wrist like a dry twig. Garth’s cry turned to one of pain and he slumped forward, clutching his wrist to his chest with a whimper. Jeremy looked down at him impassively, kicking the weapon out of reach in case Garth tried again. 

“That was brave. But mostly stupid. I wouldn’t recommend doing it again.” 

Benny watched the scene with trepidation and swallowed heavily but refused to let the fear show on his face. “Was it completely necessary to break the kids wrist?” he asked hesitantly, watching Garth sympathetically. 

The guy really wasn’t cut out for this job. 

Jeremy looked down at the man in question and shrugged. “It discourages retaliation. And may I just say, what an odd collection of allies you have.” 

“They’re my friends.” Benny answered with a shrug, too worried about his unconscious lover on the other side of the door to make small talk. 

Jeremy cocked his head and frowned in confusion before glancing down at Garth. “Really? Even the funny little man?” 

“Hey!” 

“Please be quiet.” Jeremy asked the hunter politely before turning his attention back to Benny. “Are you going to give me trouble?” 

Benny briefly considered the option of fighting but decided he wasn’t quite ready to go back to Purgatory and threw his hands up in surrender. “Nope.” He muttered as he stepped away from the door. 

Jeremy nodded and accepted the surrender before kicking down the door in one smooth move, shattering the wood into splinters. 

“Wow. Why couldn’t you do that?” Garth asked him, breathing shallow from the pain. 

Benny blinked and his jaw tensed. “Don’t make me break the other one Garth.” 

As soon as Jeremy entered the room, Benny spotted Dean lying on the floor and he rushed in mindless of the danger that making sudden movements around Jeremy created. Skidding to a stop he dropped to his knees and lifted Dean’s head off the ground gently. He looked up to shoot Crowley a hateful look. 

“Did you even try to help him?” 

“Human or demon, I don’t play hero.” Crowley snorted and Benny had to resist the urge to lunge at him. 

“I’m going to enjoy killing you.” Benny snarled at Antonio, the sight of the vampire causing his blood to boil. 

Antonio smirked but was stopped from answering by Jeremy’s glare. “At least try and act like you’re not completely incompetent.” 

Antonio’s jaw clenched tightly and he remained silently but didn’t refrain from glaring at Dean. 

“And everyone else, I understand you may by a little confused about your new roles in this story, so allow me to make it perfectly clear. You have now all been captured, keep your mouths shut and you’ll remain in your current conditions. No unnecessary pain required.” Jeremy told them all, gaze falling on each of them in turn and making sure they understood. 

Benny crouched closer to Dean and wiped a piece of hair out of the other man’s face gently, too engrossed in him to see Jeremy’s strange look. 

“Gonna be alright Darlin.” He whispered, stroking a knuckle over a pale cheek. 

Jeremy turned to Antonio, contempt clear on his face. “Where are the other two?” he asked.

Antonio paused and his gaze flickered around the room nervously. “Other two?”

“Yes. In case you’ve forgotten there were six of them, I only count four.” 

Antonio stuttered and grasped desperately for an answer, Jeremy’s face becoming darker and darker with each passing moment. 

Benny was beginning to think Jeremy was going to kill Antonio before he got a chance to. 

Jeremy cracked his jaw and shook his head at Antonio. “What is wrong with you?”

Antonio shifted, looking at Jeremy awkwardly.

“No I am legitimately asking you the question; what is wrong with you? The plan was simple! Keep an eye on them; don’t engage. And what do you do? Set your useless thugs on to them and now our foyer has a new color scheme. And to top it off we now have a Winchester and a Prophet walking loose around the house! All because you couldn’t pass up the opportunity for revenge.” Jeremy bit out, voice as cold as ice. 

“I didn’t…”

“You are a disaster.” He hissed, ending the conversation. 

…

As soon as the lights had gone out Sam had dropped to the floor, pulling the closet person down with him. Shadowed figures had rushed past them and he could hear the grunts and surprised yells of the others as they had been forced to separate. A moment later the lights had flickered back on and Sam had found himself alone with Kevin who was crouching next to him, wide eyed and scared. 

“What…what happened?” Kevin asked, jittery as he stood up. 

“That Kevin, was a trap.” Sam growled, standing upright and looking around the foyer. 

“Are we going after them?” 

“No. We’re going back to the car, I have feeling our arrival wasn’t as much as a surprise as it was supposed to be.” 

They’d parked the cars high up on a hill that overlooked the mansion yet was far enough away from it that no vampire; Alpha or otherwise would sense them. Upon reaching the Impala Kevin let out a shaky sigh and thumped his head against the roof before turning around and slipping do sit on the browning grass. 

“How fucked are we Sam” he asked, staring ahead vacantly. 

Sam sighed and sat down next to him with a grunt. “Pretty fucked.”

“This plan was crazy when there was six of us! What are we going to do?”

Sam shook his head and stared at the mansion absently, desperately hoping the legendary Winchester genius was going to strike him. If there was ever a time he needed a stroke of inspiration, it was now. 

“Uh Sam?”

“Thinking here Kev.” 

“No really Sam, you should see this.” 

Sam made an irritated noise and looked in the direction Kevin was pointing. A large black car was pulling up outside the house and he watched as the driver stepped out of the imposing car and opened the back door for someone. Sam’s stomach dropped when a refined, well dressed black man stepped out. 

“It that?” Kevin whispered as though afraid he’d be heard despite the distance. 

“The Alpha Vampire.” Sam confirmed. “We are in so much trouble.” 

 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

 

Jeremy took control of the room quickly, silently banishing Antonio to the corner while he organized everyone. One by one they all lined up against the empty wall and Jeremy was thankful for their cooperation, he found the thought of using force against them distasteful. If he was being honest with himself he found the entire operation to be distasteful. Granted Dean and the others had come after them but they never would have if his Father hadn’t pushed first. 

When they had settled and he was sure none of them were planning on putting up a fight any time soon he watched the miss matched company closely. Nothing about today had gone as planned and now he was left with the task of cleaning up the mess of vampire who gave the rest of his kind a bad name. Jeremy couldn’t deny the stories had truth to them; whenever the Winchesters were involved it was more trouble than it was worth. 

He straightened slightly when he heard the sound of a car pulling up in front of the house. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Antonio tense and shiver, the presence of the Alpha affecting him in the usual way. Benny seemed to have felt it too, hands clenching into fists and pupils blowing wide. Jeremy had seen that response more times then he could count, being in the vicinity of their Father could be overwhelming, especially the first time. 

“Watch them. Can you do that?” he asked the much younger vampire, not quite able to keep the contempt out of his voice. 

Antonio glared at him but a subtle cock of his head in warning was enough to make him think twice and respond with a nod. 

“Sure.” He muttered, staring own at his feet. 

Jeremy met his Alpha in the main hallway and watched him surveying the mess of bodies and heads littering the floor with lip curled.

“What happened?” he asked softly, the two vampires flanking him shying away from their Father’s wrath while Jeremy simply blinked. 

“Your new pet decided to take the opportunity for some revenge, causing chaos in the process.”

The Alpha sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose tightly. “How bad is it?”

“This is the least of our problems, believe me. Dean is unconscious, one of the hunters has a broken arm and Sam and the Prophet managed to escape.” Jeremy explained, keeping all emotion out of his expression even though inside he was seething. 

“Shouldn’t be a problem. Sam wont go far without his brother, we’ll find him; or he’ll find us.” The Alpha murmured as he stepped forward but stopped when Jeremy put his hand out. 

“We have bigger problems.” He said with a sigh. 

“See if you can find our missing guests.” 

At a nod the two vampires flanking the Alpha left and headed down the hallway and through the nearest door. When they were alone the atmosphere relaxed slightly and Jeremy shoved his hands into his pockets. 

“Not surprisingly Antonio didn’t do his job; or at least not very well because Dean and Benny are defiantly still together and very much in love judging by the way they look at each other.”

“Are you sure?”

Jeremy resisted the urge to snorted and simply nodded instead. “Trust me. You only have to spend five minutes in a room with them to see it.”

The Alpha growled low in the back of his throat and his lips curled into a snarl. “Well that unfortunate.”

“Unfortunate? The entire plan rested on Benny being heartbroken and angry. He’ll never join us now, not while he still has Dean bringing out what’s left of his humanity and especially now he knows Antonio was working for you.” 

Jeremy met the Alpha’s stare head on; it had been a long time since he’d felt threatened by him. 

“We’ll go to plan B then. We can turn Dean; sure he’ll be more difficult to control but still an asset. If Dean belongs to me, Benny belongs to me.” 

Jeremy shook his head once more and tried to think of way to say what he was thinking that wouldn’t get him his head bitten off. The Alpha always had been touchy about people challenging him. 

“That comes with its own set of problems. Historically Winchesters don’t respond well to manipulation. You turn him and he’ll only be loyal to you while he’s dependent on you. He won’t be a newborn forever and he’ll never love you as much as he loves Benny.”

“Well what would you suggest?” The Alpha snapped, clearly not liking his lack of cooperation. 

“I think at this point we have two option, neither of which I think you’ll like. We either kill them all or let them go. I’m leaning towards letting them go, at this point we still have a rouge Winchester and the thought of a pissed off, revenge driven Winchester after my head doesn’t really appeal to me.” He answered with a shrug, deciding it was best to ignore the Alpha’s tone. 

“Let them go? Then what? We run with our tails between our legs?” 

“Wouldn’t be the first time we’ve had to disappear.” 

“You would have us hide like rats? All because of some hunters?” he spat angrily in return.

“I think we both know they are hardly just ‘some’ hunters.” 

“You forget your place!” The Alpha hissed and stepping towards him threateningly.

Jeremy scowled but held his ground. He’d been around for far too long to be intimidated by the action. Anger spiked through him and his blood boiled, he deserved more respect than being treated like some watered down abomination that passed for a vampire these days. 

“And I think you’re forgetting who I am. I am not someone you can bark orders at! I’m the last of your first children and I’ve survived this long for a reason. I am as old and as strong as you are!” Jeremy snarled, anger making his jaw clench and his eyes narrow. “You are not infallible, you are not god! You gave me this gift and I will stand by you no matter what choice you make as I always have but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” 

…

Dean came back to consciousness with a start, his first coherent thought was of being tired of vampires knocking him out and waking up on the cold floor with a thumping headache. A hand touched his arm and he flinched, pulling away quickly. 

“Just me Dean.” Benny soothed him quickly but didn’t try to stop him when he jerked forward into a sitting position. 

The movement caused his head to spin and he looked around the room in panic. He quickly realised his weapons had been taken from him and frowned when he saw they were all lined up against the wall furthest from the door, Sam and Kevin missing from the line up. 

Antonio was standing in the corner watching them closely but stayed silent and Dean choose to ignore him completely. He twisted until his back was pressed against the wall and looked over at Benny who was straightening his legs, getting comfortable after having Dean’s head in his lap. 

“Looks like I slept through the fun part.” He joked, wincing when his dry throat scratched and swallowing. “You ok Benny?” he asked, scanning his vampire carefully. 

“Better than you Darlin.” Benny answered with a crooked smile before reaching over and examining the head wound carefully. 

Blood had coated the right side of his face and although it was mostly dry it was still sticky in some places and Dean could see Benny’s pupils dilating at the sight of his blood. Smiling softly at him he wrapped his hand around the fingers now drifting through the fresh blood and pulling them away gently. 

“I’m fine Benny.” he assured him, ignoring how close Benny was to the edge. 

Benny nodded and turned his head away so Dean couldn’t see his fangs descending and shook slightly as he forced them back up. 

“Oh yeah, we’re fine too.” Crowley said snarkily next to him. “Thanks for asking.”

“I’m not fine.” Garth muttered quietly and Sam noticed he did look dangerously pale and was holding his wrist at an odd angle. 

“What happened to you?” Dean asked.

“Jeremy broke his wrist.” Benny explained when he’d gathered control of himself. 

“Jeremy’s here? That’s fantastic.” He groaned, stomach flipping unpleasantly. For some reason he found himself more scared of Jeremy than he was of the Alpha. “And what’s happened to Sam and Kevin?”

Benny glanced over at Antonio before leaning in close to Dean and whispering. “Nowhere to be found. I think they slipped away during the chaos. Hopefully they have a plan.” 

“I can hear you.” Antonio said with a roll of his eyes. 

“Well hear this asshole. You’re screwed, the Alpha has us now and you have officially become redundant. I know Jeremy well enough to know he’s going to enjoy killing you.” Dean told him with a smirk. 

Antonio opened his mouth to answer when the door swung open, the Alpha and Jeremy entering the room. Antonio shivered and seemed to curl in on himself, trying to disappear into the wall. 

“Hey Jeremy, nice to see you again.” Dean greeted him, looking away from Benny with a tight smile. 

Jeremy tilted his head slightly in acknowledgement and smiled in return. “Hello Dean, it’s nice to see you conscious.”

“I’m actually thinking of investing a helmet. Bit tired of being knocked out by vamps.” He answered with a shrug. A part from Benny, Jeremy was one of the few vampires he found himself liking, even if he was a killer. 

“Or you could simply stop ending up in strange houses surrounded by dangerous people?” Jeremy suggested with a raised eyebrow. 

Before Dean could answer Crowley smacked his arm roughly and frowned at him. Dean blinked at him and pulled away closer to Benny, not quite sure what to do with the sudden attack. 

“Dude!” he growled, staring at him. “What the hell was that for?”

“I don’t want to die listening to you flirting.”

“I wasn’t flirting!” Dean hissed before turning to face Benny. “I wasn’t flirting.” He repeated, worried about what the words would do to Benny. 

“I know Darlin, Crowley’s just being an asshole.” Benny shot Crowley a dirty look over Dean’s shoulder. 

“I’m the asshole? I didn’t force you to come on this suicide mission of a hunt!” 

“Oh put a fucking sock in it Crowley!” Garth spoke up, causing everyone to freeze and look at him. 

“Look who finally grew a pair.” Crowley crooned, ruffling Garth’s hair. 

“I should have left you to die in that church!” Dean yelled at him, taking his frustration out on Crowley.

“I wish you had!” Crowley yelled back, eyes suddenly going wide and looking shocked at his own admission. 

“Well as entertaining as this is, we have other things to discuss.” The Alpha announced softly but still managed to draw their attention to him. “So this is how this is going to go. I’m going to turn you Dean and then I’m going to feed your friends to you.” He explained calmly. 

Antonio suddenly looked up, anger flashing across his face and he stumbled forward, seemingly finding his voice. “You promised you’d kill him! That was our deal!” the vampire hissed. 

“Yes and then you failed to hold up your end of the bargain so now I’m forced to improvise.” The Alpha snarled, glaring at the sight of Dean leaning into Benny and the vampire giving out an air of protectiveness. 

“I wont do it. Turn me if you want, not the first time but I wont feed. Just like I didn’t then.” 

“Oh you’ll feed Dean, I promise you that.” He assured him before glancing over at Benny who was beginning to look ill. 

“What are you doing to him?” Dean asked as he noticed the change in Benny. “Stop!”

Crowley was watching the scene closely before his eyes lit up in understanding. “He can control them Dean, like Eve controlled her monsters.” He whispered to him, not taking his eyes off the Alpha. 

Benny heard him and shook his head. “Don’t worry Dean. It’s not that bad, I can fight it.” 

The Alpha smirked and looked Benny over fondly. “Oh I’m not even trying yet. You’ll do what I tell you to, they all do in the end. I have you now and I’m not letting you go, you’re too much of a prize.” 

Dean took Benny’s hand and wrapped the vampire’s fingers around his wrist, making sure they were right over his pulse point. 

“Just focus on my heartbeat Benny.” he instructed, happy when some of the tension left the vampire’s face after a moment. 

“Oh you are smart.” The Alpha praised.

“And you are not nearly as smart as you think you are.” 

The Alpha clicked his tongue in annoyance and Dean smirked at being able to get under his skin. That satisfaction rapidly turned to fear as the ancient vampire stalked towards and a strong hand gripped the collar of his jacket, hauling him up with such force his feet left the ground. Benny lunged to his feet but was stopped by Jeremy who stepped in between them and grabbed Benny around the neck, pinning him in place. It had been a very long time since Benny had been in a fight with someone who was stronger than him.

He didn’t like it. 

Dean gasped for air, choked by his own shirt collar and struggled wildly, each flail of his arms being easily deflected. He grunted in pain when his legs were kicked out from underneath him and he crumpled to the floor painfully. Another swift smack to the head made him see stars and his head spun. His brain was screaming at him to fight back but his limbs just weren’t cooperating. He grunted and managed to grunt and rolled onto his front, pushed himself onto his hands and knees and felt something press into his ankle.

Could he really be that lucky?

He didn’t make it far before the Alpha gripped his hair and yanked his head back roughly until he was forced into a kneeling position. His neck was exposed and through the ringing in his ears he could dimly hear Benny roaring curses. The Alpha crouched down behind him and the restraining hand in his hair moved to his jaw, a bleeding wrist being placed up to his mouth. 

“You are going to make a beautiful addition to my nest.” 

Dean shivered as the hot breath ghosted across his ear and jerked his head to the side as far as he could. Blood smeared along his cheek and across the corner of his mouth. He continued struggling in the hopes of concealing the fact he was reaching into his boot, fiddling around for what he was looking for. 

There!

A small plastic plunger attached to a glass cylinder. A vial of dead mans blood and it was his only chance. It wasn’t enough to take him down but it might be enough to slow him down and give him a chance. He’d have to wait for the perfect opportunity; he’d only get one chance and couldn’t afford to mess it up. 

His heartbeat stuttered and his breath hitched when he saw Jeremy’s eyes landing on his hand, which quickly turned to confusion when Jeremy didn’t say a word. The hand holding his face tightened and his jaw creaked under the pressure. The Alpha’s nails turned into claws and pierced the flesh of his cheek, blood running down his neck. Dean’s hand curled around the syringe but paused when Jeremy shook his head, the movement so subtle he thought he’d imagined it for a moment. He waited for a second and then another, not sure what he was waiting for. 

‘Now’ Jeremy mouthed to him.

Suddenly the room became very busy, Sam and Kevin busting down the door and charging in. As quick as he could Dean pulled the syringe out of his boot and shoved it into the Alpha’s thigh, pressing the plunger down immediately. The hand holding his face released and shoved him roughly to the floor as the Alpha automatically reached down to pull the needle out. Sam came out of nowhere and rugby tackled the vampire to the floor, quickly plunging three more needles into his chest. 

Before Dean could help Sam the Alpha threw his brother into the wall, Sam’s head colliding with the surface with a sickening crunch. He was still strong enough to be a threat but Dean could see the blood had been enough to make him unsteady. As the Alpha was advancing on Dean he didn’t notice Benny breaking free from Jeremy and charging at him. 

“Don’t touch him!” Jeremy yelled but it was too late. 

As soon as Benny touched the Alpha his entire demeanor changed and he froze, eyes going wide and tensing tightly. Sam moved towards him but Jeremy stopped him. 

“Don’t, he wont hesitate to kill you.” He murmured with a shake of his head. 

“Listen to him Sam.” Dean muttered as he watched Benny closely. 

“What are you doing?” The Alpha spat at Jeremy, eyes shinning with shock and anger.

“Protecting our kind, just as I always have. Even if that means protecting them from you.” Jeremy answered calmly. 

A quick glance to his right let Dean know Crowley had managed to restrain Antonio with some help of Kevin and some dead mans blood. 

Benny began moving towards him, each step halting and stiff with vacant eyes. The Alpha stood up, the blood already wearing off. 

“Benny.” Dean whispered, backing away cautiously.

Sam threw him a machete and although he caught it, he had serious doubts about whether or not he’d actually be able to bring himself to use it against Benny. 

“Kill him.” The Alpha ordered, satisfaction clear on his face. 

Dean barely managed to dodge a swing from Benny, ducking down and tackling the vampire, throwing his own weapon to the floor. He’d managed to catch Benny off guard but with the state he was in he was no match for the vampire and found himself pinned to the floor. 

“Benny, please.” He gasped, the rest cut off by a fist to the face followed by another to the ribs. Turning his head he coughed up blood, a tooth having been knocked loose from the blow. 

Benny was on top of him, pinning him down by sitting on his chest and pushing the air out of his lungs. 

“Finish it.” the Alpha demanded. 

Benny pulled back and his fangs descended, never taking his eyes off Dean. As the razor sharp teeth moved closer to his neck Dean pushed down the ridiculous urge to giggle; after everything Benny was finally going to feed from him. 

“Come on Benny, I know you’re in there.” He whimpered, tears building when he realised there was no way to stop it. With the Alpha now back at full strength, none of the others would be able to get close enough to help him. Swallowing heavily he turned his gaze to the Alpha who was watching closely. 

“Don’t make him do this. Kill me yourself, just please don’t make Benny do it,” he begged, beyond the point of worrying about his dignity. If he was going to die so be it but he knew Benny was still in there and he’d never forgive himself for killing Dean. He couldn’t let him live with that. 

“I always get what I want Dean.” the Alpha said with a smile.

Closing his eyes Dean took a breath and waited until Benny’s ear was close to his mouth, “I forgive you Benny. Try and remember that. I love you, I love you so much.” He whimpered, wincing when teeth pressed against his skin. “I love you.”

There was a tense moment while Dean waited for the inevitable pain, eyes opening slowly when it never came. 

“What are you waiting for?” The Alpha hissed. 

Benny hesitated and pulled back to look at Dean, frowning heavily and guilt contorting his face. A hand came up and cupped his face, flinching at the pain in his bruised cheek. Benny closed his eyes briefly before leaning back down, mouth hovering next to Dean’s ear. 

“Sorry for this Darlin.” 

Before Dean could wonder what he meant, razor sharp fangs pierced the skin of his neck. He jerked up, crying out in shock. It hurt, but nowhere near as much as he’d expected. When Antonio had bit him it had made him feel dirty and ashamed. With Benny he didn’t feel any of that, it felt intimate and strangely perfect. As Benny sucked at the broken flesh Dean found his breath coming in hitched breathless pants, hands uselessly searching for something to hold onto. 

Had the circumstances been different Dean was sure he would find pleasure in this, he could feel it skirting around the edges just out of reach. Every second that went by Dean found his muscles going limp, blood loss making him dizzy and his vision blur. When Benny finally pulled away he did so suddenly and Dean couldn’t stop himself from whimpering at the loss. 

What happened next, happened so fast it was little more than a blur to him. He’d never seen Benny move so fast and it made his head spin. One moment Benny was reaching next to him where his weapon had fallen and the next he was spinning, followed by the splintering of bone and the thump of something hitting the floor. The room fell silent as everyone stared at the decapitated head of the father of all vampires rolled across the floor. 

“Holy shit.” Kevin whispered wide-eyed as the head came to a stop. 

The body of the Alpha stayed upright for another second before crumbling to the floor like a puppet that had had its strings cut. Slowly Dean pushed himself upright and winced as every one of his muscles protested violently. Benny dropped the machete to the floor and hurried over to him. 

A strong arm curled around Dean’s waist as he helped him stand, whispering constant apologizes to him. Without uttering a word Dean ignored his throbbing split lip and black eye in favor of pulling Benny into a deep but loving kiss. It didn’t last long but it was enough to banish the guilt from his eyes if only for the moment.

“Can we please get the hell out of here?” Garth asked quietly, leaning heavily against the wall. 

“What are we going to do about him?” Crowley nodded in the direction of the still drugged up Antonio. 

“I’ll take care of him if you want?” Jeremy offered. “I have to admit, I have been looking forward to it.” 

“You can have him. He’s not worth it.” Benny told him absently, refusing to take his eyes off Dean for even a second. 

“Excellent. Just so you know, no one will come after any of you. I’m the only one who knows what happened here and no one will ever know you were involved. You have my word.” Jeremy promised. 

“Why did you help us? I mean I’m not complaining, just wondering.” Sam asked him. 

“Because none of this should have happened. You weren’t after us, it was nothing more than greed and revenge going after you.” Jeremy sighed, looking down at what was left of the Alpha vampire sadly. “There was a time when he truly loved us; his children. Now he uses as canon fodder and bait. And I’ve known more than a few Winchesters over the centuries, I’ve always liked your family.”

Dean huffed and smiled, though it didn’t last long as it pulled at his lips painfully. 

“Well whatever your reasons, thank you.” Benny said, pulling Dean closer to his side, careful not to hurt him. 

“I would really like to leave now.” Garth mentioned once more. 

“Shit, sorry Garth. Come on, let’s get you patched up.” Sam apologized. 

They left quickly, leaving Jeremy alone with Antonio who was just beginning to stir. Walking out the front door Dean looked at them all in turn and was surprised they’d all managed to leave in one piece more or less. Benny was practically vibrating next to him, energy thrumming through him and Dean realised it was the first time in a long time Benny had drunk blood that didn’t come out of a chilled plastic bag. The trek up to the cars took longer than it should have due to the fact Benny had to almost carry Dean up the steep slope and by the time they made it to the top Dean was panting and he had a rushing sound in his ears. 

“Blood loss is not fun.” He muttered in response to Sam’s worried looks. 

“I’m hungry. Can we get burgers?” Crowley asked no one in particular. 

Sam looked at the ex-demon incredulously and Kevin burst out laughing at the unexpected question. Dean had to give it to him; Crowley certainly knew how to lighten the mood. 

“I could go for burgers.” Dean mumbled into Benny’s neck. 

 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

 

In the end they didn’t stop for burgers as Dean’s vision became blurrier and Benny insisted they check into the nearest motel. No one complained much as none of them felt up to the long drive back to the bunker. With eyes half closed in exhaustion he flicked the light on and stumbled into the room, not paying any attention to the décor of the room and making a beeline for the bed with the full intention of falling onto the mattress and allowing oblivion to take him. However that plan was scrapped when Benny spun around and began stripping his jacket off. 

“Come one Benny, wanna sleep.” He mumbled as he struggled weakly.

“You’re covered in blood Dean, let’s get that washed off first.” Benny instructed, throwing Dean’s jacket to the floor and hooking his fingers under the hem of his blood stained shirt. 

Dean’s grunt of annoyance turned to confusion as Benny suddenly froze and pulled his hands back. “Unless you rather I didn’t touch you? I’d understand if you didn’t.” 

Dean shook his head slightly and temporarily pushed away the tiredness clawing at him. Reaching down he grasped Benny’s hand and guided it under his shirt until the thick fingers were brushing the bruised and tender skin of what he was sure was a cracked rib. 

“I don’t think they’ll ever be a time when I don’t want you to touch me.” He said with a smile.

Benny smiled in return and rubbed a thumb over the heated flesh tenderly. 

“I am sorry.”

“I know but unfortunately it happens. You wouldn’t believe the ass beating Sam and I have given each other over the years.”

With a wince, the shirt joined the jacket on the floor as he quickly kicked off his jeans. 

“Stay here.” Benny ordered, gesturing for Dean to stay put. 

Benny disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Dean to stand in the middle of the room naked save for underwear. He heard the rush of water and his muscles ached in anticipation of a hot shower. 

“You had better be planning on joining me!” Dean yelled out to him, rolling his shoulder back and moaning when something popped. 

A deep chuckle drifted out from the bathroom and Dean smiled. He knew at some point they would be forced to talk about what had happened in detail but at the moment all he wanted to do was share a boiling hot shower with his handsome wet vampire. His neck was throbbing painfully now and the dried blood was making his skin itchy. Wincing as he pressed at the tender, broken skin carefully. He hoped he could get Benny to bite him again under better circumstances because it had the potential to be massively pleasurable. 

Benny came out of the bathroom completely naked and walking behind Dean. Placing a hand on each shoulder he marched him into the bathroom. “Toddle along Darlin.”

He managed to remove his underwear on the way and pressed his ass against the vampire’s soft cock teasingly. 

“Not now.” Benny chastised, kissing the nape of his neck gently. 

“You just killed the Alpha, don’t you want your celebratory fuck?” 

“Not when you can barely stand up.”

Stepping into the shower was amazing and Dean groaned loudly, happy as the water washed away stale sweat and dry blood. His arms felt like lead and all he could do was allow Benny to wash him, large gentle fingers rubbing away the dirt. Arms surrounded him, enveloping him in a protecting hold and hand resting on bruised ribs. 

“You are so beautiful.” Benny whispered into Dean’s neck and smiled when the younger man shivered. “And you taste delicious.” 

“I’m glad you think so.”

As much as Dean would rather stay under the warm spray, the need to sleep took over and he found himself being dried off and pushed towards the bed. If it had been any other time Dean would have been basking in the care the vampire was showing him but at that moment he could barely concentrate on his own name, and if taking care of him made the vampire feel better about the dappled bruises covering his face then was wasn’t going to complain. 

The old lumpy mattress left surprisingly comfortable and when his face pressed against the musty pillow he groaned happily. As he buried himself under the blankets and stretched languidly, Benny crawled in behind him and pressed their still damp bodies together and inhaling deeply. Their legs tangled together and Benny threw his arm across Dean, the hunter holding his hand tightly. 

“I could have killed you today.”

“But you didn’t, you stopped and that’s the important thing.”

“I love you Dean. The thought of loosing you terrifies me.” Benny mumbled. 

Dean frowned and rolled over onto his back and making sure the vampire met his eyes. “You’re not going to loose me Benny.” he raised a hand and placed it against the vampire’s cheek and raked his nails through the beard. “Not now and not ever. You’re stuck with me.”

Closing the space between them and capturing Dean in a kiss, massaging the soft, plump lips with his own. The kiss didn’t progress beyond the teasing and soon they broke apart, nuzzled together and fell asleep with their faces inches a part, both of them feeling more relaxed than they had in a long time. 

 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

 

And there we go, thank you again to everyone. It really makes a difference to know that I’m not the only one who likes it. 

Until next chapter. xxx


	15. Chapter 15

Well here’s the next chapter. I hope everyone likes. Not long until the end now, I’m thinking maybe two more chapters. Thank you for everyone who’s supported this story, and a massive thank you to everyone who leaves me such wonderful comments. It really does mean the world to me. 

 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

 

None of them said a word as they made their way into the bunker, each of them barring Benny holding onto a coffee with a death grip. Everything from the day before had caught up with them that morning like a punch to the face and they were all exhausted. Dean grumbled as he dodged the long table and threw himself down into the nearest chair and slouched down. 

“I feel hung over.” He murmured, rubbing his eye and taking a mouthful of coffee. 

“You look like shit.” Crowley told him, taking a sip of steaming hot coffee. 

“Oh well fuck you very much.” He answered, leaning into Benny’s heavy hand that had rested on his shoulder. 

“I don’t think I’ve been this tired since being human.” He grunted, lowering his forehead to rest his head against the top of Dean’s.

Sam grunted and pulled his phone out of his pocket and calling Amelia as he drifted from the room. Kevin continued through the living area and down to his bedroom, looking nearly as bad as Dean felt. 

“So what now?” Crowley broke through the silence with a sigh. 

“What ever it is, it can wait for tomorrow. I’m going back to bed.” Garth growled, holding his newly bandaged arm. The lack of sleep had made him quite snappy and Dean didn’t imagine he would be going out on hunts any time soon. 

“That sounds like a plan.” Crowley mumbled, dragging himself from the room and disappearing the same way Kevin had gone. 

Dean and Benny were left there too tired to move but desperately wanting to go to sleep. Sam wandered back in with a strange look on his face. 

“I told Amelia I’d be home in a week or so. She understood when I told her the sate you were in.” 

Dean lifted his head and looked at him with a scowl. “What are you talking about? Go home to your pregnant girlfriend for Christ’s sake.”

Sam shifted his feet and picked at the corner of his phone. “I can’t leave you alone. You’re hurt.” He answered with a shrug. 

Dean snorted and rolled his eyes. “I’m not alone. I’ve got this bastard.” He reached around and ruffled Benny’s hair playfully, “And he’s going to be clucking all over me like a worried mother hen. Go home and see Amelia. Please Sam.”

Sam hesitated for a moment longer and dragged his eyes over Benny as though gauging his ability to take care of Dean before nodding. “You sure you’ll be alright?” 

“Of course. Look at him.” Dean jerked his head in Benny’s direction. “Do you really think he’s going to let be anything other than alright?” 

“You’ll come see me right? I know you Dean, promise me.” 

“I promise Sam.”

Dean stood up and pulled him into a loose hug and wincing when his bruised ribs screamed in protest. He had gotten more than one weird look from strangers at the coffee shop that morning as his face had blossomed overnight and he was now mottled with black and blue. 

“I love you Sammy. And I am truly sorry for pulling you into this.” He told him softly, tightening his grip for a second before pulling away. 

“I love you too Dean. You’re my big brother and I’ll always be there for you.” Sam muttered in return with a soft smile. “Right I’m going to get the rest of my stuff.” 

Sam left quickly after that, giving him one more hug and whispering a quiet good luck concerning the others before leaving. When the heavy door swung shut behind him Benny turned to Dean with half closed eyes. 

“Can we go to sleep now Sugar?” he asked, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder with a sigh. 

Dean hummed and wrapped his arm around the broad shoulders and guiding them towards their bedroom. 

“Leave it,” he muttered when Benny reached down to pick up their bags. “Get em later.” 

When they reached their room Dean locked the door behind them and started stripping off his clothes, leaving himself in nothing but his boxers. Without bothering to see what Benny was doing he climbed into bed, groaning as he sore, tired muscles aching in relief. No motel bed could compare to his wonderful mattress and with his arms and legs spread out like a starfish he buried his head into his pillow with a happy huff.

The bed dipped and Benny climbed in net to him, pulling the crisp blanket over them before snuggling into Dean’s side. Dean whined and wiggled back as far into Benny’s arms as he could. The older man threw his arms around his shoulders careful to avoid Dean’s mass amount of bruises. 

Benny lay silent and staring at the dark, swollen skin of Dean’s neck. The skin was torn and inflamed, Benny having been very rough with his bite earlier and the sight of it made him feel both guilty and strangely proud. 

Dean was his. 

And now he had the mark to prove it. 

Leaning down he gently mouthed at the tender flesh, causing the younger man to moan and shift away. He reached up and swatted Benny away. 

“Keep your teeth to yourself.” He mumbled, voice slurring slightly. 

Benny chuckled but pulled away to settle his face into the back of Dean’s neck. 

“Your nose is cold.” He muttered but made no move to pull away.

“You’re lovely and warm.”

“Heartbeats are wonderful things.” Dean mumbled in return, grinding his hips into the mattress absently and shivering at the small spike of pleasure. 

“I thought you were tired?”

“Says the man sucking on my neck?”

Despite all his injuries Dean had never been more comfortable in his life and Benny listened to his breathing deepening and leveling out until he could tell Dean had drifted off to sleep. Only when he knew the younger man was fully under and breathing peacefully did he allow himself to fall asleep next to him. 

…

Dean woke up to the smell of bacon and poked his head out of the mountain of blankets he had piled on top of himself. Bleary eyes he searched out the source of the smell and his eyes brightened when he spotted his wonderful boyfriend holding out a plate of scrambled eggs and thick slices of crispy bacon. 

“Have I mentioned I love you lately?” he groaned as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

Benny took a look at Dean and smiled at the hair sitting up wildly combined with a dopey smile on his face. 

“Give.” He demanded, holding out his hands and making a passing motion. 

Benny pulled the plate out of reach and displayed his cheek to Dean who sighed and rolled his eyes but stretched up and placed and quick peck on the bristly cheek. 

“There ya go Darlin.” Benny said as he passed him the plate. 

“Making me put out for food. Disgraceful.” He teased, crossing his legs to use as a makeshift table. “What’s happening with the rest of the circus?”

“They’re all still asleep. I don’t think Garth will be moving any time soon, not with the state he’s in at the moment.” Benny told him as he sat down on the edge of the bed and turning towards Dean. 

“He’s not very hardy is he?” 

“Jeremy snapped him like a twig.” The vampire agreed. 

Dean made a noise around the mouthful of scrambled eggs and bacon. 

He ate in silence, shoving as much food in his mouth as he could. With all the mayhem of the past week meant he hadn’t really had mush of an appetite. When he finished he put the plate on the ground and reached out, grabbing Benny by the thin singlet he’d thrown on which Dean suspected was actually his and yanking him forward. Benny grunted and clambered over Dean, pushing them both flat and straddling the younger man against the bed. With his hands either side of Dean’s head, they stared at each other. Benny dropped his head down and rested it against Dean’s, both of them simply enjoying each other’s presence. 

Dean smiled softly and basked in the warm feeling spreading through his chest and making him feel hot and tingly. He was practically buzzing. 

“I love you Benny, you know that right?” he asked the older man quietly, afraid to ruin the atmosphere. 

“Of course I do Dean. And I love you. Never knew I could love someone like I love you.” 

Dean knew the words had made his face flush horribly and he also knew Benny loved the way the blood rushed beneath his skin, found it beautiful and Dean could hear his breathing stutter. Dean felt ready to burst when a thumb brushed across his cheek, mouth open and breathing shakily. Their lips met in a barely there kiss, both of them breathing the other in. 

“Would you really have let me kill you?” Benny asked suddenly when they separated. 

Dean made a noise of non committal and reached up to run his fingers through the vampire’s short hair. “It doesn’t matter now.” 

“If it doesn’t matter than tell me the truth.” He pushed. 

Dean huffed and rolled his eyes but with a stern look from Benny he gave in. “I thought I was going to die one way or another, so yes.”

“Why?”

“I thought maybe if I didn’t fight back you wouldn’t feel as guilty about it.”

He knew that had been the wrong answer when Benny gave him a look that filled him with sadness and he licked his bottom lip when a large hand came down to cup the side of his neck and tilt his head back. 

“Stupid boy.” Benny mumbled crossly. “Taking your life whether you fought back or not would have ruined me.” 

They spent the rest of the morning exchanging slow, deep kisses and wrestling to be on top. Dean was having a hard time believing this was his life now. This was it, nothing else to keep them apart, no more threats to either of them. They could live in their own little bubble for as long as they wanted, just the two of them. 

Eventually they were forced back out into the real world when the sound of fighting reached them and after throwing on some clothes and following the noise they found Kevin and Crowley having a screaming match outside Kevin’s bedroom with Garth standing between them looking panicked. 

“I can’t fucking believe you!” Kevin snarled, trying to push around Garth. 

“What is your problem Sweetheart? You’re acting like I just slaughtered a puppy in front of you!” 

“Don’t call me Sweetheart! You don’t get to call me that anymore!”

“Oh no! How ever will I survive?” Crowley bit back, eyes narrowing. 

Dean rubbed his eyes, shaking his head at the scene. They all looked like they’d just dragged themselves out of bed. Kevin and Crowley were disheveled and wearing crinkled sleep pants while Garth was wearing a full matching pajama set with…were those baby hippos?

“I can’t believe I let you share my bed!” Kevin yelled. 

“Believe me, it wasn’t exactly a pleasure. You kick like a fucking donkey!” 

“Come on guys. Yelling is not the way to inner peace.” Garth spoke up between them, failing to be heard as neither of them was paying him the slightest bit of attention. 

“Oi!” Dean yelled and stepped forward to put a stop to it. He didn’t get far before stopping with a strangled gasp and a muttered curse when the movement pulled his ribs and caused pain; hot and sharp to bloom along his side. 

Benny took over and barged in between them. “Shut it. Now.” He growled and caused silence to fall.

“What is going on?” Dean asked. 

“He started it…” Kevin begun but fell silent immediately when Benny glared at him. “Sorry.”

“Now let’s try again without the finger pointing. What are you two arguing about?” Dean tried again. 

They both suddenly looked ashamed and Kevin stared at his feet, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“Apparently I was having a dream and woke him up.” Crowley grudgingly admitted. 

“He was having a fucking sex dream!” Kevin yelled. “Who does that? I was right next to you and you’re dreaming about some slut! Who were you dreaming about Crowley? Who got you that excited?” 

“I was dreaming about you, ya muppet!” Crowley screeched at him. 

Silence unlike anything Dean had ever experienced fell over the hallway. Everyone was staring shocked and wide eyed, Kevin most of all who was standing there completely stunned. Crowley suddenly seemed to realise what he’d just admitted and froze before closing his eyes and resting his head in his hands. 

Dean put his hands up in horror and wincing. “Ahh, I didn’t hear that.” He muttered, completely horrified by what was happening. 

“Can everyone piss off for a bit?” Kevin asked quietly, never taking his eyes off Crowley. 

Dean nodded and retreated; taking Benny with him while Garth disappeared into his own bedroom. 

“Not you. I want to talk to you.” Kevin said to Crowley when he tried to sneak away with Dean looking more humble than Dean would have thought possible.

When they’d escaped around the corner Benny looked over at Dean and pulled a face. “Wouldn’t wanna be there for that conversation.” He muttered. 

“Tell me about it, Jesus” Dean answered with a shake of his head and a deep breath.

“You know what? I’m not even gonna bother, this is their mess to deal with.”

“Oh very mature.”

“Why thank you.”

Dean narrowed his eyes at the smirking vampire and pouted. “You’re taking the piss.” He accused. 

“I’m not.” Benny promised.

“You are aren’t you?”

“Would I ever Darlin?”

“Oh piss off, that look doesn’t work with me.” Dean said with a roll of his eyes and elbowing Benny playfully. 

Benny made a grab at him and Dean dodged him with a chuckle and when Benny tried again Dean ran away with the vampire chasing him down the hallway laughing loudly. 

…

They were watching television; Benny lying down with Dean curled up on his chest when Kevin and Crowley followed by an awkward looking Garth. 

“We’re gonna head off.” Kevin mumbled looking at his feet.

Crowley hovered behind him and Dean was surprised to see a blush dusting his cheeks. He hadn’t been aware Crowley was even capable of blushing. 

“You two have a conversation?” Benny asked with a smirk, looking over the top of Dean’s head. 

“We had a discussion. It was…enlightening.” Kevin answered, voice barely above a whisper. 

“Not that it’s anyone else’s business.” Crowley snapped.

Dean raised an eyebrow and twisted around to face them properly. “Oh well someone’s changed their mind about personal questions haven’t they? You seemed perfectly fine with them when you were all asking Benny and I embarrassing questions. It’s not so nice when it’s directed at you is it?” 

He knew he shouldn’t be taking so much pleasure in watching Kevin shift and avoid eye contact. After another moment of basking in it Dean sighed and shook his head.

“You don’t have to go. Stay as long as you want.” 

“No we want to get back. Things to do, stuff to hunt. It’s gonna take some time to get used to our new career paths. Besides, you two deserve some time alone.” 

Dean nodded and couldn’t deny he was thrilled at the thought of it being just he and Benny. He had thought it would be a while before they left and he and Benny would finally be alone again. 

“Can you at least stay for lunch? I’ll cook something fancy.” Benny offered. 

Although he’d just eaten his stomach rumbled at the thought of Benny’s cooking. Climbing off Benny he straightened himself out and smiled tightly at Crowley and Kevin. He wasn’t sure what their talk had yielded and he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to know. 

He also couldn’t deny that although apart the three of them were a mess, together they made quite a good team. The thought of them out hunting didn’t terrify him like he’d thought it would. Looking over at his vampire thoughtfully he watched as Benny stood up and headed towards the kitchen, excited to be cooking for more than one person and Dean knew they were in for a treat. For some reason he got the sudden feeling that he was strangely going to miss them. It was like having a really dysfunctional, weird family and he’d become oddly fond of them all; even Crowley. 

 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

 

Dean abandoned Benny to the packing in favor of hunting through the fridge for something to eat, his bare feet echoing dully through the hall way. It had been nearly eight months since the mess with the Alpha and he was very happy with the way everything had turned out. He wasn’t too sure how it had happened but somehow both he and Benny had ended up getting jobs; Benny as a short order cook at a diner in town and he had ended up working a few night weeks at the local bar. 

As much as he’d enjoyed the silence and calm of the bunker without it being filled with annoying, loud people that rubbed him the wrong way, he couldn’t deny that it got a little lonely with only Benny for company. There was only so many times they could physically have sex in one day and when they spent all day together in the same place it, conversation became a little repetitive. Once a week Sam would send him pictures of Amelia and her growing baby bump; a bump that was his future niece. 

He wasn’t too sure what Kevin and the others were up to but from various text messages made him believe they were happy. His stomach rumbling loudly brought him out of his thoughts and he scratched absently at the tan skin of his stomach as he entered the kitchen. Thankfully Benny’s love of healthy food had kept him from gaining weight from his now admittedly lazy lifestyle. Smacking his lips loudly, which turned into a yawn and pulled open the fridge door and looked through what there was to offer. 

He grabbed an energy bar; knowing Benny would give him a disapproving look if he went for the half eaten pie. Closing the door he jumped when it revealed the vampire standing there silently waiting for him. He was watching Dean with a raised eyebrow, eyes twinkling in amusement. Dean bit into the snack bar and grinned widely, which earned him a chuckle. 

“You might want to put some proper clothes on before we go Sugar.” Benny pointed out, gesturing to the sweatpants hanging low on Dean’s hips. 

“I thought you liked this look?” Dean smiled, putting his food down and sliding closer to Benny. 

“I do like the easy access.” He admitted, closing the gap between them and wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist. 

The fabric of Benny’s undershirt rubbed against his skin and caused him to shiver pleasantly, thick fingers pressed into his hips and dipping under the elastic of his pants. His eyes fluttered closed when the vampire leaned down and mouthed at the swollen bite marks on Dean’s neck. How little convincing it had taken to get Benny to feed from his regularly had pleasantly surprised Dean. He let loose a soft sigh and hooked his arms around Benny’s neck, pressing their bodies together closely. He swallowed heavily and backed them up, maneuvering Benny to pin his against the fridge. 

“Is the packing done?” he asked, lifting his leg and hooking it over the larger man’s thigh. 

“Ready to go Darlin.” Benny told him, placing a large steading hand across Dean’s thigh and sliding around to fondle Dean’s ass. 

Their cocks pressed together and Dean’s breathing hitched, canting his hips forward and grinding down. 

“We’ve been having sex constantly for eight months. You’d think it would get boring but it really, really doesn’t.” Dean whimpered as he rubbed himself against Benny’s thigh. 

Benny hummed and licked wetly at the scabbed over bite mark, whatever guilt he had concerning using Dean as a human blood bank had long since vanished. Dean was delicious and the way he writhed and shook beneath him when he fed from him was the most amazing thing he’d ever experienced. Dean gasped and gripped at Benny’s hair, pushing his head harder into his neck and moving his hips in undulating waves. Desire swallowed him and each brush of contact made Goosebumps rise along his flesh. Benny held him down and grinded his groin against Dean’s in one rough move causing pleasure to roll through Dean and he cried out harshly. 

“Fucking Hell.” He mewled, nails scratching over Benny’s chest. His cock was thickening quickly, hanging heavy and loose in his sweatpants. 

Benny reached into his pants and griped Dean’s cock roughly, jerking him off harshly. Every squeeze made Dean shiver and buck; Benny’s thumb swiping over his slit and colleting a bead of cum. 

“Yes!” he whispered hotly, legs shaking in want and cock pulsing. 

Benny felt perfect holding him, the perfect amount of pleasure and friction. Benny’s hot breath ghosted across his neck and causing all his nerves to catch fire, nothing ever felt as good as this. 

No one could ever make him feel like Benny did, each pump bringing him closer and closer to climax. He was a mess, shivering and gasping as he tugged desperately at Benny’s shirt. Each thrust slammed him into the fridge, slapping sweatily against the stainless steal fridge. 

“Perfect, so fucking perfect.” Benny mumbled.

“So close.” Dean gasped, pre cum leaking copiously and creating a wet patch on his pants. 

Benny added a tight twist of his wrist and Dean let loose a sound between a yell and a groan, pumping white streams of sticky fluid over Benny’s hand, knees going weak and as his climax hit him. Panting desperately he tried to clear the spots swimming in front of his vision and grunting when Benny let his thigh go and he slowly lowered the shaky leg to the floor. 

“Nothing better than an orgasm first thing in the morning.” Dean muttered through muffled thoughts. 

Benny chuckled and cupped Dean’s flushed face gently, hand sticky with cum and swallowing when Dean sucked a wet thumb into his mouth with a cheeky smile and a happy hum. When Benny pulled his thumb away Dean smirked and grabbed onto the retreating hand, licking a stripe up Benny’s sticky palm. 

“Tasty.” 

“You’re going to be the death of me Sugar.” He whispered, dropping his forehead against Dean’s sweaty shoulder. 

“Technically you’re already dead.” 

Benny didn’t answer and simply pressed his body against Dean, the hardness pressing into Dean’s stomach reminded him that the other man hadn’t cum yet. 

Dean smiled up at him before dropping to his knees and popping the buttons on Benny’s pants open, yanking them and the boxers down in one swift movement and staring hungrily at the bobbing cock in front of him. Benny groaned in anticipation and placed a steading hand against the fridge, leaning over Dean. Dean wasted no time and swallowed Benny down to the root and feeling a surge of pride when the vampire swore and a rough hand gripped his hair. It didn’t last long, Dean using every trick he knew to get the other man to cum, although he couldn’t help pausing for a moment or two to simply enjoy the feeling of the thick cock heavy and hot, causing his mouth to water. 

He enjoyed doing this much more than he probably should but he didn’t care and simply basked in the feeling of having Benny in his mouth for as long as he could. 

…

“Why are we here again?” Dean asked petulantly as they made their way across the parking lot towards the grocery store. 

They’d been on their way to spend the weekend with Amelia and Sam when Benny had insisted they stop at the grocery store despite Dean’s protests. 

“Because your brother and your future sister in law are having a lovely domesticated barbeque so we are going to pretend to be normal people for a weekend and that includes bringing salad or a pasta bake or something.” Benny told him, glancing over at Dean and silently challenging him to continue whining, 

Dean pulled a face and rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything else. He wasn’t sure what was making him feel so uncomfortable with the situation; he imagined it might have something to do with the fact that it was rare he and Benny went out in public together, especially so close to the bunker. 

Everything in Dean that screamed at him to protect Benny and what they had told him that being seen together was dangerous. Also doing grocery shopping with the vampire was a level of domesticity he wasn’t quite prepared for. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Benny pulling his hat further over his face and shying away from the bright sunlight. He felt quite sorry for him; the afternoon sun was bright even for him so he couldn’t imagine what it was like for the vampire. 

“You alright?” 

“Course I am Darlin.” Benny huffed out with a tight smile. “I’ll be even better when we get inside.” 

As they stepped through the sliding door and into the bright, artificial light of the grocery store Benny winced and pulled a face. 

“Christ it’s actually worse.” 

Dean squinted and blinked as he looked around the store, the light shinning off the white tiled floor and the white shelving. “Why is everything so fucking white?” he mumbled more to himself than Benny. 

The vampire hummed in agreement and shuffled further into the store, Dean following behind him. 

“Right, this is what we’ll do. Divide and conquer. I’ll go get the beer and you get one of those salad bowl things.” Dean announced, still distracted by how clean everything was. He wasn’t sure if it was unusually clean of if he just usually shopped in some dodgy places. 

Benny nodded and broke away, heading over to the liquor store attached to the grocery store. Dean couldn’t help noting how out of place Benny looked in the burnished, pristine shopping center of the future. He found the salad bowls easily enough and was quickly confused by all the choices presented to him. 

When did vegetables get so freaking complicated? 

Rolling his eyes he snatched the closest one off the shelf and making a beeline for the check out, wanting to get out of the store as quickly as possible. He’d almost made it when a flash of yellow caught his eye and he paused. Backing up he turned down the aisle and walked towards the tiny pair of baby booties hanging from a hook next to the baby wipes. 

He smiled brightly and reached out to touch them, biting his lip. He felt strangely embarrassed by his reaction to the fluffy booties, never in his life had he ever had more than a passing interest in babies or baby things and yet he found himself holding the shoes gently in front of him and smiling stupidly at the ducks sown into them. 

He imagined what his future niece’s little feet would look in them and became very reluctant to put them back. 

“Dean?”

His head shot up and he looked around wildly. It wasn’t Benny’s voice and he became very nervous almost instantly, it was rare any good ever came from running into to people from his past. The store was relatively empty so it didn’t take him long to see the older man walking towards him from the other end of the aisle. It took another beat to recognize him and when he did he felt like a bucket of cold water had been poured over his head. 

Fuck…

Damien Reynolds 

Damien had been a friend of his father’s who had taken care of him and Sam whenever dad and Bobby had had one of their massive fights. He was a nice man when he wanted to and Dean had always liked him well enough however he had been made with the same mold as his dad. A brilliant hunter; as close to his dad’s level as Dean had ever seen, strict, saw everything in black and white and embodied the cliché of the traditional manly man. He was barely shorter than Dean, grey hair that had once been jet black and a strong jaw, everything mixing together to give Dean flashbacks to John. 

“Damien.” Dean finally managed to choke out. 

Swallowing heavily he forced a shaky smile and tried to pretend he wasn’t screaming inside. He blinked and stared at the older hunter for a moment before realizing he’d have to speak first. 

“How have you been? Haven’t seen you in years.” 

“Usual you know, always something to hunt. What about you? Knocked someone up?” he asked rather snidely, nodding to the booties still in Dean’s hand. 

“Huh? Oh these?” he asked, holding them up between them. “No, Sam’s girlfriend is pregnant.” He told him, choosing to ignore the mean tone of voice. 

“Sam? Doesn’t really surprise me, he always fought against this life.” Damien said with a scowl. “What about you? You on a hunt? I hadn’t heard about anything in this area.” 

Dean’s brain seemed to shut down at the surreal situation he was currently in. He’d thought he’d managed to get away from this feeling twisting in his stomach when his dad died and yet here he was, experiencing the same condescending, judgmental tone of voice. He couldn’t believe this was happening, he couldn’t believe he was sitting on the wrong side of thirty still being made to feel like a chastised child. 

“I don’t really hunt anymore.” He admitted. “After saving the world five times I kind of figured I’d filled my quota. I’m on my way to a family barbeque.” He told Damien, refusing to lie. 

Damien seemed taken back and slowly a look crossed his face that Dean knew very well, he was about to get a lecture about skirting his responsibilities. 

“Never would have pegged you for that Dean. You’ve always loved this job.” 

“With all due respect Damien, the last time I saw you I was twenty. I’ve been through a lot of shit since then and quite simply I’m done. And in another train of thought, I’d don’t think it’s any of your business.” Dean was a little shocked by his own words as they poured out of his mouth. But he was done, all his life he’d been walking on eggshells around his dad and people like him. 

Clearly that hadn’t been the answer Damien was expecting as he reeled back slightly and looked at Dean like he’d grown a second head. “You have changed a lot, I’m starting to believe your capable of doing all the rumors are saying you have.” 

“What are they saying?” he asked, keeping the worry out of his voice as best as he could. There shouldn’t be anyone left alive who knew about he and Benny; or even Benny’s existence but secrets had a habit of coming back to slap Dean across the face. 

“That you’re a credit to the Winchester name. You and your brother are better hunters than your father or I ever was. Which is why I don’t understand why you’d quit. Hunting is what Winchesters do best.” 

“Really? Cos it seems to me, dying and leaving their family behind is what Winchesters do best.” Dean snapped. “So I’m going to do everything I can to make sure Sam doesn’t do to his daughter what dad did to us, and what my grandfather did to dad.” 

He couldn’t believe he was having this conversation in the middle of the grocery store next to baby formula and tampons, the stark white light blinding him. He shouldn’t have to be standing there defending his life choices to a man he hadn’t seen in nineteen years, and quite frankly he was becoming angrier by the minute. 

And where in the ever living hell is Benny? 

“And what are you going to do Dean? Get a girlfriend? Have children and just forget everything you know about the world?” 

Dean bit the inside of his lip and considered his answer. The smart thing would be to agree and simply walking away, ending the conversation and going another twenty years without seeing Damien. Unfortunately the part of him that riled at the idea of lying about who he was, he’d been doing that for nearly forty years and the thought of doing it once more made him twitch, especially with his wonderful, caring, handsome boyfriend somewhere in the vicinity. 

Benny deserved better than that. 

“The children thing isn’t likely to happen actually, considering I’m in love with a man.” Dean answered with a cocky smirk, surprising himself by how much satisfaction he got from seeing the absolute shock coming from Damien. 

It was therapeutic in a strange way, saying to Damien what he’d never had a chance to say to his dad and he found the words rolling off his tongue easily. Benny was nothing to be ashamed of and if Damien were a different man he would have thrown out the vampire bombshell too just to see the man’s eyes boggle out of his head. 

“What?” Damien asked eventually, voice shaking. “A man? You’re fucking gay?” he continued, dropping to a whisper when he came to the end of the sentence. 

“Bisexual technically.” He answered with a shrug and a smile. 

Damien huffed and opened his mouth to answer when Benny came around the corner holding a carton of beer and looking for Dean. 

“What’s taking so long Dar…” he paused when he saw Damien looking red faced. “I’ve missed something?” 

Dean winced and nodded. “This is Damien, an old friend of my dad’s and Damien this is Benny, my lovely Southern boyfriend. 

Benny’s eyes widened at him, looking like a deer in the headlights and Dean felt sorry for him. 

“Nice to meet you.” Benny said with a tight smile.

“Wish I could say the same.” Damien bit back. 

Dean looked between them, feeling the intense dislike they had for each other in the air. Damien didn’t like Benny because of his relationship with Dean and Benny deep-seated protectiveness of Dean made him immediately dislike Damien. Deciding it was best to retreat before Benny ended up sharing something he couldn’t take back. He wouldn’t put it past Benny to bare his fangs at the hunter just to intimidate him. 

So with a gentle but slightly smug smile and but his hand on Benny’s arm, beginning to pull him away. “Well, this was lovely, I’ll tell Sam you said hello.” He told Damien, making it clear the unexpected and unwelcome reunion had come to an end. 

“You’re going to regret this Dean. You’re father would be rolling in his grave.” 

“Benny is one of the few things in my life I don’t regret and at this point I really couldn’t give two shits what dad would have thought.” He sneered in return, pulling Benny away from Damien and out of the aisle. 

“Well that was fun.” Benny mumbled and threw a look over his shoulder as though he thought Damien would follow them. 

“This is why I don’t do grocery shopping. Bad things happen.” Dean answered with a sigh. 

Having reached the end of his patience with dealing with people and made his way through the self serve check out, chucking the salad bowl into a plastic bag followed by the yellow booties and ignoring the odd look from the vampire. It was amazing how much trouble he’d been through for some chopped greenery and a carton of beer. Swiping his card and grabbing his receipt he escaped from the store. 

“Can we just get the hell out of here before Damien realizes what just happened and comes after us?” Dean asked him, hooking his arm through Benny’s and guiding him across the parking lot. 

“I can take care of him.” Benny huffed, straightening his shoulders and puffing out his chest causing Dean to chuckle. 

“Course ya could big boy.” He muttered, patting the vampire’s chest. 

 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

They pulled up outside Sam’s house just before twelve and Dean found himself gaping at the appropriate house. It looked like house straight out of a property catalogue, a two story house with rose bushes lining the walls. A paved path from the sidewalk up to the house caught Dean’s attention when he saw the ratty ball covered in what he assumed to be dog saliva.

“They’ve even got a bloody dog. Christ.” He muttered, sliding down further in his seat and pulling a face. 

“You ok?” Benny asked. 

“Course I am.” 

Maybe.

He wasn’t too sure what he was feeling at this point. He’d been excited to see his brother again after so long, and to meet Amelia. From what he’d gathered over phone calls and conversations from Sam he had no doubt that he’d love Amelia. And seeing the sonogram pictures Sam sent him every other week he found himself more in love with an unborn baby than Dean had ever known was possible. 

He wanted to be in his niece’s life, he wanted to be the cool uncle; to have the family that deep down he’s always dreamed of having. He and Benny would never have children and Dean was alright with that, he really was because this was enough. But seeing the house made something uncomfortable twist in his stomach. 

This wasn’t him, it wasn’t them, they’d been out of their depths in the grocery store and he felt the same way now. This was Sam’s dream, the normal life he’d always wanted and although Dean was happy for him, he couldn’t help but fear that he would always feel slightly out of place in his life. 

“Do you think he’ll be pissed? It has been nine months since I promised to see him.” Dean asked suddenly, still staring at the house. 

“Sam knows what you’re like. He knows how you feel about things like this.” 

Dean tilted his head in agreement and took a breath. “Come on then. Remember, nice and normal.” He climbed out of the car and slammed the door. Moving to the back he grabbed the plastic bag containing the salad bowl and baby booties, hands sweaty and slipping on the handle.

Benny followed him and Dean snorted quietly when he saw the stark differences between Benny and the surroundings. With his brown trousers and suspenders coupled with his favorite hat that always made desire twist in Dean’s stomach. Even after living in the twenty first century for nearly two years Benny continued to dress like Dean’s great granddad. Not that Dean had a much of problem with it, the vampire’s ass looked fantastic in those trousers. 

Walking up to the front door made Dean’s heart quicken and he saw Benny’s lips quirk out of the corner of his eye. Vaguely wondering where the dog was Dean knocked on the front door. A heavy hand rested on his lower back and he felt himself relax slightly and he was just beginning to feel that maybe he wouldn’t have a nervous heart attack when the front door flew open and he was pulled into a rough hug by his smiling little brother. 

“What look you so long?” Sam asked him when he’d pulled away. 

“Ran into one of dad’s old friends at the grocery store, got caught up.”

“Dad’s old friend? Which one? I thought they were all dead.” 

“Damien.” 

Sam’s eyes widened and he seemed at a loss for words. “Fucking hell! Did he see Benny?” 

Dean nodded and sighed tiredly, the thrill of seeing the slack look on Damien’s face when Dean had admitted he and Benny were a couple had been replaced by gratitude that Damien hadn’t realised exactly what Benny was. 

“Yeah. But I just told him that Benny and I were sleeping together and then ran away while he was still picking his jaw off the floor.” 

“That’s a pretty good defense.” Sam admitted.

Dean was about to respond when a woman appeared behind Sam. She was head and shoulders shorter than Sam, that didn’t surprise Dean at all; most people were, with medium length naturally curly brown hair. She had an easy smile but he could see the stubborn set in her jaw. 

“Are you going to let him in Sam or just chat in the doorway?” she asked with a laugh. 

Sam stepped to one side and gestured for him to enter. Dean stepped into the house and smiled at Amelia. “Oh he’s just rude. Can’t have two charmers in the family.” He told her, falling into his default state of flirting. Even after all this time it still came naturally. 

She smiled and although it reached her eyes he knew she wasn’t buying it. She was intelligent and stubborn he could see that instantly, he’d always been good at reading people and the feeling in his gut told him Amelia was a good match for Sam. Strong and sure of herself, not to mention that he highly doubted she would take any of Sam’s shit. 

“And you must be Benny, Dean’s…boyfriend? Is that the term you’re using? Or would you prefer partner?” Amelia asked Benny, spotted him over Dean’s shoulder.

Benny looked over from where he’d been glancing at the art on the wall and looked all together surprised that his presence had been noticed. He was more than happy to simply hover in the background for the weekend. 

“Um either is fine, we don’t mind.” He glanced over at Dean who shrugged. “I don’t think we’ve ever discussed it before.” 

“Right well let’s move this conversation out of the entrance hall and into the house.”

When they reached the living room Dean reached into the grocery bag and handed Sam the salad bowl. “This is what people do when they go to barbeques isn’t it?” 

The baby booties felt like lead in the bag and he suddenly felt ridiculous for having bought them. Swallowing his nervous and cursing himself silently for letting something so small make his feel stupid. He grabbed them and handed them over to Amelia, rather more abruptly than necessary. 

“These are for you. Well technically for her.” He explained, pointing to her protruding stomach. 

“Thank you Dean. They’re lovely.” She answered softly, hand coming up to her stomach and cradling it absently. 

He smiled in return, not quite sure how to act around her. Pregnant women had never really been his thing; they always made him nervous, he knew it was stupid and probably a little sexist but they always looked so fragile. 

“I’m so happy we finally get to meet.” Amelia told him. “Sam’s told me a lot about you, the things you two have done together.”

“Did he tell you about me? About what I am?” Benny asked suddenly. 

Silence fell over the room and Amelia tensed, smile falling from her lips. Dean couldn’t blame her; there weren’t many people who’d be happy with having a blood sucking member of the undead in the same room as them and her unborn baby. And truthfully Dean was still waiting for proof that she actually believed what Sam had told her and that she simply wasn’t humoring the crazy people. 

“Yes he has. Although I have to admit I’m struggling to believe it. I’m still forty percent sure I’m in the middle of an elaborate prank.” 

“I believe I could clear some things up for ya?” Benny offered the most charming smile he could muster. 

“Oh yes please.”

“I don’t think that’s…” Sam tried to cut in but was silenced by Amelia. 

“Ignore him. He treats me like I’m made of porcelain lately.”

Benny threw Dean a questioning look to make sure he was alright with what he was about to do. Dean nodded but gave Amelia a worried look. Saying you was fine with something and actually seeing the razor sharp fangs protruding from that something’s mouth were two very different things. 

“I’m waiting. What are you going to show me? Oh please tell me you’re going to turn into a bat!” Amelia said but her voice was tense as her patience waned. 

Benny swallowed pushed down his conscious that was telling him it was some seriously bad karma to scare to hell out of a pregnant woman. Closing his eyes he breathed in deeply and allowed his fangs to come sliding out of his gums. It took quite a bit more concentration than usual when there was no promise of food involved. 

Amelia gasped and stumbled backwards, hand flying protectively to her stomach. With eyes blown wide and Dean could see her hands were shaking. Benny hastily pulled them back and gave her an apologetic smile. 

“He’s harmless really!” Dean assured her before pulling a face and taking his words back. “Ok so no he’s not, but he’d never hurt you.” 

She nodded and took a deep breath, her slightly quickened breath the only sign of her earlier panic. “So you’re actually a vampire?” She spun to Sam and glared at him. “And you! Everything you said to me was true? All of it?”

“Of course it was. Believe me, I wish it wasn’t.” Sam answered, moving forward and curling an arm around her waist and resting his hand on the side of her stomach. 

“I was kind of hoping you were just delusional.” She muttered in return but sunk into his hold, the top of her head sitting just under his chin. 

“If it makes you feel better I can leave? I completely understand if it would.” Benny told her, understanding how difficult this must be for her. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. Sam wouldn’t have let you through that front door if he had any doubts about you, and I don’t believe Dean would have either. You’re not going anywhere.” Amelia told him, making it very clear that she wasn’t going to take no for an answer. Rubbing her eyes she looked over at Benny and smiled at him, although it wasn’t nasty or fearful, it was slightly unsure. “Do you need me to do anything? I can remove the garlic from the kitchen if that’s a thing for you?” she offered, clearly knowing she was out of her depth. 

The vampire chuckled kindly and shook his head. “Thank you but no. That whole garlic thing is a myth. Same with wooden stakes through the heart.” 

“The bursting into flames if touched by sunlight thing as well clearly.” 

Dean shared a look with Sam and although knowing his brother didn’t need it gave him a subtle nod of approval. Amelia was everything Sam deserved in a partner, smart and gutsy with an attitude to match while being able to handle anything that came her way. 

“You are taking this awfully well. You’ll make a good Winchester.” Dean told her.

“Oh I’m in the middle of a crisis on the inside, but I’ll deal with that later. Would anyone like a drink?”

“I’ll have some lemonade if I can love.” Sam answered. 

“Same here.”

Amelia nodded and turned her attention back to Benny. “Anything for you?”

“No thank you. I have quite a limited diet.” Benny shook his head. 

Dean waited for her to leave before turning his attention to Sam. “Domesticity suits you Sammy.”

“I could say the same to you.” Sam nodded to where Benny’s arm was hanging loosely around Dean’s waist, neither of men having noticed it had happened. “Can’t believe it’s almost been a year since you two got together.” 

Dean did what he always did whenever someone bought attention to his and Benny’s relationship; he blushed softly and gave a quirk of his lips.

Amelia came back with two ice cold drinks and seeing her seeing Sam misty eyed and in love, staring at Amelia protectively. 

“Right! Let’s go and fire up the barbeque.” Sam announced, throwing up his hands.

“Have you ever actually used a barbeque before Sammy?” 

“As a matter of fact I have.” 

…

The afternoon went smoothly, Amelia fitting in perfectly with them. She had taken the vampire thing in her stride and was treating Benny just like she would anyone else. Dean found himself enjoying the first family barbeque he’d ever been to.

And Amelia was family now, and no matter what happened Dean would protect her. She would always be family. After the first half of the evening Dean had drunk a few the beers, and that combined with the light atmosphere had made him feel positively giddy, he spent the second half with his chair pressed as close to Benny as he could and Amelia had simply grinned at them. It made him happy to know that being with Benny was not a problem for her and wouldn’t cause trouble. The past nine months had been bliss for Dean, living peacefully with Benny but sitting with Sam and Amelia made his realise what he’d been missing without even knowing it. 

The night went smoothly until it came time to leave. The sun had set without any of them noticing, all of them distracted and not realizing until a chill had set in. He and Benny had planned to simply spend the night at a motel and returning for the massive family dinner Amelia had planned where they would meet her dad. 

Something not to look forward to by the face Sam had pulled when it was mentioned. However Amelia wouldn’t hear it and Dean learnt quickly that saying no to her was not an easy thing which as how he found himself dropping his duffle bag on the floor of Sam’s spare bedroom and staring at a pastel pink bedspread. 

“Do you know how this happened? I don’t remember agreeing to this.” 

“I don’t think are agreement was needed. That woman is actually quite scary.” Benny huffed and threw his bag in the corner. “What really sucks is that I was looking forward to fucking you senseless against a dirty motel mattress.” 

Dean snorted but couldn’t deny the way his stomach twisted with the words. “You are such a romantic.” 

He whined when Benny came up behind him and buried his face in the back of his neck and inhaled. 

“We could ya know? I could take you from behind, press your face into a pillow so you don’t make any noise.”

A strangled noise escaped Dean and his eyes fluttered closed, canting his hips back into Benny. Shivering violently it was rapidly becoming harder and harder not to give in and let Benny pound into him until he couldn’t speak. Unfortunately for his libido, his common sense won over and he pulled away. 

“We can’t. Sorry Benny, I just can’t. Not with Sam and Amelia across the hall.” 

“You didn’t have a problem with it at the bunker.” 

“The bunker is my home, we’re guests here.”

The vampire puffed out a hot breath against his neck, reaching up to pull Dean’s collar aside and running a thumb over the half healed bite mark. 

“You hungry?” Dean asked as he tilted his head to the side and revealing more of his neck. 

“Nah Sugar. I can hold out a bit longer. Just like looking at it, touching it, reminding me that you’re mine.”

“God I shouldn’t find that as hot as I do.” 

A light kiss brushed behind the shell of his ear, Dean sighed happily and groaned when his eyes fluttered closed once more; only this time in the need for sleep, not lust. 

“Benny I’m tired.” He protested sleepily. 

“So this is it huh? Together for less than a year and the sex is already drying up.” 

Dean rolled his eyes at the pout in the vampire’s voice but he knew he wasn’t serious. Turning around he yanked the hat off Benny’s head and placing it on his own with a smirk. 

“We both know that’s bullshit. I could spend three lifetimes with you and never get tired of it. I can barely go two days without jumping you.” He answered before kissing Benny on the tip of his nose. 

They climbed into bed quickly, Dean changing into a plain white singlet and baggy sweatpants while Benny changed into a pair of checkered sleep pants Dean had bought him. He pulled another face at the truly awful baby pink bedspread as he climbed under the covers. They settled into their usual sleeping positions with Dean’s head resting on the vampire’s chest while gentle fingers played with his hair. 

“You know if Sam finds out you’ve been feeding from me, he’s going to flip his shit.” 

“Well then we’ll just have to make sure he doesn’t find out.”

Dean hummed as he played with the thick chest hair in front of him absently. “I’m glad Sam has his life sorted out. For the first time in a very long time, when I imagine Sam’s future it doesn’t end bloody.” 

“Do you ever think about our future?”

“Not if I can help it.” Dean answered honestly only to regret it a second later when the fingers in his stopped and he felt the entire length of Benny’s body tense. “Not for whatever reason you’re thinking of.”

“Really? Is there a logical and reasonable reason for you not wanting to even think of a future with me?” 

Dean didn’t have to know Benny as well as he did to be able to hear the hurt in his voice and he cursed himself for leading them into such a loaded conversation. 

“It just…hurts too much Benny. There’s this thing that hangs between us, hovering over our heads all the time. And if I don’t think ahead, I can pretend it’s not there, I can pretend that one day I’m not going to get my heart broken.” 

“What are you talking about Darlin?” Benny asked voice barely above a whisper but echoing through the room. Two fingers hooked under Dean’s chin and raised his head until their eyes met. 

Dean bit his lip and took a deep breath. He didn’t want to be having this conversation, especially not here and not now. 

“I’m closer to forty than I like to admit. What happens when I hit fifty? Or sixty. One day you’re going to look at me and see an old man. And there you’ll be, exactly the same as you are now.” Dean told him, burying himself into Benny’s chest and wishing the conversation would simply go away. 

“Dean that doesn’t…”

“It’s ok Benny. You don’t have to say anything. I knew the reality of things when I choose you. I would rather have this time, here with you now and deal with the consequences of my choice in twenty years.” Dean admitted in a soft voice. “I’m sorry I brought it up. This isn’t the time to discuss this.” 

“We will talk about this Dean.” Benny warned him.

The younger smiled at him and although it looked real he couldn’t help but notice it didn’t quite reach his eyes. Pulling his arm out from underneath Benny where the vampire was crushing it and dragged the pads of his finger across the older man’s bristly cheek. 

“But not now.”

“No Darlin, not now.” 

Dean feel asleep knowing he was going to wake up with a sore neck, the mattress was too hard and found himself practically crawling on top of Benny to solve the problem. He wasn’t looking forward to meeting Amelia’s dad tomorrow, acting like a normal human being was not his strong point but he hung on to the hope that he and Benny would find the time to sneak off and indulge in feeding time. 

“Love you Benny.”

“Love you too.”

Benny watched long enough to probably be considered as obsessive but simply couldn’t bring himself to tear his eyes off the sleeping man. The younger man’s lightly tanned skin contrasted with his own beautifully and coupled with long eyelashes brushing against his baby soft cheeks, breath coming in soft gusts as he lay with his pink lips slightly open made him even more beautiful and Benny’s heart ached. 

He truly was the best thing that had ever happened to the old vampire and he still found it hard to believe that this man was his. This certainly not how he thought his life would turn out, it was so much better then he deserved but he was going to hold onto it as tightly as he possibly could. He finally drifted off to sleep with that thought swirling through his mind and Dean pressed possessively to his chest. 

 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Well there it is, I really liked writing it and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. The next one might take a little longer as I’m going to Melbourne in a week for the supernatural convention! But I will strive to get the next one up before I leave.


	16. chapter 16

Ok guys, I know its been a really long time since my last update and I am so sorry. I came back from my holiday to find out we were moving house and I’ve spent the last month a bit moving house and working full time, I know its not an excuse and I cant say sorry enough. Thank you all for all the lovely comments and for sticking by this story even after the massive break. I want you all to know that even if I don’t update in a while, I would never abandon this story and leave you all hanging like that. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and I hope it was at least a little worth the wait. There’s only one more chapter left and I’m really looking forward to writing it.   
Enjoy! 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

The first thing Dean experienced when he woke was a painful kink in his neck and back where he’d sunk into the unnatural curve of the mattress. His face ached where his cheek had been pressed into the hard plains of Benny’s chest all night. He snuffled and smacked his lips, wincing when he realised he had been drooling on Benny’s chest. Feeling guilty he mumbled a slurred an apology and tried to wipe the drool away but mostly just succeeding in smearing the saliva across the vampire’s chest and earning him a frown. 

“Oops.” He muttered blearily eyed.

Benny rolled his eyes but didn’t put up too much of a fuss and just shaking his head. “I was planning on a shower anyway.”

Dean chuckled and crawled up the vampire to drag his lips over Benny’s neck, sucking and mouthing at the pale flesh. He nibbled and bit, pulling back and letting the skin snap back. 

“I thought I was meant to be the vampire?” Benny asked with a gasp, fingers tangling into Dean’s short hair tightly. 

Dean responded by licking a wet, hot stripe from the vampire’s left nipple all the way to the shell of his ear. 

“You are insatiable Darling.” 

“How could I not be? Just look at what I have at my mercy.” He answered as he rubbed his face into the course chest hair while hooking a foot around Benny’s ankle and anchoring them together. 

“Are you sure you’re looking at the same thing I do?” 

Dean frowned up at him and pinched his nipple in retaliation. “If I’m not allowed to put myself down, neither are you.”

A soft knock at the door interrupted Benny’s answer and Dean rolled onto his side slightly to face the door before yelling out.

“Come in!” 

The door crept open slowly, Sam poking his head around the door cautiously and a hand covering his eyes. “Is everything covered? Are you decent? Is it safe?”

Dean chuckled and quickly covered the bite mark that was clearly visible with his singlet, resting his hand over it as casually as possible. 

“Open your eyes Sam, all clear.” 

Sam dropped his hand but still looked awkward at seeing them in bed together. “Amelia and I are just popping into town for a few things, will you two be alright here?”

“I’m sure we can find something to occupy ourselves with.” Benny answered with a smirk and enjoying Sam’s flushed look. 

Dean elbowed him and shot him a look. “We’ll be fine Sam.”

“Cool. Amelia’s dad will he here around lunchtime but we’ll be back well before that.” Sam promised, lips pulling into a frown at the mention of Stan Thompson.

“I take it he doesn’t like you?” Dean asked, noticing the look.

“I think he might hate me. Reminds me of dad actually.”

Dean froze at the admission, entire body going tense. A quick look over at Benny betrayed his fears and Sam quickly realised his mistake. 

“Oh no! Not like that.” He backtracked with a shake of his head. “Amelia never would have arranged this if she thought he would have a problem with you two.”

Dean tried to relax but was too wound up, the sleepy contentment having been ruined and he managed to force a smile. 

“Right well, make yourselves at home and we’ll be back soon.” Sam said and disappeared out of the room. 

They stayed in bed for a while longer before Dean’s grumbling stomach forced them to drag themselves into the real world. After a quick shower that turned into a long shower when Dean’s hand stayed to the vampire’s ass but eventually they found themselves in the kitchen, Benny pouring Dean a glass of juice. 

“We really need to update your wardrobe Benny.” Dean told him, eyeing the old-fashioned trousers and suspender combo coupled with his usual white undershirt. 

Benny raised an eyebrow at him. “Excuse me? Your wardrobe consists of two pairs of jeans and a handful of shirts.”

“At least mine are from this century.” 

He ducked the tea towel Benny threw at his head with a chuckle and drowned the rest of his juice. Putting the cup down he moved forward and wrapped his arms around Benny’s neck and pulling him down into a deep kiss. Their mouths dueled passionately, the fact they were in someone else’s kitchen giving them a wonderful naughty feeling. Against their better judgment it didn’t take long before Benny had him sat on the kitchen counter, standing in between Dean’s legs with rough fingers digging into the flesh of the younger man’s ass. Their kiss continued without pause, Dean long ago having learnt to breathe through his nose and moaning happily into Benny’s mouth. His lungs burnt and his fingers pulled at the vampire’s hair roughly, pushing away the part of his brain that was telling him maybe it wasn’t such a great idea to be dry humping Benny in the middle of Sam’s kitchen. Whatever misgivings he had flew out the window when that hot muscle in his mouth twisted in a way that made his mind go blank. Benny pushed him back and the plates crashed loudly when Dean hit the drying rack. 

“Fuck.” Benny breathed out at the noise, breaking away from Dean and checking nothing was broken. 

Dean broke into a chuckle at the ridiculousness of it all and nudged the vampire with his foot. 

“I can’t believe we just did that.” He said with a cheeky smile. Sam would have both their heads if he knew what they’d just done in his kitchen. 

“Can’t really believe it myself.” 

Dean jerked so violently he kneed Benny in the stomach, the vampire’s hand flying to the counter for support with a grunt of pain. Eyes wide and mouth open slightly Dean stared at the tall, bald man standing in the kitchen doorway. He had a narrow nose and thin face, glaring severely at him and Benny. 

“I did knock.” 

Dean slipped off the counter and moved out from behind Benny to confront the unexpected intruder. “You must be Amelia’s dad.” He guessed as he felt more than saw Benny standing behind him. 

“That I am. However that tells me nothing about who you are and why you’re in my daughters kitchen.” Stan answered with a hard edge to his voice. 

Dean had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from saying something he couldn’t take back. It was hard and every inch of him was telling him to do what he always did when confronted with authority; and instead he managed a tight smile.

“I’m Dean; Sam’s brother.” 

“Sam said you were dead.”

“Honest mistake.”

“You die often Dean?” Stan snapped back, clearly taking an instant dislike to Dean. 

“More often than you’d think.” 

There was a tense silence as they glared at each other, neither of them willing to be the first to break eye contact. It was Benny who broke the stand off, stepping in between them before it turned serious. He knew Dean well enough to know how close he was to lashing out. 

“Who’s up for a cup of coffee?” the vampire asked calmly. 

Dean said nothing when Stan agreed tensely, instead choosing to wonder where the hell Sam and Amelia were and why this kind of stuff only happened to him. 

…

Before Sam could push the door open, it was yanked open roughly from the inside and was greeted by a stony faced Dean.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked, shocked by unexpected greeting. 

“You have a guest.” Dean answered simply, glancing over at Amelia.

“Oh no!” she whispered, hand flying to cover her eyes. “He came early didn’t he?”

Dean nodded erratically with a hum. “Yes, yes he did. Lovely man by the way.”

“What has he said? Has he been horrible?” Amelia asked, horror flooding her eyes at all the possibility. 

Before Dean could answer he was pushed roughly to one side as Stan charged past him and pulled Amelia into a strong hug, leaving Dean to stand there gaping at the rude treatment. He opened his mouth with the full intention of telling Stan exactly what he thought of him but was silenced by Sam shooting him a pleading look. Thankfully Amelia understood and guided Stan back into the house and enticing him down the hallway where the baby’s nursery was located. 

Sam waited until he’d disappeared into the room before stepping into the house himself. 

“Hates you too huh?” he asked quietly as they headed to the kitchen. 

“Neither of us made the ideal first impression.” Benny answered, leaning against the kitchen counter and looking contrite. 

“Oh Christ. What were you doing?” Sam demanded.

“We came down for breakfast and got a bit carried away. Kissing, a bit of groping. A mild amount of humping.” Dean admitted with a shrug. 

Sam blinked and stared at him blankly, unable to understand what he’d just been told. After a beat he made a strangled noise and rubbed his eyes. 

“Come on guys! Really? You couldn’t keep your hands off each other for an hour? He hated me enough without you two helping.” 

“How were we supposed to know? You said he wouldn’t be here for hours!” Dean protested, voice a low hiss so Stan wouldn’t hear him. 

“So you take that as an invitation to fuck in my kitchen?” Sam snarled, quickly morphing into a bright smile when Amelia and Stan wandered into the kitchen. 

“Dad loves the nursery.” Amelia announced but even Dean could tell her smile was a little too bright and a little too big to be real. He imagined Stan had a few other choice words to say aside from lovely. 

“I was surprised you’d finished it in time. This has all happened so quickly.” Stan answered, making sure the disapproval was clear in his voice. 

“Some things are too good to wait for, Sam and I couldn’t be happier.” Amelia said as she wrapped an arm around Sam. 

Dean couldn’t help but sympathize with her; he’d spent the majority of his life being caught in the middle whenever Sam and their dad fought and now it was Amelia’s turn. 

After another beat of tense silence Amelia swallowed heavily and looked to Dean for help. Clearing his throat he said the first thing that came into his head. 

"Why don't we go out for lunch?" 

His words hung heavy in the air until Amelia nodded her head shakily, "Yeah let's go out, I could murder a burger." 

Dean quickly excused himself and Benny, practically pushing the vampire up to their room to get properly dressed. The further he moved away from Stan the easier it was to breathe and by the time he made it to the spare bedroom his temper was nearly back under control. Closing the door behind him and breathing out through his teeth with a hiss, Dean ignored Benny's questioning glance at his back and riffled through his duffle bag. 

"You gonna be okay?" 

Dean could feel the words he wanted to say sitting on the tip of his tongue, the words that would fall from his mouth easier than the truth but he couldn't say them. Lying to Benny had always been so much harder than anyone else; he could look Sam dead in the eye and tell him the sky was pink convincingly enough for Sam to believe him for a second. But not Benny; never Benny, the words caught in his throat and his eyes dropped away. 

His mouthed opened and closed before sighing deeply and closing his eyes, pausing in his search for a decent pair of jeans. 

"I don't know. I don't know if I can even go down stairs and not break Stan's face." 

"He really gets to you doesn't he?" Benny asked, leaning casually against the wall closest to Dean. 

"He just rubs me the wrong way. He's mixture of everything that makes me grit my teeth. I see judgment in his eyes when he looks at me." 

"I think you need to see it from his point of view." Benny eventually suggested, sounding hesitant. Dean spun around in time to see Benny wince and sink further against the wall. 

"Probably shouldn't have said that." Benny mumbled more to himself than anything else.   
Dean stared at him for a moment, raising a single eyebrow and allowing the vampire to squirm under his gaze before putting him out of his misery. 

"Care to elaborate?" He asked with a smirk. 

Benny thought for a second before shaking his head and shrugging. "Not really." 

Dean smiled at him, knowing he hadn't meant any offense. The thought still swirled through his mind though and he had to concede that as awkward this was for him, it would be even worse for Stan. Dean couldn't imagine what it must be like having your daughter pregnant to a man she'd been with for less than a year and he reminded himself that Stan had met the father of his grandchild a grand total of three times. 

"I'm going to have to bite my tongue aren't I?" Dean asked with a sigh. 

Benny hummed and swung an arm around Dean's shoulders, pulling the younger man close and burying his face into Dean's neck. 

"Yeah, but tomorrow we get to go home and we don't have to act like normal people for another eight months." The vampire promised him. 

Dean smiled and shivered under the hot breath that ghosted over his neck, frowning when Benny groaned into his neck and inhaled deeply. Dean suddenly got the feeling Benny was no longer comforting him.

"I know this isn't the greatest timing Darlin, but I am starving." Benny growled low in the back in his throat and mouthed the younger man's neck hungrily. 

"Now? Can't you hold on till tonight?" 

Dean was torn between baring more of his neck to the vampire and embracing the high that came from being bitten, the power and euphoric happiness he got from giving Benny what he needed. However he was acutely aware that there were three people waiting downstairs for them and Benny feeding was never a clean and quick business. 

Benny made a noise of pain but pulled away and swallowed thickly. "Yeah, I can wait." 

"You sure? You look a bit... spread thin." 

He was surprised by how quickly Benny had gone down hill. He'd been fine and cheerful in the kitchen not an hour ago and now he looked like he hadn't fed in a year. He was currently eyeing Dean in a way that still made the hair on the back of neck stand on end. It seemed no matter how completely he trusted the vampire, his sense of preservation balked at the predator looking at him like dinner. 

Benny smiled at him but it was forced and Dean could see his eyes were still planted firmly on his pulse point. The stare made Dean hyper aware of the healing puncture marks on his neck and he scratched absently at the scabbed over wounds. 

"Come on then. And I promise, tonight we'll sneak away and you can have some braised Dean with tartar sauce." He told the vampire with a cheeky grin, sliding up to Benny nibbling along the scratchy jawline. 

It took a knock at the door to get them moving again, Sam's angry voice spurning them on through the door. Lunch turned out to be as much as a disaster as Dean had predicted with Stan taking every opportunity to belittle Sam before switching over to Dean, it was like a Ping Pong match of snarky comments. 

Possibly the icing on the cake was the fact Stan got along perfectly well with Benny, the pair of them discussing the finer merits of grilling steak while Dean sat silently next to him, taking every insult and back handed compliment Stan threw at him. When their food arrived a fission of tension flittered across the table, the waitress placing plate of fish and chips in front of Benny; the vampire taking it was a smile. 

"Thanks Darlin." Benny said, slouching back in his seat. 

He managed to avoid any scrutiny until everyone had nearly finished their own food, Dean having plowed through his burger and now picking off Benny's plate. 

"Not hungry mate?" Stan asked, not having missed the fact Benny hadn't touched any part of his food. He eyed Dean as though accusing him of stealing the vampire's food and Dean froze with a chip half way to his mouth. 

"Benny's not a big eater." Dean answered for him, throwing himself into the line of fire. 

"Let him answer for himself boy." Stan scowled.

Benny could feel his hackles rising, having had just about enough of listening to the constant attack on Dean and was finding it hard to ignore Stan's attacks. 

Every excuse he could have used flashed through his mind but each choice would simply raise more questions and instead he forced a smile and picked up his knife and fork. Dean made to open his mouth but paused, knowing his objection to his lover eating would only raise eyebrows. He watched Benny shove some battered fish into his mouth and chewing slowly, feeling awful for the vampire and dreading what would happen later. He’d never seen what would happen if Benny ate human food but he had a feeling it was going to be unpleasant. 

…

Unpleasant was an understatement. They’d made it through lunch and dinner easily enough; Benny managing to hang out right until the end before he’d started to become a little green in the face and Dean had quickly dismissed them with Benny nearly jogging from the room. 

Five minutes later Dean found himself sitting on the cold floor of the bathroom attached to their bedroom watching sympathetically as Benny heaved into the toilet, holding onto the toilet bowl, knuckles turning white with each heave. Dean winced when he heard chunks of half digested food drop into the water followed by Benny gagging. Rocking forward onto his hands and knees he crawled over to Benny and rubbed the vampire’s back soothingly. Benny groaned and pressed his forehead against his arm, breath coming out in wet gasps. 

“Christ.” Benny panted, voice raw and throaty from bile and abuse. 

Dean made a soothing noise and rests his head on Benny’s shoulder. “You gonna be okay big boy?” 

Benny nodded and sighed when gentle fingers stroked down his neck and a kiss placed behind his ear. 

“Never again.” The vampire growled out eventually. 

“Said every hung over man ever.” Dean answered but didn’t stop his ministrations, drawing circles on Benny’s back. 

“Fuck off.” 

Dean snorted and pulled his hand away only to be stopped by a strong hand around his wrist and a weak whine from the vampire. “Don’t leave me.” 

Eventually Benny managed to pull himself away from the toilet and crawl his way to the bed only to lay face down on the bed with a grunt. Dean smiled at him sadly and moved over to him, grabbing onto his hips and flipping Benny over and undoing his trousers, stripping them off and leaving Benny in his boxers and undershirt. 

Benny continued to whine and moan, throwing an arm over his face and closing his eyes. Dean smirked and climbed on top of him, a leg thrown either side of the vampire’s thighs and hovering over him. Leaning down he pecked Benny of the lips before sliding his hands underneath the thin shirt and massaging his stomach gently. 

“Feeling better babe?” 

The answer he got in response was a cross between a grunt and a whine and Dean sat back on the vampire’s legs to pull his shirt off. 

“Perhaps a proper meal will make you feel better?” he offered, dropping his shoulders and showing off his bite marks. 

The sickly look left Benny’s face almost immediately and Dean yelped when he was flipped over and pinned to the bed. He found himself staring up at the hungry face of his lover. 

“Mmm well that certainly perked you up.” 

Benny licked his lip and basked in the hitch of Dean’s breath as his fangs descended. Dean swallowed at the liquid heat that pooled in his stomach. Benny smirked down at him and leaned forward until his mouth was hovering inches away from Dean’s neck, breathing in the power and control he had over the other man. He could hear Dean’s heart fluttering, pumping the blood faster around his body and making his mouth water at the smell. 

After so many years of drinking cold, harvested blood, Dean tasted like the most divine thing on Earth, especially now that his diet had improved. The younger man startled slightly when a large hand cupped his side, sitting just under his ribs and squeezing, Benny’s touching making him feel like flames were licking at his skin. 

“You alright Darlin?” 

The question was rough and sounded far away but Dean nodded anyway. He knew from experience that if Benny got even a hint that he didn’t want it, he’d pull away; no matter how hungry he was. It was ridiculous the heat that flooded dean's body at contact with the vampire, considering the man was colder than ice to the touch. 

The first time they'd done this by choice he'd still felt a small fission of worry, the memory of Antonio still clear in his mind. He didn't know if he could handle feeling like that by Benny's hand; self disgust, worthlessness and feeling used. 

Benny had seen the concern in his eyes and had asked once more if a he was sure, he didn't need Dean's blood and had lived quite happily off black market blood for years but Dean had assured him and had shortly found himself bleeding all over their bedding. It had been euphoric, pain and pleasure mixing together in his head until he felt ready to burst and although Benny had seemed worried after the act, not being able to take his eyes off the scarlet bedspread, now he feed at least twice a week and Dean had noticed how much happier he'd become, how full on energy he was. 

He lay on his back and stared up at the ceiling, eyes fluttering closed in excitement and shuddering as a full body shivers wracked through him. Without warning a set of razor sharp fangs sung into his neck and his eyes snapped open, pupils dilating and gasping sharply. His hand flew up and grasped Benny’s short hair, holding his head in place. 

Benny growled and Dean whimpered at the feeling of blood leaving his body. A lethargic feeling spread through Dean’s limbs until it was all he could do to keep his eyes open. His entire body went lax and somewhere on the fringe of his mind it occurred to him just how vulnerable he was. Benny could do absolutely anything to him and he wouldn’t put up any kind of fight, simply content to lay and enjoy the floating sensation. 

Eventually Benny pulled away and Dean winced as the teeth retracted, causing a sharp pain followed by a feeling of peacefulness and he smiled up at the vampire stupidly. Benny’s eyes were blown wide and blood smeared across his mouth obscenely. Finding some strength Dean raised a hand and ran a thumb across Benny’s bottom lip and capturing some of his own blood and sticking his thumb into his mouth, humming at the coppery taste. 

Benny smirked at him and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the bedroom door swinging open and Sam appearing in the doorway. Time stood still as they all stared at each other and Dean was acutely aware of the blood covering his neck and chest with Benny sat on top of him, mouth still dripping blood. Sam blinked as horror filled his eyes and he gaped at the scene in front of him. His gaze fell to Dean and Dean felt his heart sink at the betrayal in his little brother’s eyes. 

“I umm… just came to see if Benny was alright.” Sam finally managed to choke out. 

Dean couldn’t find his voice and simply gaped like a fish, he would have preferred for Sam to walk in on them having sex than this, anything else than this. 

“I’m good.” Benny answered quietly, not sure how else to answer. 

“I can see that.” Sam muttered, swallowing and grasping the doorknob tightly and backing up. “I’m going to leave now.”

“Sam….” Dean tried but was silence by a hateful glare.

“Don’t Dean.” Sam’s jaw tightened and Dean knew he was struggling not to make a scene. “Just fucking don’t.” 

The door slammed shut and they both flinched.

“Fuck.” Dean murmured, fear curling in his stomach. 

Benny looked down at him sadly and ran a finger over the sluggishly bleeding bite marks. “I’m sorry Dean.”

“Not your fault. Shoulda locked the door.” 

He pushed himself up onto his elbows and pecked Benny on the mouth. “Come on, let’s have a wash.” He suggested, stroking his hand up and down Benny’s arm. 

Benny rolled off him and held out a hand for the hunter to take, which Dean took thankfully. Climbing off the bed and stood on wobbly legs, muscles having turned into jelly and allowed Benny to half carry him to the bathroom. He’d be like this for hours, half dazed and out of his mind. Sighing heavily he nuzzled into Benny’s neck, feeling more clingy than usual; something that was a good thing because Benny became awfully possessive afterwards and would barely leave Dean’s side for at least a few hours. 

They made it the shower and Dean allowed himself to be pampered and washed him softly, Dean retuning the favor allow his couldn’t resist sucking on Benny’s neck in between passes of the wash cloth. Eventually they found themselves back in bed, still damp and warm from the steamy bathroom. 

“Quick question.” Benny asked him. “Should I be worried about your brother coming in during the night and staking me?” 

Dean huffed and nuzzled further into Benny chest hair, enjoying the cool feeling against his cheek. “Don’t think so, He wouldn’t bring that kind of thing into the house with Amelia. Sam will pretty pissed for a while. I’ll be surprised if he even speaks to either of us tomorrow.” 

Benny made a noise of agreement and stroked his hand up and down Dean’s back, nails scratching gently over the swell of Dean’s ass. 

“Well this is a great night. Hated by a man I’ve never met who thinks I’m a useless idiot and my little brother; who was finally warming up to my boyfriend but now thinks I’m just a traitor who’s turned myself into a piece of meat.” Dean mumbled absently, tracing circles around the vampire’s nipples. 

“We can leave tomorrow Darlin. Give it a few weeks…maybe months and he’ll come around. He’s not really got much a leg to stand on when it come to lecturing about blood drinking.” 

Dean snorted and bit his lip. “Wouldn’t mention that to Sam, that might actually loose you a head.” 

“Awwww, you’d protect me wouldn’t you Suga?” Benny teased as he gripped Dean’s ass roughly. “You wouldn’t let the big bad hunter hurt your little vampire, would you?” 

“Of course I would.” He promised.

Benny decided not to answer and allowed Dean to drift off to sleep peacefully, massaging the nape of the other man’s neck. Dean pushed away his worry and allowed himself to simply float away on the high created from being used as a vampire self serve. His eyes fluttered shut and he hooked his leg over Benny’s hip, snuggling as close as he cold before allowing himself to drift off. 

 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

 

Dean was startled awake by the bedroom door crashing open and Sam appearing wild eyed and looking absolutely terrified. Reacting on instinct his hand shoved underneath his pillow before hesitating when he remembered he no longer kept a knife within reach. 

“Sam?” he asked hesitantly, not sure if Benny fear of Sam attacking him was coming true. 

“Amelia’s water broke.” 

“Fuck me.”…

Which was how Dean found himself sitting on an uncomfortable plastic chair in the maternity ward of the local hospital. His eyes were gritty with sleep and his nerves rubbed raw from the hospital atmosphere. He didn’t have a good history with hospitals and his temper was already simmering beneath the surface. Stan had turned into a raging asshole and was pacing up and down the small waiting room, complaining about not being allowed in the birthing room. Sighing heavily Dean rubbed his eyes and wondered how Sam was doing and then wondering how angry he would be if Dean actually killed Sam’s future father in law. Benny was sat next to him, looking a little pale and Dean realised it must be hard for him. The antibacterial smell was hard for him handle, he could only imagine what it must be like for the vampire. 

“It’s just completely unacceptable.” Stan muttered loudly as he walked past Dean once more. 

“Has anyone ever told you; you are a complete and utter bastard?” Dean snapped, what was left of his control snapping. “You are a remarkably selfish man and if I were the man I was two years ago, I would have happily murdered you an hour into knowing you.” 

Stan stopped and stared at Dean in shocked silence, his jaw clenching and stance taking on an offended air. 

“Excuse me boy?”

“Don’t call me boy.” Dean snarled. “I’ve tried to be nice, for Sam; I really did. I have sat through twenty-four hours of shit from you. But I’m done, I am too old to be dealing with this kind of bullshit.”

“You’re also too old to be dressing like a hustler and working in a bar.” Stan answered, throwing aside all attempts at subtly. 

“You really don’t like me do you? What is it about me that ticks you off so much?”

“You know nothing of responsibility. I spotted it a mile away, you just cruise through life with no idea what it means to be a man.” 

Dean snorted and fought to keep the laughter from escaping. Of every character defect Stan could have chosen to dislike him for, he’d managed to make some up. “You don’t know anything about me.” He told him. 

“Oh no of course I don’t. Where have you been this past few months Dean? Why did your own brother think you were dead?”

“That is none of your god damned business.” Dean hissed in response. 

“It is if you’re hanging around my daughter.” 

“Your daughter is thirty years old. Not some teenager hanging around with the wrong crowd. It’s not up to you who she spends her time with, or who she has children with and I think that’s what’s really pissing you off.” 

The words seemed to break what control Stan had left and he took a threatening step towards Dean, stopping suddenly when Benny slipped in between them. The vampire had no misconceptions that Dean required his help but he didn’t think Sam would appreciate them all getting kicked out of the hospital due to fist fighting. 

“I wouldn’t if I were you.” Benny warned him calmly. 

“Gotta protect your boyfriend huh? Maybe teach him to respect his elders.” 

Benny raised an eyebrow before stepping to the side and allowing Dean access to Stan. “You know I was trying to save you from a busted up face but just for that comment, you’re on your own.” He told the older man. 

Stan was saved by his phone ringing as he picked it out of his pocket he threw an angry glare at Dean before leaving to go outside through the sliding doors. 

“Family holidays are going to be fantastic.” Dean snarled, pushing his hands into his jeans pockets and glaring at Stan’s retreating back. 

Benny didn’t answer and Dean sighed heavily. This was really not how he’d wanted the weekend to go; he was meant to meet Amelia, catch up with Sam and with ever intention of getting along with Stan. He really should have known better; in the history of his life not once had everything gone to plan. 

Needing to get up and walk around he told Benny he was going to get a coffee and left before the vampire could offer to go with him. It took him less than five minutes to find the cafeteria, too familiar with hospitals for his own comfort. Soon he had a cup of what could only be described as tar in a Styrofoam cup but he had no intent to drink it, it was simply to keep his hands busy. 

He knew he should get back to Benny but couldn’t bring himself to go back just yet, if Stan had returned from his phone call Dean knew he would end up throwing punches. The hospital consisted of two separate buildings on either side of the road joined by an enclosed walkway and he found himself leaning against a piece of railing watching the cars underneath him. It was still mostly dark outside, the lights illuminating the night but he could see where the horizon was turning a dusky purple. 

He wanted to go home. He didn’t like this feeling. He knew he should be happy for Sam and for himself; his niece was being born. But all he could think about was the aching bite mark on his neck and the look of horror on Sam’s when he’d walked in on him and Benny, the fear that Sam wouldn’t let Dean anywhere near Amelia and his daughter. The coffee was slowly going cold in his hand and he nearly dropped it when his phone rung and broke the silence. Any distraction was favorable at that moment so he answered it with an unnatural amount of enthusiasm. Which immediately soured when he saw it was Garth.

“Hey Garth.” He answered, suppressing the urge to sigh. 

“Hey Deano! How’s Benny? Haven’t heard from you guys in a while, Kevin and Crowley say high.”

“Garth did you call me at four o’clock in the morning to chat?” 

“No! Just wanted to let you know I gave you phone number to a friend of yours.”

The words came out quicker than Dean could comprehend and he found himself standing in place blinking stupidly before a tight sensation in his chest made it hard to breathe. 

“What? What friend Garth?” he managed to choke out. 

“A guy named Damien. He seemed really interested in reconnecting with you so I gave him your number.” Garth’s voice was it’s usually bubbly self, completely oblivious to the minor panic attack Dean was currently having. 

“My number? You didn’t give him the address of the bunker did you?”

“No! I know better than that but I thought was the harm?. He’s a lovely guy.”

“How…” the words caught in his throat, completely thrown for a loop by this newest development. “How did he get your number?”

“He’s a hunter, they all have my number.” 

“Garth…. I can’t do this properly over the phone so I want you to tell Kevin or Crowley what you’ve done and let them explain it to you.” 

He snapped the phone shut before his anger got the better of him and covered his eyes tiredly. He really couldn’t understand how Garth function but he also knew Garth was just Garth and what he did was out of good-natured stupidity. Returning to his position of watching over the road he sighed and dropped his head to his hands. 

…

Benny was sitting in the waiting room alone when Sam made an appearance, glancing around the room clearly looking for Dean or Stan. He looked tired but he eyes were bright, he looked like a new father. Even after all these years, Benny could remember that feeling. The feeling of holding that tiny little human that he’d helped create, nothing else compared to it. 

“Where’s everyone gone?”

“Dean and Stan had an argument, Stan’s outside taking a phone call and Dean went to go and get coffee ten minutes ago.” Benny told him. 

Sam didn’t look too surprised by the news and rubbed his hands on his thighs nervously. “Would you like to come and meet the newest member of the Winchester family?” 

Benny nodded his head dumbly; frankly astonished that Sam would want him anywhere near his child after earlier but he put it down to the proud new dad wanting to show the infant off. And if he was honest he felt sorry for Sam, although Stan seemed to have special kind of hatred towards Dean at least he and Dean could simply get their stuff and go home, never having to see Stan again if they planned it correctly, Sam was stuck with the man. 

He followed the younger man into a private room, his stride faltering slightly when he saw Amelia. For someone who’d just given birth she looked amazing, a little tired and pale but remarkably happy. His eyes dropped to the bundle wrapped tightly in her arms, a tiny wrinkly face peaking out from the cloth. His heart ached suddenly at the sight; it’d been so long since he’d been in close proximity with a baby. She was truly beautiful and he smiled broadly when she looked at him. 

“She’s beautiful.” He whispered, stepping closer to get a better look. 

He half expected Amelia to pull the baby away from him instinctively, sensing the predator in him and protecting the child. So he was stunned when she gently tilted the baby towards him with a soft smile. 

“Would you like to hold her?” she asked. 

He glanced over at Sam to gauge his reaction to the offer, only saying yes when he got a nod in answer. Taking the baby in his arms was terrifying, she was so tiny and fragile and at that moment he’d never been more aware of his strength. She fussed at being dislodged from the warm cradle of her mother’s arms but settled down quickly enough when he tucked her close to his chest, one large hand cupping the back of her head. 

“We’ve named her Clara.” Amelia told him, shifting into a more comfortable position now that her arms were free. 

“Clara.” He whispered, testing the name out and grinning when she gurgled. “That’s a good name.”

His eyes stayed glued to the tiny face and he stroked a knuckle across the smooth cheek. “You’re gonna be a right stunner just like your mum.” He mumbled down at her. Taking his eyes off her he motioned to give her back to Amelia, “I should go and get Dean, he’ll kill me if he misses this.” 

“I’ll get him. Should probably talk to him anyway, you stay here.” Sam told him, leaning down to peck Amelia on the lips before leaving the room. 

“You can sit down if you want?” Amelia offered, gesturing to the chair in the corner of the room.

Benny took the offer and sat down, leaning back slightly so Clara’s head could rest comfortably on his chest. 

“Sam didn’t tell me what he caught you and Dean doing, but it really freaked him out.” The words were rushed as though she was forcing them out before she lost her nerve. 

“Is that your not so subtle way of asking me what he walked in on?” he asked with a knowing smirk. He’d always liked his women with plenty of bite and Amelia had that in droves. 

She flushed at being caught and shrugged but didn’t try and back peddle. “You don’t have to tell me. I’m just curious what made Sam come to bed looking like he’d seen a ghost.” 

“Sam walked in on me feeding from Dean.” Benny admitted, seeing no sense in lying about it. 

Amelia blinked and shook her head in confusion, stunned by his answer. “But Sam said you used blood from blood banks and hospitals?” 

“I did, for a long time. But black market blood is expensive and stealing it is risky. I’d always just have enough to function, I was hungry all the time, which I’m sure you can guess made the risk of falling off the wagon an eventual certainty. Harvested blood isn’t the same, it will muffle the hunger but it will never satisfy it. Only fresh blood can do that.” 

“And Dean’s ok with that? It doesn’t hurt?”

“It was Dean’s idea actually and it can hurt, doesn’t have to though. Dean finds it very pleasurable which helps sooth my guilt. We haven’t really discussed it but Dean’s got quite a blood fetish.” Benny admitted before realizing whom he’d just said that to and pulled a face. “Sorry, that a bit crude.”

Amelia rolled her eyes and frowned at him. “I just pushed a human out of my vagina, I think I can handle crude.” 

A startled laugh escaped him and quickly muffled it when Clara made an unhappy murp at the noise. 

“I can see why Sam loves you.”

“And I can see why Sam likes you.” She countered. “He does like you, you know. He trusts you.” She assured him and he realised he must have pulled a face.

“I don’t know about that.” 

“He left you here alone with us, he trusts you.” She told him, voice leaving no room for argument as she met his gaze steadily. “Sam’s probably asking Dean now, so I’ll ask you.”

…

He sensed someone stand next to him and hover silently. His first thought was that Benny had come looking for him but when he looked up it was Sam, looking worn out but sporting a certain glow. 

“Benny told me what happened.”

“Stan’s an asshole.” Dean answered absently.

“Yeah he is.” Sam agreed before allowing silence to drift between them. “Your niece was born fifteen minutes ago.” He added softly. 

Dean froze and turned to look at his little brother wide eyed. “She was?”

“Yeah.”

“What’s her name?” 

“We decided on Clara. She’s a right fidgety little thing, I think she’s waiting for her uncle.” 

“Really?” Dean breathed out, breath catching in his throat. 

His niece. 

Family.

“Even after…. what you saw earlier?” 

Sam frowned at him before giving him a sad look. “You don’t think I’d ever stop you from seeing her do you?” 

Dean shrugged, feeling out of his depth. How could he not think that? The disgust had been clear on Sam’s face and his brother was known for holding a grudge. How could he tell his brother that his biggest fear hadn’t been the more than likely pissed off hunter waiting for him at home but the fact that he’d never get to see his niece. 

Sam noticed his hesitation as nodded sadly, shoulders slumping and turning his attention back to the view. “Was it forced? He is hurting you?”

“No! Of course not!” 

“Then it’s none of my business. I was just shocked.”

“Really? Gotta admit Sammy I expected more of lecture.” 

“It’s come to my attention that most of our problems as brothers come from trying to dictake actions to the other.” Sam told him, throwing him a smile. “There is actually something Amelia and I wanted to ask you and Benny actually. Amelia wasn’t sure to begin with but after meeting you she agrees.” 

“If this is an invitation to a foursome the answer in no.” 

Sam snorted and bumped Dean with his shoulder. “Don’t be disgusting.” 

“Sorry.” He apologized but couldn’t contain the smirk bubbling inside him. 

Sam turned to face, resting his hip against the railing and crossing his arms across his chest. “Seriously though, we want you and Benny to be Clara’s godparents.”

Dean stood there stunned, mouth opening and closing like a startled goldfish before nodding. “Of course. I’d be honored to, and I’m sure Benny would be too.”

“Thank you Dean.”

“Why me?” he couldn’t help but ask. 

“Who else would I ask? Kevin? Garth? God forbid Crowley? You’re my brother Dean, and I know we argue more often then we get along but I know how much family means to you. You practically raised me, I like to think I didn’t turn out completely awful.” 

“Nah, you turned out alright.” Dean smirked, ruffling Sam’s hair, which earned him a shove. “Come on, our better halves are probably talking about us, lets get back before they decide to gang up.” 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Dean sat quietly, back up against the hospital wall and watched as Amelia slept peacefully. He and Benny had stepped out earlier as she breast fed and when they’d wandered back in, Clara had been placed in some kind of portable cot next to Amelia’s bed, who was fast asleep. At some point Benny and Sam left the room, leaving Dean to stare awestruck at the tiny pink baby bundled up tightly against the cold. Someone entered the room and he didn’t have to look up to know it wasn’t Benny or his brother. 

“No one came to get me?” Stan’s voice was quiet but stern and Dean rolled his eyes.

“That’s what happens when you act like a douche. No one wants to have you around.” He answered simply.

“Kinda like no one wants you around?” 

“Oh I think they might. I’m Clara’s godfather, as is Benny. Amelia asked while you were out having a sulk.” Dean smirked up at him. 

There was a heavy silence when Stan refused to rise to the bait. He leaned against the doorway and watched Amelia softly; it was the first time Dean had seen the man’s face with something other than a scowl across it. 

“How else would you expect me to react Dean? My daughter goes through a break down and up roots her entire life and few months later I get a call saying she’s moved in with a man. He later breaks her heart only to reappear again and get her pregnant.”

“Sam is a good man.”

“He’s a man without a past who answers questions about himself with vague half answers. I know what men with secrets look like Dean and I gotta say, you and your brother are drowning in them.” 

“What do you want me to say?” he asked, more a mumble than anything. 

“Promise me that no harm will come to her because of yours and your brother’s secrets.” 

For the first time Dean looked over at Stan and saw the worry shinning from the man’s eyes and he sighed. He didn’t like the man and he highly doubted he ever would but he couldn’t deny he understood where the man was coming from, even if he disapproved of his method. 

“I promise. Our pasts are our pasts, that part of mine and Sam’s lives are over now, we live perfectly mundane lives. Between me, Sam, and Benny, Amelia and Clara will always be protected.” He swore, knowing the words were true. There had been many people over the years he and Sam had failed, Amelia and that little girl would not make the list. Stan watched him closely before nodding and moving his gaze back to his daughter. 

“I don’t like you. That’s not going to change. But I’ll back off. Be civil.” 

“I’ll do the same.” Dean promised with a smirk. 

They sat in silence, sharing in the grudging mutual respect they’d just given each other. Dean was still mostly dwelling on what Garth had told him earlier, his phone in his hands like a ticking time bomb. Damien would call him; he had no doubt of that. His fears were confirmed when the phone vibrated and he looked down at the unknown number. 

‘We need to meet Dean. There’s something we need to discuss.’ 

Sam returned with his vampire in tow and Dean stood, giving the seat to Sam. Before anyone could speak Dean had grabbed Benny and dragged him from the room. 

“Oh I am popular tonight.” Benny chuckled when Dean practically shoved him into the first empty room he saw. “I’m impressed actually, thought I’d back to find you strangling Stan.” He continued teasingly, dropping the lighthearted smile when he noticed the grim look on Dean’s face. “What’s wrong Darlin?” 

The answer sat on the edge of his tongue. He should tell Benny the truth, there was no reason not to. 

Except.

If Benny knew he’d insist on coming with him and he didn’t want Benny anywhere near the potentially murderous hunter. Having the vampire there would only enrage Damien; and Damien did know Benny was a vampire; Dean had no doubt about that. 

“I’m going to pop out for an hour or two. There’s something I need to take care of.” 

Shock flittered across Benny’s face, he was completely taken aback and he blinked before frowning heavily. He recovered quickly and rubbed his face tiredly. “Dean…”

“It’s nothing really. Just some stuff I have to deal with, you don’t have to worry.” Dean rushed to assure him,

“See now when you say not to worry, that makes me worry.” 

“I need to do this alone.” Dean told him, hesitating before reaching out and latching onto Benny’s jacket, tugging on it gently. “I need you to trust me on this.” The words made Dean’s stomach twist slightly. 

Just under a year since his mistake concerning Antonio and although their relationship had recovered, asking Benny to trust him still made him pause. Occasionally he could still feel the scar on his arm tingling and he did his best to pretend it wasn’t there. Benny either didn’t have the same hang up or simply hid it better because he showed no hesitation when he nodded and leaned forward to peck Dean on the lips softly. 

“I want to know what this is about when you get back.” He conceded, smiling grimly when Dean nodded. “What do you want me to tell the others?”

“If Sam asks, tell him what I’ve told you. If the others ask, tell them I’ve popped out to get some food and proper coffee.” 

Benny nodded and drifted his lips gently across Dean’s forehead. “Stay safe.” He murmured before leaving the room. Dean took a deep breath and pulled his phone out, Damien’s text lighting up his face and making him feel ill.

‘You got a meeting place in mind?’

He texted back in return as he left the room and drifted back into the hallway and looking to his left where he could see Sam cooing over Clara through the open door. Why couldn’t he just have this? All he wanted was to be left alone with Benny, to hold his niece and goddaughter. Why must something always ruin it? His phone vibrated with a location and he shoved his hands and phone into his pockets, turning away from the sight with a sigh and heading in the opposite direction to the exist. 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

The sun was sitting low in the sky, bathing the horizon in an orange glow as Dean arrived at the location. It was a church not far from the hospital, close enough to make Dean fear Damien knew where Amelia was but he shook the thought away. There was no way he could know that, Damien wasn’t all knowing. As he sat in the car and watched the doors of the church his eyes drifted to the manicured gardens and flower gardens, he suddenly had the realization he’d been there before. Pastor Thomas; another one of his and Sam’s babysitters from before John had met Bobby.

Bobby. God how he missed that man. Bobby would have understood him and Benny. He might not have liked them together but he still would have stood by him. He climbed out of the car and startled when his phone vibrated with a message from Sam. 

‘You should have taken me with you!’

“Sorry Sammy, you’re not apart of this world anymore.” He muttered, shoving the phone back into his pocket. 

The doors to the church were open and Dean stepped inside, pushing down the immediate feeling of being out of place. Dean had never felt right in churches, especially since going to hell. It felt disrespectful. His feet echoed on the stone floor as he made his way down in between the pews. He was halfway down when Damien moved into his view from the right and Pastor Thomas entered from the left. 

“Pastor Thomas. How did you get involved in this?” he asked. 

“You remember me?”

“Yeah I remember. You used to let me and Sam have ice-cream for dinner.” 

“Damien rang me. Told me what you’ve been doing. You and Sam were such good boys, what happened?”

Dean groaned and rolled his eyes. “Are you shitting me? I am so tired of people thinking they get any say in my life! Last time you saw me I hadn’t even hit puberty, what makes you think you know me?” he hissed angrily. “Because he told you? Damien wouldn’t even know Benny existed if he hadn’t run into me in a grocery store.” 

“You should show more respect when speaking to me boy.” Damien snarled in return. 

“You’re the second person to speak to me like that tonight. I didn’t take it from him and I sure as hell will not take it from you.” Dean warned the older man through gritted teeth. He shuffled down one of the pews and sat down, sitting his legs spread and body slumped. 

To most people his posture would have appeared relaxed and nonchalant but anyone who knew him well would be able to see the tension in his shoulders and the hard line of his jaw. He tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling, tanking the high backed pews that allowed him to pull his gun free without them seeing. 

“How did you know what Benny is?” he asked eventually, being sure to keep his voice steady and calm. 

“Did you really think I’d miss it? I’ve been doing this a lot longer than you.”

Pastor Thomas was remaining silent throughout the exchange and Dean wondered exactly what his role was in all of this. 

“Well I’m a better hunter than you and I’ve been fooled before.” Dean answered with a shrug.

“You think you’re a better hunter than me?”

“How many apocalypses have you stopped lately? I’m at two.”

A few years ago he would have said that to make Damien twitch, he would never have actually believed it. Not now though. The last few months had done wonders for his insecurities and he now knew his words to be true. He was a better hunter than Damien, a smarter one too. 

“Where is the vampire Dean?” 

Dean’s eyes shot over to Pastor Thomas as he finally made himself known. “Far away from you, safe. I didn’t think it was smart to bring him here, thought you might getting a little stabby.” 

“Joking isn’t going to make this easier Dean.” Pastor Thomas warned him, voice kind and non judgmental. 

“Easier?”

“Just tell us where he is or….” Damien started but was cut off by a snort from Dean. 

“Or what? Do you think you scare me? Imagine everything you’ve heard about me, that’s not even half of it. Do you really think I feel threatened by a pacifist Pastor and an over the hill hunter. Really?” he stood up, holding the gun by his side, keeping it in view but not threatening. He smoothly moved out into the aisle and kept eye contact with Damien the entire way. 

“Here’s how this is going to go. You have two options. You can forget this entire thing. Benny and I are living quietly out of the way; we’re not hurting anyone. Just forget we exist. Or you can be unreasonable and then I’ll have to do something quite a bit more violent.” He didn’t enjoy making the threat, in fact his stomach turned at the thought of what he’d have to do if Damien and Thomas refused to back down. But he knew he’d do it if he had to. A deadly silence dropped over the church and Dean had to suppress the urge to fidget when Damien grinned. 

“I don’t think that will go how you planned Dean.”

Before he could ask what the other man meant his phone rung and his stomach dropped. 

“You should get that.” The older man told him when he noticed Dean was going to ignore it. 

He swallowed the dread swimming through him and took the call. 

“Dean you’re fucked.”

“Hey Garth. Why am I fucked?”

“I’ve been getting phone calls for the last half an hour asking about you and Benny. They know Dean, every hunter knows.”

For a second Dean was afraid he’d forgotten how to breathe. He was too shocked to even cover it up and he swallowed loudly. When his lungs worked again his breath came in quick pants, heart hammering wildly in his chest. His world was unraveling and his gaze locked on Damien, no doubt in his mind he was one who’d let the cat out of the bag. His gaze hardened and jaw went tight as he pushed down his shock and focused solely on the bright, red hot anger burning in his chest. 

“I’m going to have to call you back Garth.”

“But Dean!”

“I’m handling it Garth.” 

He clicked the phone off with Garth’s panicked yells coming through. The smug look on the older man’s face was enough to make Dean want to smash it with something, his fist preferably. It was his fault they all knew, his fault he and Benny would be hunted down. Even if he killed Damien and Thomas, it was already out, more hunters would come looking. They would never be safe, forever looking over their shoulders. 

“Alright so I can’t kill you to keep you quiet. Guess I’ll just have to do it for the pure pleasure I’ll get from it.” 

“You wouldn’t, you’re not that kind of person.” Pastor Thomas argued.

“You have no idea what kind of person I am. If you did, you would have stayed away. There’s one rule, one golden; don’t fuck with a Winchester.” Dean growled, shifting his gun into a more comfortable hold and straightened his shoulders. 

Turning his attention to Pastor Thomas he softened his gaze and pulled a face. “I’m giving you the chance to leave. You don’t have to part of this. Walk away.” He implored. “Don’t die for this.”

“I’m a man of religion Dean but I’m still a hunter, what you’re doing with that monster is sick. It needs to stop.” Thomas answered, standing his ground.

Dean ground his teeth so hard his jaw ached. “Right, that’s your choice.” 

He took a step forward and ducked a punch from Thomas before throwing a knee into his stomach in retaliation and turning to Damien when Thomas hit the ground. 

It took Dean less than ten minutes to bring them both down. He wouldn’t forget the look of shock on Damien’s face as he barely managed to land a blow on Dean. He was surprised himself by how easily he managed to take the older hunter down. One well landed punch to his ribs followed by two gunshots bought the fight to an end. He stood still for a beat as his brain caught up with the rest of him. 

His heart was hammering wildly so he sat on the edge of a pew, gun hanging loosely in his hands and elbows resting on his knees. Damien lay a few feet away, crumbled on the floor as blood steadily pooled around him. Pastor Thomas lay not far away with a bullet through the heart. Dean had made sure his death was quick. He hadn’t wanted to do it, Thomas never should have been involved in the first place and taking his life would haunt Dean for a while. He’d just killed two men in a church and could think of nothing else to do but sit quietly trying to think of way to clean up the mess. 

“I’m definitely going to hell for this.” He mumbled, staring absently at the dead bodies. 

His phone was on near constantly vibrating as Garth continued to call him repeatedly, no doubt wanting to ask him what to do next. 

What was he going to do?

They would coming for him, every hunter in an eight hundred mile radius would be coming for his head and as good as he was he couldn’t take them all. Making up his mind he stood up abruptly and pulled his phone out, answering Garth’s call. 

‘Fucking hell Dean! Answer your god damned phone!’

‘I’m here Garth. I need to know where the nearest cemetery is that’s recently buried to bodies. Male preferably.’ 

‘….Um…what? Dean?’

‘Nearest cemetery Garth.’

‘Why?’ 

‘Because Benny and I need to die.’ 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Dean found Benny waiting for him outside the entrance of the hospital with a severe look on his face. Dean halted to a stop in front of him and cocked his head questioningly. 

“What’s up?” he asked, faking cheer.

Benny watched him knowingly, a frown pulling his lips down. “Do you know what I just saw on the TV?”

“Rocky and Bullwinkle?” 

The smile dropped off his face when Benny didn’t even crack a smile and he swallowed. “What did you see?”

“A church had been set on fire about thirty minutes from here. At first I didn’t think anything of it but then Sam mentioned that the Pastor who lived there used to look after you two as kids.” Benny answered him.

“Did they report anything else?” Dean asked hesitantly. 

“What else is there to report? What did you do Dean?”

“Damien demanded a meet so I went. He’d gotten Pastor Thomas involved I did what I had to do.” 

“You burnt a church? Even I think that’s wrong.”

“I had to! Damien spilled our secret to every hunter in his phonebook. They would have hunted us down. What the police will find is four bodies burnt beyond recognition, one with his head cut off. The bodies will be taken to the nearest morgue, which is here. Tomorrow when the shift changes, paperwork will be confused and the bodies will be sent out to be cremated. As far any hunters are concerned, you and are dead.” 

Benny opened his mouth the answer but snapped it shut again. Dean was almost certain he was going to be yelled at when he was pulled roughly into a tight hug. Benny’s arms wrapped around him and his face was crushed into the vampire’s neck. Benny rested his chin on Dean’s neck and mouthed at the soft skin. 

“How the hell do you get in so much trouble?” 

Dean shivered pleasantly as the warm breath drifted over his neck and hugged him back. “Hey Benny?”

“Yeah Suga?”

“Can we run away for a little bit? Go on holiday?”

“Mmm sure we can Darlin. Might as well enjoy our new found deaths.” 

Dean huffed and pulled away; leaving an arm wrapped around Benny’s waist and guiding them back to the hospital room. He could feel Benny drawing patterns on his side through the thick fabric of his jacket. They were half way to the room when Benny shoved him roughly into an empty room; the only thing keeping Dean from stumbling to the ground was Benny’s grip. 

“What are you doing?” Dean laughed, chuckling when Benny started attacking his neck with kisses.

“All this baby stuff is making me soft. Lets make a baby.” 

“Unless vampires have some weird ass reproductive organs I don’t know about, you know that’s impossible.” Dean snorted but allowed Benny to maneuver him closer to the hospital bed. 

“Mmm. We can still give it a shot.” 

Dean gasped when a large hand palmed his cock teasingly through his jeans and arched against him. “Well ya know what they say, practice makes perfect.” 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Well there it is. I’ve had it mostly written for a while but I just couldn’t finish it for the life of me. As soon as I upload this, I’m starting the last chapter so it won’t be long and I know I say that a lot but I really do my best. Sometimes life just gets in the way. Anyway, hoped you all enjoy it and thank you for sticking with me through it all.


	17. chapter 17

I know I said this was going to be the last chapter but I just can’t get the epilogue right so instead of making you all wait even longer for me to get my shit together, so here it is. I hope you all like it.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Dean moaned at the warm mouth drifting down his neck and across his shoulder blades, the soft touch rousing him from his sleep. He hummed happily and buried his face into his pillow as he shifted deeper into the mattress. He was very happy in the cocoon he’d created for himself. In the four years they’d been away from the bunker, the thing he’s missed the most was his bed. 

He and Benny had been travelling around the country since Clara’s birth and Dean’s run in with the old hunter. Dean’s skin still felt cracked from the nine months sailing up and down rivers in the rust bucket Benny had somehow managed to get a hold of. Dean had discovered very quickly that sailing wasn’t his thing and by the end of the nine months he’d been ready to burn the boat to the ground while Benny was grocery shopping. Thankfully Sam had saved him the trouble by announcing his engagement. 

The Bunker smelled musty and Dean wasn’t looking forward to the cleaning job that would be required to remove the dust that made him sneeze every time he entered a room. He was distracted from his musing by a tongue licking around the shell of his ear. Benny straddled his waist, sitting on his lower back and plastering their bodies together, sharing the warmth. The weight of the vampire pushed him into the mattress and Dean let loose a quiet grunt, Benny was built like a brick wall and he weighed about the same. 

“Wakey, wakey. It’s breakfast time.” Benny’s voice was gruff and it made him shiver, warm breath ghosting over his ear. 

“Not hungry.” He mumbled in return. 

“Not talking bout your breakfast Darlin.” 

Dean frowned and twisted his body beneath the vampire until he was sat on Dean’s waist and they were facing each other. Benny looked down at him, concern showing on his face, clearly thinking he’d upset Dean with his words. As many times as Dean had assured Benny he could feed whenever he wanted, Benny was always a little hesitant about appearing too pushy.

“You haven’t fed from me in nearly a month.” He stated, being careful to keep any accusation out of his voice. “I thought you might be having a crisis of conscience.” 

“You never said anything.”

Dean managed a halfhearted shrug with his shoulders pressed into the bed. “Figured it would pass. They usually do.” 

Benny had been feeding from him for more than half their relationship and usually it wasn’t a problem however occasionally Dean would spot Benny staring at the bite marks that always littered his neck and occasionally the inside of his thigh whenever his neck became too tender and bruised. He’d wake up to Benny touching the marks gently, covering them in kisses and that was always a sign that the vampire’s conscience was rearing its head and he would go up to two months without feeding until the marks healed and his guilt faded along with them. 

It didn’t happen often, only three times in the last four years but it was enough for Dean to know what to expect and to know that the best thing to do was to just let it run its course. At first Dean had thought it would have something to do with the decision they’d come to regarding his humanity a year ago when he’d found grey hairs that had managed to escape his attention. 

Over their relationship, other than that first massive fight about Antonio he and Benny hadn’t really argued since. A bit of heated bickering here and there but nothing that had lasted longer than a day. Until those grey hairs had reminded Dean of something that he’d been avoiding. He was aging. He was aging and Benny wasn’t and no matter how much they both wished they could simply hide themselves away from the reality of that; it wasn’t going away. 

It had taken them nearly a year to come to a decision. Dean had known what he wanted; the trouble came with convincing Benny of it. After coming to an agreement there came the second decision of choosing when. Dean wasn’t exactly bouncing with excitement at the thought of becoming a vampire, in fact the thought of it made his stomach twist unpleasantly however the pros outweighed the cons. It had come down to what he was willing to sacrifice to have the life he wanted with Benny.

He was willing to sacrifice a lot. 

The decision had been made by Sam and Amelia’s wedding invitation, bringing along with it the reminder that time wasn’t slowing down and unless Dean wanted to be frozen forever as an old man, they had to do it now. 

Benny smiled tightly and sighed. “I’ve been trying to wean myself off you.” He chuckled hollowly. “Thought it would be easier than simply going cold turkey after... well you know.” 

“Is that why you were asking Garth about a steady supply of donated blood?” he asked, letting Benny know he’d overheard the conversation between the two. 

“No. Dean I can go up to three months without feeding. But you? You are going to need a lot, you’ve seen newborn vamps, you know what they’re like. For at least three months after, the only thing you are going to care about is blood. And because it wont be fresh you’ll need even more just to satisfy the hunger enough so that you don’t go mad.” 

Dean sighed and ignored the ill feeling that had settled into his stomach at Benny’s words. “You sure know how to wake me up in the morning.” 

“Sorry.”

“It’s alright, that’s the reality of it. No use pretending its not.” Dean answered, forcing a smile and trying to lighten the sour mood that had cloaked the room. 

Deciding that the atmosphere was heading in the wrong direction for what was going to be their last few hours of peace in their own bed before heading to Sam’s wedding and the chaos that always followed a family gathering, Dean smiled at Benny from underneath his eyelashes and baring his neck to the hungry vampire while he scratched his nails down Benny’s chest. 

“Your breakfast is waiting big boy.” He murmured and letting his mouth fall open slightly in a way he knew Benny liked. 

His plan worked as Benny groaned above him and let his head fall down into the crook of the other man’s neck. “You’re a tease baby.” 

“It’s only teasing if I don’t plan on following through.” His words dropped off with a gasp as a set a razor sharp teeth pierced the flesh of his neck, causing his hips to jerk up automatically. 

It was amazing the pleasure it could still bring after all that time, the way his cock thickened immediately when Benny bit him. He could feel the blood leaving his body and his head spun, he could hear his heartbeat rushing through his ears. 

Benny smirked at the whine that escaped Dean when he pulled away to lick at the bleeding puncture wounds. He moved away from Dean’s neck and slid down to the other man’s chest, dragging his fangs across the flesh and marring the skin with pink lines. Dean cried out when he felt the warm wet tongue lap at his nipple, back and forth before blowing on it gently. Benny could feel the nipple harden in his mouth while he used his free hand to tweak and pinch at the other. 

“Fuck,” Dean whimpered when the vampire moved to abuse the other nipple, leaving the first tender and aching. 

Dean felt a hand travel down his body until it reached his cock and gently stroking the hard, weeping member from tip to base and drawing long moans from Dean, as he spread his legs wider and inviting the vampire in. Dean sighed and was experiencing the first rolls of pleasure in his stomach when he heard Benny’s phone on the bedside table vibrate. He was left blinking and dazed in the cold as Benny disappeared and launched over to the phone, kneeing him in stomach in the process. 

He pushed himself up onto his elbows and stared open mouthed as Benny left the room with his phone held tightly in his hand. The door closed behind him and Dean was left to blink stupidly at the empty space Benny had occupied seconds ago, feeling confused and a little rejected. He sat and waited for Benny to return, which he did ten minutes acting like nothing had happened. It wasn’t until he saw Dean’s glare from the bed that he hesitated and winced. 

“What’s wrong Darlin?” he asked slowly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” he growled, trying hard to understand exactly what had just happened. 

Any other time he wouldn’t have gotten so angry however this was the second time Benny had dropped him like a hot rock at the ringing of his phone and more than once over the past few weeks Dean had walked in on Benny talking on his phone only to hang up as soon as he noticed Dean. 

“What?”

“Who was that?” Dean demanded, finding the entire situation ridiculous. 

“No one…” Benny replied quickly.

“You left me with a case of blue balls for no one?” he snarled, not understanding why Benny wasn’t telling him the truth. “You are a god awful liar!” 

“It wasn’t anyone you know. It’s not important.” 

“So we’ve gone from no one, to no one I know?”

Benny opened and closed his mouth before making his way across the room and sitting next to Dean on the bed. “I need you to drop it Dean.” 

Dean huffed incredulously and shook his head. “Seriously dude! What the hell?” 

“Please Dean. I’ll tell you later, but right now I cant.” 

After a moment Dean pulled a face but sighed and nodded. He wasn’t in the mood for a fight, especially not so close to what would be a very long drive down to Sam’s. 

“You will tell me.” He half threatened, half promised. 

“I will.” Benny agreed, leaning over and pecking Dean on the lips. 

As he pulled away Dean griped the back of his neck and kept their faces close. “And if you leave me hanging like that again, I’ll rip your balls off.” He warned before returning the kiss. 

 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

 

They arrived at Sam's house just before lunchtime, Benny sulking in the passenger seat because Dean had insisted he drive his baby. He still felt a little funny letting anyone else drive the Impala; it was an old habit to break out of. And driving relaxed him; it made the hours of the long drive go faster. They pulled into the driveway and he turned off the ignition. 

Dean wasn't sure why they sat in the car silently, making no move to exit but he assumed it was the unspoken agreement that this would be the last few moments of piece before they spent the next two days in a whirlwind of wedding preparations and activities. 

“What if it ruins his wedding? What If looks back on his wedding day and the only thing he remembers about it was that it was the day I gave him the worst news of his life?” Dean asked quietly, not taking his eyes off the front door of the two-story house. 

Before Benny could answer the front door opened and Clara came charging out of the house, Dean barely making it out of the car in time to lift her up into his arms with an exaggerated groan that made her giggle. He could swear she'd gotten bigger since the last time he'd seen her barely a month ago. 

“Uncle Dean!” she yelled as he threw her arms around his neck and held on tight. 

"Hello Princess.” He answered, pulling back to smile down at her. 

His smile widened when he noticed the shirt she was wearing. It was black and written across it was; 'Forget Princess, I wanna be a vampire' matched with a pair of bright pink jeans. He could see over her head that Sam and Amelia were watching the scene with amusement and wondered which one had bought the shirt. He shifted her until she was balanced on his hip with a tight arm around her waist to keep her in place. He received a smack in the face by her ponytail for the trouble when she spotted Benny behind him. 

“Uncle Benny!” 

“Hello Darlin.”

“I got a new dress for the wedding? Wanna see?” She asked him excitedly, practically bouncing in Dean's arms. 

“I most certainly do little lady.” Benny answered seriously but Dean could see the light in his eyes. 

Clara wiggled out of Dean's hold and began running for the door as soon as her feet hit the floor. She got halfway up the path before stopping dead and running back to them and hugging them both their legs. 

“Missed you.” She whispered before pulling away and bolting back into the house. 

Benny chuckled and moved to the boot of the car to pull out his and Dean’s bags, throwing his own over his shoulder and chucking Dean’s to him. 

“That girl is a tornado of energy.” Dean said to Benny with shake of his head. “She’ll be a trouble causer as she gets older.”

“Definitely a Winchester then.” Benny answered with a smirk.

“Oi!” Dean yelled, bumping his shoulder into the other man but a smile was curling at the corner of his mouth. 

Sam rolled his eyes at their behavior and stood back from the doorway to wave them in. “No domestics out on the lawn if you don’t mind.” 

Dean didn’t answer but rolled his eyes in return and stepped over the threshold with Benny close behind. 

“Lovely shirt Clara’s wearing by the way.” Dean told Sam with a cocky smile. 

“Amelia thought it was cute.” Sam said with a twist of his mouth that told Dean his brother thought otherwise. 

“It is cute.” Amelia spoke up firmly. 

Benny tossed Dean an amused smile and Dean was forced to contain a chuckle as he watch his brother duck his head under the warning glare of Amelia. 

“It’s freaking adorable.” Sam murmured tightly.

Clara entering the lounge room with a pale baby blue dress held protectively in her arms and stepping in front of the smirking vampire spared Sam from Benny’s answer. 

“Look! And I have shoes to match.” 

She thrust the dress forward, allowing it to uncurl and Benny made the appropriate noises, cooing over the delicate tulle and ruffling the skirt. 

Amelia stood behind her and stroked Clara’s hair soothing, tangling her fingers through the chocolate colored hair. 

“Go put it back in your room honey. Don’t wanna get it dirty.” 

“But mum!” 

Dean could see a storm brewing behind Clara’s stormy face; he knew that look, he’d seen it on Sam’s face his entire life and he stepped in. 

“Uncle Benny and I want it to be a surprise. We can’t wait to see you in your dress and shoes and your mum’s right, you don’t want it to get dirty to you?” he asked her, crouching down to her and ruffling her hair, which made her face scrunch up. 

Clara continued to pull a face but Dean sensed it was more her just being stubborn than actually upset. 

“And remember, granddad will be here soon and you still have to pack.”

That broke Clara out of her sulking and she brightened up immediately to dart out of the room and Dean could hear her footsteps echoing all the way up the stairs and to her room. 

“That girl has the attention span of a hummingbird.” Benny said with a laugh.

“She’s five.” Sam pointed out. 

“So what’s this about Stan?” Dean asked in a sour tone, the mention of Stan leaving a bad taste in his mouth. 

“He’s taking Clara for the night so Amelia can spend the night with her girlfriends, and I’ll stay here with you guys.” Sam answered with a shrug.

“You’re cutting it a bit late for a bachelor party Sammy.” 

“Dad has this whole thing about Sam and I not spending the night before the wedding together.” Amelia explained with a roll of her eyes and a sharp sigh. 

Dean snorted and sat down on one of the lounge chairs. “You two have a child together, I think it’s a bit late to worrying about traditions.”

“We know, believe me, we know. But Stan is a lot easier to deal with when he gets his own way once in a while.”

Dean couldn’t argue with that, Stan was a stubborn old mule; he could only imagine what having him for a father in law would be like. 

“Well come on, put your bags in your room while I check on Clara to make sure she isn’t tearing her room apart.” 

…

Stan arrived an hour later while Dean was playing with Clara in the backyard, chasing her around the patio until he caught her when she paused for breath and he tickled her she squealed. He could hear Amelia laughing at them through the open kitchen window when he threw Clara over his shoulder and spun them around. 

“Stop uncle Dean!” 

Clara’s screeching nearly deafened him but he continued spinning. “What was that? Spin faster?”

“No!” 

Her squealing was punctuated by breathless laughing and Dean found himself laughing with her. He lifted her above her head and twirled her around like a helicopter, only to come to a halt when he spotted Stan standing by the glass sliding door, observing them coolly. Since their discussion the night of Clara’s birth they’d come to a silent agreement. They stayed out of each other’s way, exchanging polite but brief conversation whenever in was unavoidable. Dean gently slid Clara down to the ground and faced her in Stan’s direction.

“Grandad’s here Darling.” He encouraged her, nudging her towards Stan. 

When it came clear his presence had been forgotten he made his way back into the house, walking through the kitchen with a nod to Amelia and finding Benny in the hallway on his phone. Benny saw him and froze, looking around wildly before ducking through the door to his left. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes as he headed over to the door and knocking. 

“That’s a fucking linen cupboard Benny.” he spoke through the door, walking away before Benny could answer.

Sam raised an eyebrow at him but Dean waved him away. There was no use complaining, Benny wasn’t even doing anything that bad, he was just so used to Benny telling him everything that when it came him keeping secrets, it rubbed him the wrong way. He knew it was clingy and immature and maybe just a bit hypocritical of him but he truly hated the thought of Benny keeping secrets from him. He entered the lounge room and threw himself next to Sam on the couch; grabbing the second beer Sam had waiting for him. 

“Where’s the bride to be?” He asked eventually, placing his feet onto the coffee table.

“Finishing packing her and Clara’s overnight bag. I offered to help but we both agreed I’d just be in the way.” Sam explained absently. 

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, Sam not understanding why his brother was in such a quiet mood and Dean finding it hard to exchange small talk while knowing that his moment to tell Sam about his plans was arriving. 

“I can’t believe you’re actually getting married.” Dean spoke up eventually, hoping it didn’t sound as awkward to Sam as it felt coming out of his mouth. 

“I know.” 

Dean guessed by the tightness in his brother’s voice that Sam had in fact sensed the unpleasant atmosphere and was confused by it. 

Amelia entered the room with Clara balanced on her right hip, Stan standing behind them holding their bags. She stood behind the lounge and ruffled Sam’s hair, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. 

“Dad is going to drop me off at Alana’s, save me from taking the car.” She told him.

Sam and Dean stood up from the lounge, Dean taking Clara off Amelia so her and Sam could say goodbye. 

“You excited?” he asked her quietly, eyes flickering over her head to where his little brother and Amelia had their heads pressed together and were whispering intimately. 

“Yeah.” She answered, going uncharacteristically shy and burying her head in Dean’s neck. 

“You gonna be good for granddad?” 

He felt her nod and couldn’t contain a smile. He remembered Sam being her age; remember how he could change from defiant and loud to blushing and shy in a matter of seconds. His heart ached at the thought of anything bad ever happening to her and he forced himself not to tighten his hold on her painfully when the thought crossed his mind. 

“Say goodbye to Uncle Dean sweetheart.” Amelia told her, pulling away from Sam and taking hold of Amelia once more. 

Clara did as she was told and Dean was wondering whether he should call Benny out, torn between interrupting his phone call and letting Clara go without letting the vampire say goodbye. Thankfully Benny entering the room saved him from making a decision. 

“See ya tomorrow Darlin.” He told her softly, stroking her hair and placing a kiss on the top of her head. 

Clara stretched out of her mother’s arm to wrap her arms around Benny’s neck in a tight hug. “Bye Uncle Benny.” 

The three men found themselves alone a moment later and there was a beat of awkward silence before Sam offered them a beer, which Benny and Dean both accepted quickly. Dean was thankful when the conversation came easily after that, the three of them lounging in the living room, feet kicked up on the coffee table. 

Sam asked the usual questions of what he and Benny had been up to in the month since he’d last saw them and they answered as honestly as they could. They had come to a silent agreement years ago that although Sam may know about Benny drinking from Dean, he didn’t want to hear about it and Dean did his best to wear clothes that hid the bite marks from his brother. 

The sun was close to setting, an orange glow lighting the living room when Benny’s phone vibrated. 

“Benny I will smash it.” Dean warned, not taking his eyes off his beer bottle. 

Sam tensed, eyes flittering between them as he reeled from the abrupt loss of the pleasant atmosphere in the room. Benny grimaced and glanced down at his phone before tucking it away in his jeans. 

“It was just a text to let me know he’s coming.” Benny told him.

Dean narrowed his eyes at the vampire, the sudden nervousness in Benny’s voice making warning bells ring and the hair on the back to stand on end. 

“Who’s coming?” 

“Me.” 

The voice came from behind him, soft and gravely, causing Dean to feel the breath in his lungs disappear, it was like a kick to the stomach as his head spun. He could hear Sam gasp beside him as his brother turned to face the source of the voice and Dean followed suit, twisting in his seat and trying to wet his mouth with a dry swallow. 

“Cas?” he whispered, as though the angel would vanish if he made any sudden movements. 

“Hello Dean.” 

Castiel’s smile was blinding and Dean only then realised how much he’d missed the angel. Seven years, he hadn’t seen Castiel in seven years, not since he’d close the gates of Heaven. Jumping up from the lounge he pulled Castiel into a rough hug, squeezing him tightly and causing the angel to grunt slightly in surprise. He pulled away to smile at him, leaving his hands resting on Castiel’s shoulders so he could look at him. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked breathlessly, still expecting him to simply disappear. 

“Benny contacted me.” 

Dean pulled away and spun to look at Benny accusingly. “He’s the one you’ve been calling?” 

Sam took the opportunity to give Castiel a hug of his own, looking at him with the same amount of amazement Dean assumed must be on his face. 

“Not him directly, they don’t exactly have phones in Heaven. I’ve been in touch with a Reaper who’s been ferrying messages back and forth.” Benny told him, still looking at Dean as though expecting to be yelled at. 

“Why?” Sam spoke up.

“Think of it as a wedding present.” 

If someone had asked Dean an minute ago, he would have told them there was no possible way for him to love Benny any more than he already did but seeing the trouble he’d gone through for Sam, made Dean’s heart swell and he nearly choked trying to stop his eyes from watering. 

“You’re coming to my wedding?” 

Castiel’s turned sad and he shook his head. “Sorry Sam, I cant. I wish I could, but the amount of power it’s taking to get me here is immense. It’s taking a hundred angels everything they have to open a backdoor from Heaven for these few minutes.”

“He’s not your present Sam.” Benny spoke up. 

“I’m just delivering him.” 

“Him? Who?” Sam asked with a frown, searching the room for whatever Castiel had bought with him.

“Who do ya think ya idjit?” 

“Fucking hell!” Sam yelped when Bobby appeared by his side. 

“I bring you one Bobby Singer on a forty-eight hour pass from Heaven.” Castiel announced. 

“Is that any way to greet me boy?” Bobby answered gruffly. 

Dean could only blink stupidly, extreme happiness and fear raging inside him. He was ecstatic Bobby was here, even if he was still reeling with shock at the unexpected arrival. Since his death, he’d carried a weight in him that he didn’t think would ever go away, John may have been his father by blood but Bobby had been his father by choice. Losing him had hurt; hurt in a way that never really went away. However he was very much aware of the healing wounds currently hidden by his shirt collar and his and Benny’s bags sat up together in the spare bedroom. 

Of course Bobby had met the vampire before, he’d heard all about their brief encounter in Purgatory, just as he’d also heard about Bobby’s complete disbelief that his Dean could be friends with a bloodsucker. It was this confused battle of emotions inside his head that meant he didn’t see Bobby coming towards him for a hug before it was too late and he was pulled into a crushing hold. 

He hesitated for a second before he returned the embrace, not ashamed by his need for it. Bobby had always been the one he went to for advice, he had always been the one to help him make the decisions he needed to make, the voice of reason and he’d missed that. He’d missed it more than he’d ever admitted to himself. 

“Good to see ya Bobby.” He said into the older man’s shoulder.

“You too Dean.” 

When they pulled away Dean realised his cheeks were damp and he swiped at his eyes hastily, grateful when Bobby didn’t comment on it. 

“Sorry to break up the reunion but I have to go. The door is closing.” Castiel announced sadly. “But before I go, I have to say Sam; I am truly happy for you. You deserve this. You two Dean.” he added, shooting Dean a sly look, gaze flickering over to Benny. 

“See ya next time angel face.” Benny said, stepping up behind Dean but thankfully having enough sense not to touch him. 

Dean had no intention of hiding his relationship with the vampire from Bobby but not wanting to shove it in his face so soon. 

“Goodbye Benny.” Castiel answered with a good-natured roll of his eyes before disappearing. 

Unfortunately Benny had managed to draw the older hunter’s attention to him and he fought the urge to cower beneath the hardened gaze. He’d spent many years actively avoiding hunters for his own survival and the ingrained fear was hard to shake. 

Dean had never scared him, neither had Sam and definitely not Garth but Bobby had something else about him, he’d seen it in Purgatory for a brief moment but now he was getting it full force. Despite everything the Winchester brothers had been through, their gaze still didn’t carry the weight Bobby’s did. 

“I remember you.” Bobby announced frostily, frowning heavily as though offended by Benny’s mere presence. 

“Is that a good thing?” Benny asked, hovering behind Dean. 

“Not really, no.” 

Benny clicked his tongue and nodded slowly. “Right. Good to know.” 

“Bobby. Benny’s the reason you’re here.” Dean spoke up, automatically jumping to Benny’s defense. 

“And I’m grateful for that. But why is he here?” 

Before Dean could come up with a response that wouldn’t make Bobby fly into a rage, Sam answered for him. 

“Because he’s family.” 

“He’s a vampire!”

“You’re a ghost! Cas is an angel!” Sam countered angrily. “Family don’t end with blood, you taught us that.” 

“You think I’m family?” Benny cut off whatever Bobby’s answer was going to be, voice gruff with shock. 

Sam turned to him with a frown, looking at him like he was stupid. “Dude, you’re the godfather of my child. She calls you uncle, and you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to my brother. I know you and I have tension between us but don’t ever doubt you’re family.”

Bobby watched the scene with an open mouth, staring at them all like they’d all grown a second head. “What the hell is going on? You have a kid? And why the hell is he her godfather? What the hell happened between you three to make him that close to you?” he demanded to know, the carefree happiness of the reunion quickly souring in the air. 

“Her name is Clara. She’s five, you’ll meet her tomorrow.” Sam told him, a smile crossing his face despite the tension in the room. He threw Dean desperate look, not sure how to field the rest of Bobby’s questions. 

Dean swallowed and took a deep breath, knowing what he’d have to do. He felt Benny place a comforting hand on his lower back, out of Bobby’s view and relaxed the muscles in the shoulders slightly. Even though he couldn’t see the exact placement of the vampire’s hand, Bobby could see how close they were standing and as he took the sight, his mask of confusion was slowly replaced with horror as he realised exactly what was happening. 

“You are dating a vampire.” He stated slowly, the words sounding wrong on his tongue. “You are dating a male vampire.” 

“Yes.” Dean winced. “And yes.” 

Bobby narrowed his eyes at Benny over Dean’s shoulder. “Right.” 

“Although I wouldn’t really call it dating. We’ve been together six years.” Dean admitted, doing his best to stand his ground beneath Bobby’s glare. 

Bobby groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose and Dean was certain if ghosts could get headaches, Bobby would be getting a massive one right about now. 

“I’m deciding what to focus on first; the male thing, or the vampire thing.” 

“I’m not gay if that helps?” Dean said with a shrug. “I’m bisexual.” 

Bobby looked up at him and seemed to soften slightly, the ice leaving his eyes. “Dean, son, all the evil shit I’ve seen in this world, do you really think I give two shits if you like men, women, or fucking pumpkins?” 

“I don’t know. It never really came up in conversation.” 

“Hmm, no it didn’t, did it? That one’s on me; I shoulda said something when you first started showing an interest in girls. God knows what bullshit John poured into your head about it.” 

“A lot of twisted shit, fucked me up for a long time; until Benny.” he admitted, feeling the vampire tense behind him at the mention of John. He could almost feel the anger and hatred radiating off Benny. 

“Look I get it of you’re pissed Bobby. Believe me, I was too, but I’m getting married tomorrow so can we not spend tonight arguing?” Sam pleaded. “If you wanna tear Dean a new one, do it after I’ve left for my honeymoon.” 

…

Dean found himself padding quietly down to the kitchen for a glass of water long after everyone had gone to sleep. Sleep had not come easy for him with Bobby’s surprise arrival, he’d tossed and turned for an hour before Benny had flung an arm over his chest and pinned him down while growling in his ear to go to sleep. When he finally had, he’d only managed a few hours before waking up with a dry mouth. He entered the kitchen, tiled floors cold on his bare feet and cracked open the fridge. He swallowed a mouthful of cold water from the water jug, nearly spitting it out when Bobby appeared next to him. 

“Christ Bobby!” he spluttered and coughed, inhaling water and making his eyes water. 

“You’ve lost your touch Dean.” Bobby answered smugly. “You’re rusty.” 

He closed the fridge with a shrug, having gotten his composure back and refusing to let Bobby see he’d rattled him. 

“I don’t hunt anymore. Haven’t done in five years.” 

“Why?” The words weren’t accusing or angry, simply curious and Dean felt himself relaxing. 

“A few reasons. Sam quit first, to be with Amelia. I planned on staying low for a while, resting with Benny.” 

“You were together back then?”

“Pretty much. I never planned on quitting at first though, figured I’d have a break and work out exactly what was happening between Benny and I. At that point I still thought I’d continue hunting till it killed me, never occurred to me there was another option. I never thought I’d be happy doing anything else, of course then I remembered that hunting didn’t make me happy anymore either.” Dean explained, leaning against the fridge and keeping his voice low. 

“But the vampire does?” 

“He’s a good man Bobby. He’d do anything for me. I love him.” 

Bobby nodded thoughtfully and Dean was hopeful. As set in his ways Bobby had always been, he wasn’t John. He knew the world wasn’t black and white. His hope was dampened when the older man asked the question Dean had been dreading since his arrival. 

“What does he do for food?”

“He doesn’t hurt anyone.” 

“Dean.” Bobby growled, not appreciating his question being sidestepped.

Dean sighed rubbed his face tiredly before reaching down to the collar of his ratty, old faded sleep shirt and pulled the stretched elastic down, putting the three pink, tender bite marks on display. The first two were healing where as the third was the most recent. It was swollen slightly, looking much worse than it really was. 

“I fucking knew it!” Bobby growled, anger clouding his face and a wind entered the kitchen, causing the curtains to ruffle. 

“Bobby calm down!” Dean hissed, Bobby anger now causing the glasses to rattle slightly in the sink. 

Bobby frowned but reined in his anger, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. The wind stopped suddenly and the glasses went silent. 

“The bastard feeds from you Dean!” 

“He doesn’t force me! I let him!” he defended before admitting softly with a soft blush making his face flush in the dark, “I like it.” 

Silence swallowed the kitchen as Bobby simply stared at him sadly, clearly not know what else to say. Dean’s gaze dropped to the floor, silently cursing Benny for springing this on him with no warning. Taking a deep breath he decided on one last bid for understanding before returning to his warm bed and waiting lover. 

“I know this is hard for you. You haven’t had the time to get to know Benny, to see for yourself the kind of man he is. So you’re going to have to trust me when I tell you he’s good for me. This isn’t some of my self-destructive bullshit, he and I are happy together. We’ve made a good life together and I hope you can accept him. Talk to him tomorrow Bobby, without me there so you know he’s not just being nice for my sake.” Dean told him. 

It never really got any easier, spilling his feelings to people. He always feared he was overreacting or revealing too much but he knew being guarded around Bobby would only make the man more suspicious. He silenced Bobby’s answer with a hug, squeezing tightly before letting go and leaving the kitchen. A part of him knew he should stay and talk but Sam was getting married in a few hours, and he needed sleep. It had been a long time since he was able to function on less than seven hours sleep, and he was determined to be awake for his little brother’s wedding, especially as he was the best man. 

Reaching his room Dean crept quietly across the carpet and lifted up the blankets, crawling in next to the snoring vampire. Benny rolled over and wrapped Dean in his arms, burying his nose in the back of Dean neck and grunting softly. Dean smiled sleepily and sunk into the hold, just for the moment forgetting the potential disaster tomorrow would bring. 

 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

 

The party continued into the night and Dean was thankful the day had gone so smoothly. Once more he had to praise Sam’s choice in Amelia, the woman had taken Bobby’s arrival in her stride, as well as the disruptive and loud arrival of Crowley, Kevin and Garth on the middle of the wedding ceremony, Garth having let the church doors slam shut. Clara had also welcomed Bobby, hugging and speaking to him like she’s known him her whole life when Sam had introduced him to her as granddad Bobby. 

It would be a perfect night to say goodbye. He watched as Bobby mingled around the party, looking alive and happy and it made warmth spread through his chest at the sight. More than once during the night Dean had caught himself blinking when he’d spot the older man out of the corner of his eye, kept thinking it was a trick of the light and he had to remind himself he wasn’t seeing things. 

He followed the flicker of Bobby’s eyes and found Benny dancing with Amelia, twirling her around the dance floor. She looked truly beautiful, hair fanning out around her and dress ruffling with the movement. His attention was drawn over to Benny, as it always was eventually and the warmth in his chest was replaced by a burning lust. He’d never imagined Benny would look so gorgeous in a suit and tie. 

From the moment he’d seen Benny come out of the bedroom in his suit Dean had spent most of the day staring at him. From the broad chest and shoulders highlighted perfectly by the dark fitted suit, to his ass that called to Dean in the black suit pants. Sam caught his eye as he left the party and headed back into the reception hall; for what Dean wasn’t sure, everyone was out in the garden where the bar and finger foods were. Dean knew it was the opportunity he’d been waiting for, the party was winding down to a close and Dean still hadn’t managed to get Sam alone yet. 

This was his chance but he found himself hesitating, not wanting to ruin Sam’s night with his bombshell. But looking at the remaining guests he knew the party wouldn’t last longer than another hour, two at the most and then Sam would disappear with Amelia off on their honeymoon. Two weeks they’d be gone and when they returned it’d be too late, it would be done and he knew the shock of finding out that way would make infinitely harder for Sam to deal with. If it were up to him he would have done it that way anyway but Benny had convinced him not to, pleading with him that Sam didn’t deserve to find out that way. 

Benny caught his eye and nodded pointedly towards the door Sam had just walked through and giving Dean a look which clearly told him to go after his brother. Dean held back a groan but tilted his head in a nod and pushed himself off the tree and followed Sam into the reception hall. He’d been right when he’d guessed the room was empty, the only people being a few staff members cleaning away plates and glasses from dinner. He spotted Sam over by the large window behind the wedding party table that looked into the gardens and gave him a prefect view of the other guests. 

The garden area had been covered in hundreds of hanging fairy lights, the reflection of them from the window dancing across Sam’s face. Dean walked over to him and stood silently next to his brother, looking at the view himself. Everyone was outside dancing and drinking, the buzz of excitement palpable in the air. Everyone expect him and Sam. 

Always the outsiders. 

He took a sip of beer and savored the taste, swallowing the lump in his throat. He had no doubt Sam would be able to feel the tension in the air between them. It was Sam who broke the silence first after taking a long drink of beer. 

“Never thought I’d see Bobby at my wedding.” He mumbled, not taking his eyes of the view. 

“I know right? I keep thinking he’s just going to disappear.” 

“Did you know Benny was planning it?” Sam asked curiously. 

“Not a clue.” Dean answered with a snort. “I knew he must have been up to something, he’s been shady as hell these past few weeks. His phone rung the other week while we were in bed, he pushed me off him so fast I ended up on the floor. Then he told me it was a wrong number.” 

He huffed at the memory. He’d just sat on the floor and started incredulously up at Benny lost for words. Benny had looked a little ashamed and apologized but had dodged the question when Dean asked him who it had been or who’s call he was expecting that was so important he’d rolled Dean onto the floor in the middle of having Dean’s mouth hovering over his crotch. He’d let it go until the day before when the same thing had happened, not believing the same thing could happen not just once but twice. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t think he was cheating.” Sam told him honestly. 

“Benny’s not a cheater, don’t think he even knows how.” Dean answered with a shrug. “And even if he did, who would he cheat on me with? He spends ninety percent of his time with me.” 

Sam smiled at him and cocked his head in agreement before taking another sip. “So what did you want to talk about?” 

“What makes you think…” Dean stumbled out; having hoped the small talk might have lasted a little longer. 

“I know you sometimes think Benny is the only one who’s ever understood you, but he’s not. No one will ever know you like I do.” Sam told him with a soft smile and Dean couldn’t disagree. As much as he loved Benny and as close as they were, Sam was his brother and things they’d been through together were unique. 

Through the window he could see Clara was being twirled around by Benny. Her giggling drifted in through the open door. She looked like princess in her flower girl dress and some had picked flowers from the garden and put him in her long chocolate coloured hair. Dean knew he’d miss her the most, she had already changed so much since the last time he’d seen her a little over a month ago for her birthday party. It would be over a year since he saw her again after tonight; god knows how different she would be at five. 

He could feel Sam’s eyes on him and knew an answer was expected. Swallowing the growing lump in his throat he met Sam’s gaze.

“You’re not going to see me for a while after tonight.” Dean told him, trying to be as direct as possible. 

Sam frowned but didn’t look too concerned at the news. Lately Dean and Benny rarely stayed in one place for any length of time. It had been years since they’d been back to the bunker and although Dean made sure to ring at least once a week to speak to Clara, he could go months without stopping by in person. 

“You and Benny planning a honeymoon of your own?” Sam teased, nudging Dean’s shoulder. 

Dean shook his head, the words suddenly freezing in his throat. “Benny is going to turn me Sam.” He finally managed to choke out, voice coming out higher than he’d intended. 

Time seemed to stand still as Sam’s entire body went ridged and the hand on the beer bottled tightened, causing his knuckles to go white. “Excuse me?” the words came out jilted and reedy. 

“Tomorrow after Cas has come back for Bobby, Benny and I are off to the bunker. He thinks it’ll be safer, easier to keep me under control. And he’s going to turn me. We’ve been stockpiling blood for weeks.” 

Sam’s jawline tightened and he frowned at him. Dean could see at least seven emotions cross his little brother’s face including Sam’s fight not to follow his first instinct and simply scream at Dean until he ran out of breath. 

“Why?” he eventually managed to choke out, the anger seemed to have abated to be replaced with dread and resignation. “I know Benny’s one of the good ones Dean. But he’s not human. You wont be human anymore either. Why would you agree to that?” 

Dean struggled to find an answer he knew Sam would accept. It had taken him months to convince Benny of his motives for wanting it and he was having trouble thinking of a way to condense it for Sam. Letting loose a long breath of air, he placed his bottle down and leaned against the long table, feeling the table cloth bunch under him. “I didn’t agree to anything Sam, this was my choice, my idea. Do you really think Benny would ever consider this without me pushing?” 

“Why Dean? Of all things, why this?” 

“Why did you marry Amelia? You did it because you lover her and want to spend your life with her. I want that. But I can’t have it while I’m human. While I age and he doesn’t.” Dean told him, knowing what Sam would say next.

“So it’s vanity? Do you think he’ll leave you when you start getting older because even I know that’s bullshit.” 

“I know Benny would stay be until the end. But I don’t want that Sam, I don’t want Benny to have to watch me grow old and die in front of him. We’re even heading for separate afterlives.” He sighed and rubbed his eyes, resisting the urge to tug at the collar of his suit. After all these years it still felt suffocating, like dressing up in his father’s clothes. “I can’t make Benny human, but I can stay frozen with him.” 

Sam licked his lips and gazed at Dean intently, searching for what Dean wasn’t sure but he must have found it because his shoulders sagged and he nodded. 

“Just remember Dean, once it’s done there’s no going back. You need to be positive this is what you want. Forever is a long time.” 

“I’m sure Sammy. Wouldn’t be standing here if I wasn’t.” 

Sam nodded again and wrapped an arm Dean’s shoulders and squeezed for a second. “Come on then, lets get back to the party. I’m missing my own wedding reception.” 

Dean agreed and they made their way back out to the party. Halfway down the path from the building Benny appeared next to Dean and entwined their fingers together. Dean was one hundred percent sure vampires could get drunk but Benny was definitely tipsy. Not enough to be noticeable by most but Dean could spot the difference. His smiles were just a little broader and the usually sure footed vampire had stumbled slightly on his way or to Dean and the handholding was enough to make him certain. Benny wasn’t one for public displays of affection; especially not in front of people they didn’t know. 

“Mind if I steal him away?” Benny asked Sam as he pressed into Dean’s shoulder. 

Sam nodded and released Dean, and if it was a little hesitant well then Dean wouldn’t say anything.

“Take care of him.” he muttered before making his way over to Clara playing with some other children. 

Benny nodded even though he knew Sam couldn’t see him and pulled Dean in the opposite direction. 

“Where are we going?” Dean asked with a chuckle as Benny continued to drag him through the crowds, dodging and weaving through the other guests. 

“You’ll see.”

They broke through a group and Dean saw they were heading towards the dance floor. 

“Oh no! Oh hell no!” Dean growled, digging in his heels and pulling back. “I don’t dance.”

“Come on Dean, it’s a wedding. Dancing is mandatory.” Benny insisted, tugging him forward slightly. 

Despite his protesting he found himself being drawn closer to the dance area. He pulled back but before he could voice more protests his mouth was captured in a warm kiss, Benny’s mouth massaging his own. He hummed into the kiss, tasting the alcohol in Benny’s mouth, confirming his theory. Sparks flew between them as Benny crashed their bodies together and spun him around, he was so caught up in the kiss he didn’t notice Benny was guiding him. It wasn’t until he pulled away for air that he realised he was standing in the middle of the dance floor. 

“Oh you bastard.” He hissed but not able to contain a smirk. 

Benny held tight and gave him a crooked smile. “Come on Darlin. Give an old man a dance. One dance?” 

Dean frowned a little at realizing how much him dancing with him meant to Benny. He hadn’t expected him to be this serious about it. He’d never been able to deny Benny. Smiling softly he moved closer to him and taking the vampire’s free hand in his own, guided Benny to place his hands on Dean’s waist. When he had Dean hooked his arms around Benny’s neck and drawing their faces together. 

Their bodies pressed close and Dean grinned happily at him. He could feel eyes on them from the sidelines and he had no doubt they’d drawn Bobby’s attention but he let it all fade away. If Benny really wanted him to dance, then they’d dance. Another song began to play, soft and steady. Not that Dean was paying much attention; too busy staring at Benny under the glow of the fairy lights that illuminated the night. 

Dean hadn’t been lying when he’d said he didn’t dance so they simply swayed together, Dean resting his head on Benny’s shoulder. The hands on his waist tightened as though he was afraid Dean would disappear if he didn’t. 

“Have you spoken to Bobby yet?” Benny murmured into his ear. 

“Kinda of, last night when I woke up to get a drink. It’s Sam’s night, I’ll talk to him properly tomorrow before Cas comes back for him.” Dean shook his head against the vampire’s shoulder. 

“I take it you told Sam? How’s he taking it?”

“Well there was no shouting and he didn’t jump you the moment he saw you, so really quite well.” 

“I think he’s starting to like me.” Benny joked, his breath ruffling Dean’s hair. 

“How could he not after you got Bobby here? You’re an amazing man Benny Lafitte.” 

“Does it still count if I did it just as much for you as I did Sam?” he asked with an embarrassed shrug. 

“What do you mean?”

“So you can say a proper goodbye and I know you wonder sometimes what he’d think of me.”

“I don’t need his approval.” Dean objected automatically, feeling the need to assure Benny. 

“But you’d like it.” the vampire countered, leaning down slightly to brush their lips together. 

Dean knew now was not the time to say more so he stayed silent and allowed Benny to lead them slowly around the floor, face buried in the vampire’s neck. He would enjoy this, the rare perfect moment. The chatter of people died away into the background until they were the only two people in the world.

It was perfect.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Castiel came for Bobby when promised, exactly forty-eight hours after bringing him. However it wasn’t soon enough to save anyone from the awkward and stilted conversation between them, only made worse without Sam there to act as a buffer. His brother and the new Mrs. Winchester had left first thing that morning for their flight. 

Dean had woken with a thumping headache, the consequences of one two many beers with Sam and had just frowned at Benny when the vampire woke hangover free. Making his way downstairs had been achieved half asleep and he’d nearly suffered a heart attack when stumbling into the living room and seeing Bobby sitting on the couch. 

He couldn’t believe he’d actually forgotten about Bobby. 

He stumbled to a dead stop and Benny crashed into him, two strong arms wrapping around Dean’s neck as Benny pressed his face against the other mans neck with a tired sigh. 

“A little warning next Darlin.” The vampire muttered, blinking rapidly. The mornings were never his best times, it always took him a few hours to properly awaken and Dean was sure Benny would be happy to return to his nocturnal lifestyle once Dean had been turned. 

A grunt from Bobby made Benny’s head shoot up and his gaze land on the gruff hunter sitting in the living room to his right. 

“Christ.” Benny rubbed his eyes and pulled away from Dean. “Want some coffee?” he asked to no one in particular as he made his way to the kitchen. 

“Not in the mood, I’ll have some tea though.” Dean answered, the very thought of caffeine making his stomach twist. 

“I’m dead.” Bobby announced in answer. 

Dean sighed and took his place next to Bobby, ruffling his hair and leaning against the couch. 

“Did you see Clara next night?” he asked, deciding anything not related to him or Benny was safe to talk about.

“I did. She’s gorgeous; I can’t believe how much everything has changed. Never thought this was how your lives would be.” Bobby admitted, before throwing a glance at Benny’s back in the kitchen. “In more ways than one.” 

“Benny’s not a monster.” Dean blurted out, surprised by the words. He wasn’t sure what he’d meant to say, but it hadn’t been that. 

“He’s not human either.” 

“He was once. I’m not going to deny that he’s done some bad shit as a vampire, but none of our hands are clean Bobby. Look at Sam’s history, look at mine; we all have our ghosts.” Dean answered with a shrug. 

Bobby nodded and turned his attention back to Benny who Dean noted was taking a suspiciously long time to make a single cup of tea.

Traitor. 

“Are you really happy Dean? Not just content, but honestly happy?” 

“I am.” 

Bobby nodded and Dean got a pat on the knee followed by a smile and Dean knew it was the closet thing he was going to get to approval.

“How long are you sticking around here?” Bobby asked him. “Until Sam and Amelia get back?”

Dean knew he’d have to lie, he might have Bobby’s grudging approval of Benny but the truth would only hurt the other man. Bobby didn’t need to know, there would be nothing gained from it and this was the last time Dean would ever get to see the man who’d practically raised him and Sam and he wanted it to end on a good note. 

“No, as soon as you leave Benny and I are heading to the Men of Letter’s bunker. We’ve been on the road for a while, it’ll be nice to settle down for a bit.” 

Bobby nodded and Dean knew he’d gotten away with it. Technically he hadn’t lied, simply left out their reason for heading back to the bunker after four years.

“On to more pressing matters, what the fuck is going on with Crowley?” 

 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Dean shuddered softly as a strong hand wrapped around the back of his neck. His eyes fluttered closed at the warm, loving touch. His skin was still flushed and damp from his shower, making him hyper aware of the chill air in the room. Benny had shepherded him from the bathroom and into the bedroom, maneuvering him to the foot of the bed. Any other time Dean would be all over Benny already, demanding more but not today. Not this time. This wasn’t about him, not really, this was about Benny and just for tonight Dean would do what the vampire asked of him without complaint or demands. 

Benny wanted to enjoy one last time with as a human and that’s what he’d get. Dean smiled softly as Benny circled him, feeling his eyes running over his naked body, fingers gliding over tanned skin. Fingertips ghosted around his neck, across his shoulder blades and tracing his clavicles. Once upon a time Dean would have been feeling insecure and vulnerable at being so openly stared at but not now, not with Benny. It helped that he wasn’t the only one naked and he got a lovely view of the vampire’s cock and ass each time Benny walked in front of him.

After three more rotations with the vampire’s hand dipping lower and lower down his body they came face to face. For a moment they simply stared at each other, a large hand reaching up to Dean’s face and stroking his cheek. Dean entwined their fingers together and cocked his head slightly as saw the sad look in Benny’s eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, heart fluttering in sudden nerves. Would Benny try and back out? 

“Nothing. I’m just going to miss you like this.” Benny murmured, a far away look in his eyes as he raised a thumb to trace Dean’s bottom lip. 

“Like what?” 

“Alive.” 

Dean tried to respond but was shushed by Benny who gave him a small but real smile and the far away look disappeared. 

“Get on the bed will ya Suga?” Benny asked him, hand drifting down and resting with a thumb against the pulse point in his neck. 

“How do you want me?” 

“Hands and knees.” 

Dean tilted his head and moved past Benny, being careful to rub their bodies together as he did so which earned him a chuckle. As he climbed onto the bed and crawled into the middle, Benny cupped his ass cheek and kneaded. 

“Bit further up Darlin.” Benny guided, pushing him forward with the hand and squeezing in approval when Dean obeyed and shuffled forward. 

“You’re awfully obedient tonight Dean. I’m used to more demands by now.” Benny chuckled, running his hand down the tanned flank and around to the crease between his thigh and crotch, fingers dancing near but not touching the area Dean most wanted him to.

He wined at the denial but didn’t push for more, knowing Benny wouldn’t leave him hanging for long although he hoped he’d get release sooner rather than later, he was already aching with need. A large, heavy hand circled around his waist and over his taunt stomach, scratching lightly at his abdomen and causing the muscles to jump and twitch. Dean did his best to focus his attention on his breathing, in and out in a steady rhythm as he tried to control his lust. 

Any other night he would have already flipped Benny onto his back and taken the release Benny was denying him. He had to remind himself that tonight wasn’t about him. He felt the bed dip as Benny crawled onto the bed with him, settling behind him on his knees. He rested his hands on Dean’s hips, rubbing the soft flesh with his thumbs as Dean gasped suddenly. 

His cock was making its interest known, growing thicker and harder every second the vampire’s hand remained on him until it was bumping against his stomach, leaving smears of pre-cum across his skin. His hips jerked forward without his consent, desperate for any form of friction against his throbbing member. 

“What’s put you in such a submissive mood baby?” Benny whispered hotly into his ear, leaning the length of his body against Dean’s back and pressing their flesh together. 

“I know what tonight means to you. I just want it to be perfect, I want to give you everything and anything you want.” Dean told him, managing to string together a coherent sentence despite the lust clouding his mind. 

Benny froze against him before letting out a low groan and cupping Dean’s face, moving his face to make eye contact so Benny could crash their mouths together. “You are so fucking perfect.” He praised the other man gently.

Benny’s words caused happiness and lust to pool in his stomach like liquid fire. Whatever his response might have been was lost as the vampire began leaving a trail of wet kisses down his spine, pausing at the dip of his back and swirling his tongue across the salty skin. Dean’s back arched almost painfully and he could feel Benny grinning against his skin. He shivered when the vampire’s presence disappeared, leaving him completely exposed to the chill air. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Benny reach over to the bedside draw and riffle through it. 

“Shit.” Benny mumbled as he searched desperately. 

“What’s wrong? There isn’t allowed to be anything wrong tonight.” Dean wined, irrationally angry at whatever was standing in the way of him getting laid. 

“We have lube but no condoms.” Benny told him with a sigh.

“It’s fine, we don’t need em.” 

“Dean…”

“Benny we’ve been together for six years, we can go without a condom.”

“If you’re sure.” Benny relented, leaning behind him once more, this time with a bottle of lube. 

Dean gasped when he heard the top pop open, followed by cold liquid being squirted over his ass. Benny always erred on the side of caution when it came to preparing him, which meant he often found himself greased up like a fry. 

“Could have at least warmed it up, asshole!” His voice changed an octave when a blunt finger pressed into his whole halfway through his sentence. 

Benny took his time, probing and massaging way past the point of Dean being ready for more until the man was a babbling drooling mess. His face buried in a pillow, mouth open as quiet moans escaped him with his eyes shut tight. His thighs shook and his cock was swollen and red, neglected and straining against his stomach. 

He couldn’t see but wouldn’t be surprised if there were a wet patch staining the bed beneath him from his leaking cock. Benny’s thick fingers continued to thrust into him, his ass now gaping from the abuse. How many fingers was it now? Three or four? He wasn’t sure, all he knew was that his body was jelly, every muscle limp and exhausted from the constant stimulation as Benny battered his prostate over and over. It wasn’t enough to get him off, only enough to keep him teetering on the edge, pushing him to a limit he hadn’t known he was capable of. Sweat was dripping off him, making him shiver.

“Please Benny, please! I need more.” Dean begged desperately, bucking his hips. 

“You ready baby?”

“Oh god, please!” 

Benny smirked and pulled his fingers out with a wet pop, making Dean whine and wiggle his as in a way that made the vampire’s mouth water. Dean felt horribly empty and was on the verge of begging when something much thicker than fingers pressed into him, pushing the air out of his lungs. His eyes snapped open and his mouth gaped, breath coming in short pants. Benny slid in easy and Dean was suddenly very thankful for the extra preparation, he really wasn’t in any condition for rough treatment at the moment, his legs were seconds away from giving out. 

“Fuck Darlin.” Benny groaned, slamming his hips forward.

The head of Benny’s cock nudged against his prostate, making his head spin. After so long without any stimulation, the extra pleasure was nearly too much for him. Benny had to close his eyes and freeze, already dangerously close to the edge. Dean shifted his position slightly, raising himself up onto his elbows and pressing back against his vampire. 

“Come on Benny, fuck me!”

Benny growled and pulled out of him slowly, allowing the head of cock to remain inside, teasing the rim of Dean’s hole before slamming back in. The yelped Dean let loose hurt his throat as he got his wish, Benny pounding into him violently, each thrust hitting his prostate while the outward drag made him whine. Benny owned him in this moment. He could feel the vampire’s hot breath hitting the back of his neck and reached down to fist his cock but was stopped when Benny slapped his ass in warning, 

“Don’t even think about it.” Benny growled, causing Dean’s stomach to flip. 

He obeyed but didn’t bother to suppress his own growl of frustration. His cock was throbbing painfully, red and swollen, a tight ball of pleasure growing low in his stomach, getting bigger and bigger with each brush to his prostate as Benny lost all rhythm and was now smashing into him erratically, making his eyes roll back. Incoherent babbling was pouring out of his mouth, begging for more. More of anything to make him cum. 

“Now.” Benny ordered, digging his fingers into the soft globes of Dean’s ass. “Touch yourself now baby.” 

Dean couldn’t speak, his mind blank. Benny was filling him completely; he could feel the veins of Benny’s cock dragging along the walls of his ass. 

It was perfect.

He was perfect. 

Dean reached down and gripped his cock thankfully, almost too tightly in his need. The release was instant and he groaned roughly, pulling of his cock in time with Benny’s movements. 

“So close baby. So tight, come on.” Benny hissed, snapping his hips into the willing body beneath him roughly, taking pride in every soft grunt and whimper coming from the other man. 

“Want us to cum together. Come on Dean, cum with me.” 

Dean nodded and pumped his cock faster, ending with a twist under the sensitive head. The ball of pleasure was building, pulling taunt and getting ready to snap. 

“So fucking tight. So warm.”

The vampire’s words went right through him and he gasped loudly when his balls tightened. “Close Benny. So close.” 

“Can you cum on the count of three? Finish with me, Love.” Benny demanded, voice even rougher than usual. 

“Yeah.” He arched up at a particular harsh thrust. “Yeah I can do that.” He promised.

Benny’s hand tightened on his hips and Dean knew they would leave bruises.

“One.” 

A smash to his prostate; balls slapping against his ass.

“Two.”

Fingers tightened in his hair, tightening and pulling. 

“Three.”

Close, so close.

“Now Dean.” 

His mouth gaped in a silent scream, body tensing as he spurted hot strings of cum across his own hand. His ass tightened and Benny hissed, coming with him. The fingers in his hair jerked his head back roughly, painfully, as he was filled his wave after wave of warm cum. 

His eyes drooped as the energy from his orgasm left him and his arms gave way making him flop down onto the bed, grimacing when he fell in a pool of his own seed. The weight of Benny rested across his back and he could feel Benny’s nose tucked under his ear. 

“Well… that was intense.” Dean mumbled, his voice muffled by his pillow.

He felt more than heard Benny chuckled against his heated skin and used what little strength he had to reach behind him and ruffle Benny’s sweat damp hair. 

“I’m I too heavy?” Benny asked him but made no indication of moving. 

“Nah, you’re good.” 

They lay like that for what felt like hours, Dean face down on the bed with the full weight of Benny pressed against the length of his body. Dean dozed on and off, the feel of fingertips dancing like ghostlike across his back and shoulders. They both knew how the night was going to end, just as they both knew, by unspoken agreement, that Benny would be the one to make the next move. As much as Dean wanted to move things along he was aware that Benny needed this control. Dean wasn’t exactly sure how much time had passed when Benny placed a kiss on his neck just below his hairline and brought him out of his nap.

“Dean? Darlin?” 

“Mmm?” 

“I’m ready.” 

Dean blinked and twisted around underneath Benny to face him. He scanned the other man’s face and resisted the urge to ask Benny if he was sure. There was no room for any doubt tonight, he and Benny had been planning this for nearly a year, they’d had been plenty of time to talk it through and be sure. Dean wasn’t naïve; he knew what he was about to do wasn’t going to be easy. 

There were things about it that made his stomach turn, things he knew he’d have to do to survive and the ever-constant fear of slipping and hurting someone. However he was sure the pros would outweigh the cons. He would be happy in his new life. It wasn’t a happily ever after but it was better than the alternative and he’d take it. 

“Ok.” 

Swallowing to wet his mouth Dean ran his hand over the scruff of Benny’s beard absently before flipping them over and standing the vampire’s waist. Looking down he rubbed his hands over Benny’s chest, massaging the muscles of his thick upper arms and shoulders. 

“Is there any particular way you want to do this?” he asked softly, careful to keep his voice low and calm. 

Benny shook his head and grabbed one of Dean’s hands, holding it still. “Anyway you want.”

Dean took a deep, calming breath and leaned over the vampire, using his free hand to open the bedside draw and up the knife sitting on top. Moving back into position, the feel of Benny between his legs making shivers dance up his spine. Any other time arousal would be making his cock harder; however the weight of what he was doing was enough to keep it at bay. 

“You keep a knife in the bedside table?” 

“Old habits.” Dean shrugged with a small laugh. 

Benny chuckled with him but Dean could hear his heart wasn’t in it; he could see it in Benny’s eyes. A beat passed between them, then another before Benny offered up a wrist to him. He hesitated, clutching the knife tightly in his hand. He bit his lip and cocked his head knowing he should simply take the offer and cut. 

A quick cut, a few licks of blood and it’d be done. It didn’t matter the way it happened, it really didn’t - at least that’s what he told himself. But it just wasn’t…right. He shook his head firmly and pushed Benny’s hand down before placing the flat of the blade against Benny’s chest, right over his heart. His eyes found Benny’s and he asked the silent question, breath coming in a small pant when the vampire nodded. 

Breaking eye contact he turned the blade until the edge pressed sharply onto the flesh. The cut was shallow and clean, Benny showing no reaction except to smile reassuringly whenever Dean flicked his eyes up. The threw the knife to the floor and ignored the clatter as it hit the floor, instead leaning down to kiss Benny deeply, humming into his mouth. 

“You ready?” he whispered, pulling away and lowering his mouth to hover over the already clotting cut.

Dean’s answer was a hand cupping the back of his head and gently pushing his head down until his mouth was pressed firmly against the small pool of blood. Without hesitating, he opened his mouth and lapped at the blood. He could feel it burning the inside of his mouth, the metallic taste mixed with the thick consist making him want to gag. 

It took a sharp tug at his hair for him to realise the blood at dried up and he was sucking desperately at the broken skin. When he finally pulled away he could only imagine the sight he made, lips swollen and stained with blood, he could even feel some dripping down his chin and he his pupils were no doubt blown wide.

Benny cupped his face and when Dean opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was shaky whimper as he began shivering violently, breaking out in a sweat. His eyes snapped shut as the pain slammed into him, his body dying cell by cell. 

“Shit, I’d forgotten how much this hurts.” He ground out, resting his head against Benny chest and grunting when another wave of pain washed over him. 

His mouth ached and he could taste blood, his own this time as his new set of fangs pierced through his gums, the smell of his own blood making him hungrier than he’d ever been in his life. In the back of his mind he could distantly feel Benny’s hands rubbing soothingly up and down his back, whispering words he didn’t - couldn’t understand.

And then the pain stopped, evaporating as quickly as it had come and Dean was left shaking with the aftermath. The first thing to hit him was Benny’s smell; he smelt like salt and sea and cum, next to hit was the hunger; the unbearable hunger that was like a wild animal clawing at his insides. He lifted a shaking hand to his mouth and gingerly touched the extremely sharp new teeth that were making his mouth feel heavy and too full. 

He licked his hip and looked down at Benny when the vampire – the other vampire – placed a hand over his chest. 

“No heartbeat.” Benny murmured. 

“I am technically dead.” He mumbled back, still in shock. 

He’d done it; it was over. He’d never have to worry about loosing Benny, he’d never have to worry about growing old or waiting for the day he and Benny would be separated forever by death. 

He was no longer human; and with Benny beneath him, strong hands holding onto his hips tightly; forever suddenly didn’t seem nearly long enough. 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

One more chapter, I absolutely promise. The epilogue is nearly finished, I just have to write the last part and it’s done. I love you all so much for being so lovely about the massive time lapses between chapters and for all the wonderful feedback.


	18. Epilogue

Oh god this is it, a year of writing and this is the last chapter. I’m a bit sad really, this is the longest I’ve ever spent on a story and I can’t believe how much its grown and how many wonderful reviews I’ve received. You have no idea how much I appreciate all the encouragement and support you guys have given me. Thank you all so much and I hope you like the way I’ve chosen to wrap this story up.

 

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

**Epilogue…**

_Dean did make it to Clara’s sixth birthday, it was the first time he’d been outside the bunker for longer than hour since his transformation. It was hard, being surrounded by people that were now his only food group. But he did it. He smiled and greeted Clara happily, holding his breath when he picked her up into a hug. He felt Sam tense as soon as he touched her and although he understood why, it still hurt. Afterwards, while helping Sam clean away the dirty cups and paper plates, Sam makes him promise to watch over Clara; to be there for her long after Sam and Amelia are gone._

_He promises._

_Sam welcomes a son soon after, they call him Charlie. He’s chubby and perfect and Dean loves him the moment he sees him. Clara turns nine and Charlie turns two when Dean looks at his brother and realizes that as of week ago, his little brother is now older than him._

_The years pass strangely when you stop worrying about mortality. He has Benny though, and Sam, although there’s something unspoken hanging between him and his brother now. He guesses it’s the same something that makes Sam ask him the same question every time they see each other._

_How are you coping? Dean knows what its code for; have you hurt anyone?_

_He hasn’t, the thought crosses his mind daily though. The hunger is an ever-present pain in his gut that never goes away. He and Benny do the best they can, buying black market blood and stealing it when they can’t afford it. He’s happy though, happy with the life he and Benny have. Now that they know time isn’t hanging over them, they’ll send hours in bed talking and kissing. Of course eventually Dean is forced to face the reality that although he has forever, time is still moving for everyone else._

_They go to Clara’s fourteenth birthday knowing it’s the last one they’ll be attending. People were starting to notice, starting to ask questions. They were always surprised to learn Dean was the older brother; and how could they not be with the smatterings of grey that had begun to dust Sam’s temples? He and Benny still see Sam and the rest of the family but they knew even that time was limited; soon Clara would begin to wonder and Sam wanted to keep her away from that world; away from the truth. Dean didn’t blame him._

_A decade passes before Dean knows it. He doesn’t really see Sam anymore; he can’t handle the sadness in his brother’s eyes when Sam sees him. If he’s honest, seeing his baby brother growing old makes his heart break. It’s better for both of them. He doesn’t know what Sam and Amelia have told Clara and Charlie about the disappearance of Uncle Dean and Uncle Benny, and he doesn’t ask._

_He and Benny break their rule about attending family functions when Sam tells them Clara is getting married. They stand in the back of the church and he struggles to breathe when he sees Clara; his little princess, all grown up. He recognizes Charlie from the photos Sam sends him and Benny; he’s there with a pretty blonde girl. Girlfriend, his mind supplies helpfully. He spots Sam sitting up the front of the church and he realizes with a sickening lurch that his brother would be close to Bobby’s age now. They leave quietly before the ceremony ends and that night; if Benny hears Dean crying into his pillow he makes no mention of it._

_Sam dies at the age eighty-six. He dies quietly in his bed, simply falls asleep and doesn’t wake up. He dies a father, a grandfather and a great-grandfather. Dean goes to the funeral, a lone figure standing apart. He wants to go over, he wants to see Sam’s coffin being lowered into the ground but he can’t. He can’t take the risk of someone remembering him as Sam’s brother._

_Amelia follows Sam into the ground two years later. Dean knows they’ll be reunited in Heaven, he knows death isn’t the end but he still cries. Kevin is the last to go, Crowley and Garth having died years before. And with him, Dean looses the last tie he had to his life as a human, to his humanity._

_A centaury passes and everyone he knew as a human is long dead. Sometimes he’ll go and see Clara’s great grandchildren. He’ll watch them from the street trying to feel some attachment to them, trying to see them as family. But they’re not; he doesn’t even know their names. Benny is the only family he has left. He’s been a vampire longer than he was a human, he doesn’t even remember what it was like anymore._

_He doesn’t remember a time when the sun didn’t make his skin feel like it was on fire, a time when he wasn’t hungry, a time when humans were anything other than food. He walks down the streets of the city he and Benny are temporarily calling home and watches the humans closely, he knows he was one of them once, he knows they have families and lovers and lives but all he sees is cattle._

_Thinking back on it, he’s surprised he lasts as long as he did._

_It happens one day when Benny has left the house to go and buy blood from his dealer in the town not far away, leaving Dean behind at their secluded cabin near the woods. Deciding to go and take a walk in the woods as he often did to take his mind off the hunger was his mistake._

_He didn’t smell the hunter until it was too late._

_He fed._

_It was bloody and messy; the pure violence of it would later make Dean shiver at the memory. Afterwards he sat on the forest floor, the blood soaking into his pants but it didn’t matter; he was already drenched. The worse part was the guilt, or the lack thereof. He stared at the shredded remains of what had once been a person and he knew he should feel remorse, he knew he should be horrified. But he wasn’t. Because for the first time since Benny had changed him, he didn’t feel hungry. He felt alive, more alive than he could ever remember being._

_He was practically buzzing._

_When he arrived back at the cabin, Benny was waiting for him. Dean waited for the yelling, the disappointment, but it never came. He saw Dean; covered head to toe in blood and simply pulled him into a hug, large hands stroking Dean’s back soothingly. Dean did cry then. And as Benny stripped him out of the ruined clothes and guided him into a hot bath, he swore, swore he’d never do it again._

_He keeps his promise for five years. Benny is with him the second time. They’re on a date night and Dean feels giddy as they walk underneath the streetlights hand in hand. The night air is chilly and Benny is laughing with him, twirling him out with a flourish before pulling him back into a hug. Across the road a woman is arguing with man, she tells him to fuck off and he backhands her across the face, causing her to fall to the ground with a cry._

_He manages to land two cruel kicks to her ribs before they make it over to them. Dean assumes the woman runs away when he and Benny pull the man off her and shove him down an ally. He’s not sure though because all he can focus on is the anger and hatred making his blood boil and his vision blur. Later; as much as he and Benny know what they did was wrong, neither of them can bring themselves to feel guilt for butchering the man and feeding on his blood. However later, after returning home and washing their sins away in the shower, they know everything has changed._

 

**…**

They sat in silence for what felt like hours, damp and naked, both facing each other across the room. The water droplets still decorating Dean’s shoulders should have felt warm, but they didn’t. Just like the tiles should have chilled his skin, but they didn’t. Not even the fog from the shower warmed him, only blood could do that now. Dean remembered a time when his breath would have fogged up the air, not anymore; he’d stopped breathing out of habit years ago. Dean looked down at his still raw skin where he’d scrubbed and scrubbed for hours, desperate to wash his sins away.

 

Blood. So much blood.

 

The memory of it made his stomach twist pleasantly and his cock twitch in interest, thickening against his thigh and he forced it deflate, disgusted with himself. He knew without looking Benny was going through the same internal battle. They’d been together so long Dean could pick up Benny’s emotions better than he could his own.

 

“What do we do now?” he asked eventually, voice hoarse and low.

 

Looking up he met Benny’s eyes for the first time since getting out of the shower and seeing the same haunted look he knew was reflected back in his own eyes.

 

“We could swear we’ll never do it again.”

 

“But we both know that’s a promise we can’t keep.” Dean finished what Benny had left unsaid.

 

There is more Dean wants to say but the words catch in his throat because he’s afraid what it will mean if he does. Still, he swallows and forces the words out because in nearly a centaury together, he’s never kept anything from Benny and he’s not prepared to start now.

 

“It felt better this time.” He admits roughly. “Better than the first time. Tasted better, it was more exciting. I think because you were there.”

 

Benny nodded his head and rubbed at his eyes, “Yeah I felt that too.”

 

Silence once again cloaked the bathroom and Dean forced himself onto his hands and knees, crawling across the room to slide next to Benny and cuddled in close. Benny didn’t hesitate and wrapped and his arm around Dean’s shoulders, pulling him close and tucking him into his side. Dean let out a shaky breath and rested his head against Benny’s still damp chest. For the first time since realizing what he’d done, Dean relaxed into and went limo against Benny, a thumb gently rubbing circles against the base of Dean’s neck.

 

“The worst part is how easy it is.” He mumbled, slightly muffled by Benny’s chest. “We could do it you know. Just give in. No one could stop us. No one would know.”

 

“We’d know. And I know it feels good right now, I know how alive you feel but I promise you Darlin, sooner or later the guilt catches up and if it doesn’t destroy you, a hunter will.” Benny answered, lifting Dean’s face up to meet his.

 

He can’t control the snort that escapes him, “There’s only one hunter in this world that could have had any chance in taking either one of us out and he was buried years ago.”

 

Dean immediately regrets his words when he saw Benny bite the inside of his cheek and the fingers holding his face tightened for a second before quickly relaxing. He’d meant it as a simply statement of fact but he knew he’d hit a sore spot with his lover. Throughout the years the only strain between the two of them had been Benny’s fear that the day would come where he regretted his choice.

 

“Dean I…”

 

Benny was silenced when Dean’s hand shot up and cupped the other man’s face, placing his thumb over Benny’s lips.

 

“Hey, that’s not what I meant.”

 

It looked like Benny was going to argue so Dean pulled out of the hold and straddled Benny’s crossed legs, sitting down in his lap. The change is position made Dean aware of the fact they were both still naked but that no longer caused the immediate flare of arousal it once had. Dean could still remember the uncontrollable desire he’d had for Benny back in the beginning of their relationship, that constant burning arousal whenever they were in the same room together.

 

He missed that sometimes but on the whole he enjoyed this better; the easy, complete feeling they now shared. They still desired one another, the sight of Benny’s cock still made his mouth go dry and his stomach twist, it just took a little more to get to that place now.

 

Benny’s hands automatically rested on his hips, holding just tight enough to make the supple skin indent and Dean wrapped his arms around Benny’s neck, pressing their foreheads together.

 

“Now you listen to me you stubborn, block headed bloodsucker.” Dean growled, smiling when Benny let out a chuckle. “There are a lot of things I miss about being human. I miss my brother, I miss Cas, I miss burgers and pie. But in all these years, there has not been one day where I have regretted my decision. Not one moment of wishing I’d made another choice.”

 

He paused for a moment to make sure it sunk in before quickly closing the gap between them and captured Benny’s lips in a demanding kiss. Benny moaned and the hands on his hips tightened, pulling Dean closer towards him.

 

Dean sighed happily into the kiss, followed by a hitched breath when Benny pulled him down, cocks pressing together and causing desire to flicker across his skin like a fire. Dean pulled back from the kiss so that he could focus on the pleasure caused by his hips undulating against Benny’s hardening cock, the other man’s blunt nails digging into the soft flesh of his hips.

 

Leaning forward he gasped and placed soft, wet kisses against Benny’s neck, mouthing and sucking on the salty skin. He tipped his head back and whimpered as the strong hands left his hips and dragged roughly across his body pressing and caressing in all the right places learnt over the long years. Dean drifted his hands over Benny’s chest, scratching nails through the thick hair and enjoying the twitch of muscles and hearing Benny growl low in the back of his throat. 

 

“Let’s go to bed.” He murmured into Benny’s ear before licking a long stripe up his neck.

 

A sudden hand on his neck forced his head up, a thumb pressed hard where his pulse point would have been. He met the other man’s eyes with a silent challenge, smirking when Benny bucked his hips up underneath him and he chuckled before leaning down and biting at Benny’s bottom lip playfully.

 

That pushed Benny over the edge, like Dean knew it would and he very quickly found himself off the floor, Benny holding him tightly with Dean’s legs wrapped around his waist. Right in the beginning with his newfound strength Dean had picked Benny up and carried him in the same position he was in now. They hadn’t gotten far, both of them breaking down into laughter at the oddness of it for half an hour and they’d agreed to stick to the original way from then on.

 

Benny carried him to the bedroom and Dean took the opportunity to simply enjoy the feeling of calm that had settled over him, the distresses of the night having been forgotten and washed away. When they reached the bedroom Benny placed him down on the bed and indicated for him to flip over. Dean followed the order and rolled onto his stomach before getting up onto his hands and knees without being told, presenting himself to Benny.

 

His eyes snapped open when wet kisses begun making their way up his spine with a strong hand pushing his shoulders down until his chest was pressed against the bed and ass up in the air, his back bent into an almost painful curve. His cock was now hanging hot and heavy between his legs, balls swollen and tender as the anticipation made him shiver. A beat past as he waited for Benny to make the next move and he jumped when Benny placed a hand on the inside of his thigh and pushed his legs apart.

 

“Spread em.”

 

He could feel Benny positioning himself behind him and place a kiss on the swell of his ass. His breathing quickened and hitched when the tip of a thumb slid in between his ass cheeks and traced down before reaching his entrance, pressing lightly. Dean hummed and spread his legs wider, leaking cock smearing pre cum across his stomach and leaving a sticky mess.

 

Benny chuckled when Dean’s hole twitched and clenched for a second before opening up beneath the gentle pressure and swallowing the tip on the thumb easily. Dean felt his cheeks being spread and waited for another finger to be added, only to choke when a wet tongue pressed in next to the invading digit.

 

“Shit.” He whined, shock making him buck his hips and made his legs shake.

 

Benny’s tongue was wet and insistent against his hole, licking and sucking the puckered muscle. Dean was babbling nonsense, fists clenching into the bedding as he cock dripped a steady stream of pre cum onto the sheet, causing a sizable stain underneath him.

 

They almost never did this, neither of them were fans of preforming this particular act, even if they did enjoy receiving it. So Dean knew he’d blow his load within minutes if Benny continued. He whimpered when the wet, strong tongue pressed inside him.

 

“Fuck Benny! Fucking Christ!”

 

He was slightly relived when Benny pulled his mouth away, way too close to finishing too soon, his moan turning into a hiccup when a flat hand slapped his ass roughly, the burn of the strike making his cock twitch.

 

“Language Baby.” Benny told him but there was no real warning in his words.

 

“Fuck my language.” Dean growled in response, getting what he wanted when another strike landed against his already stinging ass.

 

“You always have liked a good spanking haven’t you Darlin?” Benny teased, filling the wet, stretched opened hole with two blunt fingers.

 

“Almost as much as you like giving me one.” Dean answered back with a cocky smirk, hoping it would earn him another strike as he angled his hips to force the probing fingers deeper. He sighed in disappointment when Benny caressed the stinging flesh instead, gripping and squeezing his ass.

 

“You used to go such a pretty shade of pink when I spanked you.” Benny mused, squeezing harshly and making Dean’s hips buck in response, cock bobbing.

 

“I also used to bruise something awful and you wouldn’t touch me for a week. I prefer this.” Dean reminded him in between moans, thinking back to whenever they’d get a little rough when he’d still been human.

 

Benny hummed in agreement and bent his fingers, pressing harshly against Dean’s prostate, making the other man screech.

 

“Bastard!” he panted harshly when he could think again, legs shaking violently.

 

“What was that Darlin?” Benny asked, not giving him time to answer as he smashed his fingers against that spongy area again and again, watching Dean fall apart until he was babbling, sweaty mess. Begging incoherently, mouth hanging open and knees buckling under his own weight.

 

“Benny please. Please honey, please.”

 

Benny pulled away, removing his fingers from Dean and causing the other man to whine at the loss only to be flipped quickly onto his back. He looked up at Benny with half lidded eyes, legs starting to cramp and his cock now almost painfully hard. He was sweaty and highly-strung and so painfully desperate.

 

Benny ran his hand over Dean’s chest and watching as the man’s muscles twitched under his touch, moving down to his cock and wrapping his hand around the hard flesh, making Dean swear and buck his hips. Benny leaned over him and Dean reached down to fist Benny’s cock, pumping the hard flesh until Benny was grunting above him. Dean’s stomach clenched at the need to have it inside him. He needed it, needed to feel it stretching him and filling him.

 

“Come one Benny, no more teasing.” Dean demanded, spreading his legs and tugged on Benny’s cock.

 

Benny answered by kissing Dean roughly, pouring all his desire and love into the kiss before sliding himself between Dean’s spread legs and lifting a trembling leg over his hip, knowing Dean’s legs would be like jelly. He lined up his own weeping cock and placed the head against Dean’s twitching hole and rocking forward, forcing the puckered entrance to swallow the tip of his cock. Dean’s hands flew to Benny’s shoulders to steady himself and forcing himself down, impaling himself.

 

“Yes.” He hissed happily as Benny filled him.

 

Benny grinned and settled himself into the right position and began to pound into the perfect, tight heat that surrounded his cock.

 

Dean groaned and whimpered as each harsh thrust battered his prostate and caused him to see stars, the pleasure building in his stomach and making his balls tighten. Sweat made his skin slick and he groaned as Benny slid against him.

 

“Gonna cum.” He managed to gasp out.

 

“Cum for me baby, let it go, let it all out.”

 

Benny gripped the man’s weeping cock and fisted it in tandem with his thrusts, making his eyes roll back and move his hips weakly.

 

He was close

 

So close….

 

Oh God yes!

 

Pleasure made him throw his head back and his body freeze as he exploded over his own stomach, coating Benny’s chest in the process. Benny shook above him, cursing as he emptied himself into Dean suddenly. Dean moaned wantonly as Benny’s warm cum flooded into his ass and made him shiver happily as he came down from his own high. Benny shuddered above him for a moment before collapsing on top of him, a heavy weight on his chest.

 

They lay together in comfortable silence, Dean on his back staring up at the ceiling while rubbing his fingers through Benny’s short hair. He sighed happily, closing his eyes as Benny mouthed at the sweaty skin of his neck, licking and sucking at the soft skin. 

 

Dean swallowed at the heavy, unspoken understanding between them. They both knew the decision had been made, had been made the minute the blood lust had subsided and what they’d done hit them. The happy life they’d created together in this world had come to an end; they’d crossed an invisible line there was no coming back from.

 

“I’ll call Spencer in the morning.” He mumbled, not taking his eyes off the ceiling.

 

Benny hummed into his neck, not needing more of an explanation.

 

They fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms, taking comfort in the security the human world provided, knowing it would be their last night in such safety.

 

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

 

Dean couldn’t tear his eyes away from the steel doors of the bunker, twirling the key absently in his fingers. That morning he and Benny had gotten dressed, made the bed, turned off the lights and left. Benny had left Dean with the job of locking the place up while he called Spencer to confirm the details.

 

Spencer was the closet thing either Dean or Benny have to a friend these days. He’s a hunter they’d stumbled upon a few years back and Dean guessed Spencer knew Garth or Kevin at one point because he knows who him and Benny are before anything can be said. Dean’s not sure if it’s a sign of the changing times or if Spencer is simply very opened minded for a hunter but he doesn’t bat an eyelid when he realizes what they are. Dean likes to think more hunters understand that the world isn’t black and white.

 

“What’s the matter Darlin?”

 

Dean didn’t bother turning around, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the unassuming doors. There was a bone deep sadness inside him, sadness for what exactly he couldn’t pinpoint. "In my life I've lived a lot of places, both as a human and a vampire, this is the only place to ever feel like home though." he sighed, leaning back into Benny's chest.

 

Benny made a humming noise and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and rested his chin on the man's shoulder.

 

"What else is going on in that pretty little head?" Benny asked, ruffling Dean's hair, happy when the other man laughed and tried to escape the teasing hand.

 

"Nothing." he protested, earning himself a raised eyebrow and Dean rolled his eyes in return. "It just feels wrong ya know? In that bunker is the largest gathering of supernatural knowledge in the world. There's nothing else like it and there never will be, and when we're gone they'll be no one else left who knows it exists. It will be forgotten. Again."

 

Dean could feel Benny's eyes on him and sighed shrugging his shoulders. "I know I'm just being maudlin, don't know why it bothers me. Sam was always the one who cared about that kind of stuff." he added.

 

"Hey I get it, but this place will still be here. Waiting for another pair of reckless brothers to stumble upon it. Someone will find it, just like you and Sam did."

 

"Hopefully they'll have made better choices."

 

"Oh I don't know, you've made some good choices in the past." Benny teased, kissing Dean's neck.

 

Dean managed to pull out of the hold and twirled around Benny with a laugh, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the car. "Come on, we have a date with a hunter."

 

“Actually there’s been a slight hitch.” Benny managed to get out before Dean could shove him into the Impala.

 

“What’s happened?” 

 

“When I called Spencer his wife answered. He was on a hunt when you called him this morning, turned nasty and he’s in the hospital.” He explained.

 

Dean let out an annoyed puff of air and let Benny’s hand go so he could lean against the side of the car, arms crossed in irritation. “Well what are we supposed to do now?”

 

“We could find another hunter? There’s plenty of them if you know where to look, and we know where to look.” Benny suggested; knowing Dean wasn’t going to like it.

 

“I don’t want some random hunter to do it! I may be a vampire but I’m still Dean fucking Winchester, I am not going to be taken out by some amateur who couldn’t take down a blind Wendigo!”

 

Despite Dean being very serious, Benny couldn’t help but smirk at the reaction, which earned him a glare.

 

“I’m serious.” Dean warned.

 

“I know.” Benny assured him, holding up his hands in surrender. “There is another option.”

 

Dean frowned for a moment before he understood and slumped against the car with a groan. “Oh no, please no. Not Jeremy! He’ll insufferable, you know he will.”

 

“You should know who to call for help by now Dean. I’m always listening.”

 

Dean jumped away from the car, if he still had one his heartbeat would be thumping in his ears like a jackhammer. It had been a long time since anyone had been able to sneak up on him.

 

“Christ Cas!” Dean yelled.

 

When he’d calmed down all he could do was look at Cas with wide eyes, it was odd seeing a face from his life so long ago. Over the years Dean had watched everyone he knew die, everyone except Benny, he had come to accept that he would never see any of them again and here was Castiel, standing before him looking exactly as he had a centaury ago.

 

“Dean, Benny.” Castiel greeted them both with a nod of his head.

 

“Whatcha doing here feathers?” Benny asked, seeing Dean wasn’t going to be speaking coherently for another minute or two.

 

“I’ve been watching you two. Seemed like it might be the right time to offer my assistance.”

 

“You’ve been watching us?” Dean choked out, remembering the taste of warm blood and the euphoric release of pleasure piercing soft flesh, vivid and clear. _Had Castiel seen that?_

 

Castiel turned to him and as soon as Dean saw the sadness in the angel’s eyes he knew that Castiel had seen the murder. He closed his eyes and winced, lowering his gaze to the floor.

 

“Cas I…..”

 

“It’s alright Dean. You’ve done well, better than most would have.”

 

Dean nodded and managed a small smile. “Is that what made you decide to drop in after all this time?”

 

“No. I noticed you and Benny were looking for a way out. Thought you might appreciate a…friendly touch.”

 

“Have you come to kill me Cas?” Dean asked, a level of bitterness in his voice he hadn’t intended.

 

Cas frowned and shot a glance over at Benny, hoping for some insight on what he’d said wrong.

 

“Dean, I came because I thought I could help. I’ve left you alone all these years because I thought that’s what you wanted. I believed having me around would only be a reminder of the things you’d lost.” Castiel told him.

 

“I thought….” Dean cleared his throat with a grunt. “I thought Sam had told you what I’d done, I thought you hated me. For the first few weeks after Sam’s death I half expected you to show up at my front door with the holy wrath of god behind you.”

 

“Never.” Castiel promised him with a crooked smile and Dean had to resist the urge to hug the angel. “Now, would you like me to finish this for you?” 

 

Dean looked over at Benny, smiling in return when Benny nodded in answer. “Yeah.” He answered Castiel.

 

“You sure? This is it, once you do this you’re not coming back. It will be final.” Castiel warned him.

 

“Can’t stay here feathers, It’s too dangerous.” Benny answered with a shrug.

 

“Right. This will be quick.”

 

**…**

_Castiel was right, that was quick,_ Dean thought as he suddenly found himself standing surrounded by trees with Benny by his side. He looked around at the muted colour scheme of purgatory, the grizzled trees and constantly grey sky. A stream could be heard not far off but not much else, Dean felt like someone had placed ear muffs over his ears, every sound sounding muffled and far away. He could smell Benny next to him, that sense was still enhanced but it wasn’t the same, it was dulled.

 

It was like he remembered it, well almost the same. After he’d had a minute to adjust, Dean was picking up on little things he’d missed. Vibrant colored flowers scattered around his feet, a deer nibbling on grass behind a thatch of trees to his right. This place felt different, felt more alive than Dean remembered it feeling.

 

“Benny…” he began hesitantly, not sure how to explain what he was feeling.

 

Thankfully Benny was a step ahead of him. “You feel it too?”

 

“This isn’t Purgatory.”

 

“Technically it is.” Castiel announced, appearing behind Dean and causing the other man to flinch and curse under his breath.

 

“Technically, Cas?” Benny pushed.

 

“It’s….Purgatory adjacent. Think of it as an afterlife within an afterlife.” The angel explained, looking pleased with himself.

 

“What does that mean?”

 

Castiel turned to Dean with a sigh and a sad smile. “Dean Winchester, after everything you’ve done for humanity, for angles; did you really think we were going to let you rot for eternity in Purgatory?”

 

“Yes! Cas I chose this! I knew what the consequences were, and I choose Purgatory.” Dean yelled, head spinning dizzyingly.

 

“You chose to be with the man you love, that doesn’t deserve punishment. The other angels and I decided you deserve better. We wanted to bring you into Heaven; unfortunately not even our power could force a vampire’s soul into Heaven, let alone two.”

 

“What exactly are you saying Cas?” Benny demanded to know, feeling like they were going around in circles.

 

Castiel looked at the vampire and spread his arms out. “This is yours. You’ll never feel hungry, you’ll never feel cold, non of the other inhabitants of this place will ever come after you, in fact you could stand right in front of them and they wouldn’t see you.”

 

Dean opened and closed his mouth, blinking rapidly and trying to comprehend what Castiel was telling him. Before the angel could say another word Dean had crossed the space between them and pulled the shorter man into a rough hug.

 

“Thank you.” He whispered harshly, squeezing the man tightly.

 

Castiel hugged back, latching on and Dean realized that Castiel must have missed him just as much as he’d missed the angel.

 

“Will you come and visit?” He asked once they’d pulled away.

 

“As often as I can. And if you can give me a bit more time and I might figure out a way to bring some other visitors who’ve waited a very long time to see you again.”

 

Dean nodded, the words caught in the back of his throat. “I’d like that.”

 

“I should go. You two have a lot to take in.” Castiel replied. “Just over that ridge there’s a small cottage for you two. It’s not much but it’s better than the floor.” He continued, pointing over Dean’s shoulder.

 

The angel disappeared before Dean could respond and he was left standing gob smacked in the middle of the forest.

 

“Am I dreaming? Is this a dream? Because all of this is surreal as fuck.” He muttered, blinking and looking around hastily.

 

“We did make the decision quickly, neither of us had the time to really prepare for this.” Benny soothed, moving forward and placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder, touching him for the first time since Castiel had popped into existence next to the Impala.

 

Dean hummed in agreement and seemed to relax slightly. “Well, all in all this is much less awful than I thought it was going to be.”

 

Benny had to agree and together they begun walking in the direction Castiel had pointed, up and over a small hill that opened up to reveal a valley below, a small stone cottage sat snuggly against an outcrop of rocks. From their vantage point Dean would guess it had one large room, the thatched roof quite low but still high enough for him and Benny to fit comfortably with room to spare. Next to the cottage was a small stream that ran down from the high rocks and Dean could hear the soothing sounds of it from where he stood.

 

It was strangely beautiful.

 

“Benny?” Dean mumbled, not taking his eyes off the little cottage.

 

“Yeah honey?” the other vampire answered, sounding just as awestruck as Dean.

 

“Am I crazy, or do you think we could actually be happy here?”

 

For a moment Dean though Benny wasn’t going to answer when the other man reached out and entwined their fingers together, Dean realizing with a jolt that Benny’s hand felt warm.

 

“You’re certainly crazy Darlin.” He chuckled when Dean nudged him playfully, “Doesn’t mean you’re not right. We can be happy here. We will be happy here.”

 

Dean pulled his eyes away from the sight and turned to Benny, cupping the other man’s cheek and bringing his head up so their eyes met. Benny wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and Dean answered by draping his arms over the other man’s shoulders.

 

“It has a kind of poetic irony about it.”

 

“How so?” Benny asked, pressing their foreheads together.

 

“This is where we found each other and this is where it ends.”

 

“Oh Darlin, don’t you get it? Even after all these years? Nothing ever really ends. Especially this. I aint ever leaving you.”  

 

Dean swallowed and pressed his lips against Benny’s briefly, soft and gentle before pulling away just far enough to meet Benny’s eyes. “Well that’s good because I aint ever letting go.”

 

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Well there we are. I’m going to post it now before I change my mind and delete half of it like I have about four times since I started writing it. Thank you all again, it makes all the frustration and late nights worth it to know how many people like and read this story.

 

Thank you all again. xxx


End file.
